SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS (TERRIFIC) UN MINIFIC DE UNA NOVELA DE ISABEL A
by JillValentineSS
Summary: SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS. ES UN MINIFIC. DE LA NOVELA DE ISABEL ACUÑA.LA INFIDELIDAD DE LA ESPOSA DE TERRY Y EL ESPOSO DE CANDY CAMBIARÁ SU VIDA.
1. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

PRELUDIO

Cape Cod, Massachusetts, abril del 2015.

El paisaje semejaba una postal el último día de la vida de Alice y Blake. El frío del invierno se negaba a abandonar el lugar a pesar del aire primaveral que rodeaba el atardecer. Los tonos del cielo iban del lila al naranja. La pareja abrazada observaba el panorama de las diferentes embarcaciones atracadas en el muelle, solo unas pocas se habían arriesgado a salir a navegar.

Había una razón importante para la breve estancia en aquel lugar. Alice pensó en Terry y en Tristán, su hijo adolescente, y se le arrugó el corazón.

Necesitaba ser dueña de su propia vida, a pesar de que se las había arreglado muy bien durante nueve meses para esconder ese amor impertinente que le había regalado la vida cuando ya no esperaba gran cosa de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre sobre su cabello.

—Sí. —Ella le regaló una expresión de felicidad, un sentimiento con el que había soñado mucho tiempo y que había perdido la esperanza de hallar—. Este tiempo es un tesoro, un regalo. Ventilar su amor a plena luz del día era todo un acontecimiento, la rutina de amantes escondidos les aumentaba las ansias por disfrutar del exterior.

—Pronto no será así. —El hombre le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—. Te cansarás de mí.

—¡Nunca! —Se abrazó más a él—. Esto es total y absoluto, no te librarás de mí, ni en esta ni en otras vidas.

—No creo en la reencarnación, pero te amaré lo que me resta de vida. Blake Moore recordó la primera vez que había visto a Alice. Fue como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Rememoró con precisión ese día, hasta cómo iba vestida. Era como si hubiera reconocido su alma en los ojos de ella. Tuvo la certeza de que la amaba sin conocerla. Supo que había encontrado la parte que le faltaba. Ella hacía parte del comité que entregaría la nueva ala que la empresa de su esposo había donado a la escuela en la que él trabajaba. Una súbita coincidencia que se reveló en ese momento y que les cambió la vida en instantes. ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando ambos no estaban libres? Lo tomaron como una de esas jugarretas en las que el destino se empeña en demostrarles a los hombres que todo ya está escrito, por más que se pelee contra ello.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Terry?

—Que iba para un spa, que deseaba una desintoxicación y un lifting facial. ¡Dios! Sonó tan superficial. Me cuesta reconocerme en esa mujer.

—Porque no eres ella —interrumpió él enseguida. Alice se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos—. Tú eres la mujer a la que he adorado durante todo este tiempo y es muy distinta de la que vive en esa casa.

—Apenas me prestó atención, tan preocupado con su reunión en Chicago. ¡No puedo imaginarme como lo vaya a tomar! Sintió al hombre tensarse.

—Lo entenderán, con el tiempo lo harán. Candy cree que estoy en Filadelfia. —Ahora no podía pensar en su esposa, su mente y su alma estaban a una incalculable distancia de ella. Alice miró el rostro tranquilo de Blake, que contrastaba con la angustia que sentía ella por mentirle a su familia. Él le sonrió. —Tengo reservación en el restaurante La Frégate. —Blake pronunció el francés con corrección—. La reserva la hice a nombre de señor y señora Blake. —La abrazó fuerte—. No hallo la hora de que todo esto termine y seas mi mujer de cara al mundo. A Blake lo asombraba la burbuja que habían creado, como si estuvieran solos en el universo y se bastaran a sí mismos. No importaba el mundo exterior. Solo aterrizaban para percatarse de que estaban amarrados a cadenas cada vez más pesadas. Terry, Candy y el joven Tristán existían. No era un triángulo amoroso común, no era uno más el implicado, eran tres. Alice volvió a mirar el paisaje, el cielo se le parecía a una pintura que había visto en el museo, no recordaba el artista. Los rayos del sol atravesaban el agua, produciendo un reflejo de colores dorados entrelazados con el inmenso turquesa.

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado, ocasionaremos mucho sufrimiento. Él se puso a su lado, la abrazó y así caminaron hasta la casa.

—¿Es posible amarte más de lo que te amo? —dijo, pero más para sí mismo. Ella lo miró fijamente y le acarició el rostro.

—¿Crees que esto les sucede a los demás?

—Diablos, eso espero, sería muy triste si no. En la cabaña se amaron de nuevo. La inacabable necesidad sexual y la intimidad profunda iban de la mano, y parecía como si nunca tuvieran suficiente el uno del otro. Era una necesidad arrolladora, superior, sublime. Muy distinto, caviló Alice, a lo vivido meses antes de conocer a Blake, muy distinto incluso a lo experimentado en su momento con Terry. Desechó el pensamiento acerca de su esposo, no cabía en esa habitación. Tocó con delicadeza la orquídea que Blake le había regalado, las hojas eran suaves, la flor apenas despuntaba. Tenía todas sus plantas en un lugar especial del jardín de su casa y en el departamento. Cada vez que se veían, él llegaba con ese presente. Perdieron la reserva y decidieron quedarse en casa, abrieron una botella de vino que Blake no recordaba haber llevado, pero que era la cosecha favorita de Alice.

—Creo que estoy loco por ti —dijo en cuanto le pasó una copa que contenía el licor.

—Estás loco por mi cuerpo. Él curvó los labios hacia arriba en un gesto ladeado.

—Y por todo lo demás. Ella, que había esgrimido antes una sonrisa, se quedó seria de pronto, mientras lo observaba beber su vino.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

—Yo también. A los pocos minutos se sintieron adormecidos y no fueron capaces de moverse cuando escucharon a alguien entrando en la casa. La persona que segundos después se plantó en el umbral de la puerta les sonrió. Solo Alice pudo verla, ya Blake había cerrado los ojos. Caminó hacia ellos y se colocó al lado del hombre.

Se desató el infierno.

Continuará...

Lectores queridos; Buenos Dias. Comparto esta nueva novela de Isabel Acuña, exelente historia de Amor, suspensó, pasión, misterio, etc... Les dejo más detalles al final, como siempre.

Saludos JillValentine.x.


	2. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 1

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

**Boston.**

Había llovido toda la noche, apenas pudo dormir. Corrigió los trabajos de sus alumnos hasta la medianoche, luego su amiga y vecina Cindy, que llegaba de una cita, la entretuvo con una botella de vino hasta las dos de la mañana, después el sueño le fue esquivo. Se durmió casi al amanecer y le pareció que había pasado un segundo cuando el timbre de la puerta la despertó. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Su esposo estaría en el congreso de antiguos compañeros de colegio en Filadelfia durante todo el fin de semana. Se había ido desde el miércoles porque iba a reunirse con un colega a ver dos partidos de hockey. Escuchó el timbre de nuevo mientras bajaba con celeridad la escalera. Miró el reloj de la pared del zaguán, eran las seis y treinta. En cuanto abrió la puerta, un par de agentes de la policía uniformados se materializaron ante ella. El pulso se le aceleró.

—¿Sí?

—¿La señora Candice ?

—Soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —contestó ella con la garganta seca. Un policía al amanecer en tu casa solo podía ser portavoz de malas noticias.

—¿Es la esposa de Blake Moore? Un súbito cosquilleo eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal.

—Sí. —La sílaba no fue más que un susurro, un temor repentino se apoderó de ella y llevó su mano a la garganta, mientras su mirada iba de un policía a otro.

—¿Se encuentra sola? —preguntó uno de los agentes, mientras mostraba su placa. Más allá estaba la patrulla aparcada. La lluvia había mermado, ahora una llovizna pertinaz caía sobre el césped que Blake se había negado a cortar en días pasados.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Podemos pasar? Sin decir palabra, con un gesto, los invitó a seguir.

Los policías entraron, uno no llegaba a los treinta y el otro estaba en sus cuarenta y pico, el más joven tenía un pequeño tic que evidenciaba su corta experiencia y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa, agentes? —preguntó, angustiada.

—Me apena tener que comunicarle que en la madrugada de hoy las autoridades de Cape Cod encontraron el cadáver de su esposo, de nombre Blake Moore, en una casa de playa de su propiedad —dijo el policía mayor, con gravedad. Candy negó con la cabeza y se tranquilizó al instante. Con un gesto de la mano, el mismo que utilizaba para pedirles silencio a sus alumnos.

—No, espere, está confundido, ese hombre no puede ser Blake, él está en una reunión de compañeros de universidad en Filadelfia, podemos llamarlo enseguida. Además, la casa no se podía utilizar, mi esposo la ha mandado fumigar esta semana. ¿Está seguro de que es la casa correcta?

—Señora, ya confirmaron su identidad, el encargado del mantenimiento de la casa fue quien los encontró.

Su cuerpo cobró vida propia y su mente se llenó de miedo. Palideció de repente, no podía ser cierto, Blake no podía estar muerto.

—No, no lo creo. Se acercó a su móvil y los dedos le temblaban mientras buscaba en llamadas recientes el número de su esposo. No se sabía de memoria ni siquiera el suyo propio. Blake cada tanto le hacía comentarios al respecto.

Marcó y de inmediato el aparato saltó a buzón. Marcó de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Blake estaba... muerto? ¿En Cape Cod? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en la casa de la playa? Caminó por la sala, observó una revista de deportes de él y vino a su mente el chispazo de una escena. Blake hablando en tono intimista por el móvil tres noches atrás, reía con alguien. Cuando le preguntó, la distrajo con otra cosa, cambió de tema enseguida.

—¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien?

Miró al policía que se había estado dirigiendo a ella.

—Usted dijo "los". —El policía asintió—. ¿Con quién estaba?

El hombre carraspeó, incómodo.

—Una mujer —respondió al fin el agente de más edad, con parsimonia—. Alice GrandChester. El rostro de Candy se llenó de incredulidad, reconoció el nombre inmediatamente. Era la madre de Tristán, un alumno de la escuela de la que ella y su esposo eran docentes. Una familia muy influyente, el esposo de Alice era uno de los empresarios de informática más prestigiosos del país.

—¿Ella también…? El policía asintió.

—¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

—¡Ya deje de preguntarme eso! —exclamó la mujer, soltando un sollozo angustiado—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Es lo que averiguaremos, señora.

—¿Pero… cómo? Mi esposo y Alice…. —Surgió un patético gruñido del fondo de la garganta.

—Necesitamos que nos acompañe.

Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiarse. Llamó a Cindy, y en cuanto su amiga contestó, ella soltó un lamento profundo. Su otra mano se sacudía con violencia mientras le relataba a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido. Sentía como si no tuviera suficiente aire. Cindy llegó varios minutos después.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a los agentes sentados en su sala, al parecer Cindy les había ofrecido café también. El mayor de ellos se levantó al verla.

—Me han informado que el reconocimiento se hará en horas de la tarde. Hay que llenar unas formas en la comisaría antes de ir. Enviaremos una patrulla a recogerla, hasta entonces le recomendamos no salir de casa.

—No lo haré y no es necesario que envíe una patrulla, usted solo deme las indicaciones necesarias y estaré ahí —contestó, con la voz cortada.dose un suéter.

Cindy la abrazó, ella se refugió en su abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento mucho —decía, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—No entiendo nada, no sé cómo pudo pasar, éramos felices juntos… O por lo menos eso creía.

Cindy le aferró el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas. Era su vecina desde hacía cinco años, cuando la pareja había llegado al vecindario y la consideraba su mejor amiga.

—No pienses en eso ahora, termina de arreglarte, te espera un largo día.

A media mañana, recibió la llamada de un detective apellidado Morgan que la citó en la estación de policía. Fue como un trayecto de ida al infierno, marcado de sufrimientos, incertidumbres y sinsabores. Trató de ser fuerte, de no llorar, pero fue imposible. El chofer del taxi —no se había sentido con ánimos de tomar su auto—, respetó su dolor.

Llegó a la estación de policía, que estaba abarrotada de gente, y preguntó por el detective que la había contactado. Un hombre grande y moreno, con cachetes pronunciados, apareció y le dio la mano, mirándola con fijeza. Se identificó como James Morgan y le presentó a su compañera, Marta Arrazola, una mujer de ascendencia latina. Comenzaron a andar por un corredor cuando una pequeña conmoción los dejó en su sitio.

Terrence GrandChester acababa de hacer su entrada. Venía con un séquito de gente, empleados y abogados. Era un hombre imponente, elegante, de cabello castaño, pómulos altos, boca severa y mirada de acero por el color azul y un brillo metalico de los ojos. En esos momentos llevaba aspecto cansado, los ojos rojos y el cabello como si se lo hubiera repasado con las manos miles de veces, vestía jean oscuro, suéter negro y chaqueta de cuero, pero lo que más sorprendió a Candy fue la desolación en su semblante, el hombre estaba igual o peor que ella.

Pasó por su lado y le destinó un vistazo despectivo y apático, él no tenía por qué saber quién era ella, no le había dado clases al hijo y tampoco era que él fuera mucho al colegio, solo recordaba haberlo visto una vez, cuando le hicieron un homenaje por el ala que donó a la institución.

El detective Morgan la llevó con celeridad a una sala, como la que ella había visto en las películas, donde interrogaban a la gente.

—Siéntese. ¿Desea tomar algo? Candy dejó sus cosas a un lado, y puso ambas manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa. Negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito saber qué ocurrió, oficial.

—Eso es lo que estamos tratando de establecer, señora. Siento mucho su pérdida. ¿Tenía usted idea del romance de su esposo con la señora GrandChester? Ella lo miró, aterrada.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Señora, en estos casos es más común de lo que usted cree, hay muchas esposas sofisticadas o que les importa un bledo lo que hacen sus maridos fuera de casa. ¿Está segura de que no tenía la más mínima pista?

—Pues este no es el caso. Sé lo mismo que ustedes. —La ira empezó a imponerse al dolor.

—¿Está segura? Negó con la cabeza.

Durante el trayecto a la comisaría había comprendido que las señales siempre estuvieron allí y ella las había ignorado. Podía entender que una mujer como Alice hubiera tenido un romance con su esposo. Aunque Terrence era más apuesto, su esposo rezumaba clase, y tenía ese tipo juvenil y dinámico que tanto atraía a las mujeres.

Se reprendió por estúpida, había cerrado los ojos y tapado los oídos. ¿Cuánto llevarían juntos? Ahora entendía por qué él se encerraba horas en el baño, dejaba su móvil boca abajo y una vez no supo por qué soltó el aparato en cuanto ella entró a la habitación, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Las llegadas tarde, excusándose de que se había quedado en la biblioteca preparando reuniones de profesores y la clase de Ética que daba a los alumnos de último año. Los últimos tres meses había salido fines de semana completos a ver algún partido fuera de la ciudad o a simposios, se le hizo raro, hasta se ofreció a acompañarlo en una ocasión y él enfureció por ello. El sexo había estado igual todo el último año, poco y rutinario, pero pensó que era una etapa y que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Qué estúpida había sido. Pero nada de eso quería contárselo a la policía, era su vida privada.

—Comprenderá, señora, que emprenderemos una investigación, estamos casi seguros de que fue un asesinato.

—Yo no los maté, no tenía idea y si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera pedido el divorcio —Respondió Candy, tajante. Se obligó a respirar. Estaba a la defensiva y debía tranquilizarse. Ella tenía todas las de perder, a diferencia del esposo de Alice, era una mujer sin pocisión y mucho más joven.

—¿Sabe si su esposo tenía enemigos?

—¿Enemigos? Todos tenemos enemigos, detective Morgan, están en las sombras y se levantan en días como este.

El hombre se quedó mirándola y sin replicar su respuesta, le siguió haciendo preguntas.

—¿Notó algo raro en el comportamiento de su esposo antes del viaje?

—No.

—¿Discutieron por alguna razón?

—No.

—¿En la escuela tuvo algún problema?

—No que yo sepa, oficial. Negó con la cabeza varias veces y se levantó confusa y con el ánimo de marcharse, pero el policía escogió ese momento para mostrarle las fotografías de los cuerpos.

—Así quedaron, tan pronto medicina legal libere el cadáver de su esposo, podrá realizar el funeral. Más tarde hará el reconocimiento del cuerpo.

Candy sintió náuseas al mirar las fotos, ellos estaban acostados en una cama, Alice maniatada de manos y pies, con señales en el cuello de estrangulamiento, y su esposo… ¡Dios mío! Blake estaba apuñalado en varias partes del cuerpo, la sábana manchada de sangre. La foto le pareció sacada de una película de terror.

La bilis le subió por la garganta, no podía respirar y quería morirse también. Con el corazón roto, observó sin ver al par de extraños, no digería lo que veían sus ojos, no entendía nada.

—Según el informe preliminar que nos llegó hace unos minutos, los cuerpos tenían en su sistema un fuerte alucinógeno —habló el detective—. Parece que alguien los siguió a la casa, los drogó y ocurrió esto. ¿Sabe si su esposo tenía problemas de drogas? Ella dejó de observar las imágenes y levantó la mirada húmeda.

—La parte que conocí de él no ingería drogas, pero el hombre que está en esas fotos no tiene nada que ver con la persona con que compartí mis días durante ocho años.

—Lo siento, señora, sé cuán doloroso es esto, pero cualquier detalle que recuerde será de gran ayuda en la investigación. Con el alma descompuesta y una terrible incertidumbre, se incorporó lentamente, tratando de aquietar el dolor. No tenía en ese momento un hombro en el que llorar su desgracia.

—Necesito salir de aquí. Soltó un llanto desgarrado.

—Haré que alguien la acompañe a su casa.

—Mil gracias.

El hombre se levantó y la miró con algo parecido a la lástima. No se la imaginaba tan atractiva, a pesar de su sencillez en el vestir, tenía una gracia y elegancia innatas, irradiaba una especie de brillo que ni la pena había podido opacar. Sus ademanes eran armónicos, su tono de voz era suave, era de estatura mediana y contextura liviana, de cabello rubio y óvalo facial delicado y perfecto. El verde de sus ojos le confería belleza a su rostro.

Al salir de la comisaría, Candy se encontró con Terrence, que estaba recostado en una barda y fumaba un cigarrillo. Se veía igual de descompuesto que ella.

—¿Usted es la esposa? —El hombre dio una calada al cigarro y expiró el humo hacia arriba—. Adentro no la reconocí.

—Siento su pena.

Él la miró con una expresión extraña.

—Yo no siento la suya, a ningún hombre le gusta que le adornen la frente. ¿Usted sabía algo?

La mujer, aturdida, frunció las cejas, los ojos estaban velados por la rabia. Toda la frustración por lo ocurrido llegó hasta ella y le contestó, furiosa:

—Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me pregunte lo mismo. No, no lo sabía. No entiendo cómo pudo su esposa meterse en la cama con mi marido, o era una maldita desgraciada o usted desempeñaba una muy mala labor. Con permiso.

Al ver a Candice alejarse, Terry inspiró profundo y caminó detrás de ella. Sabía que debía ofrecerle una disculpa, pero hizo lentos sus pasos y en un momento dado negó con la cabeza y regresó.

Había hecho el amor con Alice unos días antes. Se quedó quieto de pronto, como si no supiera a dónde ir, se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y a la frente.

"Me dijo que me quería el día que salí de casa". ¡Mierda! Reanudó sus pasos y de pronto se dio la vuelta y con un gruñido furioso se puso en cuclillas y se levantó enseguida. Observó a la insignificante mujer ir al encuentro de una oficial y subir con ella a un auto. Era la esposa del amante de su mujer. ¿Su "mujer"? A lo mejor lo que decía la profesora era cierto. Había conocido a Alice en la universidad, ella lo acompañó desde que era solo un joven con ilusiones, sin un céntimo en el bolsillo, se casaron con apenas con diecinueve años.

La creación de un software lo había puesto en la mira de las grandes empresas y en menos de cuatro años y con una dura cuota de trabajo, se catapultó a las estrellas, entrando al club de Wall Street y al mundo bursátil. Ya hacía ocho años de eso, era un hombre ocupado, a lo mejor había descuidado a su familia, no quería justificarse, pero mantenerse en la cresta de la ola conllevaba sacrificios personales y renuncias que su familia, a pesar de las comodidades que les brindó, no había encajado bien. Encendió otro cigarrillo detrás del que acababa de apagar. Tenía el pecho encogido y la sensación de ahogo no se iba desde que lo habían sacado de una reunión con financieros de varias partes del país, celebrada en Chicago, para darle la noticia. Estaba más furioso que dolido. Tan pronto recibió la noticia, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su avión y volar a casa a darle la noticia a Tristán, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta recordando la cara de desolación de su hijo, los fuertes sollozos al enterarse.

En ese momento no pudo decirle gran cosa porque no sabía cómo había ocurrido. ¡Dios! Su hijo expuesto a la muerte de su madre y de una manera tan dolorosa, ¿cómo alguien superaba eso? Tendría que quedarse en casa más tiempo. ¿Y él? ¿Cómo se sentía? "Como la mierda", se contestó, haber confiado en Alice fue su error, la había dado por sentado, pero el dinero la había cambiado. Soltó un resoplido amargo, el dinero cambiaba a todo el mundo, la sensación de no tener que preocuparse por un alquiler, por la próxima compra de mercado o por el seguro médico daba tranquilidad, pero cuando se ascendía a otro nivel, a otro mundo donde no había límites para gastar, donde en horas de la mañana podías suplir un antojo al otro lado del mundo y en la tarde cerrar la compra de un departamento en Londres, eso cambiaba a la gente. Él era un buen ejemplo de ello, el ansia de poder y dinero, de tener cada día más, abría el apetito a nuevas experiencias, pero en ese momento, todo el poder y riqueza no le servirían de nada, eran solo una ilusión, estaba ante un lío triste y bochornoso que ninguna cantidad de dinero podría solventar. Ahora se percataba de que en los últimos tres meses él y Alice discutían por todo, la notaba distante y confusa, se llegó a preguntar hacía pocas semanas si su esposa todavía lo amaba, pero el orgullo le impedía enfrentarla, así que había sepultado sus dudas en pilas y pilas de trabajo. Había querido agarrar a golpes al detective en cuanto le enseñó las fotografías y la cólera nubló su mente. Cogió las fotos y las rompió, negándose a ver lo ocurrido. Después abandonó intempestivamente la sala de interrogatorios.

—En una hora podremos ir a reconocer el cadáver —dijo Brandon Cooper, su amigo y socio, un pelirrojo de ojos oscuros, alto y delgado, que acababa de salir de la comisaría, acompañado de un hombre de tez oscura y barba, corpulento y de estatura mediana.

—No quiero hacerlo —porfió Terry—. ¿Puedes ir tú?

—Es mejor que lo hagas tú —interrumpió el otro hombre. Era David Cornell, el abogado de la empresa—. Debes colaborar con las autoridades en todo, no nos saltaremos ningún paso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, confuso. La que había sido su esposa durante dieciocho años estaba muerta junto a su amante, que lo jodieran si no se moría por correr a su lado en ese momento.

—Terry, si fue un asesinato, tú y la esposa de Blake serán los principales sospechosos por algún tiempo, debes colaborar en todo. Recordó a la mujer, de temperamento fuerte y mal vestida. ¿Sabría algo del romance? David lo miró con conmiseración.

Terry se adelantó unos pasos de manera acelerada.

—Vamos a la oficina hasta que sea la hora del reconocimiento del cadáver, no creo que aquí podamos hacer mucho por ahora. Quería alejarse del lugar, de su vida, de las circunstancias que lo rodeaban mientras caminaba a la limusina que los esperaba unos metros más allá. Ya ubicados en el automóvil, David dio la indicación al chofer del sitio de destino.

—Me mintió en la cara, me trató como a un imbécil. — Terry negó con la cabeza varias veces—. ¿Cuánto llevaba el idilio? Si es que no hubo alguien más antes. Brandon, necesito hablar con Amy, eran muy amigas, de algo debió enterarse.

—La verdad, no quisiera a mi esposa involucrada en esto.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. —Se quedó en silencio.

—Por favor, hermano, por tu bien, tienes que tranquilizarte.

Candy regresó a casa y se sentó en la sala mientras recordaba el último desayuno compartido con su esposo. Ambos eran docentes en la secundaria de educación superior privada St George, ella dictaba Literatura en noveno grado y él era el coordinador académico y profesor de Ética de último año. La mayoría de sus estudiantes ingresaban a las universidades de Harvard, Cambridge y Stanford.

Blake apenas desprendía la vista de la prensa antes de que ella se sentara a la mesa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? La miró, divertido, y ella recordó en ese instante todas las razones por las que se había enamorado de él. Era un hombre apuesto, de rostro aristocrático, ojos azul brillante y cabello rubio que ya empezaba a clarear en las sienes. Se habían conocido cuando cursaba cursaba último año en la Universidad. Él dobló el periódico en el momento en que ella se sentó a la mesa.

—Llegaré el domingo. ¿Estarás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sorbía de su taza de café.

—Podría ir a Cape Cod, hace meses que no visitamos la casa. Él arrugó el ceño.

—Olvidé decirte que la casa estará inhabitable durante varios días, hay termitas y van a fumigar, no quisiera que enfermaras. Ella le aferró la mano, él correspondió el gesto.

—Entonces algo encontraré que hacer, iré a cine, leeré, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

—Estoy seguro de ello, eres una estupenda esposa —dijo, mientras echaba mermelada de arándanos, su favorita, a una de las tostadas.

Ella deseaba que él se quedara o poder acompañarlo, que hicieran algo loco como antaño, volver a sentirse amada, deseada.

—¿Eres feliz, Candy ? — Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y quiso decirle que no, que necesitaba al hombre del que se había enamorado años atrás y no al ser lejano de ahora, pero no se atrevió. ¿Y si la dejaba?

—Claro que soy feliz. —Su voz era casi un susurro—. Te quiero. Él no le contestó. Todo había sido mentira. Se levantó de la silla, caminó hasta la cocina y dio de frente con el espejo de la consola del pasillo. No se consideraba hermosa, nunca hubiera podido competir con la belleza y el glamour de Alice. ¿A lo mejor porque eran más cercanos en edad se entendieron? Tal vez tenían los mismos gustos, bien sabía Dios que a veces era agotador seguir las aburridas actividades de su esposo.

Terry llegó para el reconocimiento del cadáver, había hablado con Tristán minutos antes, diciéndole que esa noche llegaría temprano a casa. Linda Jordan, la mejor amiga de su esposa, estaba con él. La policía no les había dicho gran cosa a pesar de sus presiones. No había llorado, necesitaba ese estado de negación para todo lo que vendría: Tristán, el escándalo, la prensa, ya había movido hilos, por lo menos los medios de comunicación habían hablado de extrañas circunstancias, nadie sabía nada y él pagaría lo que fuera para que siguiera siendo así, su hijo no merecía el oprobio.

Un enfermero lo hizo pasar a una sala donde en una camilla reposaba un cuerpo cubierto. Se puso pálido y pensó que el control lo abandonaría en cuanto el hombre, ante su aquiescencia, quitó la sabana del rostro cubierto.

"Dios mío, Alice, ¿qué hiciste?". Su pena era tan grande que no podía aflorar. Observó su rostro, tan diferente al de su juventud, culpa del cirujano plástico, la nariz muy pequeña y los labios exuberantes, el cabello teñido de un color más claro, su maldito dinero había hecho eso.

—Es ella —dijo, atormentado por el dolor y la ira. Este era un dolor diferente al experimentado por la muerte de sus padres, había rabia y otros sentimientos difíciles de calibrar.

—No puede ser, es imposible —gimió. Salió de la sala y chocó de frente con Candice, ella apenas murmuró un saludo y entró a otra sala. No supo por qué no quiso dejarla sola. A lo mejor porque a él la experiencia lo había tocado mucho y ella, por más cabrón que fuera su marido, se encontraba sola. En cuanto la mujer salió, liberó un sollozo fuerte, seguido de un ataque de risa. Él se acercó a ella. No se atrevió a tocarla.

—Tranquilícese. —Había leído en una ocasión que era muy común reaccionar así ante un suceso lamentable.

—Esto es tan absurdo… —susurró en cuanto se calmó.

—Lo es —dijo él, más tranquilo al ver que ella se calmaba—. Quiero pedirle disculpas por la manera en la que actué a la salida de la comisaría. Yo tampoco lo sabía, ha sido un golpe tremendo. Estoy muy confuso. Ella lo miró como si no recordara el hecho.

—No se preocupe. ¿Solo está confuso? Porque yo estoy furiosa. Sin decir otra palabra, anduvieron por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta, que él sostuvo mientras ella salía la exterior. El sol de media tarde les dio de lleno en la cara, lo que obligó a Candy a cerrar los ojos un momento. Un par de empleados entraron al momento en que ellos salían.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? —preguntó, sin mirarlo.

—Estoy furioso, créame. Terry se metió los puños en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, estaba seguro de que podría agarrar cualquier muro a golpes.

—No parece. Él soltó un resoplido.

—¿Desde cuándo se habrán estado burlando de nosotros? —inquirió él entre dientes.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Importa? Están tumbados en una mesa de metal, abiertos en canal por culpa de una autopsia. Su muerte fue horrible, ¿a quién le importa cuando tiempo llevaban acostándose juntos? El hombre se golpeó el pecho con un puño.

—¡A mí! —gritó y luego bajó el tono de voz—. Me importa, por si no lo sabe, amaba a mi esposa.

—¡Yo también amaba a mi marido!

—¡Pues alguien más estaba molesto! ¡Muy molesto! —Luego puso las manos en forma de ruego y se paró frente a ella—. Señora Candice, no estoy en mis papeles y creo que podrá entenderlo, mil disculpas si no reacciono como debería.

—No se preocupe, en esto no hay protocolos o por lo menos ninguno que yo conozca. Fue terrible lo que les ocurrió. ¡Ojalá agarren pronto al que lo hizo!

—Quiero saber todo de ellos, cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos. —Terry pasó saliva—. Si hubo otros hombres.

Candy negó con la cabeza varias veces, sin poder creer cómo de un momento a otro le cambiaba la vida.

—Por ahora no haré nada,. ¿En serio a usted no le interesa conocer su historia? Ella lo miró, furiosa.

—¡No! Quiero que esto se aclare, pero no me interesan los detalles, no me interesa saber cuántos polvos compartieron y sus posiciones preferidas. ¡No me importa! —Soltó el llanto de nuevo—. Quiero que esta maldita pesadilla acabe.

—Evadir lo ocurrido no lo hará menos grave.

—¡Déjeme en paz! Por Dios… —rogó ella, destrozada—. Acabamos de verlos en una mesa. El bolso se le soltó y él se apresuró a recoger un manojo de llaves que ella le arrebató con ira y tiró de nuevo al suelo. —No vuelva a acercarse a mí.

Continuará...


	3. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

El detective Morgan habló con el vigilante, que no aportó nada nuevo a la investigación, y llegó hasta la puerta de la cabaña testigo de las muertes, atravesada con el cintillo amarillo y la orden de no entrar. Algún que otro vecino curioso miraba desde lejos. Habían retirado una botella de vino y las copas, el contenido estaba en el laboratorio de toxicología. El desgraciado los había dormido para anularlos y que no se pudieran defender, podría apostar su carrera a que el sedante que utilizó estaba depositado en la dichosa botella. Las cámaras no mostraban gran cosa, era un sitio de recreo, pocas personas vivían a los alrededores, las casas solo era utilizadas algunos fines de semana y en vacaciones. El asesino podría haberse camuflado en una de ellas.

Encontró un estuche, lo abrió, contenía un brazalete con una A en brillantes, seguro era un regalo algo costoso por parte del hombre. Su mente voló al rostro de pena de la profesora. Habían logrado mantener a los medios de comunicación alejados, pero él creía que era más por obra de Terrence GrandChester que por los buenos oficios del Departamento de Policía. En pocos días nada podría tapar uno de los asesinatos más brutales cometido en el área en muchos años.

Terry llegó esa noche a casa. Necesitaba estar con su hijo. Linda lo recibió en el pasillo, ya lista para irse. Era una rubia alta y elegante, exesposa de un banquero. Verla le recordó inmediatamente a Alice, y no solo porque fuera su mejor amiga desde la universidad. Eran tan parecidas que todo el mundo les decía que podrían pasar por hermanas. Le dio un abrazo fuerte y él se permitió ser consolado por algunos segundos.

—Cuánto lo siento —susurró ella, en medio de un sollozo. Terry se deshizo de su abrazo.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó con gesto frío. Linda se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué contestar. Lo sabía todo sobre el romance de Alice, pero no quería contarle a Terry, eso sería hurgar en una herida que necesitaba cicatrizar.

—Sabía que había alguien, pero no tenía idea de quién era, ella cambió mucho, dejó de ir al gimnasio, a nuestros almuerzos semanales, se alejó de mí, pensé que iba a pedirte el divorcio.

—Necesito saber, Linda. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—En esto no puedo ser de mucha ayuda y eso es lo de menos ahora, tu hijo espera consuelo. Lo abrazó de nuevo, se despidió y salió presurosa.

Terry subió y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Tristán. Lo vio frente al computador, leyendo o escribiendo algo con los audífonos puestos. El chico amaba la Literatura, había escrito cuentos y hasta ganado un par de concursos escolares. Nunca le había prestado atención a la afición de su hijo, siempre desestimando su pasión e inculcándole a la fuerza el mundo de los números y de la tecnología. Lo había hecho un muchacho infeliz, solo por el temor de que acabara pareciéndose a su padre, un poeta y escritor frustrado porque no pudo triunfar con su arte. Se percató en ese momento de que lo ayudaría, ese sería su salvoconducto para acercarse a él y aliviarle de alguna forma la pena.

Entró en la habitación y lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el chico.

—Bien. Él le tomó el rostro con las manos. Era muy parecido a Alice, su mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos.

—Eres un buen chico y no sabes lo que daría porque no tuvieras que pasar por esta pena. Al muchacho se le aguó la mirada y se abrazó a su padre en medio del llanto.

—Tranquilo.

—Tristán… El chico lo miró, esperando. —Tenemos que ser fuertes y ante todo quiero que pienses en nosotros como seres humanos llenos de defectos y propensos a cometer errores, los padres no somos perfectos. Sufrimos, tomamos decisiones erradas que pueden llevarse todo por delante, quiero que lo entiendas.

—¿Por qué me hablas así?

—Porque tengo el deber de contarte algo, créeme si te digo que esto es lo más difícil que voy a hacer en mi vida, pero quiero que sepas que tu madre te amaba. Tristán lo miró, confuso, y Terry le contó todo. Necesitaba prepararlo, darle las armas para responder o por lo menos blindarse contra los comentarios malintencionados que llegarían a sus oídos. Detestó a Alice al ver pasar por el rostro de su hijo todas las emociones: rabia, odio, dolor, decepción.

En cuanto el joven deseó quedarse solo, salió de la habitación y se encerró en el estudio, donde se sirvió un trago de licor que bebió de golpe mientras observaba una pintura de su esposa, sentada en una silla, hecha por unos de los mejores retratistas del país. Mañana pediría que la retiraran.

Linda Jordan paseaba su uña pintada por el pecho de Marco Rossi, que miraba un programa de televisión. Habían hecho el amor durante un par de horas y pronto tendría que levantarse para ir a su casa, su exesposo dejaría los niños en una hora.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Alice esté muerta. Me imagino cómo se siente Terry. Quería que le contara del romance de su esposa, el pobre, necesita saber.

—¿Y tú quién piensas que los mató? Yo creo que fue él.

—¿Terry? —Ella se sentó en la cama y empezó a vestirse, se ducharía al llegar a casa—. No lo creo, se le ve verdaderamente afectado, pero quién sabe, nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas.

—No te vayas todavía, tu hombre no está satisfecho. —Empezó a besarla.

—Pero los niños… Le tendió el móvil.

—Llámalo, dile que estás demorada, no me importa lo que le inventes, pero aquí te quedas otro rato más.

Después de la llamada, la desnudó otra vez, pieza por pieza. Marco era un hombre de contrastes, podía ser el fuego que arrasaba con todo, la hoguera que daba un delicioso calor o el hielo que la lastimaba, esa faceta era la que más temía Linda. Había perdido la cabeza por él y no era capaz de dejarlo. En cuanto el hombre le quitó toda la ropa, se vistió y sacó la de ella de la habitación.

—Volveré en un rato, estarás esperándome así, desnuda, sin hacer nada. Cerró la puerta de pronto, dejándola en silencio. Marco Rossi iba a acabar con ella.

Cuando Alice se lio con Blake y abandonó el gimnasio. También dejó de frecuentarla a ella, pues solo tenía tiempo para su romance. Y Linda, recién divorciada y vulnerable, volvió los ojos hacia Marco Rossi, que supo aprovechar muy bien la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Marco se trasformaba y estaba segura de que el hombre sería capaz de lastimarla. Otras veces, cuando debía irse con sus hijos para Providence a pasar tres o cuatro días en casa de su suegra, como parte del arreglo de la custodia de los niños, en cuanto volvía de nuevo a los brazos de Rossi, apenas la dejaba respirar, la tomaba contra la primera pared que encontraba y la hacía gritar de placer y de dolor. Luego, ya con las ganas y el abandono vaciados en ella, la envolvía con palabras italianas susurradas al oído, algo que le encantaba por su romanticismo y sensualidad. Le recordaba aquella etapa de su vida en la que había estado tan enamorada y que tan mal había terminado…

Ahuyentó sus pensamientos, de nada valía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Si el karma existía, a lo mejor se haría justicia.

Candy entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposo y miró furiosa la cama con el edredón de listas rojas apagadas, así como había estado su matrimonio durante meses. Sacó algo de ropa del closet y desde ese día se fue a dormir al cuarto de invitados. Los medios de comunicación estaban callados, pero ella estaba segura de que ese terrible suceso se filtraría por algún lado, esperaba la estocada en cualquier momento. No sabía cómo reaccionarían en el colegio. La pena se le hacía insostenible. El pecho le dolía como si alguien le apretujara el corazón. Miró por la ventana al jardín que tendría que mandar a arreglar. Quitaría todas esas flores que su esposo había sembrado. Ella no tenía mano para plantas ni ánimo para nada. Apenas sobrevivía, estaba segura de que había rebajado unos cuantos kilos, pero la comida no le pasaba por la garganta. Había días en que no deseaba levantarse de la cama y la mayoría de las noches lloraba hasta que un sueño inquieto la invadía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la gente se entere? Candy dejó la copa sobre la mesa, pero Cindy la rellenó enseguida y se la pasó. Antes de beber, miró por un instante a su amiga. Era de baja estatura y la misma contextura que ella, pero con el cabello corto que teñía cada quincena de un color diferente. En ese momento lo llevaba de un tono escarlata.

—Afrontarlo, tengo que hacerlo, necesito desligarme de la situación de alguna forma, estoy furiosa.

—Me imagino que tu juicio será más fuerte, eras su esposa. La verdad, Candy había intentado llenarse de compasión, de empatía, al fin y al cabo a Blake la aventura le había salido muy mal, pero enseguida el resentimiento nublaba todo, la enfurecía que el legado de su esposo como hombre y como profesional, y su dignidad, se vieran sepultados por esa muerte brutal. Era un hombre vanidoso y estaba segura de que donde estuviera, si supiera cómo había terminado todo, estaría muy mortificado y eso sería suficiente castigo. Había pedido una licencia laboral de una semana mientras organizaba el funeral. Separó el servicio en la iglesia anglicana a la que asistían y ordenó las flores adecuadas, avisó a amigos, mientras se reunía con el abogado y los bancos para hacer los primeros trámites. Su esposo le había pedido alguna vez que si moría antes que ella lo cremara, no le gustaba pensar en su cuerpo enterrado bajo tierra. Blake había sido un hombre ordenado en sus finanzas, no eran ricos, pero sus ingresos ayudarían a Candy a decidir qué hacer con su vida. No fue mucho lo que pudo adelantar en ese tema, porque su abogado estaba de vacaciones y llegaría a mitad de mayo. Le sugirieron que hablara con el profesional que lo había reemplazado, pero ella decidió esperar al señor Mac Arthur.

El funeral de Alice fue un día antes del de Blake. Candy ardía de curiosidad por saber detalles, pero ni loca se iba a aparecer por la iglesia. La prensa hizo una extensa reseña de las personalidades que habían asistido, parecía más una reunión de sociedad que el último adiós a una persona fallecida. Le conmovió la cara de tristeza de Tristán y rogó porque nada de aquel hecho sórdido le llegara. La cara de Terrence no manifestaba nada. El escándalo estalló el día del funeral de Blake, los millones de Terrence GrandChester no pudieron hacer nada contra una noticia filtrada de manera anónima a un periódico local. Los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre el autó como buitres cuando Candy bajó para asistir al servicio. —¿Cuándo se enteró que Alice GrandChester era la amante de su esposo? —preguntó una mujer que le puso el micrófono en la cara.

—¿Ya la policía tiene pistas sobre el asesino? —dijo otro más allá, tratando de llegar a ella.

—¿Ha hablado con Terrence GrandChester?

Un par de compañeros profesores la escoltaron en el momento en el que una limosina se detenía frente a la iglesia. Terrence GrandChester bajó de ella y enseguida la muchedumbre de reporteros se abalanzó sobre él, dejándole a Candt y sus acompañantes el paso libre para entrar a la iglesia, que cerraron enseguida.

El servicio fue breve, solemne y angustioso. Todos los compañeros de trabajo de ambos estaban presentes. Candy llevaba un sastre negro de lana, muy sencillo y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo, toda ella destilaba una sencilla dignidad. Estaba aturdida, pero más que eso estaba furiosa, todo le pareció un circo, se negó a hablar de él, dejó esa labor a sus dos mejores amigos.

Terry se escabulló por la puerta trasera de la iglesia y observó la ceremonia detrás de una columna, oculto de todo el mundo. Dio gracias a Dios haber llegado a tiempo y haber evitado que la prensa devorara viva a Candice, no debía importarle, pero le importaba. La veía pequeña y etérea, como si quisiera estar en otro lugar, con una expresión de indignación que le llegó al alma, porque estaba seguro de que era la misma que llevaba él. Esa mujer lo inquietaba y no entendía por qué. Necesitaba hablar con ella, era la única persona que podría entender el origen de su angustia. ¿Habría buscado evidencias del amorío en la casa? ¿Habría encontrado algo? Se alegraba de que el cabrón estuviera muerto, había logrado separar la imagen de él con su esposa, se engañaba pensando que a lo mejor el hombre fue feroz en su seducción y Alice cayó por soledad y aburrimiento. La culpa lo azotaba en esos momentos, pero seguía sin poder llorar. Algo superior a él se lo impedía, trataba de llevar una vida normal por Tristán.

No podía dormir se perdía en el trabajo hasta la madrugada, apenas dormía un par de horas y volvía al computador enseguida. No había podido acercarse a las cosas de Alice y tampoco se había atrevido a darle la orden a alguna de las mucamas. Aún no.

El servicio terminó pronto. Observó a Candy salir de la iglesia en compañía de un hombre parecido a Blake, seguro eran familia. Qué joven se veía, no llegaría a los treinta años, él en cambio se sentía viejo, había cumplido treinta y siete en febrero pasado. Se había convertido en padre muy joven, ambos tenían diecinueve años cuando por culpa de un condón en malas condiciones había llegado Tristán a su vida y con ello, la responsabilidad de formar una familia. Lo único que sabía del matrimonio de Candice, aparte de un par de detalles, era que no tenían hijos.

Candy no se sentía con ánimos de recibir gente en su casa y se felicitó por su elección al estallar ese preciso día el escándalo. Algunos saludos de rigor y consuelo le parecieron falsos y estaba segura de que mucha de la gente que la acompañaba había ido por pura curiosidad y la miraba de manera suspicaz, como si ella hubiera blandido el arma. Los familiares de Blake habían estado imposibles con ella y más después de su decisión de enterrarlo en vez de cremarlo, sin importarle que fuera su deseo. Era su revancha por lo ocurrido. Se acercó a ella Ian Jackson, un compañero de trabajo que sería quien reemplazaría a su marido en el cargo. Era un hombre casi de su misma edad, a veces almorzaban juntos.

—Lo siento mucho, querida Candy.

—Mil gracias.

—Es una pena terrible lo ocurrido a Blake. Para lo que necesites, cuenta conmigo. El hombre le aferró la mano y con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió. Luego la saludó la profesora de Biología, una mujer rubia y espigada. ¿Habría sido amante de su marido? Pensó lo mismo de la media docena de mujeres que se acercaron a brindarle sus condolencias. Los detectives Morgan y Arrazola estuvieron durante todo el servicio cerca de ella, pero a prudente distancia. Se despidieron un rato más tarde. Sentía que se ahogaba, necesitaba alejarse del lugar y se escabulló por una de las puertas mientras escuchaba a su suegra hablar de las bondades de su hijo.

A lo lejos vio un invernadero, atravesó una pequeña cerca y por fin pudo respirar al sentirse sola. Ni siquiera el olor de las flores la calmó, le recordó la afición de su esposo. Caminó por un camino rodeado de hortensias, alelíes y prímulas, y en ese espacio, dio rienda suelta a la ira y la frustración.

—¡Fuiste un soberano hijo de puta, Blake Moore! —Exclamó en voz alta y en español con toda la rabia acumulada durante días. Dio una patada en el suelo y arrancó un par de flores—. ¡Eso era lo que quería decir en el servicio! ¡No lo hice por tus padres! Pero el resto de la gente me importaba una mierda. ¡Sí! Dije "mierda", ya no estás para reprenderme cuando digo malas palabras. ¡Ya no estás para muchas cosas! —Se alejó hasta el fondo del lugar y se sentó en una banca donde soltó un sollozo lastimero y bajó el tono de voz—. Hoy hubiera querido que estuviera en boga el ritual hindú de la esposa que se inmola en la pira funeraria del esposo, pero no por amor, no, sino por vergüenza. ¡Fuiste un hijo de puta, Blake Moore —siguió repitiendo en español—, y así es como te recordará todo el mundo!

Terry se sorprendió del exabrupto de la profesora. Entendió su andanada en español sin problema. Era solidario con ella, estaba furioso también, se sentía incapaz de sentir compasión por su mujer. Caminó unos pasos en su dirección.

—¿Cómo está? —Se acercó con un pañuelo de hilo en la mano y se sintió estúpido preguntándole eso. Ella se volteó, sorprendida.

Terrence GrandChester imponía con su presencia, se sintió pequeña y vulnerable, y no le gustaba la sensación. Vestido de negro, como un fantasma vengador, no dejaba de mirarla, como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas que le atormentaban el alma. Su cabello no tenía orden ni concierto, pero se veía bien, a otro hombre le habría dado aspecto descuidado, pero a él no, le notó la barba de días y las líneas en las comisuras de la boca, no lo había pasado bien y se le notaba, sin embargo, era un hombre atractivo.

—¿Cómo cree? ¿Hace cuánto está ahí? —preguntó de mala manera, le arrebató el pañuelo y se limpió los ojos y la nariz.

—El tiempo suficiente para percatarme de su temperamento, los chicos de la escuela le deben temer.

Candy hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

—¡Usted fue la persona que atajó a los periodistas!

Él se paró frente a ella con las manos cogidas en la espalda. —En cuanto vi la noticia en los medios, supe que tenía que hacerlo, señora Candice, no podía permitir que esto se convirtiera en un circo. Ella le regaló una sonrisa triste.

—Esto ya es un circo. ¿Cómo está Tristán?

—Apenado, no quiere volver a la escuela.

—Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero.

—La policía tiene algunas pistas, pero nada concreto.

Su mirada de ojos selváticos lució sorprendida. La estudiaba con fijeza por primera vez desde que la conoció, impresionado por el tono de sus ojos y el color traslúcido de su piel. No había en ella nada impostado o creado en un quirófano. Había errado en su primera impresión, al juzgarla insignificante, la mujer no tenía nada de banal.

—No se han comunicado conmigo.

—Se comunicarán. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y le regaló una sonrisa sesgada—. Tenga por seguro que los tendremos encima hasta que se aclare lo ocurrido.

—No sé si quiera saber. Él la estudiaba sin disimulo.

—La verdad nos hará libres. —Hay verdades que matan, señor GrandChester.

Continuará...


	4. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

Terrynclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y le regaló una sonrisa sesgada—. Tenga por seguro que los tendremos encima hasta que se aclare lo ocurrido.

—No sé si quiera saber. Él la estudiaba sin disimulo.

—La verdad nos hará libres.

—Hay verdades que matan, señor GrandChester.

Candy desvió la vista hacia una de las flores y caminó unos pasos. Terry caminó detrás de ella y arrancó un lirio del valle.

—Siento que haya sido un día tan duro —dijo. —Para usted también debe ser muy difícil todo esto. Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Sí, es muy duro, pero quiero afrontarlo. En cambio, veo que usted busca olvidarlo, evadirlo. Ella hizo un gesto inconforme.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Qué más da? Ya se acabó. No se van a volver a ver, ni a nosotros tampoco, ni siquiera tendremos el consuelo de pedirles el divorcio o de recriminarlos de alguna forma ¡Ya están muertos!

—Respeto su manera de pensar, pero estaré tranquilo el día que sepa todo sobre ellos. Necesito saber qué tan lejos debo remontarme, qué tan lejos llegaron. Candy se dispuso a salir del lugar, él caminó a su lado y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a bajar un desnivel. A ella no le gustó que la tocara, no quería que nadie se le acercara, quería encerrarse en un caparazón y no salir de allí jamás.

—¿Qué diferencia habría? —preguntó—. ¿Mejoraría en algo la percepción que tiene de ellos en este momento? No lo creo.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos.

—Está loco. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir las infidelidades de mi marido.

—Lo comprendo. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que él la comprendía. No estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía cuánto la afectaba.

—Si necesita algo, no dude en contactarme —dijo Terry. Le puso una tarjeta en las manos, así como la flor y se alejó hacia la salida.

En cuanto concluyó la investigación preliminar, los detectives encargados del caso se reunieron con cada uno de los viudos, por separado. Candy los recibió una tarde después de clase, los policías se sentaron en la sala y degustaron el café que les brindó. Mientras lo bebían, ella observó que los dos hacían un contraste curioso. La mujer, de alrededor de treinta y cinco años, era de estatura baja, trigueña, de cabello corto y liso a la barbilla, ojos oscuros y curvas pronunciadas. Morgan era hombre un alto y rubicundo, con bastante de sobrepeso, que andaba por la cincuentena y llevaba gafas. Aunque silenciosos, ambos estaban pendientes de todos sus gestos. Después de unos minutos de charla insustancial, pasaron directo al tema que les interesaba.

—Lamento comunicarle, señora Candice Moore , que los análisis forenses de su esposo y la señora GrandChester confirman su asesinato —dijo Morgan, con semblante grave-. Les suministraron una dosis tranquilizante para inmovilizarlos y ataron a la mujer. Creemos que el asesino quería que ella observara mientras mataba al señor Moore. Candy quedó pasmada.

—¿Quién querría hacer algo tan horrendo? La detective Arrazola dejó la taza de café en el plato y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Aún no tenemos pistas de quién pudo querer la muerte de ambos, como entenderá, tendremos que investigar el entorno cercano de la pareja, incluyéndolos a usted y al señor GrandChester. El crimen tiene todas las características de ser pasional, el asesino los conocía.

La cólera empezaba a hacer ebullición en Candy.

—Conmigo pierden el tiempo, agente, desde ya puedo ahorrarle gastos al erario público. No tenía idea de que mi marido tenía una aventura.

La mujer era sincera, Morgan podía apostar su carrera, sin embargo, tendría que investigarla.

—Señora Moore, voy a tener que preguntarle muchas cosas indiscretas y desagradables, pero son necesarias. —Llámeme Candy, y mi apellido de soltera es White. El detective hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—¿Conocía al señor GrandChester antes de los sucesos?

Ella los miró, confusa. No creía que el hombre estuviera implicado, era temperamental, pero parecía una persona decente. Además, estaba su deseo de saber de ellos, y el que los mató ya tenía que saber todo sobre el romance. Claro que tampoco pondría las manos en el fuego por él, a lo mejor actuar como el viudo inconsolable era parte de su treta para no levantar sospechas. Su confianza en la gente atravesaba un tremendo bache.

—Todos en la escuela sabíamos quién era él, donó un Ala completa para estudios informáticos la primavera pasada.

—¿Habían hablado alguna vez?

—No, nunca, yo solo di clases a su hijo por un par de meses, sustituyendo a su profesora de Literatura que estaba de baja por maternidad. Sí recuerdo que una vez hablé con su esposa —admitió, incómoda.

—Necesito que recuerde algún detalle, lo que sea que pueda resultar relevante para la investigación —insistió Morgan. Ella se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Recuerdo que una semana antes del viaje descubrí a Blake discutiendo con alguien al teléfono. Me dijo que eran problemas del trabajo. Y dos días antes, hablaba por teléfono de manera cariñosa. —Se quedó pensativa—. Fui tan ciega, las señales estaban frente a mí y no quise verlas. Llamadas a horas intempestivas de las que él difícilmente se podía justificar, el extracto de la tarjeta de crédito con una cuota aumentada por un gasto que ella no vio en casa, su inapetencia en la cama, su tedio los fines de semana que se quedaba en casa.

—No se atormente por eso —dijo Arrazola, con amabilidad—, pasa todo el tiempo.

—Si hubiera puesto más atención…

—Usted no tuvo la culpa de la aventura, señora Moore, perdón, Candy. Sáquese eso de la cabeza —volvió a intervenir la mujer.

—¿Todo estaba bien entre ustedes? —Morgan carraspeó, incómodo— Me refiero a…

—Lo que quiere saber mi compañero es si compartieron intimidad antes del viaje. Candy enrojeció, recordó su último encuentro cinco semanas atrás. Intentar llevarse a su marido a la cama había sido últimamente un duro golpe para su ego, siempre tenía la excusa del trabajo o del cansancio. Esa vez ella lo había buscado y ahora estaba segura de que él lo hizo por cumplir, por evitar más preguntas y suspicacias.

—Sí. —Se levantó de pronto, invitándolos a hacer lo mismo—. Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Espero que encuentren a quien lo hizo, así la traición de mi esposo duela, no merecía morir de esa manera.

En cuanto los policías se retiraron, subió a la habitación matrimonial y abrió su parte del closet. A pesar de tratar de mostrarse empática hacia su marido con los demás, en ese momento sentía que si volviera a la vida, ella lo mataría nuevamente. La rabia apenas la dejaba respirar. Se alejó de la habitación como esta hubiera estado prendida en llamas.

A los pocos días de haberse reintegrado al trabajo, sus amigos y allegados comentaban lo bien que Candy Moore estaba tomando lo ocurrido, teniendo en cuenta que todavía uno que otro periodista acampaba a las afueras de su casa. Ella decidió aislarse, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de irse a una isla solitaria, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Cada día sentía más la ausencia de su marido, a su corazón roto se le sumaban sensaciones ambivalentes y contradictorias que no sabía cómo manejar.

Cuando estaba en la escuela, se encerraba en su oficina si no tenía que dictar clases. Sus compañeros eran prudentes, pero ella veía en sus ojos que se morían por conocer los detalles, los alumnos cuchicheaban cuando pasaba por su lado. Su colega Ian Jackson compartía a veces el almuerzo con ella y la llamaba de vez en cuando, era un hombre prudente y reservado al que nunca le había prestado atención, en esos momentos agradecía su silencio y su compañía.

Candy no imaginaba lo que pasaría con Tristán, al que se topó un día en el pasillo antes de entrar a una clase. El chico la miró, avergonzado, agachó la cabeza y entró en el salón. Las primeras dos semanas pasaron como un suspiro.

Una tarde, días después, Tristán estaba en la biblioteca del colegio realizando un ensayo sobre La Ceguera, de José Saramago. Los libros le daban la tranquilidad que le había sido arrebatada con lo sucedido a su madre, el amor furioso que experimentaba en ese momento hacia ella apenas lo dejaba respirar. No podía conciliar la idea de una muerte tan espantosa con la mujer que lo despertaba los sábados llevándole el desayuno a la cama y planeando actividades con él. Iban a charlas de autores en librerías, luego salían a cenar, al cine, ella había suplido la ausencia de su padre en muchos aspectos, y apoyaba sus incursiones en la Literatura. En esos días apenas podía concentrarse, se sentía avergonzado cada mañana al ir colegio.

Había llegado a un trato con su padre, terminaría su año escolar y se cambiaría de escuela, no soportaba las miradas de lástima, curiosidad y malicia de sus compañeros de clase, era poco dado al protagonismo y a las amistades, si tenía dos amigos no tenía tres.

Howard y Lincoln, los más necios de su clase, se acercaron a hablarle.

—Ey, GrandChester.

—Ey.

—Se montaron su buena juerga el profe y tu mamá, ¿eh? Tristán tiró el libro en el suelo, el encargado de biblioteca levantó la cara y los reprendió. Los jóvenes no le prestaron atención. Los demás estudiantes escuchaban atentos.

—Ese no es su problema. Lincoln empezó a hacer un gesto con los dedos que emulaba el acto sexual.

—¿Qué se siente saber que la mami se follaba al profe? Tristán le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. Howard enseguida le devolvió el golpe.

—Tú sí que eres un hijo de puta en sentido literal —aseveró Lincoln, al ver que la nariz de Tristán empezaba a sangrar. Entre ambos habían arrinconado al chico contra un estante de libros, nadie hacía nada, en la escuela reinaba la ley del silencio. Uno le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y el ayudante de la biblioteca se acercaba con celeridad, cuando una voz proveniente de la puerta los dejó sembrados en el lugar.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Candy podía ser menuda y delicada, pero era una persona respetada dentro de la institución. El par de jóvenes dejaron a Tristán.

En cuanto Candy vio quien era la víctima, un instinto inexplicable de protección la asaltó.

—Howard, Lincoln, GrandChester, a la oficina del director. —Los jóvenes se quedaron estáticos—. ¡Ahora!

Ella fue detrás de ellos, cuando llegó a la oficina del señor Sullivan, su secretaria les señaló las sillas antes de avisarle a su jefe, que los hizo pasar enseguida. Howard Sullivan era un hombre de mediana edad, entradas en el cabello, fino bigote y gafas de montura fina. Los invitó a sentarse con un ademán.

Mientras tanto, Candy pidió el número de Terrence GrandChester, al que llamó a su móvil para comentarle el suceso. Él dijo que iría en un momento.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? Cuénteme, profesora Moore. Candy detestaba que se dirigieran a ella por ese apellido, había insistido en su apellido de soltera, pero la gente no entendía o no quería entender. Procedió a explicar lo que había visto, no conocía el motivo que había causado la pelea, pero lo imaginaba.

—¿Jóvenes? —preguntó el director, mirando a los tres adolescentes con severidad. Los tres continuaron callados.

—¿Quién provocó la pelea? Silencio. —Tendré que notificar a sus familias, saben que está prohibido cualquier ataque físico entre ustedes. Por ser la primera vez que hay un reporte en sus expedientes tendrán una mínima sanción que revelaré al llegar sus padres. Salgan de mi oficina y esperen en la sala de reuniones.

En cuanto los chicos salieron, Candy llamó a Tristán y lo invitó a su oficina. El joven, avergonzado y furioso, la siguió. Ella lo dejó solo un buen rato mientras iba a la enfermería, volvió con una pequeña caja en la que había desinfectante y una gasa y se dispuso a limpiarle la herida de la nariz, que ya había dejado de sangrar.

—Debiste decirle al señor Sullivan lo ocurrido. Tristán se encogió al contacto de la herida con el desinfectante.

—No soy un delator. Ella lo miró sin decirle nada.

—¿Quieres un té? Tristán negó con la cabeza, se levantó y la miró furioso. Luego se decantó por los títulos que la mujer tenía en su biblioteca.

—¿Por qué es amable conmigo? Debería odiarme. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, pasmada.

—Yo no te odio.

—Dije que debería, no que lo hiciera. —El silencio reino en la habitación—. Yo tampoco la odio —dijo él al fin, con ganas de estar en cualquier parte menos frente a ella. Sentía vergüenza ajena, su padre lo tomaba por tonto, sabía que quería protegerlo, pero él escuchaba cosas e Internet le mostraba otras; solo había que colocar el nombre de Alice GrandChester en el buscador de Google, para que todo lo relacionado con su muerte apareciera. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de la profesora informándole que, al parecer, no había fractura en su nariz. La vio desechar la gasa en la papelera y cerrar el frasco de desinfectante, que acomodó en el botiquín que dejó encima del escritorio.

—No tenemos la culpa de lo sucedido, Tristán —dijo, mirándolo con algo parecido a la compasión.

El adolescente volvió a sentarse.

—Ellos tenían razón.

—¿En qué?

—Era una zorra.

—¡No! Era tu madre ante todo, no dejes que otros con sus juicios te quiten eso, no lo hagas, ella te amaba.

—¡No lo suficiente como para no irse de juerga con su esposo!

Ella recostó el cuerpo en la orilla del escritorio y entrelazó las manos, deseaba consolarlo de alguna forma.

En el pasillo, con la mano alzada para tocar la puerta, Terrence GrandChester escuchaba el intercambio entre su hijo y la profesora.

Había salido de la empresa tan pronto ella le había avisado que su hijo se había peleado con alguien. Iba a interrumpirlos pero decidió esperar para ver qué iba a responder Candice. —Nunca sabremos en realidad qué fue lo que ocurrió, Tristán. —Candy estaba furiosa, consideraba a Alice y a Blake egoístas por no pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos dejaban atrás, entre ellos el corazón roto de un adolescente que no sabría si volvería a reponerse, pero se puso por encima de su dolor y resentimiento para poder ayudarlo—. A lo mejor estaban enamorados, no podremos saberlo, sé que es injusto para los que quedamos aquí, pero piensa en ello. ¿Y si se amaban? ¿Si tu madre ya no amaba a tu padre y Blake no me amaba a mí? Isabel Allende dice: "Nadie puede pertenecer jamás a otro… El amor es un contrato libre que se inicia con un chispazo y puede concluir del mismo modo". El joven la miró con un gesto tan desolado, que Candy sintió el impulso irrefrenable de abrazarlo.

—"El amor es un veneno. Un veneno dulce, sí, pero un veneno que mata" —contestó el chico, enfadado, usando otra cita.

—Quizá George R. R. Martin tiene razón —observó ella y él le dio una media sonrisa—. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar molesto, Tristán, pero no le des el poder a ese rencor de que maneje tu vida.

Se sintió avergonzada, ella era la persona menos indicada para decirlo, cuando la indignación y el resentimiento bullían en su interior cada momento del día. Terry ya no quiso interrumpir la charla, las palabras de Candice lo calmaban, no sabía por qué o si era el tono de su voz, no tenía ni idea, todo en la mujer le ocasionaba una curiosidad que había llegado a inquietarlo. No los veía, solo los escuchaba, pero podía adivinar los movimientos livianos de la profesora, su voz era como una caricia, como si la suavidad de una pluma se deslizara por su pecho. O estaba hecho un soberano imbécil o, se percató en ese momento, él y su hijo estaban demasiado necesitados de consuelo y afecto. Y tenía el presentimiento de que estaban ávidos de ese cariño desde antes de que su esposa muriera.

—¿Quién pudo haberles hecho algo tan horrible? —preguntó Tristán en un susurro, con la cabeza gacha. Candy quiso retirar el mechón de su frente, las facciones del joven eran perfectas, solo alteradas por un leve acné juvenil. Vio en su mandíbula el mismo gesto obstinado de su padre.

—Una persona sin sentimientos. —Por varios segundos, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar—. ¿Has vuelto a escribir? Él levantó la vista, con un brillo en los ojos.

—Es lo único que mantiene mi cordura.

—¿Y qué estás escribiendo? Tristán se quedó callado unos momentos, como sopesando muy bien lo que le iba a decir. Luego lo vio pasar saliva y la enfrentó.

—Una novela. Candy abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Terry, al otro lado de la puerta, también.

—Ya sé lo que me va a decir, que es muy prematuro, que me falta preparación, que debo estudiar más. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos libros has leído en tu vida?

—Miles… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Si te sientes listo para escribir una novela, adelante, hazlo. ¿Qué género escogiste?

—Fantástico. Entusiasmada, Candy fue hasta el escritorio y abrió el computador.

—¡Maravilloso! Te haré una lista de autores que debes leer, a lo mejor a algunos ya los has leído. Escríbeme tu correo. —Le señaló un post-it y le pasó un lapicero—. Te la haré llegar en la noche. El joven soltó la primera sonrisa de la jornada.

—Gracias. —Y luego, no sin antes titubear, confesó—: Es una pasión, ¿sabe?

—Lo sé —afirmó ella.

—Amo escribir, cuando un párrafo me ha cautivado, siento como si mi mente hubiera conectado directamente con mi alma. Nada me ha hecho tan feliz.

—Esa felicidad no te la quitará nadie.

—¿Y si mi padre no lo aprueba?

—Lo hará. —Así ella tuviera que enfrentarse a Terrence GrandChester y ponerlo en su puesto, lo haría, ni más faltaba—. Porque te ama y quiere verte feliz.

Terry soltó las primeras lágrimas desde la tragedia, caminó por los pasillos hasta preguntar a un estudiante dónde quedaba el baño.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y soltó un sollozo desconsolado, porque a pesar de lo ocurrido la extrañaba, porque el resentimiento había nublado los buenos recuerdos, por la pena patente de su hijo que no sabía cómo solventar. Porque estaría dispuesto a dar todo su dinero si con ello pudiera cambiarlo todo. Alguien intentó entrar al baño, pero él fue más rápido y echó seguro. Después de un par de golpes, la persona tras la puerta desistió. Lloró sin consuelo por largos minutos. Cerró los ojos y visualizó a su esposa, no como estaba al final de su vida, sino como lo había despedido antes del viaje, feliz, con un brillo en la mirada que no había puesto él. La rabia lo ahogaba. Se miró en el espejo, vio las lágrimas y apretó la mandíbula. Abrió el grifo de agua y se lavó la cara durante varios minutos. Se puso sus gafas oscuras y salió al encuentro de su hijo.

—Buenas tardes. El chico y la profesora se sobresaltaron ante el tono de voz ronco de Terrence.

Candy lo miró como si adivinara el episodio sufrido por él minutos atrás. Ver la compasión en su mirada lo enfureció, eso y el hecho

de que su único hijo confiaba en ella, cuando a él apenas le hablaba.

—¿Qué pasó, hijo?

—Tuve una discusión con Howard y Lincoln, pero no deseo hablar de eso. Él se acercó y le cogió la barbilla entre los dedos mientras examinaba la nariz hinchada de su hijo y el ojo morado.

—Tendremos que ir al médico.

—No es necesario, papá, la profesora White ya me examinó, al parecer no está rota, solo lastimada. —Señaló su nariz. Terry le destinó un vistazo a Candice. A pesar de que ella deseaba saber qué mostraba su mirada, las gafas oscuras se lo impedían.

—No sabía que la profesora fuese médico o tuviera visión de rayos X. —Alzó su barrera, odiaba que lo miraran con lástima, que lo observaran como al pobre cornudo.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro, señor GrandChester, pero sí tomé un curso de primeros auxilios, sé detectar cuando una nariz tiene fractura. Un gesto por parte de Tristán calló lo que fuese iba a decir.

Terry tomó una bocanada de aire antes de murmurar un:

—Gracias, Candy.

A ella el tono de voz que utilizó para pronunciar su nombre le ocasionó escalofríos en la columna. Fue como si un dedo helado se la hubiera recorrido de arriba abajo.

—De nada. Es un buen chico. Cuídate mucho, Tristán y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

Padre e hijo se despidieron y se alejaron por el corredor.

En la noche, después de cenar con su hijo y trabajar un rato, Terry decidió llamar a Candy.

—Hola, Candy —saludó en cuanto la mujer contestó—. Soy…

—Sé quién es, lo que no sé es cómo obtuvo mi teléfono.

—No se le había olvidado la forma déspota con la que la había tratado en la tarde.

— Su número de teléfono quedó grabado cuando realizó la llamada esta tarde. Lamento importunarla. La llamo para disculparme por mi actitud de esta tarde y para darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi hijo hoy. Candy se sorprendió de que él hubiera tenido ese gesto con ella, pero no lo expresó.

—¿Tristán está bien?

—Todo lo bien que puede estar alguien que ha perdido recientemente a su madre.

—Lo siento.

—No quiero oír más esas palabras. Necesito verla, hablar con usted, ¿aún no ha cambiado de idea respecto a saber? La verdad era que, ya superado el primer impacto, en Candy la curiosidad empezaba a tomar cuerpo. Se planteaba una serie de preguntas todos los días y estaba segura de que la única persona capaz de contestar algo y traer un poco de tranquilidad a su alma era Terrence GrandChester

—De acuerdo, me gustaría saber, hablar con alguien que en realidad entienda, no que me haga creer que lo hace.

—Me parece bien.

—No, nada está bien —estalló ella, con rabia—. Nos pusieron los cuernos, nos vieron la cara de imbéciles.

—¿Dónde podríamos encontrarnos? —preguntó él enseguida ante su decidida resolución.

—¿Ahora?

—Estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos puede dormir, hay un café en el centro, llamé, y está abierto hasta las dos, son apenas las once. Terry le dictó la dirección y quedaron de encontrarse en treinta minutos.

Candy vestía un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, tenis y un jersey de color azul claro. Ese día la vio más voluptuosa de lo que le había parecido en días pasados, no supo si era por el estilo de la ropa. Se reprendió por reparar en esos detalle]s, pero lo cierto era que ya no la veía tan vulnerable. Él, en cambio, estaba hecho una mierda.

El local estaba vacío, una pareja en la mesa de la esquina, un anciano insomne y ellos; el lugar olía a café y a algo más, grasa y jamón. Pidieron dos cafés.

—Me siento tan tonta, incluso ponerme en este plan de saber me parece enfermizo.

—Ambos hemos pasado por tontos, Candy, ya es momento de volver a tomar el control. Ella aferró con las manos la taza de café, pero la soltó sin llevársela a la boca. Terry miró sus uñas, cortas y bien cuidadas, sus manos eran elegantes.

—Me avergüenza mi vida en este momento, la gente desconfiando de mí o teniéndome lástima. Terry bebió un sorbo del líquido caliente, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si ese encuentro era buena idea.

—Sé lo que es eso, es como si estuviéramos encerrados en una jodida pesadilla o en ese libro de Stephen King donde un pueblo amanece cubierto con una burbuja y nadie puede escapar.

—Aún creo que esto es un sueño, en cualquier momento despertare y lo veré al lado en la cama. —La mujer lo miró como si él tuviera la culpa de todos sus males y levantó de nuevo la taza, su bebida ya estaba algo fría.

—Yo menos, la mujer que enterré hace días no fue la mujer con la que compartí tantos años de vida.

—¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta? —exclamó—. Para una mujer es más difícil de ocultar ese hecho, ustedes hacen eso todo el tiempo.

—Yo no, señora Moore. —¡White! ¡Mi apellido es White! La señora Moore, al parecer, era su mujer. —Candy. perdió los nervios momentáneamente. El hombre la miró como si le hubiese disparado en el pecho—. Lo siento, pero estoy harta que todos me llamen por el apellido de mi marido, cuando murió en la cama con otra. —Se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara—. Lo siento de nuevo.

—Disculpas aceptadas, no volveré a llamarla por ese apellido, ¿qué le parece Candy y Terry? —Ella asintió—. Además, ¿no dicen ustedes que tienen un sexto sentido para esas cosas? —preguntó él, de manera burlona.

—Pues le aseguro que mi sexto sentido estaba averiado —Candy jugueteó con la taza, dándole vuelta y fijó de nuevo sus ojos azul como la noche, hermosos en él—. ¿Era común el que ella lo hiciera?

—¡Ya no estoy seguro de nada!

—Pienso que ninguno de los dos está seguro de nada en este momento, o confiábamos mucho, o éramos dos idiotas.

—Me está ofendiendo, señora Moore. —dijo el apellido con intención.

Ella se levantó de pronto y se recriminó el hecho de haberse levantado de la cama para eso.

—Esto es una estupidez. Terry se levantó enseguida con ella. Quería un encuentro diferente, pero ambos estaban demasiado heridos, resentidos, había sido un error citarla para hablar.

—Discúlpeme, Candy, he sido grosero. —Terry le aferró la muñeca, la miró, suplicante—. Siéntese, por favor.

—Creo que lo mejor es que cada uno vaya a su casa e intente dormir, he escuchado que contar ovejas ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

—Le ruego que se siente, por favor. —Candy volvió a sentarse, él no deseaba soltarla, no supo por qué—. Ella era hipócrita y falsa —concluyó.

—Ambos lo eran. ¡Malditos mentirosos! Él soltó la muñeca de Candy y se llevó la mano al pelo, ella retiró la taza y puso ambas manos en la mesa. Terry tuvo una urgente necesidad de ser acariciado por esa mujer, estaba seguro de que mitigaría sus convulsos sentimientos.

—¿Era costumbre de su esposo vivir aventuras?

—Nunca me dio un motivo para imaginarlo —negó con la cabeza—. Aunque en vista de lo sucedido, no podría asegurarlo.

—Debieron conocerse en la escuela. Él se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la miró con un brillo acerado. Candy de pronto se sintió incómoda y no supo la razón, el hombre era guapo, qué diablos le había pasado a Alice para serle infiel con Blake. Tuvo el impulso de acariciarle el desordenado cabello, de alisárselo y de decirle que algún día todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía hacerlo, la tacharía de loca, además, no tenía seguridad de nada. Pero la atracción estaba ahí, como si un campo magnético los rodeara, alejándolos de todo, era absurdo, habían acabado de perder a sus cónyuges.

—Sí, Blake estuvo muy inmerso en el proyecto del ala que usted donó al colegio.

—A Alice le gustaba involucrarse en las donaciones de la empresa. —Se molestó por salir en defensa de ella.

—No sabremos nunca toda la verdad. Esperemos que agarren al que lo hizo y eso nos dé un poco de paz, aunque lo dudo. —Candy no era bebedora, pero tuvo la fuerte necesidad de tomarse algo más fuerte—. ¿Cómo podré confiar en la gente de ahora en adelante? Fui una necia, vivía en la burbuja de "todo está bien".

—La persona que los mató los conocía, según la policía había alguien molesto por la situación.

—Quizá, aunque también pudo ser un loco o un drogadicto.

—¿Por qué está tan segura de que no fui yo? Ella soltó una risa irónica.

—En estos momentos no estoy segura ni de mi sombra, esa me abandona al llegar la noche.

Continuará...


	5. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 4

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

En estos momentos no estoy segura ni de mi sombra, esa me abandona al llegar la noche.

Candy no quiso decirle que no tenía aspecto de asesino, pero tampoco sabía que aspecto tenía uno. Su pena el día de la comisaría era patente, pero aparte de eso, parecía sorprendido por no haberlo descubierto, como si para él fuera imposible de creer que algo así se le hubiera pasado por alto. Sin embargo, los celos eran un motor que movía muchos de los impulsos del alma de los hombres. Sacaban lo peor de una persona. Si él era el culpable, a lo mejor quería envolverla en su red o a lo mejor todas sus elucubraciones eran por la falta de sueño.

—La entiendo, la vida a veces se encarga de darnos nuestra buena patada en el trasero. Él volvió a aferrarle la muñeca y de refilón le miró los labios.

—Prométame que me tendrá al tanto de lo que averigüe. Candy estaba algo incómoda por la extraña conexión establecida con un extraño, alguien en quien no debería confiar.

—Lo haré —le contestó. Terry sacó un billete y lo dejó en la mesa, salieron del lugar que ya estaba a punto de cerrar. Caminaron en silencio, él admiró su perfil, su piel parecía relumbrar mientras miraba al frente. Pasaron por un pequeño jardín y él tuvo el impulso loco de arrancar una flor y brindársela, recordó que ya le había dado una, se vería muy raro, pero la sensación estaba allí. Apretó los puños.

—¿Sabe una cosa? —dijo ella de repente. Terry se le acercó más, pero sin tocarla.

—No creo que vuelva a confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mí misma.

—Yo pienso igual.

—Buenas noches, Candy.

—Estaremos en contacto.

Ella encendió el auto, él esperaba, bajó el vidrio y le dijo:

—A lo mejor deberíamos dejarlo ya, nunca sabremos la verdad y Tristán lo necesita. — Se quedó unos momentos mirando al frente, sin saber si decirle o no, hasta que decidió hablar—. La ira no me deja sentir compasión y eso me tiene muy mortificada, yo me considero una buena persona, pero… —Soltó un suspiro—. No me siento orgullosa de mis sentimientos en este momento. ¿Por qué? Él apoyó las manos por encima del auto y hasta ella llegó su aroma a loción, a tabaco y a algo más que no podía definir.

—Estamos batallando en varios frentes, Candy, el engaño, la muerte, el asesinato, la prensa, la vergüenza, el que todos sepan lo que ocurrió y que además, somos sospechosos de lo ocurrido.

—Es cierto, si fuera algo secreto, le juro que sería más manejable, odio que me tengan lástima o que me miren como si hubiera sido la culpable.

—En eso puedo ayudarla, la pose del superhéroe, búsquela en Internet, funciona. Candy se despidió y observó cómo Terry miraba el auto y a la vez encendía un cigarrillo, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Terry estaba sentado recibiendo una llamada telefónica que concluyó tan pronto el hombre entró en su espacio. En el computador hasta hacía unos segundos observaba una fotografía de medio cuerpo de Candy que encontró en la página web del colegio, era de alguna festividad. Separó el rostro de la ropa corriente que llevaba, era hermosa, de piel impecable. Vestida de Chanel o de Dior se vería como una reina. Apagó el aparato en cuanto le anunciaron la visita del policía.

—Siéntese, detective Morgan y si desea quítese el abrigo, la temperatura ya está cambiando, no dudo que si se lo deja puesto empezará a ahogarse.

El hombre le hizo caso, se quitó la prenda, que dejó en otra silla, carraspeó y se sentó.

—¿Qué noticias me trae? —preguntó Terrence con gesto interrogante.

Morgan observaba cada gesto de GrandChester, detestaba a los de su clase, el dinero y el poder eran los aliados de la impunidad y estaba harto de que hombres como el que tenía en frente se salieran siempre con la suya. No le iba a dorar la píldora de alguna manera, le molestaba la llamada de uno de sus superiores, seguro presionado por alguien de arriba, para pedirle que lo mantuviera al corriente de la investigación, como si ya lo hubieran librado de toda sospecha. Todos los ricachones eran iguales. Pues le daría material solo para molestarlo y ver su reacción, si era el asesino, seguro eran pruebas que él ya tendría. La verdadera investigación, como testimonios de los que habían conocido a la pareja, empleados y sirvientes, esa no la soltaría tan fácil. Sus jefes que se jodieran.

—La señora Alice y el señor Blake llevaban diez meses juntos —soltó y se quedó mirando la reacción del hombre.

"Eso era más que una aventura, cabrón, chúpate esa".

Terry lo miró, impávido y Morgan continuó—. Al comienzo de su relación se veían dos veces por semana en el hotel Windsor. Alquilaban una suite toda la tarde. Pude reunir estas fotografías de las diferentes cámaras del hotel y del sector. —El detective sacó unas fotografías de un sobre y le señaló a la pareja bajándose del auto, y luego otra en la que entraban abrazados al hotel. Terry escuchaba sobre los hábitos de la pareja, cenaban en un restaurante discreto por los alrededores y luego se iban a casa—. Hicieron varios viajes juntos, fue un poco difícil recabar esa información.

—Me imagino que el trabajo difícil es su especialidad, detective —señaló Terry con profunda ira, pues adivinaba lo que se proponía el hombre.

—Estuvieron un fin de semana en Cabo San Lucas y otro en Toronto, parece que se presentaba una ópera europea, de la que el señor Blake era aficionado. Terry se dijo que hoy día y gracias a las dichosas cámaras, era casi imposible esconderse. Miró las fotografías de manera detenida, con la herida en el pecho sangrándole. Ella lucía juvenil, feliz, con un brillo en los ojos como hacía años él no le veía y la expresión de enamorada a medida que avanzaba en meses la relación. No fue una simple aventura, su mujer amaba a ese tipo.

—Estuvieron unos días en Nueva York. Terry levantó la vista, sorprendido. Si el hombre le decía que habían estado en su departamento de Central Park, le prendería fuego al lugar.

—¿Dónde se hospedaron? —preguntó, con gesto sombrío.

—En un departamento en Greenwich Village, propiedad de un compañero de universidad del señor Moore, parece que lo alquila a conocidos, ya que por cuestiones de trabajo, solo pernocta allí unas pocas veces al mes. Estoy tras la pista de otra dirección, tendré ese dato en poco tiempo. Hay algo que me llama mucho la atención.

—Dígame. —Ellos estaban preparándose para hacer una vida juntos, señor GrandChester.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, tratando de disimular la consternación a medida que escuchaba lo que el detective decía. Terry se preguntó qué reacción quería ver en él el policía al darle todos los datos de la vida romántica de su mujer. No se imaginaba que lo que él buscaba de esa relación no estaba en esas malditas fotografías ni en los datos que con tanta suficiencia le brindaba.

—Hay una cuenta bancaria conjunta en esta entidad. —Señaló en el informe el nombre de un banco—. Y hay una petición de préstamo bancario de una importante suma de dinero, como si fueran a invertir en un bien raíz. No tengo todos los datos todavía, pero en cuanto los tenga, tendrá la información enseguida. Tengo a mi equipo de trabajo investigando todo, señor GrandChester, en pocos días nos volveremos a reunir. Me parece increíble que usted no se haya percatado de nada.

El policía miraba a Terry con celo de halcón, pero la postura del hombre concordaba frío como el brillo de sus ojos, solo un nervio le ocasionaba un tic al lado derecho del rostro.

—Investigaremos a familiares y amigos cercanos, me ayudaría mucho si pudiera brindarme una lista de los amigos de su esposa o amigos en común. Terry escribió en un papel lo que Morgan le pidió. Tan pronto el hombre salió de la oficina, de un manotazo, tiró todo lo que había en el escritorio.

—¡Zorra!

El estruendo al parecer se sintió en todo el piso, porque Brandon entró en la oficina al momento.

—¿Qué pasó?

Se acercó enseguida, al ver el aspecto descompuesto de Terry.

—¡ Alice me iba a dejar por ese tipo!—vociferó, furioso. Abandonó el sillón con rapidez y fue directo al bar, de dónde sacó una botella y un par de vasos.

—¡Era una…!

—¡ Basta!—interrumpió el otro la andanada—. Vete a casa, pasa tiempo con tu hijo, sabes que en un caso como este las cosas se pondrán peor.

—¿ Más?—inquirió, con ganas de golpear algo. Sirvió las bebidas, le pasó el vaso a su amigo y bebió la suya de golpe. Se sirvió otra ración.

—¿ Cómo lo supiste?

—Por Morgan, ese hijo de puta se regodeaba pronunciando cada palabra, quise callarlo de un puñetazo.

Brandon soltó el vaso en la mesa.—No hables más con él, de ahora en adelante que se entiendan con David.

—Ese tipo quiere implicarme.—Terry apretó el puño en torno al vaso, fue un milagro que no se rompiera.

—¡ No pienses en eso! El hombre solo hace su trabajo.

—Ya veremos.

—Vete a casa. Terry quiso salir primero a correr, necesitaba calmarse antes de enfrentar a su hijo.

Mientras sus pies se comían el asfalto de la calle, pensaba en todo lo dicho por Morgan, pero lo que más le martillaba el pensamiento era que su esposa hubiera dejado de amarlo. Durante meses había vivido en la mentira. Corrió durante dos horas, hasta que, cansado y bañado en sudor, llegó a su casa. La frialdad de Terrence GrandChester al enterarse de que su esposa se iba a ir con otro hombre encendió todas las alarmas de Morgan. Esperaba que perdiera los estribos en cualquier momento, pero actuó como una piedra. Por lo que había leído en las declaraciones iniciales, Terrence tenía una fuerte coartada, pero tendría que investigarlo más. Algo no le cuadraba, se devanó los sesos pensando que si había sido él, el hombre estaría seguro de que su dinero lo libraría de una acusación, eso era lo que no podía soportar de los tipos de su clase.

Al llegar a la comisaria, le contó a su compañera sus impresiones de la entrevista.

—Tenemos que ubicar a GrandChester en la escena del crimen—añadió al terminar—. Imposible que un cabrón como ese se vaya a salir con la suya.

—Creo que exageras, le has tomado mala voluntad. ¿Es porque tiene dinero?—Aventuró Arrazola, perspicaz.

—El dinero es de gran ayuda—respondió Morgan, sin inmutarse—. Hay algo que se me está pasando por alto, no he podido saber qué es. Me he pasado los días entrevistando gente, empleados del hombre, amigos de Alice y no logro dar con ese algo.

—Yo lo he hecho por el lado de Blake Moore, y a no ser algunas rivalidades en el trabajo, no creo que alguien se tomara la molestia de armar semejante escena—señaló la mujer, a su compañero—. Han pasado tres semanas y estamos como el primer día. Sin culpable y sin arma homicida.

—Las cámaras no mienten, hay que revisar todas las del hotel donde durmió GrandChester esa noche. El crimen fue perpetrado dos días antes de que se encontraran los cuerpos, según el informe forense, o sea, el miércoles entre la medianoche y la madrugada del jueves.

—Ese día GrandChester estuvo reunido en uno de los salones del hotel Península de Chicago hasta las seis de la tarde con cientos de yupis de la informática de todo el país, eran testigos, eso podría descartarlo.

—Pudo salir del hotel y transportarse con tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.—Morgan golpeó con la punta del dedo la imagen que estaba en la pantalla del computador—. Devolverse y estar con los ejecutivos a la hora del desayuno, como efectivamente se le vio. Utilizar la diferencia de horarios, que es poca, a su favor.

—Vamos a darle la noticia a la maestra de que su esposo quería volar del nido con Alice GrandChester. Quiero ver cuál será su reacción, tampoco la descarto como sospechosa.

—Buenas tardes, Candy—dijo Morgan en cuanto la mujer les abrió la puerta.

—Señora White—saludó Arrazola.

Era un sábado en la tarde de la segunda semana de mayo, en pocos días su esposo cumpliría un mes de fallecido y si le preguntaban cómo se sentía, estaba igual a cuando recibió la noticia, con una pequeña diferencia: que se sentía a punto de explotar. La charla con Terry había abierto muchas puertas que no deseaba abrir. No le gustó ver al par de policías en su puerta, estaba harta de todo. Solo quería escuchar que ya habían arrestado al asesino, pero no lo creía, se hubiera enterado antes por la prensa y la televisión. Morgan miró el jardín.

—¿ Qué pasó con las flores que había? Se ve un poco yermo.

—No tengo paciencia para el cuidado de las flores, detective, esa labor era de mi esposo. Candy había arrancado toda la vegetación una mañana de domingo, en un arranque de furia.

"Vaya por lo visto ya empezó a pasar página" pensó el policía. También se percató de que el lugar lucía diferente, se notaba más juvenil y menos como un museo, era como si la mujer por fin pudiera estampar su sello en la casa.

Ella los invitó a entrar y les ofreció algo de beber que los policías aceptaron. Llegó un par de minutos después con dos vasos de té helado sobre una bandeja.

—No quiero ser descortés, pero supongo que esta no es una visita de cortesía. ¿Atraparon al culpable?

Morgan negó con la cabeza.

—Pero hemos hecho unos descubrimientos muy interesantes. Candy se sentó en el orillo de la silla con la espalda recta y las manos entrelazadas.

—Los escucho—expresó, con una calma que en realidad no sentía, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que los policías frente a ella pudieran escucharlo. La verdad, no quería saber ningún dato sobre la investigación, deseaba que se fueran al diablo, deseaba su vida de antes, deseaba muchas cosas que en ese momento no podía tener.

—Nos hemos enterado de un hecho muy interesante, su esposo y la señora GrandChester iban a dejar sus respectivas parejas e iniciar un proyecto de vida juntos.

Candy sintió como si hubiera recibido un tremendo bofetón, una cosa era una aventura, pero confirmar que su esposo estaba enamorado de otra mujer, al punto de querer abandonarla, le partió el alma.

—¿ Cómo?—preguntó, con voz rasposa.

—Sí, señora White, encontramos una cuenta conjunta y un desembolso de dinero como si fueran a adquirir un bien raíz. Candy empezó a sudar frío, la pena fue reemplazada por la furia de sentirse engañada, pensó que por eso había sido la reacción frenética de Blake cuando ella quiso planear el viaje a París ese verano, el hombre no tenía intenciones de acompañarla a ningún lado y ella como una boba había pagado el viaje para darle la sorpresa.

—¿ Están seguros?—preguntó, la rabia filtrándose en su tono de voz.

—Sí, señora, estamos seguros.

—Esto es el colmo.—Se llevó los dedos índice y anular a la sien—. No me siento bien, si no tienen nada más que decirme, prefiero que se vayan.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pensamos que deseaba saberlo.

—¡ Quiero que se vayan!—exclamó, ya sin disimular el mal humor que habían desatado las nuevas noticias.

Los detectives decidieron dejarla en paz. En cuanto ellos se despidieron, entró al estudio, que aún estaba intacto, y abrió de forma frenética los cajones del escritorio que no se había atrevido a tocar.

—¡ Maldito seas, Blake Moore!—exclamó en español. Encendió el computador, necesitaba saber, ya no podía seguir haciendo el papel de la imbécil. Desde su charla con Terry había tratado de acceder sin éxito, probando docenas de combinaciones de fechas relevantes para ellos. Pero esta vez, cuando después de arrancar, el sistema le solicitó la clave, puso el nombre de Alice y su fecha de cumpleaños. Había obtenido los datos en los papeles del colegio de Tristán, los tenía desde hacía un par de días, pero no se había atrevido a probarlos. Inmediatamente el aparato se desbloqueó y ella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de estrellarlo contra la pared. La contraseña del correo estaba abierta y allí encontró todo sobre el romance de su esposo. Fotografías, notas, citas, todo. Una ira distinta a las demás se abatió sobre ella, como si un ave de rapiña hubiera desplegado sus alas y la hubiera cubierto del todo.

—Dicen que los infieles y los mentirosos tienen su lugar reservado en el infierno, espero que el tuyo sea el más ardiente—murmuró para sí misma mientras leía uno de los correos donde su esposo juraba amor eterno a su amante. Anocheció y ella se había quedado estática frente al aparato, con la venda quitada de los y el dolor siendo reemplazado por furia.

Todo lo encontrado le dijo que no había conocido muy bien a su esposo, ocho años y no sabía que su melodía favorita era Suite para clave en re menor, de Händel. "El romance puro, mi amor", había escrito él en uno de los correos, enviándole la melodía a Alice y diciéndole que era "mi favorita de favoritas".

Ella que creía que era Adagio en si menor, de Mozart, que él decía que le recordaba el día que la había conocido. "El muy cabrón". Se levantó y fue a la habitación, abrió el closet, presa de un impulso que no había sentido desde que ocurrió la tragedia y tiró toda su ropa al piso, camisas, suéteres, pantalones, abrió los cajones pequeños, y echó al suelo ropa interior y las bufandas de seda que coleccionaba.

Furiosa, apiló toda la ropa en el patio trasero, trajo del garaje leña que había sobrado del invierno pasado, y un galón de combustible, no sin antes ir por una botella del vino preferido de Blake, que costaba cientos de dólares y del que en los últimos tiempos siempre estaba bien provisto. Sería regalo de doña Millonetas, al igual que el whisky Johnnie Walker Blue Label King George V que había aparecido en el estudio tres meses atrás, gustos costosos para un simple profesor. Apiló varias botellas en una esquina del patio. Vendería la casa y se iría de Boston. Estaba sola, podría hacer de su vida lo que le viniera en gana, raparse la cabeza y entrar en un monasterio budista, recorrer el mundo. También podría divertirse de otra manera, montársela con algún tipo guapo, tener sexo por venganza.

Humillada, se sentía humillada, y de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por dentro y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta sentir que su garganta se desgarraba, gritó por un matrimonio de mentiras, por un esposo falso, por vivir encerrada en una burbuja que solo ella había creado. Luego encendió los leños, algo que no le costó el trabajo que creía que le iba a costar y lo que empezó como una pequeña llamarada, se avivó rápidamente. Decían que el fuego purificaba y eso era exactamente lo que ella quería. Quemar el pasado y renacer, dejar de sentir el vacío en su estómago, la ira y el dolor en su pecho. Sacó chaquetas, suéteres y camisas, las arrojó a la fogata y contempló cómo el fuego las consumía en poco tiempo, mientras bebía directamente de la botella y pensaba en todas las cosas que podría hacer con su vida. Cayó en cuenta de que no había puesto música, se levantó como un resodonde estaba el equipo de sonido. Puso Guns N Roses, lo que hubiera sido todo un sacrilegio para su aburrido marido.

Al regresar se dio cuenta de que el fuego había mermado. Se arrodilló y lo atizó de nuevo con manos temblorosas. La angustia y la agonía la acosaban. Blake nunca la había amado del modo en que parecía que amaba a Alice. Con el corazón destrozado, permitió que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

—Es una hora muy extraña para encender una hoguera y asar malvaviscos—comentó una voz profunda y familiar, sacándola de sus divagaciones. Ella sonrió sin dejar de mirar las llamas, limpio sus lagrimas con la palma de sus mano.

—Cualquier hora es buena para empezar a exorcizar los demonios, señor GrandChester.

—Llámeme Terry.

Ella, sin apenas prestarle atención, permaneció acuclillada entre el montón de ropa mientras tiraba prendas a la fogata, que chisporroteaba de diferentes maneras, dependiendo del material elegido.

—¿ Qué lo trae al mundo de los vulgares mortales? Estaba achispada, cabreada y no tenía ganas de portarse de manera amable, además, él era el que estaba invadiendo su propiedad. ¡Qué se jodiera!

—Por lo visto, ya lo sabe. Quise venir a ver como estaba, me asusté con el humo y forcé la cerradura.

—Ya, tendrá que pagármela después.

—Morgan estuvo en mi oficina ayer, muy poco me suelta del caso, ni avances, nada, sin embargo, se le notaba que deseaba saber cuál sería mi reacción ante la noticia de que mi esposa y su esposo pensaban dejarnos.

—Son unos sádicos de mierda—concluyó ella, molesta.

Se permitió mirar a Terry por primera vez desde que invadiera sin contemplaciones su particular ceremonia incendiaria. Estaba a metro y medio de distancia. Su silueta se recortaba contra el cielo estrellado, y visto desde de la posición de Candy, parecía increíblemente alto, autoritario y muy, muy atractivo. Él ni siquiera notó que ella lo miraba, estaba concentrado en las botellas de licor apiladas a pocos metros de él. A Candy se le aceleró el pulso y la respiración, algo que sería muy bochornoso de explicar si él o cualquier otra persona se hubieran percatado.

—Pensé que querías dejarlo—dijo él, llevando de nuevo su mirada a ella, tuteándola sin pena—. Quedaste en llamarme si algo surgía, y al no ser así, pensé que deseabas pasar la página.

—Pues ya ve que no—respondió ella, mientras los pensamientos perturbadores volvían a asaltarla. Agradeció estar cerca de la fogata, porque estaba segura de que se había ruborizado. Decidió tutearlo también—. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no estoy de humor para tener compañía—añadió con dureza.

—¿ Y perderme tus interesantes dotes de pirómana? No, gracias.—Ella no dijo nada y llevó la botella de vino a sus labios.

—¿ Te importa?—Terry levantó una de las botellas sin abrir y silbó por lo bajo—. Tenía buen gusto el profesor. Ella le lanzó un vistazo despectivo a la botella, mientras veía como Terry la detallaba.

—Muy caro, me imagino que fue un regalo de tu esposa. A Candy se le notaban las ganas de tirar la botella lejos, pero al contrario de lo que Candy esperaba, la abrió y bebió un trago de golpe. Ella tuvo que reprimir el ridículo impulso de ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso, como correspondería a una buena anfitriona.

—No es bueno desperdiciar un buen whisky, aunque vaya adornado de unos cuernos gigantes.—Volvió a beber otro trago—. ¿Sabes qué es lo raro?—Ella lo miró sin entender—. Que una de estas se me perdió hace meses de mi colección.

—¡ Ups! Terry se empinó la botella una vez más.

—En fin… Buena elección musical—volvió él a la carga.

—Diría que apropiada.—Candy levantó una bufanda de fina factura en varios tonos de gris y la miró como sopesando si la enviaba a las brasas o la conservaba.

—Si quieres un consejo, quémala.—Él apuntó con la botella hacia la bufanda al ver su indecisión. Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

—Lo estoy pensando. Hace juego con una falda que no me he estrenado.

—Hazme caso, quémala.

—¿ Por?—preguntó ella, intrigada, aún con la pieza en la mano.

—Porque tengo una igual y estoy segura de que Alice la compró en un viaje a Londres hace tres meses. Regalos dobles, es una buena estrategia, así no puedes equivocarte.

Algo en el interior de Candy explotó.

—¡ Malditos sean... todos los hombres!—soltó, emprendiéndola contra él—. El hombre que amaba murió por culpa de un romance, porque por lo que me han dicho Morgan y Arrazola, ¡ya no puedo llamarlo aventura! Y tú me imagino que es la estrategia que usas con tus amantes. Este es el jodido mundo real, bienvenida, Candy—exclamó, agarrando un montón de ropa y echándola con rabia al fuego.

—Nunca le fui infiel a mi esposa. Ella soltó una carcajada hiriente.

—A mí no tienes que mentirme.

—No lo hago.

Él se le acercó y con su penetrante mirada, la examinó con una mezcla de interés y curiosidad. Candy esa día vestía unos shorts que mostraban sus esbeltas piernas, sería un necio si negara que no les había dado un buen repaso, su aspecto desaliñado la hacía ver increíblemente joven, la camiseta que le descolgaba de un hombro le permitía observar esa hendidura entre el hombro y el cuello que siempre había sido su lugar favorito para besar, podía apostar su empresa a que sería una piel suave y satinada al tacto. Olía a humo, el cabello lo tenía revuelto. Así tuviera roto el corazón, esta mujer lo atraía, a lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba, acostarse con la esposa del amante de su mujer. "Qué embrollo", pensó. No podría hacerlo por venganza o por revancha, simplemente la mujer le gustaba: su sencilla dignidad, su belleza escondida, el color de sus ojos. Le había dicho la verdad, nunca le fue infiel a su esposa, oportunidades tuvo miles, pero siempre valoraba lo que creía que tenía. Rebobinando los meses anteriores, se percató de que el sexo era escaso y malo, apenas para tenerlo más o menos satisfecho, no saciado.

—A veces me enfurezco tanto—dijo ella con voz ronca—. Pienso que tuvieron su merecido con lo que les pasó. ¿Eso me hace una persona horrible, verdad?—Se tapó la boca con premura. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, Candy, no eres una mala persona, solo eres humana. Levantó una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la mejilla. A ella se le dilataron las pupilas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Continuará...

Saludos Lectores. Feliz viernes.

JillValentine. x.


	6. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 5

**CAPÍTULO 5.** XXX

A veces me enfurezco tanto—dijo ella con voz ronca—. Pienso que tuvieron su merecido con lo que les pasó. ¿Eso me hace una persona horrible, verdad?—Se tapó la boca con premura. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, Candy, no eres una mala persona, solo eres humana. Levantó una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la mejilla. A ella se le dilataron las pupilas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Se supone que estoy quemando sus cosas... No debería estar hablando contigo. Como si estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla, Terry agarró algunos objetos y los arrojó al fuego.

—¿ Siempre haces lo que se supone que tienes que hacer?

El timbre intenso y profundo de su poderosa voz despedía una intimidad que recorrió la tensa espalda de Candy como una suave caricia. Un ligero estremecimiento la sacudió y, como si temiera romper el hechizo que la tenía embelesada, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.—Eso es ser demasiado predecible.

—Querrás decir aburrido—concluyó ella—. A lo mejor por eso…

—No lo digas, no te desmerezcas de esa forma, ellos fueron los que actuaron mal. Sus ojos parecían de acero fundido a la luz azul de la hoguera. Candy intentó respirar hondo una vez más.

—¿ Por qué no estás haciendo lo que hacen los multimillonarios un sábado por la noche? Su rostro esbelto y atractivo permaneció inexpresivo.

—¿ Y qué sería eso? Candy se encogió tímidamente de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía la menor idea de a lo que se dedicaban los de su condición en sus fines de semana.

—Viajes en aviones privados, almuerzos en París, subastas, qué se yo. No deberías estar observando una hoguera en el prado de una lunática aquí en Boston...

—Te estoy observando a ti—dijo él, acercándose más. La mujer agachó la cabeza, a lo mejor lo había escuchado mal, el licor y ella eran una mala combinación. Su mirada era tan penetrante que le dejó la boca seca. Y entonces Terry ladeó la cabeza, se alejó para mirarla y Candy pensó que ese acercamiento había sido parte de su imaginación, pero el hombre se aproximó de nuevo, ella contuvo la respiración y él la besó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Sabía a humo, a whisky y a cigarro. Quedó conmocionada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, su corazón empezó a palpitar a ritmo de tambor, sabía tan bien y era tan cálido que cerró los ojos y se estremeció, confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo, el roce de sus labios, las diestras caricias en su espalda, la manera en que le aferró la barbilla y la forma en la que ella le estaba respondiendo. Incluso estando mareada por el vino, podía reconocer que estaba en manos de un hombre extremadamente sensual por la manera en que la besaba.

—No sé qué me pasa contigo—susurró Terry sobre sus labios—. Pierdo un poco la noción de quién soy cuando estoy a tu lado.—Le sujetó de nuevo la nuca, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y profundizó más el beso.

Era consciente de que no debía involucrarse con ella, pero le devoró la boca, pensando en cómo lo seducía, ya casi ebrio de sus labios iba sobre ella sin dejarla respirar. En cuanto la mujer bajó la guardia, su lengua se apoderó del interior. Ella reaccionó con un jadeo ronco.

Se precipitaba hacia un gran lío y le importaba un carajo, solo deseaba sentirla, saborearla, acariciarla. Era la esposa del amante de su mujer, eso por sí solo debía detenerlo, pero no, estaba en llamas, si tuviera una cama cerca la llevaría a otra instancia. No supo que fue lo que obró en su ánimo y recuperó la cordura. Cuando la soltó, ella levantó la vista y lo recorrió con su mirada de beoda.

—Serías perfecto para superar esto que me está matando. Serías perfecto para una aventura.

La confesión lo tomó desprevenido, no supo si sentirse halagado u ofendido, se separó, consciente de que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, se había aprovechado de una mujer medio borracha y muy vulnerable. Ella llevó la mano a su boca de nuevo.

—Perdóname, no fue… Terry desestimó su comentario, achacándolo al licor, además, minutos atrás había pensado lo mismo. El beso había sido otra cosa.

—No voy a disculparme por ese beso, Candy—dijo.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Ella le miró de nuevo la boca y él se tensó enseguida. Quería que volviera a besarla, quería su cercanía. En esos pocos segundos, Candy percibió que el terrible nudo que le tenía amarrada el alma había aflojado y se sintió mucho mejor, pero algo de sensatez obró en sus pensamientos, no supo si fue la ligera brisa o que una chispa del fuego había alcanzado otras piezas ropa y estas se empezaban a prender.

—Creo que es mejor acabar el ritual, tampoco se trata de terminar con la casa—aseveró él, pensando lo mismo que ella.

—No me importaría—señaló ella, como una niña malcriada—. Ahora caigo en cuenta de que esta nunca fue mi casa, fue "su casa", yo era como una inquilina.

—No digas eso, debe haber muchas cosas tuyas.

—No.—Ella volvió a beber de la botella que ni siquiera había soltado en el episodio del beso—. Si yo escogía algo, terminaba en el cuarto de los chécheres, según él tenía pésimo gusto. Dejé de intentarlo a los dos años de casados. Terry se dijo que Blake tenía pinta de ser todo un cabrón.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu casa, saca todas las cosas del cuarto de chécheres y ponle tu sello. Márcala como tuya como tú quieras. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Rociaré cada esquina como un perro. Él se echó a reír.

—Veo que has estado escondida por mucho tiempo y me alegra ser testigo de tu salida. Bienvenida al mundo, Candy. Ella negó con la cabeza y en un arranque de lo que fuera, estrelló la botella contra los leños que cercaban la fogata, las chispas saltaron por gran parte del jardín, empezando a quemar el césped. Terry conectó la manguera del jardín en el patio y durante un buen rato se dedicó a rociar toda el área. Candy se sentó acurrucada en el último escalón, observando con fijeza los restos de la ropa de Blake.

—Creí que moriría la primera vez que me invitó a salir y cuando me besó, lo supe, supe que estaba enamorada.

—¿ Cuántos años tenías?

—Acababa de cumplir veintiún años. Era un hombre adulto seduciendo a una jovencita. Terry negó con la cabeza. —Sus amigos no estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestro romance, me veían poca cosa para él. Era estudiante e insignificante. Muchos pensaron que había sido por interés, por todos los prejuicios que hay y que de manera sutil siempre nos hacen ver como si venimos de otra parte.

Terry no se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba, la mujer decía la verdad. Recogió la manguera y apiló todo el desastre de cenizas y restos de ropa mojadas en bolsas que encontró en el garaje, miró para los escalones y vio a Candy sentada en el último escalón y con la cabeza recostada en una baranda. Se había quedado dormida. La levantó, apenas pesaba nada y la acostó en el sofá, dejó caer una manta sobre ella, le acarició el rostro. Aún llevaba el sabor a vino del beso.

—Hubiera dicho que sí, Candy, pero no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que sería una pésima idea.Ella se revolvió, inquieta, él apagó la lámpara de la mesa esquinera y salió de la casa. Candy White era todo un atado de sorpresas. Sintió que se desataba un poco el nudo de angustia que apretaba su corazón.

El detective Morgan irrumpió en el cubículo de Arrazola y soltó un par hojas en su escritorio.

—Hay algo en el informe forense que no podemos pasar por alto. El que acuchilló a la pareja era zurdo.—dijo, satisfecho.

—GrandChester es zurdo—observó Arrazola—, y tres de los entrevistados también. Le señaló los nombres de una lista.

—Pero ninguno tiene el motivo, que yo sepa.

—Hay que investigarlos más, ahora que sabemos que el asesino es zurdo… Morgan hizo un gesto de resignación.

—Como quieras. Pero creo que es perder el tiempo. Solo hay que echar la coartada de GrandChester al suelo y lo tendremos. Aquí está el sobre del itinerario del jet, léelo. Se lo extendió. La mujer se ajustó las gafas, tomó las hojas de papel y repasó la información durante un minuto.

—Esto podría ubicarlo en la escena. Tenemos que interrogarlo—insistió el hombre.

—Antes debemos investigar quién iba en el jet esa noche—adujo ella.

—Ese dato nos lo darán esta misma semana. Mira, el avión salió a las cinco de la tarde, hora de Chicago y aterrizó en Boston a primeras horas de la noche, un viaje de cuarenta minutos a Cape Cod estaría dentro del rango de la hora de las muertes. Arrazola tomó un sorbo de su café, que ya estaba frío y le supo amargo.

—¿ No sería muy evidente?

Morgan pestañeó, se pasó una mano por el cabello y por último se rascó una oreja.

—A veces podemos ser prepotentes, creemos que estamos por encima de las leyes humanas y divinas. Lo hemos visto centenares de veces. Se ve en hombres poderosos como él. Arrazola negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—GrandChester es un hombre brillante, no cometería un error así. No creo que él fuera en el avión. ¿Por qué no miras hacia Candice? Morgan la miró, sorprendido.

—Lo he hecho, he investigado todo sobre ella.

—¿ Y?—preguntó ella, inquisidora.

—Nada, limpia como el culo de un bebé recién cambiado.

—Esos culos se ensucian en el momento que menos esperas. Además, te tengo noticias. Se encontró con GrandChester en una cafetería hace semana y media y el día que la visitamos, él llegó en la noche a su casa y se fue dos horas después. ¿Aún está limpio el culo de tu bebé?

—Candy no es zurda—gruñó Morgan. Volviendo a tomar el itinerario, salió del cubículo y la dejó sola.

Candy sentía una tormenta de resentimientos y celos retrospectivos levantó una hoguera, esta vez en su interior. Ahora entendía ese deseo de Terry de saber cada mínimo detalle, ella misma quería saber todo lo ocurrido con ellos, había estado toda la semana escarbando entre los papeles de su marido, así como todo lo archivado en el ordenador. Lamentó su quema de la semana anterior, pensando que había destruido evidencias del adulterio. Necesitaba atar cabos, explicaciones a cada acción sospechosa que recordaba, en esos momentos dudaba hasta de la intimidad que habían compartido. ¿Eran sus "te amo" ciertos? ¿Cómo podía fingir sus caricias?

Fue como si el fuego hubiera avivado su desengaño en vez de incinerarlo y despertado su curiosidad. Se había dedicado a fisgonear las redes sociales y a capturar cuanto detalle de la vida de Alice que había en la red y en artículos de revista, la mujer no solo era más bella, más preparada y mucho más sofisticada que ella. Era una mujer muy diferente, lo único en común que tenían era su marido y en eso la otra había ganado, se lo había llevado consigo al otro mundo. Si su orgullo no se lo hubiera impedido, habría telefoneado a Terry GrandChester por más datos.

No había vuelto a hablar con él, fue como si después del beso él se hubiera esfumado de su vida como una exhalación y no deseaba verlo, el hombre llevaba un letrero de problemas en la frente que seguro era el mismo que ostentaba ella. No se arrepentía de haberlo besado, era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en meses, pero le mortificaba que hubiera sido él. Aunque se regodeó ante la memoria de Alice por el hecho y después se sintió mal por ello, ese sinvivir tenía que acabar de alguna forma. El abogado de Blake la había citado al día siguiente, averiguaría más cosas. Había encontrado varios correos de la Universidad de Toronto, su esposo había aplicado para un trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una nueva resolución. A pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer con su vida, tomó la decisión de vender la casa, se iría con su ropa, ya que no sentía el más mínimo apego por nada de ese lugar, y eso por sí mismo debió darle algo que pensar. Podría tomarse un año sabático, darse un tiempo para reconectarse de nuevo con la persona que fue en el pasado, como le había dicho a Ian, tenía algunos ahorros que le permitirían vivir holgadamente por unos meses, y tampoco es que fuese una persona de extravagancias.

La primera semana de junio se presentó en la oficina del abogado Thomas Mc Arthur, ubicada en Newbury, de camino al distrito financiero. Vestía un pantalón gris, blusa negra de algodón y sandalias metalizadas de color gris a juego con el bolso. Se estaba dejando crecer el cabello en bucles gruesos, ya lo llevaba por debajo de la cintura.

El clima había cambiado, los días eran más largos. Subió las escaleras del viejo edificio de tres pisos. En la oficina, que quedaba ubicada en el segundo, la recibió una secretaria de edad madura, cabello teñido de rubio, peinado impecable y sastre azul oscuro. El lugar era sobrio y distinguido, con pinturas de paisajes y muebles oscuros. En cuanto se anunció, la mujer tomó el teléfono y la invitó a sentarse. A los pocos segundos le pidió que la siguiera. Ella había venido con Blake en una ocasión cuando compraron la casa y buscaron asesoramiento. El abogado era un hombre alto y distinguido en sus sesenta años, cabello canoso y barba bien cuidada.

—Candy, querida, mi más sentido pésame.—Le dio una mano y puso la otra en el dorso de la suya, dándole consuelo.

—Gracias, Thomas.

—¿ Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó el hombre, mientras la invitaba a que tomara asiento.

—Unos días bien. Otros, ni te cuento.—Soltó una risa nerviosa—. A veces pienso que es un mal sueño y que voy a despertar y encontraré a Blake en la cocina quemando las tostadas y haciendo el café. Mc Arthur sonrió con pesar.

—Blake no era un mal sujeto, a lo mejor estaba confundido. ¿Se ha descubierto algo más del caso? Ella negó con la cabeza y él entrelazó las manos en su abdomen. Vestía un traje gris con chaleco a juego y corbata de vivos colores.

—Están investigando a todo el mundo, pero hasta el momento no se sabe nada.

—¿ Deseas tomar algo?

—No, gracias.—Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y luego juntó las manos sobre las rodillas—. Quiero saber los trámites legales que debo seguir para poder vender la casa.

—Las casas, también está la propiedad de Cape Cod, quedará libre para su venta en cuanto venzan los plazos de la investigación.

—El abogado se puso repentinamente serio—. Hay algo de lo que deseo hablarte, querida. Blake me visitó tres meses antes de su muerte porque deseaba adquirir un bien inmobiliario en Toronto. Por el tono de voz utilizado por el hombre, ella se dio cuenta de que no le estaba diciendo todo. Candy recordó lo que le quiso decir el policía en una de sus visitas y ella no lo dejó, se había olvidado de ese detalle, seguro por lo que ocurrió después, pero se le hizo raro no acordarse, si había escrudiñado por toda la casa en busca de una evidencia así. En los correos no había encontrado nada, claro que ella no había abierto los de los bancos, esos los había descartado.

—Dime la verdad, Thomas—le habló ella con sencilla dignidad. El hombre se quedó callado, sopesando muy bien lo que le iba a decir, la miró por encima de los pequeños anteojos de marco dorado y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Yo solo sé que deseaba hacer el negocio en Canadá y pidió mi asesoramiento para adquirir un bien raíz en otro país.

—No tenía idea, pero en vista de las circunstancias, no me extraña ya nada. ¿Te habló sobre divorcio?—El hombre se quedó callado—. Por favor, Thomas, ya está muerto—le suplicó.

—Sí, me habló de divorcio. Deseaba dejarte la casa y pasarte una pensión. Yo le dije que lo haría después de mi viaje. Así le daba tiempo de pensar bien las cosas, ante todo Blake era mi amigo y pensaba que se precipitaba. Eres una buena mujer, Candy. ¿Qué de bueno podría salir de una relación adúltera? Cimentar tu felicidad sobre el sufrimiento de otros es egoísta. A él le preocupaba que el bien que fuera a adquirir en Toronto entrara en la repartición de bienes, yo le aconsejé que lo alquilara con opción a compra. Él accedió, el arriendo era costoso, él ponía el dinero de los gastos comunitarios y servicios y la señora GrandChester pagaba el alquiler.

Candy se quedó callada durante un largo minuto observando un óleo de una calle parisina que estaba en la pared frente a ella. No quería sufrir más, ya lo intuía entre lo encontrado en sus pesquisas, el camino siguiente era el divorcio. ¿Por qué no le dijo algo esa mañana en la que le preguntó si era feliz? ¿Por qué no le había pedido el divorcio antes?

—Quiero la dirección del inmueble. ¿Ya lo habían habitado? El hombre revolvió unos papeles y le dio la dirección, el departamento quedaba en Yorkville, un exclusivo sector de Toronto. Le comentó que tendría que reunirse con los abogados de GrandChester para pagar la multa y cancelar el contrato de arriendo. El resto de la reunión transcurrió como ya la intuía, había un pequeño seguro y unas pocas inversiones que le permitirían tomarse la vida con calma, pensó en rechazarlo, así como la casa del puerto, pero se dijo que no iba ser tan necia, podría donar bastante a la caridad si se sentía incómoda en algún momento, tampoco iba a ser tonta. El abogado le dijo que podría vender la casa sin problema. Salió de la reunión con un solo deseo en mente, en cuanto llegó a su casa fue al que era el estudio de su esposo y abrió un cajón de dónde sacó una llave dorada que estaba segura era del departamento de Toronto.

Esa misma tarde reservó un tiquete en línea económica para el día siguiente.

Con un nudo en el estómago, Candy aterrizó en el aeropuerto Hamilton-Munro. Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde, un auto de alquiler la esperaba en el aparcamiento. El trayecto duró una hora hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde consiguió alojamiento en un hotel de cadena económico.

En cuanto estuvo instalada, ya de nuevo en el auto, puso la dirección en el GPS y se dirigió a Yorkville. Le gustó Toronto, era una ciudad de grandes contrastes, por un lado estaban sus construcciones coloniales y por otro lado hermosos edificios modernos, además, era una ciudad multicultural debido a la cantidad de personas de todas partes del mundo que la habitaban. Los diferentes barrios gozaban de una identidad étnica muy marcada en cuanto a comida y costumbres. A medida que se acercaba a la zona, se dio cuenta de que entraba a un sector opulento, agradeció al cielo haberse vestido bien: bata camisera de rayas verticales en blanco y negro, cinturón color rosa viejo del mismo tono de los zapatos y un sobre color negro con aplicaciones del color de la correa y el calzado. Cabello suelto y maquillaje suave, toda ella estaba a tono con el sector que iba a visitar. Rodó por una calle flanqueada a ambos lados de tiendas lujosas, restaurantes y galerías de arte.

El día estaba despejado y la temperatura era cálida, familias y parejas paseaban por el lugar o estaban sentados a las afueras disfrutando del buen tiempo y del tardío anochecer.

El lujo y la ostentación la dejaban indiferente, seguro esa fue una de las razones por las que su matrimonio fracasó.

Unas cuadras más adelante dejó el auto en el aparcamiento de visitantes y caminó hasta la elegante recepción, donde entregó una carta de su abogado, dándole poder para entrar en el departamento.

Subió al ascensor de láminas doradas que la dejó en un decimoctavo piso, ante la gruesa puerta de paneles dobles y rogó porque la llave funcionara. La giró con cautela en la cerradura y esta cedió haciendo un pequeño clic.

En cuanto la abrió, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la sensación de temor se apoderó de ella: temor ante lo que pudiese encontrar. Ya su vida no era la misma y no tenía nada que perder, pero tenía atragantados tantos resentimientos que esperaba que esa última estación le permitiera por fin perdonar y olvidar, o eso prefería creer.

A lo mejor no quería soltar, sino seguir regodeándose en el dolor y en la rabia.

Los cristales de los ventanales llegaban hasta el piso y los rayos de sol del atardecer entraban al espacio, dándole una luminosidad dorada. Sillones grandes y mullidos de color beige, pinturas inmensas y esculturas abstractas, mesas de madera gruesa y oscura, todo con el olor de la riqueza. Caminó por el lugar, buscando, pero ya ni siquiera sabía qué buscaba. En un mueble oscuro observó una cantidad de fotografías de la pareja, enmarcadas en portarretratos de plata. Levantó una y vio a su esposo, estaban en un camino de Central Park, ella reía, distendida y feliz, y él la miraba con el deseo de devorarle el gesto con un beso. Trató de recordar la última vez que su marido la había mirado así o si la había mirado así alguna vez. En otras fotografías se les veía en un velero y en una calle conocida de Boston. ¡Qué ciega había estado! Se les notaba la intimidad, el amor.

Sus pensamientos volaron a Terry. ¿Qué haría cuando las viera? Estaba convencida de que para él sería mucho más duro si es que iba a ese lugar, era cuestión de días que se enterara, si no lo había hecho ya, y no supo por qué tuvo la urgente necesidad de protegerlo. Fue a la cocina mirando para todos lados, sorprendida del lujo y el buen gusto. ¿Cómo pagaría su esposo este estilo de vida? Se imaginó que doña Millonetas sería la principal proveedora, no se imaginaba a su marido de mantenido, pero por lo visto no lo conocía o estaba muy enamorado. Buscó en los cajones hasta que encontró un paquete de bolsas para la basura, sacó una, volvió a la sala y empezó a guardar los portarretratos, ya era bastante difícil saber que ellos se habían enamorado, constatar que eran felices. Tener, además, imágenes donde mostraban que no les importaba el qué dirán solo hacía que el puñal abriera más la herida.

Terry estaba en el estudio cuando escuchó los pasos y no tuvo que salir del lugar para saber quién había entrado. Era ella, Candice White, la observó desde el espacio de la puerta entreabierta, estaba tan absorta que no sintió su presencia. En un instante los rayos de sol se eclipsaron en su figura, irradiando una luz que lo encandiló por completo. Observó la curva perfecta de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos verde mar, que estaban infinitamente tristes, su piel delicada, el mechón de pelo que ella recogía cada rato para dejarlo detrás de la oreja. Su luminosidad lo llamaba como la luz a la polilla. La observó embelesado y se sintió enternecido al ver que escondía la evidencia del romance para que él no la encontrara. "Demasiado tarde, querida Candy, ya las he repasado todas". Había llegado una media hora antes. La empresa inmobiliaria se puso en contacto con sus abogados dos días atrás, y enseguida quiso viajar, pero el día anterior no pudo debido a una reunión importante.

Cuando encontró el nido de amor, estuvo a punto de destruir el departamento con sus propias manos y le tomó todo de sí serenarse lo suficiente para no sacar a relucir su frustración. Caminó hasta el estudio, una habitación recubierta de libros que estaba seguro había sido diseñada para el jodido cabrón, abrió las ventanas que conducían a un pequeño balcón y sintió unos deseos incontenibles de fumar. Sacó la cajetilla del bolsillo y vio que estaba vacía.

Llamó a Tristán para informarle que no iría a cenar en la noche y respiró varias veces mientras golpeaba la baranda. De regreso al interior, fue que sintió llegar a Candy. Con pasos amortizados por la alfombra persa se acercó a ella.

—Hola—atinó a decirle, con voz ronca. Ella soltó la bolsa con estrépito en cuanto escuchó la voz.

—¿ Qué estás haciendo?—hablo él, en voz baja, como si susurrara.

—Yo… esto, yo…—Se giró, enfrentándolo.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, ya las vi. No te compadezcas de mí, porque me aprovecharé de ello, te lo prometo—dijo, ásperamente—. Soy un hijo de puta oportunista, no lo olvides nunca. Ella lo observó, confusa.

—Si eres tan oportunista, ¿por qué me estás advirtiendo?

—No lo sé. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, supongo—contestó, con una mirada de ojos brillantes, como evaluándola. Ella enrojeció de pronto. Cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesta a marcharse.

—No te vayas, por favor.—La retuvo, cogiéndola suavemente del brazo—. Dame unos minutos.

—¿ Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—¿ La existencia del departamento?—Candy asintió—. Desde hace dos días, vine en cuanto pude, todavía no me gusta dejar a Tristán solo.

—¿ Por qué viniste?—preguntó ella.

—Por respuestas, las mismas que deseas tú.

—¿ Por qué no me avisaste? Quedamos en que nos contaríamos todo.—Lo miró de manera acusadora. Terry encogió los hombros.

—Tal vez quise hacer lo mismo que tú. Ella se envaró.

—No necesitamos protegernos.

—Pero tú parecías estar haciéndolo.—Terry señaló la bolsa con las fotos y caminó hasta una pared donde reposaba una repisa con cantidad de plantas—. Meses atrás empezaron a aparecer estas flores en casa, en la habitación, encima del escritorio, pensé que era alguna de sus excentricidades. La mirada atormentada de Candy dio de lleno con la repisa larga llena de macetas pequeñas con orquídeas de diferentes colores y entonces lo supo, supo que su esposo había estado muy enamorado de esa mujer y que su matrimonio había acabado tiempo antes de que aparecieran los cuerpos. Blake había llenado de orquídeas a Alice rememorando algo.

La furia de la humillación rugió de nuevo en ella, pero lo disimuló todo lo que pudo. No quería mostrarse vulnerable ante Terry. Volvió a dejar el bolso en una mesa y se dedicó a recorrer el lugar. Abrió la puerta del estudio, donde vio una biblioteca bien surtida. Paseó por la habitación principal, donde una cama grande en madera oscura le dio la bienvenida, todo estaba inmaculado y perfecto, era el lugar ideal para Blake y esta mujer se lo había brindado. Había otra maceta de flores en el lado donde seguro dormía ella. Se sintió fuera de lugar, quiso salir corriendo, ellos nunca hubieran podido tener esos lujos. Él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—No te dejes impresionar por todo esto.

—Es muy difícil no hacerlo—replicó ella.

—Son solo cosas materiales, nada de esto es verdad y la vida se los enseñó de una forma cruel.

—Aquí estamos nosotros, siguiendo sus pasos, ellos son nuestros fantasmas personales. ¿Sentiste alguna vez la tentación de serle infiel a Alice?

—Oportunidades de llevarme a mujeres hermosas a la cama tuve en cantidades—respondió, molesto—, pude tener a las mujeres que hubiera querido. En esas reuniones de negocios, los veía a todos: casados rompiendo votos, solteros dándose un festín y yo como imbécil me sentía superior a ellos, valoraba mi matrimonio, la estabilidad, qué estúpido fui, lo que se deben estar riendo de mí.

—Los estúpidos son ellos si se ríen, eres un hombre de valores, Terry.

Candy caminó hasta unos de los ventanales que daban a un balcón. Abrió la ventana y al salir, una brisa fría le acarició el rostro, avanzó hasta la barda, observando la ciudad y cómo el sol iba descendiendo. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Terry la miraba con un brillo extraño.

Se veía hermoso a contraluz, con un jean claro y deshilachado, camiseta oscura y la misma chaqueta de cuero que llevaba el día que habían coincidido en la comisaría. Se dio cuenta de que su cabello lucía siempre un desarreglo que lo favorecía.

—Tú y yo—le dijo—estaremos unidos siempre por esto que nos pasó. Él ladeó la cabeza en un gesto muy suyo que ella ya había aprendido a reconocer.

—No sé si seré un imbécil por lo que voy a decir, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos unidos no solo por esto que nos pasó. Ella sonrió.

—No seas ridículo.

—No lo soy.

—A veces me dan ganas de llamarte—confesó Candy—. Eres la única persona en el mundo que tiene idea de cómo me siento.

—Puedes llamarme cuando quieras...—replicó él, pagado de sí mismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—La policía nos implicaría, tú y yo hablando como amigos, no nos dejarían en paz con sus interrogatorios y especulaciones.—Soltó una risa irónica—. ¿Esto qué ocurrió te ha cambiado?—preguntó, mirando de nuevo el atardecer, en pocos minutos se haría de noche.

—Sí, claro. Alice me dijo una vez cuando discutimos, que me había vuelto un cínico. No lo creí hasta esto. Ahora recuerdo mucho nuestras peleas, espero que el tiempo me haga más caritativo.

—Yo a veces no me reconozco, en este momento no sé quién soy, es como si el fin de mi matrimonio me hubiera quitado mi identidad.

—Te encontrarás de nuevo, es normal, es algo muy reciente. Terry se refregó los ojos en gesto cansado, ella a veces veía en su expresión la soledad y la decepción que le había dejado aquello, pero eran solo pocos segundos, después volvía su expresión de rudeza, de hombre duro contra el mundo.

—Sigo sin poder dormir—dijo él. Candy lo miró, sorprendida por la manera en que se abría a ella, estaba segura de que no era así con todo el mundo.

—Yo también—contestó—. Prueba con Netflix o con los canales de deportes.—Él la observó, escéptico—. Te sorprenderías, la carrera del queso en Inglaterra, buceo en pantano, trineo de asfalto y competencia de quién come más perros calientes.

—Lo haré.—Le regaló una sonrisa—. Tu insomnio está peor que el mío. Él caminó unos pasos hasta ella, estaba nervioso, hacía años que no le pasaba, la verdad había habido pocas mujeres en su vida, algún par de novias en la secundaria y su esposa, tan pronto entró a la universidad. No debería fijarse en ella, pensar en ella, era un error en mayúsculas, era la viuda del amante de Alice. ¿No era algo retorcido que fuera precisamente la mujer que le atraía?

—Te invitaría a cenar, pero no estoy seguro de si me siguen.

—Por Dios, estamos en otro país.

—Eso no los detendría.

—Entonces a mí me siguen también—adujo, sorprendida.

—Es lo más probable. Lo más seguro es que sepan que abandonamos la ciudad y no hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber que vinimos a constatar con nuestros propios ojos las pruebas de nuestros magníficos cuernos.

Ella no contestó nada. Con un suspiro, Terry dio la vuelta y entró al estudio, revolvió en cajones y llegó hasta la cocina, donde encontró las llaves de un auto. Candy entró al escuchar que el buscaba algo, lo vio hurgar en los estantes antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—¡ Bingo! Alice, siempre sería Alice, para ella tener un auto era casi tan importante como respirar.—Candy sonrió—. Salgamos de aquí. En el interior del ascensor, Terry se hallaba detrás de ella, tan cerca que podría haberla abrazado, olía a algo cítrico y fresco, se percató mientras miraba aquellos preciosos cabellos rubios ondulados. Ella pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues se volvió para mirarlo. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, Terry tuvo la sensación de que ella contenía la respiración al mirarle los labios, o a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas.

Llegaron al sótano que tenía varios pisos, él presionó la alarma colgante en el juego de llaves y un auto se escuchó a la distancia, en el segundo piso encontraron un auto Ford Taurus de reciente factura con vidrios tintados. Salieron del edificio cuando ya el día había dado paso a la noche.

Al detenerse en un semáforo, sus miradas se encontraron y el recuerdo del beso quedó suspendido entre los dos. La misma sensación de picor estaba allí y Candy sintió el despertar innegable de su cuerpo al deseo, el aire en el vehículo se espesó.

El corazón le empezó a latir como a una quinceañera. La gente pasaba, era sábado, día de reunión de amigos, de salir a tomar algo por ahí, había restaurantes con mesas exteriores donde la gente bebía, comía, reía y charlaba, ella se sentía como en una burbuja.

—Pensaron en todo—dijo él, mirando el tablero del auto.

—No quiero hablar más de ellos—dijo Candy, furiosa de que se hubiera contaminado ese momento con la presencia de esos dos.

—Puedo enseñarte la ciudad, algún museo, un centro comercial, en este auto podremos ir a cenar—dijo él, lo ponía en marcha después del cambio de luz del semáforo.

—Ni arte, ni compras, ni cena. Terry la miró, no podía dilucidar el tono de su voz. ¿Risueño?

—Entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer?—titubeó. Candy no pensaba moverse ni hablar. A lo mejor se había vuelto loca. Deseaba su revancha por todo lo ocurrido. A medida que el auto rodaba por la calle, la atmósfera en su interior se hizo más densa por culpa de las feromonas que bailaban por el pequeño espacio. Iba a esperar... hasta que lo dijese él. Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba exorcizar lo visto en ese maldito apartamento, la expresión de su marido sonriéndole a otra mujer, las malditas orquídeas. Quería prender fuego al mundo y que todos se fueran al diablo.

Terry condujo en silencio lo que le parecieron horas, ya estaba totalmente oscuro cuando aparcó el auto a la entrada de un parque, el lugar estaba desolado.

—No sé dónde más ir—repuso, girando las llaves de contacto sin mirarla. Ella observó cuando él aferró con fuerza el timón del auto. El silencio era angustioso y cuando la miró de nuevo, el hambre desnuda que mostraba su cara le quitó el aliento, por lo visto él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

—¿ Qué quieres, Candy?—susurró.

La mirada de ella bajó a sus labios.

—Adivina.

—Joder, Candy—adujo, angustiado.

—Exactamente. Los ojos de Terry se habían oscurecido y le miraban los labios de manera atenta. En segundos estaban uno encima del otro, él metió la mano en su cabello para asirla de la nuca, escuchó como un gruñido salía de su garganta, y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Se aferraron uno a los labios del otro como si fueran fuente de vida, sus lenguas jugueteaban, exploraban, como si estuvieran compitiendo por quien daba y recibía más placer. Se separaron un momento para respirar y mirarse a los ojos. Él probó sus labios de nuevo, más profundamente, hambriento, buscando y convenciendo, después exigiendo. La avidez con que la besaba la arrastró por una oleada de deseo húmedo y apremiante. Los sonidos más sutiles resonaban en el silencio del auto, mezclados con sus respiraciones y jadeos. La pena y el resentimiento se habían quedado fuera, sin embargo, una nostalgia nacida de los recuerdos le encogió el corazón a Candy, se le humedecieron los ojos y los cerró con fiereza para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran. No se iba a echar para atrás, si esto era un error, sería "su error". Encima de él, apretó los senos contra su pecho y empezó a moverse de forma cimbreante. Él la tocó por debajo del vestido, le besaba el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, sentía como si se estuviera dando un festín, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan excitado, tan vulnerable y cuando le arrancó el interior y por fin pudo tocar su sexo, tan suave y tan húmedo, quiso penetrarla enseguida, no podría esperar mucho. Era tan diferente a Alice, su sexo, su humedad, su olor, y mucho más voluptuosa de lo que mostraban sus ropas. Las muñecas de Candy temblaban mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su chaqueta. Se percató del movimiento que hizo Terry para desabrocharse el cinturón sin apenas separarse de ella, y los botones de sus vaqueros al saltar. Ella, acomodada encima de él, abrió las piernas a ambos lados y soltó un gemido agudo ante el primer contacto del pene con su sexo. Terry se movió lentamente de arriba abajo en una caricia que quiso ser lenta y controlada, pero el calor de ella lo llamó como canto de sirena y sin embargo, la mantuvo quieta, sujetándola, solo acariciándola con su miembro, haciéndola retorcerse, gemir y esperar hasta que los dos estuvieron seguros de que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Quería que no hubiera ninguna duda.

Candy sintió que quería todo lo que pudiera darle aquel hombre, todo. Lo necesitaba ahora, en ese instante, sin pensar en el futuro, en el mundo amargo que los esperaba fuera del auto. Necesitaba que él le disipara los miedos, que con la explosión ardiente que ya sentía formarse entre sus piernas, la ayudara a olvidar esa etapa de su vida. El mundo se concentró en ese restringido asiento y en el cuerpo palpitante de Terry cuando con seguridad la penetró.

Algunas luces de coches que pasaban los iluminaban, escucharon el ruido de puertas cerrarse, las risas de la gente. Nada de eso les importaba. Ella solo veía la cara rígida de Terry con los ojos más oscuros que le había visto desde que se conocían. Lo único que le interesaba era su cuerpo debajo del suyo, su respiración agitada, las manos aferrando sus caderas con necesidad y el hundirse y deslizarse de su miembro dentro de ella. Él tomaba todo de ella, pero también se brindaba, vertía placer en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, era arrebatador y perfecto, Candy quería que eso que estaban viviendo no acabara nunca, ya sentía cerca una liberación que hacía muchos años no experimentaba, juntos llegaban al límite, al borde del precipicio de donde no le importaría saltar, porque sabía que un haz de placer y gozo la esperaba al final. Ardiendo y derretidos llegaron a un orgasmo en medio de gritos y jadeos que los dejaron con la garganta irritada.

En cuanto pudo formular un pensamiento coherente, Candy carraspeó. Se preguntó si alguien habría oído sus gritos. No le importó. Se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo, mojados y jadeando.

—Dios—dijo él al fin—. Estoy empapado. Candy se separó de él. Él siseó en cuanto salió de ella.

—Deberías haberte quitado la chaqueta.

La mujer buscó su ropa interior, un jadeo horrorizado salió de su garganta cuando se percató que de poco le serviría, al verla destrozada. Él soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—No me dejaste opción. Fue todo un asalto.

—El factor sorpresa era importante—contestó ella con tono risueño, queriéndole quitar hierro al asunto. Qué sorpresa era esa mujer, caviló Terry sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Era hermosa, apasionada y tenía sentido del humor. Soltó un suspiro, quiso abrazarla, quiso grabar ese estado de comunión tan perfecto en su memoria, prolongarlo más allá, pero la realidad volvía, implacable. Así era, la helada más salvaje se colaba incluso dentro de una habitación caldeada, no debía olvidarlo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—¿ Quieres ir a mi hotel? ¿Vamos a algún lugar? Necesitaba probarla otra vez, esta vez en una habitación, en una cama, probar todo su cuerpo, saciarse de algo que apenas había vislumbrado y que lo había dejado con ganas de más. Se sorprendió cuando ella le pidió que la dejara en el aparcamiento del edificio donde estaba su auto. Quiso insistirle, sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no lo haría. A lo mejor para ella no había sido tan bueno como para él, a lo mejor no podía olvidar al hijo de puta de Blake Moore, a lo mejor el tipo tenía un pene de acero, de medidas kilométricas que había vuelto locas al par de mujeres, a lo mejor él no era suficiente para ninguna de las dos. Una sombra de amargura tiñó su semblante.

—Como quieras—le contestó. Candy quiso encogerse en la silla y echarse a llorar.

Terry hizo el trayecto hasta el aparcamiento de la torre en un par de minutos, ambos estaban en silencio, notó la fuerte tensión que emanaba del semblante del hombre. Ella deseaba estar sola. Se compuso lo que pudo y en cuanto el auto frenó, se despidió en un susurró sin apenas mirarlo.

Terry arrancó enseguida. Ya en su vehículo, Candy apoyó los brazos sobre el timón y agachó la cabeza. ¡Qué diablos había hecho! Se había acostado con Terrence GrandChester apenas a mes y medio de muerto su esposo y lo había hecho no sabía si por venganza o porque el hombre le gustaba. Se le había lanzado como una zorra y ya lo lamentaba, los conceptos que esgrimió en su mente cuando estaba en el auto ya no le servían, fue como si después del explosivo encuentro se hubiera desinflado como un globo. Terry era… una tormenta, era fuerte, audaz, apasionado, a pesar de la efervescencia del momento pudo sentir el trabajado cuerpo bajo la ropa. No podía entender cómo su mujer lo había cambiado por Blake, el hombre era demasiado intenso, la manera apasionada en que la había tomado no tenía punto de comparación con Blake o a lo mejor era que su marido se había aburrido de ella y percibía el sexo dentro del matrimonio de una manera muy distinta a lo que vivió en pocos minutos con Terry. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía sentirlo dentro de ella. Nunca lo había hecho dentro de un coche. Blake era más de posturas sencillas y amor tierno… en cambio, Terry… Negó con la cabeza, se sentía patética al comparar a dos hombres que no tenían comparación. Llegó al hotel y mientras se duchaba, se percató de que ni siquiera habían usado protección. Estaba tan desactualizada en el tema de relaciones que ni siquiera pensó en ello. Esa noche apenas pudo dormir y al día siguiente, cuando volvió a Boston, compró la pastilla del día después, lo último que necesitaba era un embarazo no deseado y menos del esposo de la amante de su esposo. El solo decirlo se escuchaba bizarro.

Continuará...

Saludos, gracias por comentar y opinar. Feliz noche de sábado.

JillValentine. X.


	7. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 6

**CAPÍTULO 6.**

XXX.

Candy llegó al hotel y mientras se duchaba, se percató de que ni siquiera habían usado protección. Estaba tan desactualizada en el tema de relaciones que ni siquiera pensó en ello. Esa noche apenas pudo dormir y al día siguiente, cuando volvió a Boston, compró la pastilla del día después, lo último que necesitaba era un embarazo no deseado y menos del esposo de la amante de su esposo. El solo decirlo se escuchaba bizarro.

Los detectives Morgan y Arrazola esperaron a Linda Jordan a las afueras del gimnasio al que asistió Alice GrandChester hasta seis meses antes de su muerte.

Estaba ubicado en el exclusivo sector de Beacon Hill, el aparcamiento estaba coronado de autos de fina factura. Arrazola miró las diferentes cámaras, las revisaría, tendría que solicitar una orden para hacerlo. La molestia de la mujer cuando los encontró en el aparcamiento fue evidente. Ella se distrajo buscando las llaves en su mochila.

—Señora Jordan —saludó Morgan. Arrazola hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado todo —replicó Linda, incómoda.

—Lamentamos importunarla, pero es necesario para la investigación hacer este tipo de visitas periódicas —explicó la detective.

—Lo que queremos saber es si ha recordado algo más. —Morgan fue directo al punto.

—No, no he recordado nada más.

—¿ Sabe si la señora GrandChester tuvo relación con alguna otra persona aparte del señor Moore? —preguntó el detective a mansalva. Ella los miró, sorprendida y algo alterada.

—No, no tengo idea y el hecho de que saliera con Blake Moore no le da derecho a suponer que era una golfa, detective —replicó, evidentemente furiosa.

En ese momento, los policías vieron que un hombre vestido con unas mallas y una camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos musculados, se acercaba. La expresión en el rostro de Linda cambió al verlo llegar.

—¿ Pasa algo, Linda? —preguntó el recién llegado, mirando de mala manera al par de detectives.

—No pasa nada, Marco —desestimó ella, con un gesto de la mano.

Arrazola levantó una ceja por el modo en que el hombre los miraba. Desde la primera vez que lo vio le resultó antipático, era el típico muñecón de gimnasio, escultural, rubio y de ojos oscuros.

—Qué bien que llega, porque también queríamos volver a interrogarlo sobre el tiempo en que la señora Alice GrandChester asistió a sus clases. ¿Qué más nos puede decir de ella? El hombre se puso las manos en la espalda.

—Lo que les dije la primera vez, que era buena alumna. —Se quedó unos minutos pensativo. A Arrazola no le gustó el tono en el que pronunció las palabras, como queriendo decir entre líneas otra cosa—. Su marido era un cabrón.

—¿ Cómo? —preguntó Morgan al instante.

—Una vez la escuché discutir con él por el móvil. El detective se acercó más, sin dejar de mirarlo. Linda se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

—Eso es normal. Todas las parejas discuten —tanteó Morgan.

—El tipo la maltrataba.

—¿ Aparte de la dichosa llamada, cómo se dio cuenta de que la maltrataba? —insistió el policía.

—Una vez llegó con un moretón en el brazo, le pregunté qué le había pasado y abochornada, contestó que se había caído. Arrazola lo miró, sorprendida. Morgan sopesó la información del entrenador, nada hasta el momento les había indicado que GrandChester fuera maltratador. A lo mejor tendrían que entrevistar de nuevo a su personal cercano.

—¿ Tengo que contestar más preguntas? —dijo el hombre, ante el silencio de los policías.

—No, pero lo llamaremos a declarar nuevamente.

—No me dirán ahora que soy sospechoso.

—No estamos diciendo nada de eso, simplemente es algo rutinario —pronunció Morgan—. Usted también tendrá que ir a la estación. —Miró a Linda, que había estado sumamente callada.

Ambos oficiales se despidieron con un gesto. Marco tomó a la mujer del brazo y la llevó hasta el auto. Ellos se dirigieron al suyo. Ya en el auto, Arrazola dijo:

—¿ Son ideas mías o esos dos están liados?

—Eso parece, y viste la forma en que la agarró para llevarla al coche. Como posesivo…

—Me parece que tendremos que conseguir citaciones.

—Tenemos que examinar esas cintas, ese tipo y la amiga saben algo más de lo que nos soltaron. El teléfono de la mujer empezó a vibrar.

—Diga —contestó de forma brusca—. Ajá, habla. Morgan manejaba concentrado cuando un silbido de ella, cuando colgó, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—El avión de GrandChester voló a Boston esa noche y llegó a primera hora a Chicago.

—¿ Quién iba en el avión? —preguntó. La mujer sonrió.

—Adivina. —El hombre enarcó una ceja—. GrandChester y Cooper iban en el avión.

—¡ Bingo! Citemos a ambos enseguida. Tienen cosas que explicar. Además, está la conversación por WhatsApp, que me ronda en la cabeza cada tanto.

—Sí, son bastante sospechosos esos mensajes. Haré las llamadas. Los tendremos en la comisaría esta misma tarde.

El detective Morgan interrogó por separado a Brandon Cooper y a Terrence GrandChester. Al segundo lo observó un rato por la cámara de Gesell, el hombre estaba imperturbable, mirando al frente, como si supiera que había alguien detrás del vidrio oscuro. Juntó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se dedicó a observar el resto del lugar con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Morgan entró unos minutos después.

—Buenas tardes, señor GrandChester. Se sentó frente a él, con una carpeta de papel en la mano.

—Me siento como en las películas de detectives. —Se enderezó, serio—. Donde tienen al malo varios minutos a solas a ver si el pobre diablo se pone nervioso y afloja una confesión.

—¿ Se puso nervioso?

—Se necesita más que esto, detective, para ponerme "nervioso"—. Hizo gesto de comillas—. ¿Qué tiene contra mí?

—Señor GrandChester, han aparecido nuevos hechos y quería charlar con usted.

—¿ Necesitaré un abogado?

—¿ Cree que lo necesita? —Terry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué hizo usted la noche del 14 de abril? La mirada de Terry era impasible mientras observaba como el obeso oficial revisaba papeles en una carpeta.

—Pasar toda la noche en vela arreglando un jodido software que tenía que presentar al día siguiente en una reunión.

—¿ Quién iba en el avión que aterrizó en el aeropuerto Logan esa noche a las diez y treinta?

—Mi socio Brandon Cooper y yo. El software que íbamos a presentar sufrió algunas fallas, no voy a entrar en detalles técnicos, solo que mi presencia y la de mi socio era necesaria esa noche para revisar los pasos.

—¿ No tiene ingenieros que hagan eso por usted? Morgan no perdía ni uno de sus gestos. GrandChester era la tranquilidad personificada.

—Por supuesto, pero era un software que teníamos que presentar en la reunión al otro día, era imperativo que nosotros estuviéramos al corriente de lo sucedido. Créame, nadie en la empresa durmió esa noche.

—Qué conveniente.

—¿ Eso es todo lo que tiene? —Un ramalazo de ira vistió el semblante de Terry, que apretó los puños enseguida—. ¿Todas las pistas apuntan a un puto vuelo? Porque si es así, está lejos de resolver qué fue lo que ocurrió con mi esposa. Negó con la cabeza varias veces y tamborileó con los dedos la superficie de la mesa.

—Eso lo resolveremos nosotros —replicó Morgan, saliéndole al paso con una sonrisa irónica—. Le recuerdo que el vuelo fue realizado la noche en que murió su esposa. Terry soltó un suspiro.

—Me importa una mierda si me cree o no, estaba trabajando.

—¿ No es demasiada casualidad? —preguntó Morgan, siempre atento a cualquier cambio en el rostro del interrogado. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Si usted lo dice.

—Pudo camuflarse, evadirse del lugar de alguna forma. GrandChester le dirigió una mirada fría y retadora.

—No sería tan estúpido para hacer algo así. Además, tengo cientos de testigos.

—Verificaré su información.

—Como guste. ¿Terminamos?

—¿ Por qué su esposa no tenía un esquema de seguridad? Usted es un hombre poderoso.

—Soy una persona con un bajo perfil. Mi casa tiene un buen sistema de seguridad, el chofer de Alice tenía preparación defensiva, pero ella era renuente a andar con escoltas, discutimos por eso varias veces, ya veo el porqué. Y la verdad, no quería abrumar a mi familia con guardaespaldas.

—Conveniente…

—¿ Usted cree que se hubiera evitado lo que ocurrió de haberlos tenido? No me haga reír, detective. ¿No cree que mi esposa los hubiese despachado para verse con su amante? Como dice un escritor latinoamericano: "Cuando una mujer quiere acostarse con un hombre, no hay talanquera que no se salte, ni fortaleza que no derribe". —Morgan le regaló una media sonrisa—. Mis cuernos relucen hasta Washington. Estaba impaciente por salir del lugar. Tenía reuniones pendientes y estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿ Maltrataba a su esposa? —soltó Morgan de improviso. Terry sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara.

—¿ Cómo?

—Me escuchó —dijo impasible el policía—. ¿Maltrataba usted a su esposa? Dicen que su carácter es voluble, que puede considerarse un hombre violento.

Terry se levantó tan de golpe, que la silla terminó a medio metro de él.

—¡ No! ¿Quién dice que soy violento?

—Acaba de serlo ahora, por ejemplo. —Morgan tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. GrandChester se lo estaba poniendo más fácil de lo que esperaba—. Y sabemos que un empleado suyo pagó caro uno de sus arranques. Terry controló esta vez la ira que lo carcomía.

—Yo no suelo tener arranques, detective, ustedes me están llevando al límite. Y si se refiere a Anderson Haskell, es un caso que hay que verlo en su contexto. Fue muy desleal conmigo y mi compañía. Haskell había arruinado una plataforma de millones de dólares.

Terry y Brandon estaban seguros de que lo había hecho a propósito, seguro pagado por alguien de la competencia, el mundo empresarial era sucio y turbio. La lealtad estaba muy encima en la escala de valores de Terry.

—Desleal como su esposa, ¿no? —Morgan lo miró con un brillo en los ojos.

Arrazola, que observaba a través del vidrio, movió la cabeza. Su compañero era un excelente interrogador, pero a ella algo no le cuadraba en todo eso.

—Ya le dije que yo no supe nada del romance de mi esposa hasta que murió —dijo Terry con visible exasperación. Morgan sacó entonces de su bolsillo un papel y se lo extendió.

—¿ Ni siquiera una sospecha? Porque eso no es lo que parece aquí.

Terry recibió el papel de mala gana y enrojeció de ira al momento de leerlo. Se trataba de la transcripción de unos mensajes de WhatsApp, una discusión que él y su esposa habían tenido en alguna ocasión que, otra vez sacada de contexto, podría parecer sospechosa. Era en serio que el cabrón de Morgan quería implicarlo de alguna forma.

"¿ Dónde mierda estás?

"Estoy en el club".

"¿ Otra vez en el club?

Es la tercera vez que llego a casa esta semana y no estás. "Como si realmente te importara".

"Eres mi maldita esposa, claro que me importa. Mucho cuidado, Alice. No me conoces".

Terry dejó el papel sobre la mesa y miró a Morgan con desgano.

—Esto es una simple pelea y no demuestra nada. Yo no maté a mi esposa, detective y le será muy difícil comprobar mi culpabilidad. A no ser que aparezca un testigo o huellas mías en el lugar. Está buscando donde no debe. Hay alguien más en esta partida, deje de mirar hacia el lugar equivocado. —Se levantó de pronto—. Gánese su salario.

—¿ A dónde va? —preguntó Morgan, al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Creo que el interrogatorio acabó. Terry salió del lugar sin despedirse, su socio lo esperaba afuera, igual de furioso que él.

—La próxima vez que me citen a algo, traeré a un abogado —sentenció Brandon.

—No creo que haya próxima vez.

A la salida había un grupo de periodistas que se acercaron enseguida, pero Terry se escabulló sin contestar preguntas. No sentía simpatía por la prensa en esos momentos.

Esa misma tarde, entró por primera vez desde lo ocurrido a la habitación compartida con Alice. No había sido capaz de estar cerca de su ropa ni de sus cosas. Observó la amplia cama matrimonial que los había mantenido alejados, ya rara vez se encontraban en el medio. Levantó con la mano un portarretratos, un rostro que ni de lejos mostraba la felicidad que vio en las fotos del departamento de Toronto. Pasó la vista por el sofá y las sillas, por la manta con la que cubría sus piernas cuando la encontraba leyendo un libro. Sus pasos lo llevaron a su vestier, un leve rastro de su aroma le llegó a las fosas nasales. Acarició la ropa colgada, vio la colección de zapatos y bolsos. Su corazón se encogió de pena y se le aguó la mirada. ¿Por qué, Alice? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente para ti? No podía llorar por ella y eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

Recordó a la joven mujer que conoció en la universidad, la tarde en que la había visto sentada en uno de los escalones a la entrada de la biblioteca, adorable y serena, leyendo un libro de Charlotte Bronte. Se había sentado a poca distancia, observándola y decidiendo cómo acercarse a ella para charlar o invitarla a salir. Todo se dio de manera natural y al mes ya eran inseparables. En el penúltimo año de universidad de él, ella quedó embarazada, se casaron en contra de sus padres y trabajaron hasta obtener el título en medio de noches en vela y cambios de pañales. Después vino el trabajo, la casa, fueron años felices. Luego llegó el dinero, que ellos creyeron una bendición y lo cambió todo, empezaron los viajes, los compromisos, las agendas, las fiestas. Al principio pensó que ella disfrutaba de todo, luego su expresión de hastío y después todo terminado de la peor manera.

En cuanto iba a llamar al servicio para que desocupara la habitación, se arrepintió, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hijo, esperaría. Las joyas estaban en la caja fuerte, dejaría que Tristán escogiera lo que quisiera y lo que no, lo vendería en una subasta y donaría el dinero a la caridad.

En los días siguientes a su regreso de Toronto, con la firme idea de vender la casa, Candy se deshizo de casi todos los muebles en una venta de garaje improvisada. Una semana después empezó a buscar nueva vivienda. Boston era un lugar costoso y con pocos inmuebles disponibles. Encontró un departamento amoblado y pequeño en la tercera planta de un edificio de cuatro pisos en Brooklyne. Lo alquiló solo por seis meses, ya que en diciembre iría de vacaciones a Africa y pensaba quedarse un buen tiempo. Cuando prácticamente tenía cerrado el negocio de la casa, se trasladó a su nueva vivienda con muy pocas pertenencias: ropa, algunos libros y los utensilios de cocina a los que estaba acostumbrada.

No había vuelto a saber de Terry desde aquel día en Toronto, no olvidaba su mirada de reproche ante su negativa y la turbadora escena vivida en el auto la perseguía. Ojeaba la prensa y las redes sociales buscando información sobre su vida. Se había reunido con Tristán la semana anterior, pero solo mencionaron a Terry de pasada y ella resistió la tentación de preguntar por él. El chico estaba feliz en el taller de escritura y un poco ansioso por el cambio de escuela que iniciaría en agosto, había convencido a su padre de entrar en una preparatoria menos pretenciosa que el colegio que acababa de dejar. Candy estaba segura de que se las arreglaría muy bien, era un buen muchacho, inteligente y sensible.

Trataba de no entretenerse en su pena y había evitado rumiar el resentimiento. Aún tenía días malos, en los que no se levantaba de la cama, pero cada vez eran menos. La vida diaria la había colocado en una nueva realidad, a pesar de lo ocurrido, se sorprendía por el deseo que la asaltaba de contarle a Blake algo que le había sucedido o pedirle su opinión sobre algún artículo o libro, cuando espantaba el resentimiento se encontraba extrañándolo en los pequeños actos cotidianos que conforman una vida. Su existencia había cambiado de rostro y tenía que apañárselas como fuera.

El primer sábado de julio y recién instalada en su nueva casa, le llegó un paquete por mensajería. Al abrirlo, encontró una nota de Terry junto a una rosa solitaria, sin espinas.

"¿ Tienes idea de cuantos perros calientes se ha llegado a comer alguien en una competencia? Quiero hablar, este teléfono está a nombre de alguien de la compañía, yo también acabo de adquirir uno igual, puedes llamarme, nadie lo sabrá. O puedo llamarte a ti. ¿Qué dices?"

El papel terminaba con su firma, eran trazos firmes, algo inclinados a la derecha, le gustó la letra T al inició de su nombre. Abrió la caja y sacó un móvil sencillo, sin pretensiones. Lo encendió, ya estaba cargado y con el número de él en los contactos.

El corazón le batió a ritmo loco contra las costillas. Si entraba en esa espiral, dudaba que saliera indemne, pero necesitaba un amigo, alguien que por un momento supiera todo lo que ella había sufrido. No podía negar que varias veces al día meditaba en lo ocurrido en el auto, esa mujer apasionada y que lideraba la iniciativa en el sexo. La mortificaba que esa escena de cine irrumpiera en la vivencia de su duelo, a veces pensaba más en Terry que en el marido muerto, y eso atizaba un amago de culpa que no la dejaba vivir en paz.

Miró el teléfono otra vez, por lo visto, el hombre también había pensado en ella. Dejó el aparato a un lado del mesón de la cocina.

Esa tarde, junto con Cindy, fue a llevar alimentos a una parroquia católica en Lenox Street, en el extremo sur de Boston, un lugar de los más deprimidos y peligrosos de la ciudad. Por primera vez en meses supo a qué quería dedicar parte de su tiempo, al observar un grupo de niños, cuyos padres, trabajaban jornadas agotadoras y estaban todo el día ausentes. El cura de la parroquia les brindaba guardería durante el día y alimentación, había voluntarios que enseñaban a los chicos para facilitarles el ingreso a la escuela. Candy habló con el padre , un hombre joven de ascendencia hispana que la puso al tanto de lo que hacían, y quedó en volver para dictar clases tres veces por semana.

Terry permaneció con el teléfono cerca tan pronto supo que Candy lo había recibido, pero ella no lo había llamado. Estuvo distraído en el par de reuniones a las que había asistido esa mañana y tenía la certeza de que sus colaboradores estuvieron felices por ello. No lo habían tenido fácil con su situación, se había vuelto intransigente, de mal genio y poco dado a perdonar errores. Dos empleados de su equipo se habían despedido la semana anterior, su empresa estaba pagando su frustración por todo lo ocurrido. En los momentos más inoportunos, se encontraba pensando en Candy, se sentía atraído, así había sido desde el primer día. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos tenían gran parte de culpa, ese tono verde mar, que evocaba playas del Caribe, o cuando se oscurecían, se imaginaba el verde esmeralda , pero también el modo en que se movía y miraba. Era una mujer con mucho porte y segura de sí misma, serena e independiente… y apasionada, muy apasionada. ¡Dios! Sudaba frío rememorando el encuentro en el auto. Fantaseaba con sus fuertes gemidos en el oído, se asombraba de la suavidad de su piel, ese encuentro fue como un interludio en su caótica vida. Evitaba pensar en Alice y en su traición con demasiado empeño y cuotas altas de trabajo, pero a veces, en la madrugada, toda lo ocurrido caía sobre él de golpe. Nadie enseñaba a gestionar las pérdidas, la otra persona desaparecía del planeta y los que quedaban con la pena, la melancolía, la ira, la autocompasión, los celos y una gran cuota de culpa no sabían qué hacer con ese cántaro de emociones.

Terry a veces las guardaba bajo llave, pero se filtraban de alguna forma, envenenándolo, y ese veneno afectaba su trabajo, haciéndole doler la herida que la desaparición de su esposa había ocasionado en su pecho. Estaba rabioso todavía y pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a pensar en ella con algo de caridad. Trataba de no descuidar a Tristán, que parecía que lo estaba superando gracias al taller de escritura y a sus encuentros con Candy. El día que lo supo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar por ella más de lo debido.

Esa noche, después de cenar con él y jugar videojuegos, hasta que el chico bostezó, se había encerrado en el estudio a evaluar varios proyectos.

El aparato sonó a las dos y treinta de la madrugada, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza. Por más que no quiso verse desesperado, contestó enseguida y escuchó su voz.

—Sesenta y dos perros calientes en diez minutos —dijo ella. Terry sonrió al aparato y se la imaginó colocándose el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Me imagino que habrá salido para el hospital enseguida —aseveró él.

—¡ Qué va! Ellos duran años agrandando el estómago para poder participar.

—¿ Nadie les ha dicho que hay deportes menos arriesgados? ¿Dónde está la emoción del fútbol, del béisbol, del golf? Me quedo con trineo en asfalto o el ajedrez. Escuchó la risa de Candy y a su mente acudió el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el automóvil. Se quedó en silencio, ella también, por unos segundos.

—¿ Cómo has estado, Terry?

—Bien, ya sabes, con el trabajo y compartiendo tiempo con Tristán.

—Me alegro.

—¿ Cómo te sientes en tu nueva casa?

—Bien, es solo temporal, en diciembre iré a Africa de vacaciones por un largo tiempo. ¿Cómo supiste que me había cambiado_? _Él aferró el teléfono con fuerza.

—Yo lo sé todo. ¿Qué tanto tiempo_?_

_"No lo sabes__ todoTerrence GrandChester, se te pasó el pequeño detalle de la infidelidad de tu __mujer", _pensó Candy.

—Tres meses.

—¿ Volverás a Boston? —Terry no supo por qué su corazón latió de prisa mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—No lo sé todavía.

Candy no quería perder el tiempo en charlas banales, quería hablar de él, ¿cómo habría sido de joven? Las biografías en Internet la llevaban a una serie de datos que no le interesaban, quería saber cuál era su comida favorita, su cantante preferido, quería saberlo todo.

—Háblame de ti —susurró ella en un tono de voz que viajó por todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Terry.

—¿ Qué desea saber, profesora? —preguntó en un tono intimista que a Candy la llevó por el camino del recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el coche.

—Algo que no esté en las biografías de Internet.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿me has investigado? Me siento halagado. Terry se levantó como y fue al bar, se sirvió un trago de Bourbon y en vez de volver a su silla, se fue al sofá.

—Mi padre, era un escritor frustrado, vivía entregando manuscritos a las editoriales y siempre lo rechazaron. En esos tiempos me prometí que mis sueños los haría realidad, es terrible vivir con una frustración tan grande como la que vivió mi padre. Nos dolió mucho su muerte. En un verano que fuimos con Alice a pasar unos días con mi madre, me dediqué a leer sus manuscritos y eran buenos, no entendí por qué nadie le dio una oportunidad.

—Lo siento. Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan reacio a que Tristán se dedicara a escribir.

—Sí, fue como un reflejo, pero después de lo ocurrido —cambió de nuevo el tono de voz—, ha sido eso precisamente lo que ha ayudado a Tristán a superarlo, han pasado más de dos meses y él está mejor que yo.

Candy pensaba que la pena del chico era muy diferente a la de su padre.

—Ya sabes un secreto oscuro de Terrence GrandChester, CEO y socio principal de empresas GranChester International.

—¡ Te tengo en mis manos! —exclamó ella. Él soltó una risa suave, era cierto, pero no por lo que ella creía.

—¡ Ya lo creo que sí! Ahora tú dime algo tuyo, algo que no sepa.

—Estudié Literatura en La Universidad y lo otro ya lo sabes. ¿ Por qué me enviaste el teléfono? ¿Por qué deseas hablar conmigo? Escuchó que él soltó un suspiro.

—No… no lo sé —contestó—. Curiosidad, atracción, estupidez. Ve tú a saber. Quería decirle que estaba abrumado por lo ocurrido en el auto, pero no podía.

—A veces me siento agobiada, es muy duro ser yo en estos momentos.

—Es normal que suceda, hemos pasado por mucho. No estás sola.

—La vida tiene cosas extrañas, ¿verdad? —comentó ella, pensando en el lazo que los unía—. Creo estar sola en esto y de pronto, de forma inesperada, estás tú. Era como si Terry hubiera llegado a llenar el terrible vacío en su vida.

—Nunca sabemos lo que encontraremos al doblar la esquina.

—En mi caso, temo que al doblar la esquina me encuentre con otra sorpresa.

—Quiero verte —soltó él sin pensar y se arrepintió al momento de su celeridad. Ella se quedó callada. Lo había dicho en voz baja, acariciando su rostro y su cuerpo con el tono de voz—. Candy…

—¿ Dime? Silencio unos segundos. —Hagámoslo una vez más.

Las siguientes noches, Terry y Candy mantuvieron una rutina de llamadas y cuando ella aceptó que se encontraran, él planeó muy bien cuál sería el lugar de encuentro. No podría ser un hotel, tampoco la casa de ninguno de los dos. No se imaginaba llevando a Candy a la casa que había compartido casi dos décadas con Alice, se planteó en ese momento que sería buena idea venderla y empezar de nuevo sin la caterva de recuerdos detrás. Su esposa no merecía ningún tipo de fidelidad al pasado, lo consultaría con su hijo lo antes posible. Nada haría devolver el tiempo, era hora de superarlo. La empresa tenía un departamento cerca del distrito financiero, este lugar era utilizado para cuando se reclutaba a algún joven cerebro y querían tenerlo cerca al sitio de trabajo, llevaba más de seis meses desocupado. Esa noche, mientras hablaban por teléfono, le dio la dirección y el lugar donde podrían encontrarse y planearon verse el fin de semana.

Candy estuvo nerviosa los dos días siguientes, la expectativa y el temor de volver a ver a Terry habían espantado la pena por el desengaño. Hablando la noche anterior ya habían decidido qué hacer.

Ella fue a la biblioteca estatal, donde demoró media hora leyendo un libro, entró al baño, se puso una gorra con visera cubriendo su cabello, se cambió la camiseta clara que llevaba por otra de color negro y se puso gafas oscuras, y aprovechó para salir con un grupo de tres jóvenes que habían entrado minutos antes. El policía que siempre la seguía no la reconoció, se perdió entre el grupo de gente que salía de la biblioteca y caminó a paso normal hasta la cuadra siguiente donde tomó un taxi, le dio la dirección al chofer, que apenas reparó en ella. Cualquier medida era poca, no solo por la policía, sino por la prensa. Nadie la seguía y soltó una risa nerviosa, se quitó la gorra, se peinó y del bolso sacó un espejo, el deseo de maquillarse apremió de repente, saco un lápiz labial y se pintó los labios. Bajó del auto y con el alma en vilo entró a un edificio de pocos pisos, subió las escaleras, avanzó vacilante hacia la puerta, pensando que tal vez sería mejor que diera media vuelta. Se sorprendió cuando Terry, que había escuchado sus pasos, abrió antes de que ella tocara el timbre. Apareció en el umbral, guapo y serio, sin decir una palabra le hizo una reverencia para que entrara. Cerró la puerta tras ella. A Candy el corazón empezó a latirle más de prisa y se quedó quieta un instante con los ojos cerrados, se frotaba las palmas contra el abdomen, no quería que las dudas la asaltaran.

—Hace rato que te espero —dijo con tono de voz bajo e íntimo—. Llegué a pensar que no vendrías.

—Acabo de evadir a la policía por primera vez en mi vida. ¿Eso es algo ilegal?

—No lo creo —dijo con una chispa de buen humor en su tono—. Tú no tienes la culpa de que ellos no hagan bien su trabajo. Terry se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros, estaba ahí la estática entre ellos, esa corriente que la atraía pecaminosamente hacia él. Lo que hacían estaba mal. Tenía que decírselo, era necesario detenerse antes de que el caos atravesara también esa puerta…

—¿ Estás bien? —Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, el hombre la abrazó—. ¿Estás asustada? —Asintió. Él le susurró al oído—: Yo también. —Le acarició el contorno de los brazos—. Hola.

—Hola. —Su voz titubeó y Terry la giró entre sus brazos, acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla.

—Abre los ojos, no soy el lobo feroz. No voy a comerte, a menos que tú lo quieras. Se rio y sus pestañas aletearon, su corazón latía desaforado, abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con sus ojos azules y profundos. "Dios mío, es guapísimo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?". Sus ojos azul noche, brillantes, inteligentes, su ceño fruncido. Le acarició el rostro, el cabello suave, sus puntas desordenadas, lo tenía largo, necesitaba un corte, llevó la mano a la comisura de su boca, esperando una sonrisa que no llegó. La miraba con intensidad, seguro esperando que saliera corriendo, lejos del torbellino de sentimientos encontrados que la asolaban.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo él, tomando la mano con que ella lo acariciaba y besándole la palma. Su voz la rozó de nuevo, tan suave como la piel de un bebé—. Pienso en lo ocurrido en el coche todo el tiempo. Te soy sincero, no sé si estoy enmascarando mi dolor, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

A él le abrumaba la presencia de Candy, pero al mismo tiempo el estar cerca de ella le aliviaba la tremenda herida en el pecho. Estar con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en meses, pero también lo más confuso.

—Yo siento lo mismo. No espero nada de ti —dijo ella, bajando la mano y alejándose unos pasos—, no quiero basura, ni palabras románticas, ni promesas que no vamos a cumplir. No puedo darte más que esto, no deseo sufrir más y tampoco quiero que sufras.

—Calla —la interrumpió él. La miró fijamente a los ojos, con un aire tan concentrado y profundo como si pudiera leer sus dudas y sus miedos. Le aferró el rostro con las manos y la besó. Terry emitió un sonido ronco desde lo profundo de su garganta y sus brazos se apretaron en torno a ella de manera suave. Ese primer roce de labios fue el permiso para que empezara el verdadero beso, un beso real, caliente, devorador, diferente a lo que ella había conocido en el pasado. Su lengua intrusa y ansiosa no pidió permiso y se apoderó de todo lo que quiso saborear.

Terry se embriagó en su olor a jabón, a cigarro y a su loción única, tibia, amaderada. Él la soltó unos instantes y la miró de nuevo a los ojos, ella dejó de respirar cuando el hombre cruzó uno de sus brazos por las piernas para llevarla alzada a la habitación. Atardecía, los rayos de sol se mezclaban con las partículas de polvo, dando luminosidad al ambiente. En cuanto llegaron a la alcoba, Terry la bajó al lado de la cama.

La volvió a besar de forma suave y a ella le ocurrió lo mismo de la vez anterior, una nostalgia nacida del recuerdo de otros brazos, de otros besos la asaltó de pronto y quiso llorar. En ese momento debió haber salido corriendo.

No lo hizo porque estaba segura de que Terry estaba igual que ella. Observó de refilón la habitación, era sencilla, una cama doble cubierta con un edredón oscuro, dos mesitas con lámparas de Ikea, un mueble de madera, un par de fotografías de paisajes enmarcadas y el ventanal que daba a una arboleda tupida. Se desvistieron con torpeza, mirándose el uno al otro en cuanto quedaron desnudos. No había nadie allí que los viera, todo lo que se les interponía eran sus conciencias, lo reciente de la pérdida que llevaban impresa en la piel y en el alma, los obstáculos que traían consigo y que yacían a su alrededor como las prendas desperdigadas, y algo de culpa, por estar celebrando la vida cuando ellos estaban bajo tierra.

—Ven acá —dijo él en tono cálido, atrayéndola a la cama. Sin embargo, nada de eso pareció importar cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron sobre la colcha, ambos gimieron ante las sensaciones que se despertaban en su interior. Terry era un hombre atractivo, de cuerpo delgado, musculado y piel dorada, como si tomara mucho el sol, cubierto de vello castaño, que al roce con su piel la hizo estremecer. La besó de nuevo con fuerza y luego se dedicó a mirarla y acariciarla.

—Eres preciosa, tan suave, estaba loco por tocarte de nuevo y sin tanta ropa de por medio.

Candy quiso decirle que no era necesario, que ya la tenía donde quería, pero a su autoestima le hacían bien sus palabras. Le gustaba, y mucho, que él, precisamente él, Terrence GrandChester, la deseara a ella. Se dedicó a contemplarla y a acariciar todo su cuerpo, las piernas, detrás de las rodillas, el interior de sus muslos, se apoderó de sus pechos, que besó y acarició con mimo. En cuanto ella quiso tocarlo, él juntó sus manos encima de la cabeza. Ella insistió en soltarse, él no la dejó.

—Mala idea. —Una sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

—¿ Por qué? Candy quería sentirlo, tocarlo así como él la tocaba a ella.

—Porque me prometí que iba a ser mejor esta vez, no quiero perder el control y quiero que cuando eso ocurra, estés lista para mí.

—¡ Quiero que lo pierdas! —exclamó ella en medio de un gemido, mientras sentía los dedos del hombre resbalar por su sexo.

—¡ Ni hablar! —contestó él, mientras se posicionaba en medio de su piernas y besaba su vientre y luego más abajo.

—Eres un mandón. Él le regaló un guiño de ojo.

—Siempre.

Candy olvidó todo y el tiempo dejó de importar cuando Terry posó los labios en su carne sensible y la besó y saboreó a su antojo. Remontó olas interminables, abismales. Él era insaciable y la besaba y chupaba como si ella fuera su alimento. Con increíble pericia sensual, derrumbaba muros, rejas secretas que no tenía idea que tuviese antes de él. Agitándose con deleite se hundía en medio de gemidos de placer irremediable. Cuando aterrizó de nuevo en la tierra, él le acariciaba el cabello, la miraba con ojos resplandecientes con una intención inconfundible, se alzó sobre ella y se puso un condón con celeridad.

—Ahora sí —susurró de manera áspera y posesiva—. Estás lista para mí.

—Por favor —rogó ella, abriendo más las piernas y deslizando las manos en sus caderas, atrayéndolo, invitándolo a entrar en su cuerpo. Y Terry obtuvo lo que quería, que Candy perdiera el control, que igualara su necesidad, tal vez no de un modo consciente, pero era un anhelo oculto en lo profundo de su mente. La necesitaba así, entregada, suplicante, tratando de unirse a él. La deseaba con premura, se puso un condón con celeridad y se hundió en ella con un movimiento profundo. Estaba más que preparada, sus músculos lo ciñeron, acogiendo la fricción. El aliento escapó de sus pulmones mientras la besaba con hambre, apasionado. Se balancearon juntos gimiendo, disfrutando del placer de cada embestida. La atrajo más a él. La miró fijamente a los ojos en cuanto ella apretó sus piernas en torno a sus caderas. Después se las dobló hasta el pecho y ahí si perdió el control mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, observó su piel sudada y enrojecida. Un instinto básico y primario lo circundó. Necesitaba ponerle su huella, era de locos, necesitaba que lo sintiera cuando estuviera lejos de ella, nunca le había pasado con alguna mujer.

Candy lo recibió encantada, él gritaba mientras entraba en ella, que gimió satisfecha cuando él alcanzó el orgasmo, seguido de su propia explosión que atravesó sus párpados, su cuerpo, su vida. Deseaba derribar sus barreras, que claudicara así como ella lo había hecho.

Él enterró el rostro en su cuello y en ese momento dado lo sintió lejos, sabía que estaba pensando en Alice, pero no le molestó, ella también, en medio de la marea había recordado a su marido. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no proferir su nombre, aunque nunca había sentido con Blake lo que estaba experimentado con Terry, pero la fuerza de la costumbre la llevó por unos segundos a confundirlos. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que se normalizara su respiración. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Terry la estudiaba con mirada pensativa.

Salió de ella, se deshizo del condón y se puso de lado con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, no era un hombre que se tomara el sexo a la ligera, si iban a estar juntos, sería fiel por lo menos físicamente, la pena por Alice estaba en carne viva todavía y deseaba mantener su relación en un plano superficial, la ventaja era que ninguno de los dos estaba para rollos románticos y eso estaba bien. Mientras la observaba tendida en la cama con los ojos cerrados se preguntaba: "¿ Por qué ella?". A pesar de acabar de tomarla, se sentía listo para hacerlo una vez más, quería disfrutarla con lentitud y pericia. "¿ Por qué ella?". La pregunta rondó su mente una vez más. Pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer, tuvo que ser Candy, no sabía si era el morbo por la situación, la adrenalina y el deseo de jugar con la maldita policía que lo tenía hasta las narices con sus sospechas o la profunda atracción que ejercía sobre él. Era un hombre que pasaba gran parte del día rodeado de mujeres, altas, bajas, nerds, plásticas. Ninguna lo atraía como ella, es más, estaba seguro de que si no la hubiera conocido, ni siquiera se habría planteado el sexo en esa dura etapa de su vida.

—¡ Alice, yo…! Candy levantó una ceja.

—¡ Lo siento, lo siento! —reaccionó, sorprendido y juntó sus manos en forma de ruego. Ella se las aferró.

—No te preocupes, es normal, creí que yo también iba a pronunciar el nombre de mi esposo en algún momento. Él se tendió de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió el rostro. No quería pensar en su esposa en ese momento, no aquella noche, intentó deshacerse del recuerdo, pero era difícil.

—Menudo par estamos hechos.

—No le des tantas vueltas. Se levantó para irse, pero él la atajó por la cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos y dejando que su calor borrara los malos recuerdos. Le preguntó cuál era la prisa, aun sabiendo que no les convenía durar tanto tiempo lejos del radar de la policía. Entre besos sugestivos y caricias suaves la convenció para otro interludio con nuevos mimos que los tuvieron en la cama un rato más.

Mientras la observaba vestirse, observó la línea de su cintura, el inicio de sus nalgas, apetitosas, las mordería la próxima vez, se prometió. Ella se subió el jean y se puso la camiseta con celeridad. Se había duchado con rapidez.

—Vi en televisión que te citaron en la comisaría.

—Sí, no fue nada importante.

—Oh.

Él se vistió también y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Se despidieron con un largo beso

. —¿ Te quedarás?

—No, voy a salir con Tristán un rato, iremos a cine.

—Bien. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó rápido las escaleras, ya era noche cerrada cuando en un taxi llegó a su casa.

Continuará...

Saludos lectores. Nos leemos.

JillValentine.X.


	8. SENTIMIENTOSOCULTOS7

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

Mientras la observaba vestirse, observó la línea de su cintura, el inicio de sus nalgas, apetitosas, las mordería la próxima vez, se prometió. Ella se subió el jean y se puso la camiseta con celeridad. Se había duchado con rapidez.

—Vi en televisión que te citaron en la comisaría.

—Sí, no fue nada importante.

—Oh.

Él se vistió también y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Se despidieron con un largo beso

. —¿ Te quedarás?

—No, voy a salir con Tristán un rato, iremos a cine.

—Bien. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó rápido las escaleras, ya era noche cerrada cuando en un taxi llegó a su casa.

Los siguientes días, Candy y Terry establecieron una rutina curiosa. Por teléfono, en las madrugadas, hablaban de lo divino y lo humano. Esa noche comentaban una película romántica que ambos sintonizaron en cuanto empezaron a hablar. Eran más de la una de la mañana.

—¿ Por qué siempre dan películas románticas a esta hora?—preguntó Terry, que estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama.

—Será que el insomnio ataca a un gran porcentaje de románticos.

—Nosotros estamos en la escala del menor porcentaje.

—Hum… Él soltó una risotada.

—No somos románticos, estamos furiosos con el mundo, que es otra cosa y eso es motivo suficiente para no dormir.

—Desengañados del amor, eso no quita que no seamos románticos—insistió ella mientras estiraba las piernas y se las masajeaba con una crema. Él soltó un suspiro.

—Mira la escena. ¿Por qué en las películas americanas las mujeres siempre se levantan a desayunar con la camisa del hombre? Ella soltó la risa.

—Es un cliché, y mira los desayunos, la comida en general, nunca he visto una escena en que los protagonistas se coman todo lo que hay en la mesa.

—Es verdad.—Terry tomó un sorbo de un vaso de agua—. La protagonista desmigaja el pan o disecciona una porción de fruta sin apenas probarla.

—Y al taxista siempre le regalan el cambio. Otra risa.

—Tienes razón y casi todos los presidentes son negros.

—Las bombas se desactivan en el último instante.

—Madres que están muy buenas y amigos de los hijos que quieren…

—El baile de fin de curso—interrumpió ella—. ¡El quaterback y la animadora siempre son el rey y la reina!

—No es justo, yo era de los temibles. Ella soltó un resoplido.

—¡ No te creo!

—En serio. Gané cierta seguridad en la universidad y más cuando conocí a… Lo siento.

Candy se levantó de la cama.

\--Terry podemos hablar de ellos cuanto queramos, a mí no me tienen que molestar tus vivencias con Alice, fue tu esposa por muchos años y la amabas, si separas por un momento lo que pasó, de tu vida con ella…—Se interrumpió unos segundos—. Sé que tendrás buenos recuerdos y a esos es a los que hay que aferrarse. Es bueno hablar de ello.

—Tienes razón, pero es jodidamente difícil. Y él le contó parte de su historia, los primeros años, las pequeñas crisis y luego cuando llegó el dinero y todo cambió.—La notaba hastiada por todo, como si nada la entusiasmara, le dije que se encargara de la fundación benéfica que distribuía mis recursos, pero ni eso le quitó la apatía. Y de pronto, la notaba bien, luminosa, como si la crisis se hubiera conjurado. Qué estúpido fui y qué descuidado. Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Esperemos que el tiempo nos cure esta herida. Es increíble como una sola acción puede enterrar los buenos momentos de toda una vida.

—No los justifiques.

—No lo estoy haciendo, pero ya quisiera que este resentimiento que tengo amainara de alguna forma. Es agotador sentirse así. El tema de Alice y Blake era delicado, por más de que Candy lo impulsaba a desahogarse, lo notaba reticente a hablar de su matrimonio, no sabía si era por la relación instaurada, tampoco quería presionarlo a que le hablara de ella en todo momento.

—Tienes razón. ¿Cómo eras tú de adolescente?—preguntó él, queriéndole quitar importancia a la charla.

—Loca, rebelde, me gustaba ir de fiesta, eso sí, era estudiosa y el último año de universidad tuve que aplicarme. Candy soltó la risa y él tuvo el deseo de tenerla a su lado, verla reír más que escucharla, se prometió que lo haría la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos. Disfrutaba de sus conversaciones, era algo que al cabo de pocas semanas se encontraba esperando con ansia. Era como si Candy tuviera la dosis exacta cada noche para hacerle más manejable el dolor, era su analgésico. Ella tenía razón, había buenos recuerdos: la boda con el embarazo de tres meses, el nacimiento de Tristán. Se peguntó por qué no habían tenido más hijos, a lo mejor eso hubiera dado un cariz diferente a las cosas, siempre lo aplazaron y después ni siquiera volvieron a tocar el tema.

—¿ Por qué no tuviste hijos?—preguntó Terry.

—Blake nunca los quiso, ¿sabes? Estos días he pensado en cosas que no había visto cuando él estaba vivo, su desapego, el siempre hacer las cosas que le gustaban, era agobiante. En el tiempo de matrimonio dejé de lado mis hábitos y preferencias, hice que mi vida fuera como la suya. Blake no me amaba, me tenía cariño como a una amiga o una extensión de él, pero yo estaba en mi burbuja o tal vez asustada de enfrentar la vida sin él, así que no quise ver las señales cuando todo eso nos aburrió.

—¿ Lo amabas? Ella se lo preguntaba todo el tiempo.

—Creía que sí, ahora pienso que lo que hice fue una especie de pacto, de compromiso, le di mi vida y ya.

—¿ Por qué me parece que piensas mal de ti? Como si le hubieras brindado poca cosa.

—Porque así lo sentí o así me lo hizo sentir él. El último año vivió aislado, en cuanto conoció a tu esposa, todo acabó y no quise darme cuenta. Terry ya lo había intuido, el cabrón compartía una serie de intereses con Alice que él, por falta de tiempo, dejó de compartir.

—Algunas veces he pensado que vivía tan absorto en mi trabajo, que a lo mejor eso la aburrió. Me sentía culpable, aunque ella supo llenar muy bien su tiempo. No quería justificarlos, pero las evidencias estaban allí.

—Yo viví siempre con la sensación de no ser suficiente para él, que mientras lo dejara a su aire, estaríamos bien, estaba ciega. Se puso frenética y trató de disimularlo, siempre había supeditado su voluntad a la de su esposo, como si fuera una imbécil. Si esa era la clase de entrega que siempre se daba en una relación, no la quería. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la traicionaran? Terry pareció adivinar su ira, pues bajó la voz en tono conciliador.

—Está bien sentirnos culpables, pero sin llegar a extremos de pensar que por nosotros hubo ese desenlace, me niego a hacerlo—dijo él en tono serio. Haciendo retrospectiva se había dado cuenta de que tampoco había sido buen esposo, no quería hablar más del tema, tal vez por orgullo o no quería que ella supiera que había sido un fiasco como marido.

—Uy, qué seria se puso esta conversación.

—Mejor volvamos a nuestra película—adujo él.

—¡ Oh, Dios! ¿Viste lo que pasó?

—¡ Sí! Otro típico cliché. Esa parte sí me gusta—dijo Terry, viendo la escena de la pareja haciendo el amor en la parte trasera de un auto—. Aunque me gusta más nuestra escena. Ella soltó la carcajada.

—Por supuesto, la nuestra fue más…—Se quedó unos segundos buscando la palabra adecuada—. ¿Tórrida…?

—Eso no lo dudes—señaló él.

—Ese sexo de película es poco realista—adujo ella.

—El sexo es sucio, pegajoso, delicioso, como darse un festín, y cuando te das un festín, no quedas impecable, normalmente nos vemos vulnerables, no como en una escena de cine en la que ni siquiera se despeinan. Su voz bastaba para ahuyentar los fantasmas, a pesar de que ella estaba ligada a la situación, necesitaba separarla de la situación vivida de alguna forma. Su sensualidad era muy diferente a la de Alice y le gustaba mucho el sexo con candy era apasionada y se brindaba sin reservas, para él era una novedad desear tanto a una mujer, no recordaba haber deseado así alguna vez a su esposa, a lo mejor así era al comienzo, pero no podía recordarlo.

En cuanto se veían, solo hablaban sus cuerpos. Era difícil escapar de la policía que los seguía, tenían que ingeniárselas para que no los descubrieran y más después de haberse librado en un par de ocasiones, ya que los policías estaban más atentos. Lo hacían en cualquier lugar, en el baño de una cafetería, en el probador de un reconocido almacén de lencería.

Esa tarde en particular, Candy le había escrito a Terry que iba para un negocio de lencería, él preguntó casualmente cuál y ella se lo dijo, también le escribió que había perdido al oficial que la custodiaba. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo vio entrar pidiéndole silencio, ella llevaba puesto un conjunto color rosa con ligueros, el cabello recogido y la boca pintada de rojo. Terry se excitó enseguida como adolescente, no le importó el lugar, ni el sonido de las voces de la gente, ni el de las puertas, no había sido fácil escabullirse de la custodia policial, pero viéndola frente a él, sorprendida y ruborizada, se dijo que había valido la pena cada jodido minuto gastado en perder a los sabuesos. En cuanto entró al cubículo, la atracción era tan potente que no le importó nada más. Con necesidad fiera la había arrinconado contra la pared, ya ni se molestaba en pensar en un condón, lo que la obligó a ella a tomar las riendas de la protección, y tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Él soltó el elástico que le sostenía el cabello y cuando cayó sobre sus hombros, lo enredó con su mano y tiró de ella hasta que lo miró, expectante, y con un brillo en los ojos. A Candy le iba el sexo duro, brusco, le devoró los labios y luego la soltó.

—¿ Sabías que venía?

—No creí…

—Mentirosa, me estabas esperando.

—Pruébalo—dijo ella, provocándolo. Terry deslizó las manos por sus curvas y al llegar a su sexo, introdujo un dedo, la acarició y luego lo sacó. Lo chupó con gusto.

—Llevó rato observándote escoger la ropa y haciendo tiempo. Señaló el montículo de tangas y sujetadores. Ella solo sonrió.

—Tu sabor me tiene en celo. ¿Qué me haces, Candy? Ella no le contestó, le sacó la chaqueta y desabotonó con celeridad la camisa, él mientras tanto se abría el pantalón. Ella enredó las piernas en la cintura de él, Terry rompió el tanga, sin dejar de besarlo esperó el momento en que la penetrara, siempre demoraba un poco, le gustaba jugar con ella, pero ese día le agarró las caderas con fuerza y la tomó sin ningún tipo de miramientos, con el ceño fruncido gemía contra su cuello para evitar delatarse, le bajó las tiras del sujetador para liberar sus pechos perfectos, los acarició y ella se levantó un poco para acercarlos a su rostro y enseguida se los llevó a la boca mientras arremetía contra ella sin control. Candy le mordió el cuello para evitar soltar un fuerte gemido. El hecho de que alguien pudiera entrar en cualquier momento les elevaba la adrenalina. Observó la imagen en el espejo, era lo más erótico que había contemplado en mucho tiempo. Le dio la vuelta para que ella mirara.

—Estás preciosa—dijo Terry, con piernas temblorosas, ya estaba a punto y tenía el presentimiento de que Candy también. Las manos le resbalaban por el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Las voces vibraban cerca de ellos, no tenían idea de lo que ocurría en la pequeña estancia. Quería gemir por todo lo alto, pero no podían delatarse, chocó su cara contra su cuello y al ver que ella no podría contenerse, le tapó la boca mientras ambos remontaban las olas del orgasmo. La recostó contra la pared, las piernas casi no lo sostenían, sabía que tenía que moverse, irse del lugar, volver a su caótica vida, pero no quería salir de su interior. En cuanto volvieron en sí, se vistieron en silencio. Candy se negaba a sentirse abochornada. Él observó la ropa.

—Lleva todo eso—le susurró en el oído, acariciándole el mentón. Y quiero verte siempre con ligueros, me ponen a mil. Te dejo mi tarjeta, todo esto hoy es por cuenta mía. Terry sacó una tarjeta negra platinada y la puso en las manos de Candy.

—No es necesario—contestó ella con voz ronca, devolviéndosela. Terry no se la recibió.

—Ya lo creo que sí—dijo él abriendo la puerta—. No hallo la hora de vértelos todos puestos.

—De romperlos, más bien.

—También. Salió así como había entrado, ella se sentó en una silla y se preguntó cómo haría para pagar el tanga desgarrado sin revelar lo sucedido. Con las manos cubriendo el rostro, se dijo que esa relación se estaba saliendo de control. No le parecía normal desear a otro hombre cuando su esposo tenía menos de tres meses de fallecido, pero al leer sobre las diferentes etapas de duelo, vio que mucha gente utilizaba el sexo como paliativo. Aunque estaba segura de que eran muy pocas las que lo utilizaban con el marido de la amante del esposo muerto, parecía un novelón de esos que detestaba. Le gustaba tomar la iniciativa y a veces era ella la que arreglaba los encuentros en el departamento. Sabía que trataba de escapar de su dolor que apenas se había mitigado. Cada ser humano era un mundo, mientras unos se sumergían en el trabajo, la droga o el alcohol, ellos habían encontrado otro tipo de refugio. A veces se arrepentía y decía que no lo haría más, pero luego escuchaba su tono de voz con el mensaje subyacente de que la necesitaba, así como lo necesitaba ella y corría a su encuentro para perderse en sensaciones y caricias. En sus llamadas se sentía más desnuda que en el departamento, se contaban cosas que no les habían contado a nadie más, . Se contaban anécdotas de la adolescencia, el primer beso, la primera relación, o. pudieran contar cualquier cosa.

—¡ Dios mío! El karma me lo cobró de manera terrible—exclamó, con una sonora carcajada, en una de sus tantas conversaciones—. Aunque con el tiempo creo que le hice un favor. Candy se percataba de que estaba ante un hombre íntegro y leal, inteligente, sagaz e implacable con los que lo decepcionaban de alguna forma, lo sabía por todo lo que le contaba. Además, era generoso con sus empleados y apoyaba una cantidad de obras benéficas, sobre todo para los jóvenes del tercer mundo.

Con el paso de los días, hablaban cada vez menos del par de esposos muertos. Terry le contaba muchas cosas de su adolescencia, de su vida antes de Alice, sobre todo de la época en que su padre vivía y cómo presentía que su madre no había sido el amor de su vida, y lo inconforme que lo veía con su existencia. Siempre fue lejano, así estuviera en la casa con una botella de licor y frente a una máquina de escribir. Su madre, en cambio, era la alegría de la casa y suplía con creces la falta del padre. Ella le había inculcado esa sed por ser el mejor, por tener un buen futuro. A medida que aumentaban las confidencias, el tono de sus relaciones cambiaba, seguían igual de demandantes y apasionadas, pero Candy lo notaba más posesivo y le regalaba caricias tiernas que lo sorprendían y lo hacían preguntarse si ella estaba atravesando la muralla que se habían impuesto. A Terry le habían resucitado las ganas de hacer regalos sencillos, como en la época de la universidad, eran los regalos que no se compraban con dinero, que llevaban subyacente algún tipo de sentimiento. Un día llegó con una estrella de mar que había encontrado en una playa de Hawái hacía un par de años, otro día le programó en el móvil una lista de música, ambos eran fanáticos de Ed Sheeran y Bruno Mars, pero su regalo más común era una flor, que ella, en vez de poner en agua, inmortalizaba dentro de un libro. Le parecía curioso ese detalle. El de él obsequiándoselas y el de ella atesorándolas. Terry percibía que empezaba a formar parte de una intimidad que no había contemplado y lo sorprendente del caso era que no le molestaba, es más, si era sincero consigo mismo, lo deseaba y no sabía cómo planteárselo a Candy y más cuando ella había dejado muy en claro los términos de la relación.

La veía conforme con el arreglo y no sabía si eso le molestaba un poco o mejor sería salir corriendo antes de que las cosas se pusieran más intensas. Llevaban acostándose un mes largo, él no estaba cansado, es más, le inquietaba un poco que la atracción aumentaba con cada encuentro, no quería reconocerse en aquella necesidad. Alice había sido su mujer ideal, delgada y fibrosa, no creyó que nadie lo atraería como lo había atraído , su físico era perfecto. Pero nunca despertó en él esa hambre que le despertaba Candy. Sus curvas le encantaban, donde Alice era lineal y musculosa, Candy era toda curvas y sensualidad, sus nalgas voluptuosas, sus senos apetitosos, pero era su comportamiento en la cama el que lo tenía cautivado, era de una sensualidad arrolladora, sus movimientos y su respuesta. Quería comérsela entera cada vez que la veía, a ver si al fin se saciaba. Su sabor lo ponía a mil, su sexo era cálido, se humedecía con una facilidad pasmosa, siempre le quedaba la sensación de que no era suficiente. Además, su presencia lo llevaba a desnudar su alma sin contención. Ella, con sus llamadas y sus charlas, le provocaba por primera vez en su vida el deseo de detenerse a reflexionar mejor las cosas, y ese afán suyo de ser el rey de la montaña perdía importancia. No era que le interesara vomitar corazones, pero la consideraba su amiga. ¡Diablos! Eran amantes, le gustaba contarle sus cosas. Desde que era adulto había vivido acompañado, aunque tuviera a su hijo, necesitaba de una mujer en su vida, siempre había criticado a los hombres que enviudaban y enseguida se embarcaban en una relación, pero lo que estaba viviendo le decía que no debía juzgar a nadie.

—Vámonos unos días a una isla—le dijo una tarde que estaban desnudos después de hacer el amor—. A Tahití. ¿Has estado en Tahití?

—No—contestó ella mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Se puso boca abajo, él enseguida empezó a acariciarle las nalgas y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

—Se te olvida el pequeño detalle de la investigación.

—Esa investigación de mierda me tiene hasta los cojones. Quiero salir contigo, ir a cenar, al cine, un fin de semana a Las Vegas o a donde sea. Hasta un jodido picnic en un parque me serviría. Ella se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿ Qué pasaría si se enteraran de lo nuestro?

—Lo negaremos—señaló él. Candy se mordió el labio y siguió en silencio.

—¿ Serás capaz de aguantar la presión si la policía te pone contra las cuerdas? Ella lo miró, asustada, sin Candy, necesito saberlo, necesito saber que en esto estaremos de acuerdo, porque yo lo negaré todo el tiempo, si se dan cuenta de lo nuestro, estamos jodidos.

—Yo lo negaré también, no te preocupes. Aunque creo que deberíamos hablar con la policía, hacerles entender.

—¡ No te metas en eso!—advirtió Terry, con tono gélido—. Y deja que yo me encargue de todo. Hay otras maneras de encargarse que ir donde ese par de prepotentes, estaremos libres de sospecha en poco tiempo, ya verás.

—¿ Qué clase de maneras?

—No me lo preguntes. Lo que estamos haciendo no es ilegal, pero nos puede traer muchos problemas.

—A lo mejor deberíamos dejar de vernos un tiempo.

Él se levantó, furioso, y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y la miró de reojo.

—¿ Ya te cansaste?

—¡ No! Ella se levantó como un resorte y se arrodilló en la cama detrás de él. Lo abrazó por el cuello y empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Quiero seguirte viendo, me gustas mucho, quiero estar contigo—le dijo al oído y lo sintió escalofriarse—, pero se puede complicar todo, temo que nos metamos en problemas.

"Ya estamos en problemas", quiso decirle él. Se dio la vuelta y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Le regaló una mirada de deseo e incertidumbre que la desarmó. Candy sintió brincar su corazón de felicidad. Terry le gustaba mucho, lo pensaba a cada momento, le daba temor ilusionarse y que todo quedara en nada, habían construido una amistad sobre cimientos de dolor y desengaño, no sabía qué tan sano era eso, confiaban uno en el otro, algo difícil en medio de todas las circunstancias que los rodeaban. Su boca buscó sedienta los labios de él, se enredaron las lenguas, la pasión y un nuevo sentimiento que los ponía a temblar como pájaros asustados. Él arreció el beso y le devoró las dudas, los temores, devolviéndole en ese gesto intimidad y confianza mientras hacían el amor.

—Esto tiene que cambiar, Candy, necesito más—dijo Terry minutos después, todavía dentro de ella—. Necesito saber que eres mía, que esto te consume igual que a mí.

Ella se separó de él y se levantó de la cama.

—No podemos hacerlo ahora, acabamos de hablar de que lo negaríamos y ahora me dices que quieres otra cosa. No quiero contradicciones. Tenemos a la policía encima, no nos han pillado de milagro. No es momento para sentimentalismos. Terry se sentó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en la cabecera, a Candy se le formaba un nudo en el vientre cada vez que lo detallaba, sus brazos, su pecho, su cuello y su mandíbula, los ojos cálidos y apasionados momentos antes, ahora lucían fríos, a la expectativa. Se masajeaba la cabeza y tuvo el impulso de acariciársela, de abrazarlo, de darle lo que él quería, se moría por hacerlo, pero el miedo la atenazaba, la anclaba a su desengaño.

—La policía no tiene nada que ver con esto que siento por ti, esto es sobre los dos, necesito saber que así estemos escondidos como unos jodidos ratones, esto es más que un revolcón para ti.

Terry se sintió patético por primera vez en su vida y furioso al ver que ella no contestaba nada y empezaba a vestirse.

—Entonces sí es mejor que dejemos de vernos—concluyó, brincando de la cama como si esta se hubiera prendido en llamas. Candy sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Lo miró, confusa. Se encerró en el baño, tomó una rápida ducha y cuando salió, ya Terry no estaba.

—La policía ha seguido hablando con todo el personal del gimnasio—dijo Marco en cuanto la soltó. Le guiñó un ojo, volvió a la cocina, sirvió vino en un par de copas y le pasó una a ella.

—Hasta que no encuentren al que lo hizo, seguirán incordiando.

—Fue Terry, estoy seguro.—Marco tomó un sorbo de su copa, el aceite chisporroteaba en la sartén, echó unos champiñones picados que había en la mesa, el ambiente olía a especias—. Están preguntando qué hicimos esa noche en particular.

—¿ Qué noche fue?

—No lo recuerdo, a ver, rememoremos. Marco se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Linda agarró el móvil y entró en una página.

—Fue el 14 de abril.—Levantó la vista.

—¿Quién diablos se acuerda?

—Ellos serán insistentes, tú y yo ya habíamos empezado a salir, a lo mejor estábamos juntos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Marco habló.

—Hagamos algo. Tú dirás que estuviste conmigo y cuando te pregunten, yo diré que estuve contigo.

—No estoy segura. ¿Por qué vamos a mentir?—Linda dejó el móvil en el mesón.

—No es mentira, porque ninguno de los dos recordamos qué hicimos en esa fecha, a lo mejor estábamos juntos, esos días fuimos mucho de fiesta, si no decimos algo que los complazca, no nos dejarán en paz. Me molesta que te importunen.

—Dirás que estuvimos juntos.—Linda solo asintió—. Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo.

Continuará...

Saludos y Feliz Lunes.

JillValentine.X.


	9. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 8

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

Dirás que estuvimos juntos.—Linda solo asintió—. Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo.

La oficial Arrazola miraba las cintas del gimnasio en la época en que Alice GrandChester aún asistía, llevaba toda una tarde y un par de cafés, que estaba segura la llevarían a una gastritis igual a la de su compañero.

En una de las cintas, la mujer salía del lugar e iba para su auto, y en ese momento el entrenador Marco Rossi, que aparentemente la aguardaba entre las sombras, la interceptaba. Ella se notaba fastidiada por el encuentro, ya para esa época estaría en auge el romance con Moore, no podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero el hombre parecía hacerle un fuerte reclamo. "Vaya, vaya", se dijo, mientras observaba cómo el entrenador trataba de abrazarla y ella se soltaba, molesta y se subía con celeridad en el auto. Marco parecía que la amenazaba, le dio un golpe al techo del vehículo y cuando este se alejó, pateó con fuerza un bote de basura y entró furioso al gimnasio.

La oficial detuvo la cinta en ese instante, llamó por teléfono a Morgan y le saltó a buzón. Recordó que andaba en una reunión con los policías encargados de custodiar al par de viudos.

Le dejó un mensaje y siguió mirando cintas. Observó que Alice no volvió al gimnasio, en cambio, en una cinta meses después, se veía a Linda salir del lugar con Rossi, se besaban y se alejaban en el auto de ella. Necesitaba investigar al entrenador.

Morgan llegó a los pocos minutos.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó a la mujer, sentándose a su lado. Ella enseguida cambió la cinta y la devolvió al momento del encuentro de Alice con el entrenador.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —murmuró por lo bajo el policía, ante el contenido de la grabación. Investigaron a Marco Rossi.

El hombre era un vividor, había tenido varias aventuras con las mujeres ricas que iban a ejercitarse. Decidieron emitir una citación para interrogarlo. La detective Arrazola entró en la sala de interrogatorios donde Rossi llevaba unos minutos esperando. Se sentaron uno frente a otro y ella entabló una charla preliminar, para buscar señales de que estuviera nervioso. Estaba segura de que él y Alice GrandChester se habían comunicado por móviles desechables en cuanto se habían enrollado.

Los mensajes del móvil de ella aún eran coqueteos sin importancia, aunque él insistía en enviarle fotos de su cuerpo, después se habían silenciado. Necesitaba una orden para registrar la casa del hombre y también la de GrandChester.

—Mil disculpas por ocupar parte de su tiempo, señor Rossi. El hombre no contestó nada, la miraba impasible.

—¿Hace cuánto que es entrenador? La mujer examinaba con fingido interés su fuerte musculatura, lo que ocasionó una risa burlona en el hombre, que enseguida cambió la pose para lucir mejor, seguro era un gesto ensayado y que ya se sabía de memoria.

—Hace cinco años.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Treinta y dos años. Rossi se removió en la silla ante la mirada inquisitiva de la detective.

—Usted fue la imagen de una conocida marca de productos light. El hombre le regaló una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí.

—Lo recuerdo. Otra sonrisa pretenciosa y ensayada, todo en el hombre era fachada, las poses, los gestos, todo. Estaba segura de que tomaba esteroides, lo que podía ocasionar súbitos ataques de ira, como el que había observado en la cinta. Era evidente que no se había tomado muy bien el que Alice terminara la relación.

—¿Cómo describe su relación con Alice GrandChester? El hombre juntó ambas manos, apretándolas unos segundos, y con semblante indagador, se dispuso a contestar.

—La normal entre un entrenador y una alumna, le daba consejos de nutrición, hablábamos a veces de su vida personal. Éramos algo así como amigos.

—¿Qué le contaba ella?

—No sé si esté bien que hable de Alice —señaló, contrito.

—Para eso lo cité, señor Rossi, necesito saber de la vida de la señora GrandChester fuera de su entorno familiar, puede ayudar en la investigación —respondió ella, acercándose un poco. El hombre se relajó enseguida y Arrazola tomó nota de ello.

—Su vida en casa era un infierno, su esposo era un cabrón, no sé cómo no lo han encarcelado.

—Continúe.

—El tipo la maltrataba, muchas veces lloró en mi hombro, yo la consolé. Arrazola estaba segura de la manera en que la había consolado.

—¿Qué hizo la noche del 14 de abril? Algo vio en su semblante, ¿temor tal vez? Él hombre carraspeó y le obsequió de nuevo su sonrisa ladeada.

—No lo recuerdo, me imagino que salir con mi novia.

—Tendré que confirmarlo. ¿Tuvo una aventura con Alice ? El hombre se levantó como un resorte, pero como si se diera cuenta de su arrebato, se sentó de nuevo. "Interesante reacción", pensó Arrazola.

—Coqueteamos algunas veces, pero no, no tuve nada con ella. Ahora fue la detective la que se levantó.

—Miente. Hay unas cintas de video donde los muestran a los dos en una pose que es más que coqueteo. Marco guardó silencio y le lanzó una mirada glacial a la mujer.

—¿Y? Eso no prueba que yo los maté.

—No lo estoy acusando de nada, señor Rossi. Solo intento esclarecer la verdad. ¿Se acostaba usted con Alice?

—No tengo por qué contestarle a eso.

—Lo averiguaré de todas formas. Ya puede irse, señor Rossi y por favor, no abandone la ciudad.

El hombre se levantó y se fue sin despedirse. Arrazola ya se disponía a salir de la sala de interrogatorios, cuando Morgan entró al lugar.

—Se echa mucha loción ese hombre —dijo, olfateando el aroma fuerte que bailaba en el ambiente.

—Me tenía mareada.

—Uno de los empleados de GrandChester dice que él esa noche se desapareció por tres horas, de las diez de la noche a la una de la mañana. Arrazola suspiró y se arrellanó en la silla.

—Déjame adivinar, el tipo ya no trabaja para él.

—¡Bingo! Cuando GrandChester llegó esa noche a la una más o menos, tuvo un fuerte altercado con un grupo de programadores y echó ese día a tres personas.

—No lo sé, puede ser el desquite de un empleado molesto, lo que he averiguado de Rossi me intriga más, el año anterior vivió en un exclusivo sector durante seis meses, sitio que obviamente no podía pagar. Hablaba con sus compañeros de que se le había aparecido un ángel y que pronto tendría su propio gimnasio, todo eso no se cristalizó y él no volvió a hablar de su proyecto. Morgan asintió lentamente.

—Investiga a Rossi, habla con la novia, ¡qué casualidad que sea la amiga de Alice! Yo apretaré la tuerca al viudo, debemos hacer eso en menos de una semana, ya el caso lleva abierto tres meses. Pediré una orden para examinar las cámaras de la empresa de GrandChester. La Fiscalía está presionando, necesitan un caso.

—Bien —dijo Arrazola, que seguía concentrada en un tablero.

Linda Jordan estaba en el supermercado cuando la oficial Arrazola se materializó ante ella.

—Señora Jordan. —Linda no disimuló el gesto de tedio que le provocó la presencia de la mujer—. La entiendo, señora Jordan, con la policía no hay términos medios o nos detestan o nos aman. Ella siguió echando artículos de los diferentes estantes en el carro de la compra. Vestía ropa informal de fina factura y parecía agotada.

—¿Qué desea, oficial?

—¿Usted era novia del señor Rossi cuando murió Alice ? La mujer se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

—Sí, estábamos empezando a salir.

—¿Recuerda si estaba con él el día de los asesinatos?

—Lo recuerdo, oficial, estaba con él. Esto último lo dijo sin mirar a los ojos a la detective, abrió con brusquedad una de las puertas del congelador y sacó varios paquetes de guisantes.

—¿Recuerda la hora? Ella volteó la cabeza con celeridad y un brillo furioso en la mirada.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Desconfía de alguno de nosotros?

—Son preguntas de rutina, señora Jordan, si no desea, no conteste.

—Estoy harta de la investigación, no voy a permitir que duden de Marco y mucho menos de mí. —Dejó caer una bolsa de congelado de manera algo brusca en el carro—. Debería investigar a Terrence y lo ocurrido en el tercer año de universidad, se salió con la suya en esa oportunidad, espero que ahora hagan mejor su trabajo.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Arrazola.

—Averígüelo, para algo es policía. Con permiso.

La mujer aferró el carro de las compras con brusquedad y se dirigió con paso acelerado hacia las cajas registradoras. Arrazola se quedó en el lugar, cavilando sobre lo que Linda le acababa de soltar, y en ese momento la vio dejar el carro cerca de la caja registradora y acercarse de nuevo a ella.

—Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención ser grosera con usted. Está haciendo su trabajo. Respecto a la noche de los asesinatos, Marco y yo la pasamos juntos. Toda la noche y no precisamente durmiendo, si entiende lo que le quiero decir. Le hizo un guiño pícaro que a Arrazola le pareció forzado y fuera de lugar.

—Me hago la idea —respondió, seria—. Pero le agradecería si me explicara a qué hecho se refiere ocurrido el tercer año de universidad del señor GrandChester.

—No, oficial, creo que hablé más de la cuenta. Mi intención no era acusar de algo a Terry. Todo esto para mí es doloroso, perdí a mi mejor amiga y no quiero que lo ocurrido quede impune. Volvió a alejarse de prisa.

La detective quiso ir tras ella, pero desistió. Por la actitud de la mujer, era evidente que ya no le sacaría nada más. Tendrían que investigarlo por su cuenta.

Una noche, Candy salió a cenar con Ian Jackson a un restaurante de moda en la zona de Waterfront, cercana al río Charles.

El lugar era exclusivo y refinado, nada de lo que había conocido de Ian le decía que disfrutara de ese tipo de lugares, y agradeció el haberse vestido de manera formal, desde lo ocurrido no le preocupaban mucho su atuendo y apariencia. Cuando se citaba con Terry vestía informal, eso sí, la lencería era otra cosa.

Esa noche se había esmerado en su arreglo, llevaba un abrigo negro y debajo un vestido talego azul oscuro, se había maquillado con labial rojo y lucía el cabello rubio y liso; en conjunto con el atuendo llevaba zapatos negros, altos y de tacón delgado. Al entrar al restaurante, varias cabezas voltearon a mirarla. Ian le recibió el abrigo, le rozó la piel de los hombros, pero esa tibia caricia no le causó lo que le causaba un solo toque de Terry.

No quería pensar en él, deseaba otro tipo de relación y ella no estaba segura de querer intentarlo, en los días más duros de la pena, se había dicho que no volvería a confiar en nadie más. El resentimiento todavía era palpable en los dos, el dolor estaba aún en carne viva. ¿Qué tipo de relación podría avanzar sobre unas bases tan débiles? A lo mejor era el momento de terminarlo, se dijo, mientras Ian le comentaba el último título leído.

El hombre desplegaba sus dotes de seducción, pero ella se sentía anestesiada, a lo mejor no debió arreglarse como lo hizo si con eso le estaba dando alas, pues no la atraía en lo más mínimo.

Recordó unos ojos Azules como el oceano que tenían la potestad de hacerla derretir y decidió darle una oportunidad al hombre que con tanta galantería la trataba. Un cosquilleo extraño la asaltó, como si tuviera unos ojos fijos en ella. Miró a lado y lado y no vio a nadie, a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas.

Terrence GrandChester cenaba con su socio y un par de ejecutivos de la empresa. Deseaba limar asperezas, sabía que se había portado como un cabrón con sus empleados en los meses anteriores e hizo el ejercicio mental de cambiar esa actitud. Hacía dos semanas que no hablaba con Candy, él tenía su orgullo y no la iba a llamar por lo menos hasta aquietar esa sensación que lo invadía respecto a ella, incluso había apagado el celular que solo usaban para comunicarse. Necesitaba poner en perspectiva esa relación y dejarla como lo que era, sexo sanador. "El mejor sexo que has tenido en tu jodida vida", le dijo su voz interior al oído. En cuanto el mesero tomó el pedido y el sommelier llegó con el vino, les sirvió y los dejó solos.

En ese momento desvió la vista y el corazón empezó a bailar contra sus costillas. No entendía cómo sus amigos no lo escuchaban.

Candice White acababa de entrar al restaurante y estaba hermosísima. No supo qué lo impresionó más, si el que estuviera acompañada de un hombre o que tuviera los labios pintados de un color rojo igual al que había lucido la tarde que estuvieron juntos en el probador.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Brandon Cooper. Terry se obligó a reaccionar y tomó de su bebida.

—Nada, me pareció ver a alguien conocido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó David Cornell, su colega y abogado, mirando a su alrededor—. Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Ninguno reparó en ella. Terry se obligó a sonreír mientras la fogata de los celos atizaba su interior y amenazaba con terminar convertida en una tremenda llamarada. Volvió a paladear el vino con unas ganas inmensas de tomarse un whisky, pero sus amigos se percatarían de que algo no andaba bien. La bebida dejó un regusto amargo en sus papilas. La luz indirecta le impedía observar los ángulos de la cara de Candy. Esos ojos que tenían el poder de hipnotizarlo resaltaban sobre sus pómulos, y la boca, Dios, la boca, de labios firmes, con ese arco superior pronunciado que a él le encantaba devorar. El conjunto de luces y sombras, el maquillaje y el no saberla suya, le daban un aspecto que él no había advertido antes. Sus delicados dedos jugaban con la copa de vino, se imaginaba lo que pensaba el tipo, por la manera codiciosa en que la miraba. La veía segura, altiva y tuvo la certeza que de los dos, ella sería la primera en superarlo todo. Se sintió inseguro por primera vez en su vida y eso hizo que mirara al hombre que la acompañaba. Lo recordaba de algún lado, era casi tan joven como ella, de cabello rubio y ojos claros, no muy alto. La manera en la que ella le sonreía le dio unas ganas inmensas de levantarse de la mesa y sacarla del lugar, llevarla al pequeño departamento que frecuentaban, tumbarla en esa cama y amarla hasta que se olvidara de cualquier otro con el que hubiera disfrutado.

Después que la pareja ordenó, Candy se levantó, el hombre le tocó la muñeca, ella le sonrió y le dijo algo que no entendió. Terry, que ya veía rojo, se levantó también y caminó detrás de ella. En cuanto iba a entrar al baño de damas, la interceptó y mirando otra puerta al fondo, la aferró del brazo y caminó a su lado.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo, con la respiración agitada y el corazón bamboleándole como el de un adolescente. La puerta estaba sin seguro, daba a una escalera, habían entrado a la cava de vinos.

—¿Qué haces? No podemos estar aquí.

—Me importa una mierda. Bajaron las escaleras, las botellas de vino estaban ordenadas a lado y lado de la pared. No contaba con mucho tiempo, el sommelier volvería en cuestión de minutos, dependiendo de la demanda, aunque vio varias botellas arriba, seguro para evitar bajar a cada rato, pero no podría asegurarlo.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? Ella lo miró, confusa. Se acercó y la arrinconó contra el primer espacio de pared ausente de botellas que encontró.

—Un excompañero de trabajo. ¿Por qué preguntas? Le aferró el rostro con las dos manos, sus ojos mostraban una intensa emoción. Con los pulgares le acariciaba ambos lados de la boca.

—Nunca te has arreglado así para mí —señaló, confuso por los celos que lo invadían y que no le gustaban, y excitado porque su aroma lo invadía todo, por encima del olor amaderado y refinado de la bodega. Ella vio necesidad en sus ojos, necesidad de aceptación, de ternura, de entrega.

—Terry… No hemos hecho muchas cosas.

—No quieres. Ella negó con la cabeza y él vio su mirada más profunda, sus ojos más grandes, magnéticos.

—No quiero arruinarlo y que la rutina nos haga daño. Al fin y al cabo en este partido yo llevo las de perder. Él la soltó, se puso una mano en la cintura y caminó unos pasos.

—¿Es eso? ¿Tienes el jodido temor de repetir la historia? Pues yo también estoy celoso e inseguro. —Volvió a ella y la abrazó—. Jodidamente celoso de ver que te sientas en un restaurante con alguien que no soy yo, le sonríes a otro. ¿Con qué derecho te tocó? —Vio que ella fruncía el ceño, él podía adivinar lo que pensaba—. Llámame lo que quieras, pero así me siento y no me voy a disculpar, yo no estoy jugando. —Le acarició el pelo rubio y enterró la cara en la masa ondulante—. Oh, Dios —musitó, con una voz ronca y sofocada—. Te necesito más de lo que pensaba, Candy.

Le devoró la boca como había deseado hacerlo desde que la había visto en la mesa riéndole a otro. Se sumergió en el beso sin pensar en nada, sin pensar que alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento, no le importaba, solo deseaba devorarla. Sus dedos empezaron a ascender por sus muslos hasta llegar al encaje de las medias y el liguero, le subió el vestido. Candy detuvo el gesto.

—Terry, no…

—Déjame —dijo con voz torturada—. Te siento, te huelo... Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. —La miró fijamente a los ojos, con un aire tan fiero y profundo como si pudiera leer su mente. Ella le acarició el rostro y lo volvió a besar—. Me deseas. —Era una afirmación. Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Podría tomarla allí, pero si alguien los encontraba sería la perdición de los dos, se obligó a serenarse, le aferró la barbilla con ambos dedos y la miró a los ojos—. Quiero que cuando estés sentada en esa mesa, riéndote con ese imbécil, recuerdes mis besos, cada minuto que pases con él quiero que pienses como es tenerme en tu interior, yo estaré mirándote. —Se dio cuenta del tono empleado y lo suavizó. La abrazó de nuevo, iba por su boca otra vez, pero ella volteó el rostro—. Te necesito, no sabes cuánto. "Candy era suya", ¿qué estaba haciendo sentada a la mesa con ese tipejo? Se avergonzó por el cúmulo de sentimientos machistas, tan lejanos a su manera de ser. Volvió a besarla, pero ella mortificada se alejó de él y empezó a subir la escalera.

—Candy —dijo él antes de ascender.

—No digas nada, por favor —murmuró, dolida y confusa por todo lo que Terry le provocaba. No quería ser vulnerable otra vez, se estaba enamorando cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, todo era confuso no deseaba cometer más errores.

Salió del lugar. En el aseo, Candy se limpió la cara, se arregló el labial y con una sonrisa salió a enfrentar a Ian, que accionaba su móvil. Ya los platos estaban en la mesa.

—Mil disculpas, me indispuse un poco. Él hombre la miró, sorprendido.

—Estás más hermosa y tienes un aire lánguido que no te había visto nunca. Ella desestimó su comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—Ya estoy bien, creo que se me bajó la presión.

—Si deseas, puedo llevarte a tu casa. La enterneció el gesto de Ian. Vio a Terry sentarse en la mesa con un grupo de hombres. Ella no le iba a dar el gusto de verla indispuesta de alguna manera. A cada momento, su pensamiento volaba a la cava de vinos, se asustó, era más que atracción, recordó la urgencia con la quiso disiparle todas sus dudas, pero estaba asustada, si sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, sería muy doloroso para ella, lo miró de frente y lo encontró mirándola. En un gesto provocativo, Terry, con ojos brillantes, repasó la piel de sus labios. Ella desvió la vista con un sonrojo.

—No, ni más faltaba, todo se ve delicioso, comamos.

Lo intentó, en serio lo intentó, pero la mirada de Terry recordándole lo pasado en la cava, le indicó que debía terminar la velada. Ian pagó la cuenta y al salir del lugar, coincidieron con Terry, o a lo mejor era que él había salido al mismo tiempo que ella, pues los demás acompañantes de la mesa seguían en sus asientos.

En cuanto salieron, el detective Morgan y otro policía interceptaron a Terry.

—Señor GrandChester, es imperativo que venga con nosotros a la comisaría, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Qué pasó? —No quiero tocar el tema aquí, señor GrandChester. Terry los miró, fastidiado.

—Hable con mi abogado, detective, estoy harto de ustedes.

—Es mejor que me acompañe o le pediré al juez una orden de detención y no tendré tantos miramientos. Él levantó una ceja, no se sentía intimidado. Preguntó, desafiante:

—¿Me está deteniendo?

—No, solo quiero charlar con usted. Tendría que acompañarlos, ya a lo lejos veía la cara de Candy y no la quería involucrada en esto. Caminó con Morgan hasta la patrulla.

Candy caminó detrás de ellos sin importarle los periodistas y fotógrafos apostados, que no entendía qué estaban haciendo allí, a lo mejor había algún artista cenando en el restaurante. Terry le rogó con la mirada que se retirara antes de hacer evidente su relación.

—Un momento, detective Morgan, ¿qué sucede? —interrumpió Candy saliendo al paso de los hombres.

—Señora White, manténgase alejada, por favor —dijo el policía.

—¡Terry es inocente! Morgan miraba al uno y al otro.

—¡Ya, Candice! —exclamó Terry furioso—. Déjalos hacer su trabajo. El detective solo quiere hablar conmigo. Se montó en la patrulla y se perdieron en el tráfico de la noche, un equipo de periodistas los siguió. La prensa se daría un festín.

Ella se quedó quieta, con gesto desolado.

Los amigos que lo acompañaban y algo habían visto por la ventana del restaurante, salieron enseguida y pasaron por su lado. Un par de periodistas se percataron de quién era y enseguida enfilaron hacia ella.

—¿Usted cree que el señor GrandChestet mató a su esposo? —¿Por qué estaban en el mismo restaurante? ¿Tiene algún tipo de relación con Terrence GrandChester? Ian actuó con celeridad y en medio del par de periodistas que lanzaban preguntas malintencionadas y esperaban ansiosos las respuestas, la llevó al aparcamiento. En cuanto se montaron en el auto y se ajustaron los cinturones de seguridad, encendió el motor y salió veloz del lugar.

—Lo siento, no sabía… —señaló el hombre, con ánimo sombrío.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, no podíamos adivinar que él estaría allí —adujo Candy—. Necesito ir a la comisaría saber que pasó. Él es inocente. Ian la miró, mientras aceleraba el paso. —Tus gestos fueron muy evidentes, Candy, ahora entiendo lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Solo espero que el par de periodistas que nos siguen no se hayan percatado de lo que pasa. Candy junto ambas manos y lo miró.

—Ian…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —contestó él, consternado. Aferró el timón, en tensión. Ella lo miró apenada.

—Gracias. —Lo miró fijamente, recordando su promesa a Terry de que nadie sabría de los dos—, pero Terrence y yo solo somos amigos. Empezamos a hablar a las dos semanas de ocurrir todo.

—Esa amistad es poco conveniente, si él es sospechoso, la policía te puede implicar —la previno, los celos eran evidentes en su expresión. Maldijo por lo bajo al encontrarse con la luz del semáforo en rojo y ver que un par de autos los seguían.

—Deseaba terminarlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, debes ponerle más empeño, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que él pudo matar a su esposa? ¿Quién te asegura que no fue? Candy no sabía para dónde iban, él daba vueltas tratando de perder el par de autos de periodistas que aún iban tras ellos. Ian tenía razón, nada le aseguraba que él no hubiera sido el asesino. De pronto sintió un escalofrío, ¿se había acostado con el asesino de su esposo? Tuvo náuseas. No, no lo creía, él no había sido, su alma se lo gritaba. Terry era inocente, de repente se sintió furiosa con Ian.

—¿Y quién te asegura a ti que yo no fui?

—Te conozco y no tienes un gramo de maldad —contestó el hombre, cortante. Mientras hablaba, dobló abruptamente y se internó en una calle de un barrio residencial.

—No se necesita ser malo, solo estar muy herido y tener el coraje de hacerlo.

El hombre la miró, sorprendido.

—Ese es un motivo suficiente para que él lo haya hecho. Espero que no lo estés justificando.

—No lo estoy justificando y sé que Terry no lo hizo —soltó un pausa y respiró profundo—. Yo tampoco.

—Están metidos en un lío fenomenal. Candy metió las manos dentro de las mangas de su abrigo y se quedó observando las gotas de agua de lluvia que se deslizaban por el panorámico del auto.

—Lo sé, pero nada de lo que digas hará ver a Terry culpable ante mis ojos. —Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

—¿Esos periodistas saben dónde vives, verdad? Candy miró hacia atrás y notó que dos autos los seguían. Se mantenían a una distancia constante con el automóvil de Ian.

—No lo sé.

—No puedes ir a tu casa por ahora. Ian aumentó el límite de velocidad y entró a una cuadra donde enseguida apagó los focos, los autos que los seguían siguieron de largo.

—Vivo en la siguiente cuadra, si deseas puedes pasar la noche allí, yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Me apena tanto esto, mil gracias. No estaba de ánimo para enfrentar a la prensa, solo deseaba saber de Terry, tenía el corazón encogido, necesitaba escucharlo. Pensó en Tristán y se angustió más, le dio temor llamarlo.

En cuanto estuvo acomodada en la cama que le había brindado Ian, llamó a la detective Arrazola, pero la llamada saltó a buzón, le dejó un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que se comunicara con ella. Pasó la noche en vela, luchando contra las dudas insidiosas, a la madrugada parecía tener conjurada la batalla.

Teery caminaba por la sala de interrogatorios mientras esperaba la llegada del detective. Estaba furioso y muy seguro de que había sido la policía quien había avisado a la prensa de su presencia en el lugar. Y Candy… tener que encontrarse con ella. ¡Maldita su suerte! Se salvaría por los pelos si lograban engañar a la policía. ¿Y si los habían descubierto? Se sintió como adolescente irresponsable pillado in fraganti. ¡Pobre Candy! No quería imaginar cómo se sentiría, si la prensa lo descubría, el acoso de los periodistas la pondría frenética. Morgan entró en la estancia y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Terry, callado, pero con la ira hirviendo a fuego lento, se sentó.

—¿Desde cuándo frecuenta a la señora Candice White?

—No la frecuento, por si no lo vio, ella estaba acompañada, fue una desafortunada coincidencia. Solo somos amigos, hablamos en varias ocasiones, queríamos saber por qué, queríamos respuestas, éramos el par de cornudos, no sé si usted lo entienda —se apresuró a contestar Terry, crispado.

Si había un tema capaz de ponerlo nervioso, ese tema era Candice.

—Y una cosa llevó a la otra —concluyó el detective—. ¿Se da cuenta de que con ustedes en una relación ya tendríamos el problema resuelto? Terry sonrió con sorna.

—Es ridículo oficial, si según usted Candice y yo estábamos juntos desde antes, ¿para qué matarlos si hubiéramos podido ser felices los cuatro?

—No me crea tonto, GrandChester, a lo mejor no quería compartir el dinero, la codicia es mala consejera.

—No voy a contestar más preguntas sobre eso, oficial, sin un abogado presente. No tengo nada con Candice.

—Me parece bien que utilice sus derechos. Solo me faltará interrogar a Candice, ya con las pruebas de su romance, rollo o aventura, lo tendríamos más fácil. Terry vio rojo, se levantó de la silla y agarró por las solapas del abrigo al policía.

—¡Usted es un hijo de puta! ¡Usted quiere desprestigiarme de cualquier manera! Estoy seguro de que filtró la información de mi visita a la comisaría adrede para que me viera en la obligación de acompañarlo, lo de Candice fue la guinda del pastel, por alguna maldita razón que no entiendo, quiere tenerme en este lugar. Otro policía entró, Terry soltó a Morgan de mala manera y levantó las manos para evitar que el recién llegado lo tocara.

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, GrandChester. Hábleme de Timothy Steel. —Morgan se sacudió la chaqueta y vio a Terry ponerse pálido—. No crea que esta vez se saldrá con la suya. Terry le dio un puñetazo antes de que otro par de agentes que entraban en ese momento lo atajaran.

—Queda detenido por agresión a un oficial de policía. Terry trató de soltarse del amarre de los agentes, pero fue infructuoso.

—¡Sé lo que quiere hacer! ¡Maldito! Los policías lo inmovilizaron y lo llevaron a una de las celdas.

Arrazola entró en el cuarto cuando Morgan se limpiaba el labio partido con un pañuelo.

—El maldito tiene una buena izquierda —dijo, furioso.

—Es zurdo, esa detención no te va a servir de nada. No hay evidencia suficiente para que la Fiscalía arme un caso. Mañana su séquito de gente estará aquí sacándolo y tú tendrás la boca reventada por nada y la mano adolorida por el maldito informe que tendrás que escribir.

—De nada no, logré sacarlo de sus casillas, y créeme, que eso me da mucha satisfacción. Hay que quebrar a Candice.

—Te lo dije, esos culitos de bebé no duran mucho tiempo limpios —adujo la mujer, recordando su advertencia sobre Candice en meses pasados. Morgan guardó su pañuelo y se tocó el labio, que ya estaba hinchado. Salieron de la oficina y Arrazola compró un refresco de la máquina expendedora del pasillo y se lo pasó enseguida a su compañero.

—Sabes que no puedo tomar esto.

—No es para que te lo tomes, es para tu labio. Está helado. Póntelo ahí. Morgan suspiró, su colega era una buena persona, lo olvidaba a menudo.

—¿Ya tienes la cinta de Empresas GrandChester de esa noche?

—Sí.

—Nos espera una noche bien larga, si encontramos algo, tendremos al cabrón.

—Vamos a ver. Arrazola trajo dos tazas grandes de café. El silencio del lugar solo era roto por los suspiros de alguno de algunos de los dos, a medida que avanzaban en el examen de las cintas. Ambos vieron como de un auto en el aparcamiento se bajaban el par de ejecutivos y entraban a la recepción para tomar un ascensor que lo llevó a un piso donde entraron a una oficina.

—Este silencio me desespera —dijo Arrazola. Sacó su móvil y puso un concierto de música clásica.

—Esa música me dará más sueño —se quejó Morgan.

—Te jodes —contestó ella.

—Sí, señora. —Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica mientras pensaba que su compañera no era tan buena persona después de todo.

A la hora y media de observar la cinta, vieron a GrandChester abandonar la oficina, ponerse un gorro de lana y guantes, y al bajarse del ascensor que lo dejó en recepción, salir por la puerta y empezar a correr.

—¡Mierda!

—Lo tenemos.

El timbre del móvil sacó a Candy de las brumas del sueño que había logrado conciliar en la madrugada. Se levantó con celeridad, pensando en Terry, y furiosa consigo misma por haber dudado de él. Al mirar el número en la pantalla, se angustió. Era Tristán, contestó enseguida.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen en los noticiarios? —preguntó el chico con un tono de voz que le llegó a Candy al alma.

—No he visto el noticiero, ¿qué dicen? —Caminó por la habitación y se miró en el espejo, las huellas de la mala noche estaban en su rostro, Ian le había prestado un pantalón de chándal que le colgaba y una camiseta que le iba grande.

—¡Que mi padre está detenido! ¡Que a lo mejor ustedes estaban enrollados! Candy se puso pálida, las manos le empezaron a temblar, si Tristán lo creía, lo creería todo el mundo. Recordó su trato con Terry, no podía hablar de su relación con nadie.

—Es mentira, Tristán. —Le dolía mentirle a él, si se enteraba algún día, perdería su confianza—. Ni tu padre ni yo estamos enrollados, hemos charlado algunas veces debido a las circunstancias, buscando un consuelo mutuo, nada más.

—¡No te creo! Todo este tiempo han estado engañándome, y yo como un tonto creyendo que eras mi amiga, creyendo que eras sincera, cuando en realidad eres igual que ella. He visto las fotos, ustedes me creen un niño, he visto cómo lo mirabas. Candy se agarraba con firmeza el cabello.

—¡Tristán! Escúchame.

—Ahora mi padre está en la cárcel, lo acusan de haberlos…—Candy escuchó la voz de Tristán a lo lejos. La sangre le zumbó en los oídos.

—¿Cómo? —susurró, sentándose en la cama, deteniendo su mirada en el marco de la puerta donde Ian estaba recostado con una taza de café, que supuso era para ella.

—¿No entiendes? ¡Lo acusan! Según el periodista, está detenido, parece que hay pruebas, y yo me acabo de enterar por un jodido noticiero. —El chico se escuchaba molesto, pero debajo de todo el mal genio, Candy podía sentir el ligero timbre del terror y la angustia, quiso estar cerca de él para consolarlo.

—Escúchame bien, Tristán. —Le habló con el tono que empleaba con sus alumnos—. Tú padre es inocente, es lo único en lo que tienes que pensar. Vas a quedarte en casa y por el amor de Dios, no enciendas la televisión o busques cosas por Internet. Antes que pudiera decirle algo más, el chico cortó la llamada, y Candy no sabía a quién llamar para que alguien lo acompañara.

—Buenos días —saludó Ian, mirándola preocupado.

—No tan buenos. —Pasó la mano por sus cabellos y levantó la mirada hacia él—. Dicen que hay pruebas en contra de Terry. El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Eso vi en las noticias, además, ocupa la primera plana del periódico, supongo que quieres ir a verlo. —Alzó una de sus cejas—. El desayuno está hecho, yo te llevaré si es necesario. Bajaron a la cocina, la casa de su amigo era cómoda y funcional, de muebles sencillos, colores claros y persianas en las ventanas. Ian había vivido con una profesora de Filosofía durante dos años, pero la mujer se había trasladado a Francia a hacer una maestría. Nada en la casa mostraba la presencia de una mujer. Candy se sentó con la taza de café en la mano en una butaca alta que daba al mesón de la cocina. Ian se apresuró a subirle el volumen al televisor. Cambió el canal hasta que lo sintonizó en un programa en el que mostraban fotografías de lo ocurrido afuera del restaurante y un par de periodistas hablando de ellos.

—Terrence GrandChester fue detenido anoche, la policía asegura que hay nuevas pruebas del caso que inculpan al CEO de GrandChester Internacional —dijo uno de los periodistas. "¡Falso! ¡Tiene que ser falso!", se repetía Candy frente al televisor.

—Hemos intentado hablar con el detective al frente del caso, pero este ha preferido guardar silencio, para no entorpecer la investigación. Lo más extraño fue encontrar a GrandChester y a Candice Moore, la viuda de Blake Moore en el mismo lugar —añadió el otro. —Y ella lucía bastante afectada por la manera en que los oficiales detenían a GrandChester —habló el primero.

—¿Qué hacía la pareja de viudos en el mismo restaurante? Extraña coincidencia. Se cree que Candice será convocada a la estación de policía para ser interrogada. Ayer en la noche, una fuente anónima filtró a los medios de las posibles nuevas pruebas en el doble asesinato ocurrido hace cuatro meses en Cape Cod. Esperemos que el crimen de Alice GrandChester y Blake Moore sea esclarecido con celeridad y entre otras noticias…

Candy se movió, incómoda, bajo la mirada penetrante de Ian, que le bajó el volumen al aparato. Después tomó con gesto nervioso un sorbo de café y al llevarse la taza a la boca, notó que le temblaba levemente la mano.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el hombre, con expresión molesta, algo que incomodó a Candy.

A ella se le aguó la mirada.

—¡Maldita sea! No lo sé, esto es un terrible malentendido. Debo ir a la comisaría.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es buscar un abogado —dijo el hombre en tono firme y cortante. Sirvió huevos en dos platos y saco dos tazas con fruta picada del refrigerador, colocando todo frente a ella.

—Siento que en este momento no podría comer nada. —Candy se llevó la mano al cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás.

—Con no comer no solucionarás ninguno de tus problemas —murmuró Ian entre dientes—. Desayuna, por favor. —El hombre acercó una cesta con trozos de pan cortado—. Tu casa y la estación de policía deben estar sembradas de periodistas. Es en serio, Candy, es imperativo buscar un abogado.

—Primero hablaré con la policía. Con la sensación de que el mundo giraba enloquecido alrededor de ella, por primera vez desde la muerte de su esposo, Candy se sintió realmente perdida. Comió la mitad del desayuno impuesto por Ian antes de retirarse hacia la habitación, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y darse una ducha. Después de ducharse, le fastidió tener que vestirse con la ropa del día anterior, no iría hasta su casa, necesitaba saber de Terry. Ian se ofreció a acompañarla, ella no lo dejó, bastante le había trastocado su noche y parte de la mañana.

—Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Se despidió con un ligero beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que por el móvil le anunciaban que el taxi ya estaba en la puerta.

Al caminar hasta la entrada de la estación de policía, vio aparecer a Terry y los que ella creyó serían sus abogados junto al par de hombres que lo acompañaban en el restaurante la noche anterior. A Candy se le encogió el estómago, el hombre estaba con ojeras, el cabello más desordenado que lo usual y la mandíbula tan tensa que ni siquiera la barba le ocultaba el gesto. Se sorprendió en cuanto la vio e hizo más lentos sus pasos, la miró de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño. Ella, en cambio, se acercó rápidamente, quiso abrazarlo, pero entonces el mundo sabría lo que ocurría entre los dos. Él se le acercó con un rictus amargo en la boca y los ojos oscurecidos de rabia. El grupo de hombres se adelantó, dándoles algo de privacidad.

—¡¿Dónde pasaste la noche?! ¿Por qué tienes puesta la misma ropa de ayer? —Negó con la cabeza y caminó, alejándose de ella.

—Me quedé en casa de Ian. —El hombre se detuvo, girándose para verla, tenía el rostro descompuesto y unas finas arruguitas se tensaron alrededor de sus ojos—. No podía ir a mi casa.

—¿No tenías otro lugar a donde ir? —reclamó, furioso y con los puños apretados. Candy contuvo un estremecimiento ante el tono ominoso de Terry, sin embargo, caminó de nuevo hasta él.

—No. —Aunque eso no era cierto —no podía ir tampoco donde Cindy, pero sí haberse quedado en un hotel—, de todas formas no entendía el mal genio de Terry. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado en la comisaría, ella misma tendría que hablar con los detectives.

—Terry, no saques conclusiones apresuradas… Déjame explicarte. —Ella lo aferró del brazo. Él la observo, furioso, no solo por verla usar la misma ropa del día anterior. Pasar la noche en una cochina celda, saber que los medios estaban dándose un festín con su vida privada y que esto podría afectar a su hijo, lo tenían al borde de una explosión. Además, la última charla con el policía lo tenía muy preocupado, no supo cómo su abogado pudo negociar una fianza tan rápido.

—Sígueme. —Su tono de voz fue cortante y austero, se giró para seguir su camino hasta el auto que lo esperaba, Candy fue tras él sin decir palabra. Abrió la puerta del auto sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, por primera vez en su vida una situación lo superaba, respiró profundo, buscando la manera de calmarse.

—Sube —le indicó, en apariencia tranquilo y sin mirarla a los ojos. Les hizo una seña a sus acompañantes de que se fueran en el otro vehículo.

—No puedo, tengo que hablar con el detective…

—¡No te lo repito más! —ordenó con autoridad—. Sube al jodido auto. Candy observó un automóvil muy parecido al que la había seguido la noche anterior, seguro eran los periodistas que ya estaban sobre ellos otra vez, era mejor que volviera más tarde. Se subió al auto, no porque él se lo ordenara, sino porque tampoco se le ocurría qué más hacer. Terry se subió tras ella, dándole instrucciones al chofer de que los llevara a su casa. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué a tu casa? Terry le pidió silencio, mientras marcaba en su móvil un número.

Los siguientes minutos en los que el auto se deslizaba por la autopista, él los pasó al teléfono dando instrucciones sobre un tiquete de avión a Londres a nombre de Tristán. Luego llamó a una mujer.

—Amalia, cariño, sí, estoy bien, tranquila, todo se aclarará. Candy lo miró de reojo con el mordisco de los celos asentado en su estómago. A lo mejor él le había mentido y sí había otra mujer. Sacó su móvil del bolso, estaba descargado.

—Necesito un favor enorme, necesito que acojas en tu casa a Tristán, espero que solo sean dos semanas. —Se detuvo a escuchar lo que la mujer le decía al teléfono—. Esto es un circo y hasta que todo se aclare, necesito mantenerlo alejado. Por la expresión de Terry, parecía que estuviera recibiendo una reprimenda. A lo mejor la mujer se había enterado del romance. Candy quiso bajarse del auto enseguida, pero no podía hacerlo sin que su cuerpo quedara desparramado por la autopista.

—Mil gracias, cariño, no sabes el favor tan grande que me haces, te llamaré después. Un beso.

Luego realizó otras llamadas de negocios y habló sobre estrategias de choque y baja de acciones. La casa quedaba en el exclusivo sector de Beacon Hill, llegaron a una verja que daba a un camino sembrado de árboles.

El lugar era hermoso y con un jardín muy bien cuidado, la vivienda, imponente, de tres pisos y amplios ventanales. En cuanto las ruedas rechinaron en la entrada y el auto frenó, Terry se bajó y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Candy, a quien aferró del brazo ante la mirada pasmada del chofer. Ella trataba de acomodar sus pasos a las grandes zancadas del hombre mientras miraba con curiosidad el entorno. El pasillo de entrada chocaba con una pared donde se observaba una pintura de arte abstracto de un reconocido pintor, esculturas y sillas. La llevó frente a una puerta.

—Terry, no sé qué diablos hacemos aquí.

—Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo quedarme, tú estás muy ocupado, tienes que preparar el viaje de Tristán a donde tu amiga. El tono en el que dijo "amiga", hizo que Terry soltará una risa irónica.

—Gracias por llamarla así, Alice no era tan caritativa con ella. Me vas a esperar aquí —señaló, en tono de voz resuelto y demandante.

—¡No! —exclamó furiosa y celosa.

—No te estoy preguntando, Candy —soltó, antes de girarse y cerrar la puerta, dejándola sorprendida y en su lugar.

Continuará...

Buenas noches lectores.

JillValentine.X.


	10. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 9

CAPÍTULO 9. XXX.

Terry, no sé qué diablos hacemos aquí.

—Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo quedarme, tú estás muy ocupado, tienes que preparar el viaje de Tristán a donde tu amiga. El tono en el que dijo "amiga", hizo que Terry soltará una risa irónica.

—Gracias por llamarla así, Alice no era tan caritativa con ella. Me vas a esperar aquí —señaló, en tono de voz resuelto y demandante.

—¡No! —exclamó furiosa y celosa.

—No te estoy preguntando, Candy —soltó, antes de girarse y cerrar la puerta, dejándola sorprendida y en su lugar.

La habitación era la biblioteca o el estudio de Terry, ella no podría asegurarlo. Observó los libros en los estantes y estuvo tentada a sentarse y esperarlo, pero no lo haría, se acercó a la puerta y confirmó que la chapa no giraba. ¡Maldito Terrence! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en el momento que se le ocurrió encerrarla? ¿Quién creía que era ella? Golpeó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, pero nadie fue a abrir. No podía seguir así, necesitaba tomar las riendas de su vida. Tenía que salir de la nube erótica en la que Terry la había imbuido, debía pensar con claridad, buscar un jodido abogado, en vez de estar encerrada en un maldito estudio de una casa que debía detestar. Ese impulsivo, silencioso y mutuo acuerdo tenía que terminar. Si durante su matrimonio no se reconocía, ahora que daba sus primeros pasos en soledad después de tantos años, sabía que no debía refugiarse en nadie, el día que lo hiciera sería el día en que estuviera segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba celosa, a pesar de que no quería ponerle nombre a los sentimientos que la azotaban. Ella había confiado de manera ciega en Terry, a lo mejor era una tonta, ya que por lo visto tenía otra mujer, y si él estaba realmente implicado... ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Buscó en el escritorio, por si había alguna llave que le pudiera servir para escapar de esa casa, para escapar de todo.

Terry subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ante la mirada extrañada de un par de empleadas que limpiaban los barandales y atravesó el corredor hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo.

—¡Tristán!

La mirada de angustia del chico en cuanto lo vio le partió el corazón.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, asustado de acercarse a él, pero con una necesidad infinita de su abrazo. Terry se acercó y lo abrazó, Tristán lloró en sus brazos. Había crecido y era casi tan alto como su padre. "¿Cómo pudo Alice no pensar en su hijo? Fue una perra egoísta", pensó, mientras lo consolaba.

—¡Dicen tantas cosas! Pero yo no les creo nada.

—Haces bien, hijo, yo nunca le hubiera hecho daño a tu madre, de ninguna manera.

Tristán miró el rostro de su padre con temor, quién sabe qué pensamientos habría tenido a lo largo de la noche.

—Vas a hacer las maletas, en quince minutos sales para el aeropuerto, te quedarás en Londres con tu prima Amalia. Tristán lo miró como si su padre hubiera sido abducido y el ceño de rebeldía apareció en sus facciones.

—¡No! No me iré.

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre esto, así tenga que montarte amarrado en un jodido avión, hoy saldrás del país.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te van a arrestar? Terry fue hasta el vestir del chico, mesándose el cabello. Bajó una maleta de un estante y empezó a poner ropa encima de la cama. Tristán, que pensaba que su padre se había vuelto loco, lo atajó, tratando de devolver la ropa la closet.

—¿Y la escuela? Papá, apenas estoy empezando, no hace ni una semana que entré, no puedo irme.

—Me importa un bledo la escuela, esto se va a poner feo y no te quiero aquí, la prensa es cruel y le sacarán partido a lo que descubrieron.

—Ya sé que te acostaste con Candice, no necesitas protegerme de eso. ¿Estabas con ella antes de la muerte de mamá? Terry lo miró con gesto frío y siguió echando ropa a la maleta.

—Soy tu padre y no te voy a dar explicaciones.

—Ella ya lo hizo. Terry lo miró, sorprendido.

—Hablé con ella esta mañana. Dice que ustedes nada más son amigos, pero no les creo, vi las noticias, su desesperación y tu mirada. ¡No soy un niño, papá! No me voy a ir. Terry se desesperó.

—¡Hijo! ¡Lo de Candice es lo de menos! Es el tremendo embrollo de que la policía quiere culparme. No puedo lidiar con esto si no sé qué tú estás fuera del foco mediático. Si no te vas, te empezarán a acosar, irán a tu escuela, hablarán con tus amigos. No, Tristán, no quiero eso para ti, porque me conozco, le romperé la crisma a más de uno y no podría centrarme en quitarme de encima esa sospecha.

El chico dejó de devolver la ropa al vestier y se acercó, con el temor sostenido en sus facciones.

—¿Y si te acusan? ¿Y si te dictan sentencia, papá? ¿Y si yo estoy lejos? Terry no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero ante su hijo tenía que mostrar una seguridad que en ese momento no tenía.

—No podrán salirse con la suya, soy inocente.

El chico cerró de mala manera la maleta y se sentó en la cama, mirando al vacío.

—No quiero irme, papá. Terry lo levantó y lo tomó de los brazos.

—¡Tómalo como un retiro! Podrás escribir, ir a bibliotecas. Aprovecha el tiempo, hablaré con tu maestra. Tristán lo abrazó de nuevo y a Terry se le aguó la mirada.

—¡Daría todo el maldito dinero que tengo para evitar todo lo que ocurrió!

—Nunca fue cuestión del maldito dinero, papá. Ustedes estaban jodidos desde hacía tiempo. Terry se sorprendió del juicio y la percepción de su hijo, pero no quiso seguir alargando la conversación, fue a su habitación, se duchó y se cambió en minutos, hizo unas llamadas y cuando Tristán estuvo listo, lo acompañó hasta el auto.

—¿Llevas todos tus papeles?

—Sí, papá.

—Te hice una transferencia de dinero a tu cuenta, si necesitas más, envíame un mensaje.

—Sí, papá. El chico apretó el rostro en el pecho de su padre y ese gesto le rompió de nuevo el corazón a Terry.

—Estarás bien.

—Yo espero que tú estés bien —respondió, angustiado. Tristán lo envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos y Terry le besó la cabeza. Recordó lo que el chico le había comentado cuando le dio la noticia sobre cómo había muerto su madre. No quería dejar nada pendiente si las cosas no salían bien.

—Todo estará bien, hijo, no quiero que te preocupes por nada. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y subió al auto. Terry vio el auto alejarse, rogando porque la próxima vez que viera a su hijo ya todo estuviera arreglado y no tuviera que irlo a visitar en una maldita cárcel.

En cuanto atravesó la verja y entró de nuevo en la casa, el móvil de Terry vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mientras hablaba con David Cornell, recordó el último interrogatorio. El cabrón de Morgan lo miraba como si ya lo tuviera en sus regordetas manos cuando le habló de las cámaras de recepción donde lo habían visto salir a correr cerca de la hora de las muertes. Si no encontraba una prueba de los lugares por donde corrió por más de dos horas, estaba jodido. Era una costumbre de años, siempre que estaba tenso o en medio del desarrollo de un programa, practicaba footing, lo relajaba y le aclaraba las ideas. Desde ese momento se negó a hablar sin que estuviera un abogado presente. El que le había recomendado David era uno de los abogados penalistas más importantes de Boston, y pagaron la fianza, pero ya con esa prueba, la Fiscalía podría armar un caso.

—David, necesito que localices a un detective, Perkins podría servir. Tengo que tomar el control de esto o terminaré en la maldita cárcel, él encontrará alguna cámara, alguna evidencia de dónde estaba a esa hora, le daré el trayecto que utilicé, necesito que sea hoy, dile que lo espero en mi casa tan pronto como pueda. Tenía tanto que hacer, tanto en qué pensar y ahí estaba como un adolescente preso de sus hormonas camino a la biblioteca, camino de Candy. Sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del estudio.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Candy se acercó hecha un basilisco y lo golpeó en el pecho varias veces.

—¡Cálmate! —Bajó el tono de voz, la aferró por la muñeca y la sacudió—. No quería que te fueras. Candy se maldijo por lo que solo un toque de Terry le provocaba.

—Me lo hubieras pedido como una persona normal y no como el hombre de las cavernas que eres.

Quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, se miraron fijamente, él mesándose el cabello, que le quedó en mechones más desordenados en todas las direcciones; ella, sonrojada y confusa.

—¿Mucha prisa por volver donde tu amiguito? Ella lo miró, furiosa.

—No más que tú para volver a charlar con Amalia, siento haber estado en el auto y que no pudieras ser todo lo expresivo que a lo mejor deseabas.

Terry levantó una ceja y soltó una carcajada sin humor. —¡Candice White está celosa! —dijo, alzando las manos al cielo y mirándola con ojos brillantes—. Eso me gusta, estoy cansado de ser el único al que algo afecta esta relación. Candy soltó una gruñido.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Celosa en tus sueños! Me imagino que tu amiga debe estar furiosa por lo que la gente sospecha o acaso ella ya lo sabía, hay mujeres a las que no les importa que sus maridos o amantes les pongan los cuernos.

—¿Fue ese tu caso? —Se arrepintió en el acto de sus palabras al verla palidecer—. Lo siento. Candy vio todo rojo y arremetió de nuevo contra él.

—Eres un…

—Lo siento, lo siento —interrumpió él—. Amalia es mi prima, es hija de una hermana de mi madre, vive en Londres hace muchos años. Es uno de los pocos familiares en quienes confío. Candy se separó de él y le dio la espalda, se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío. Terry se situó detrás de ella.

—No entiendo qué hacemos acá, tenemos el agua hasta el cuello, a lo mejor la policía me está buscando, tú ni siquiera me has dicho qué pasó anoche, yo debería estar buscando un jodido abogado y no aquí encerrada en la biblioteca sin tener idea del porqué.

—Todo es muy confuso, pero tú y Tristán son las únicas luces que hay en mi vida en este momento.

—Me heriste, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Lo siento —silabeó él contra su pelo, la besó y la abrazó, inhalando su aroma, que ya sentía que era parte de él. Candy quiso hacer patente todas sus dudas, pero sabía que solo lo lastimaría. Se dio la vuelta y quedó enseguida envuelta en su abrazo.

—No sé qué me pasa contigo. Me revienta que hayas salido con otro. No soy sofisticado, no sé cómo se maneja el mundo de las aventuras, pero no me gustó verte con otro tipo. Estoy confundido —dijo de pronto, abatido. Con sus manos abarcaba su espalda y la acarició de arriba abajo. Ella lo abrazó y se acercó a él, y a milímetros de su boca, percibió que su cuerpo se escalofriaba.

—¡Te necesito! —susurró ella sobre sus labios y luego se fundieron en un beso arrollador, un beso que condensaba los sentimientos contradictorios que los asolaban, las dudas, los celos, el deseo, la rabia y el temor. Terry la despojó del abrigo, la marcó con sus besos y su barba dejó un rastro rosado en la piel del cuello y los hombros, cuando se deshizo del vestido, la besó y con la quijada le agasajó la hendidura de sus pechos. Él levantó los brazos y se deshizo de la camiseta. Candy besó y se refregó en su pecho y luego en puntas de pies respondió a la voracidad de sus labios y caricias. Terry se despegó de ella unos segundos para terminar de desnudarla. La miró con ojos oscurecidos por el deseo cuando llevó su mano al monte de Venus y con dedos agiles la acarició, mientras la escuchaba gemir y veía alterarse la expresión de su cara, besó sus pezones y luego su cuello. Se soltó la hebilla de la correa del pantalón, le dio la vuelta y la pegó de nuevo a él.

—Eres sexy. —Candy reconocía el tono, que era el que usaba en sus momentos íntimos—, hermosa. —Llevó las manos a sus nalgas, que masajeó a su antojo—. Y tus nalgas son las más apetitosas del mundo, puedo adivinar tu expresión en este momento, tus pezones erguidos, la línea de tu vientre, tienes la piel erizada, no sé si por mis caricias o por mis palabras. Me deseas y mucho.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, deseosa de que él pasara a otra instancia. Las piernas le temblaban, recostada en su cuerpo, echó los brazos hacia atrás y se aferró a su cuello. No sabía cuánto tiempo lograría estar en esa posición.

—Eres deliciosa, me muero por estar dentro de ti. —Se separó de ella, pero no dejó que diera la vuelta, la llevó al sofá y la acomodó de forma que atrajo su trasero a su estómago y la penetró.

—Así —jadeó él sin control—, quiero ver tu espalda y tus nalgas mientras te hago mía. Él la hizo arquearse con sus penetraciones profundas, hasta que lo sintió pegado a ella. Estiró de nuevo los brazos y se aferró a su cuello mientras el hombre la acariciaba de arriba abajo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Le acariciaba el vientre y las piernas, mientras la embestía sin piedad, mimó sus pezones y le abrió más los muslos. Necesitaba esa conexión, la necesitaba a ella, era su bálsamo, su analgésico, su cura contra el dolor profundo y las preocupaciones. Quiso decirle todas esas cosas, pero no podía hasta no estar seguro de sus sentimientos, su orgullo le impedía postrarse a los pies de la mujer que le había brindado tanto consuelo en esa etapa negra de su vida. Además, no podía ofrecerle nada, estaba hasta la mierda de problemas.

—No tienes ni jodida idea de lo que se siente —gimió, conteniendo la respiración y sin dejar de mecerse contra ella. El calor los envolvió y los atravesó, hasta que los gritos de Candy rasgaron las paredes del recinto. No pudo evitar jadear al sentir los labios de Terry en el cuello y el rudo roce de la barba contra su piel.

—Muévete contra mí, amor. —Le mordió la nuca y jadeó—: ¿Te gusta así o más duro? —Se enterró en su interior profundamente. El corazón de Candy galopó con fuerza ante la palabra "amor".

—Duro, me gusta duro y rápido —dijo en un tono que le quiso decir que él ya lo sabía.

La tensión ascendió de forma incontrolable en el interior de Candy, desgarrándola con pinchazos de ardiente y punzante placer cuando Terry volvió a mover las caderas con firmeza y rapidez. Él le apartó los brazos del cuello y la empujó por los hombros con una mano, haciendo que se inclinase un poco. Los movimientos se volvieron más salvajes, más descontrolados. Sus cuerpos, húmedos y ardientes, se unieron una y otra vez. Los ecos de sus movimientos, de sus gemidos y sus gritos se hicieron desesperados cuando el clímax los hizo estallar con una detonación ruidosa de insoportable placer. Desnudos en la cama,

Terry recorría la espalda de Candy, que yacía boca abajo, acariciándole el pecho mientras reía por un tonto chiste que él le había contado.

Habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían hecho el amor, deteniéndose solo para que él pidiera algo de comer a sus empleadas a media tarde. Abandonaron el estudio y subieron las escaleras con celeridad, el servicio estaba ausente, él con solo su pantalón puesto y ella con su camisa y sus ropas envueltas bajo el brazo.

La llevó a una habitación que le dijo era la que ocupaba desde la muerte de Alice, en un extremo de la casa, era luminosa, cómoda y sencilla, nada que ver con el lujo del resto de la vivienda. Él le contó del interrogatorio, pero no supo por qué le ocultó las prueba recabadas por Morgan, la de la cinta y lo sucedido a Timothy. Candy lo escuchó con atención, lo había besado cuando él acabó, iniciando una nueva ronda de caricias.

—Una casa en la playa —respondió ella a la pregunta que él le había hecho minutos antes—, arena, brisa y mar frente a mí, un columpio en el porche para mirar el atardecer el día que no quiera simplemente ir a la orilla de la playa y recrear las cosas gratis de la vida.

—¿Sin perros, gatos o bebés?

—Sin perros, gatos, ni bebés —afirmó ella.

—Ese es un buen plan… para comenzar —murmuró Terry, dejando un beso en su mano abierta.

—Y tú… ¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz? —preguntó, devolviéndole la interrogante que él había hecho minutos antes. Terry no le contestó, en cambio, se dedicó a abrazarla y besarla hasta que se perdieron otra vez en el placer.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Hemos hablado de cantidad de cosas menos de eso —dijo ella, estirándose y pensando que tendría que levantarse, deseaba ir a la comisaría antes de que anocheciera.

—No lo sé, me gustan los oscuros. Ella soltó una risa.

—Lo he notado. —Acarició su mejilla—. Vas a extrañarlo —dijo, mirando a una foto de Tristán que había sobre la mesa de noche.

—Como no tienes idea. Terry se quedó mirándola largo rato.

—Sin ti, esto hubiera sido jodidamente difícil. Candy, en serio, desearía poder ofrecerte otra cosa. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Lo sé.

—Esa sonrisa tuya será mi perdición, en otras circunstancias te daría lo que me pidieras. El teléfono de Terry vibró por enésima vez. Saltó de la cama para contestar.

—Dile que en unos minutos lo atiendo. —Soltó el aparato en una de las mesas de noche—. Estoy dispuesto a comportarme con la máxima discreción, seguir obrando de manera furtiva, pero me niego a dejar de verte. Si es necesario, contrataré escoltas que nos ayuden a burlar a la policía.

—¿Harías todo eso por verme? —ronroneó ella. Su semblante se tornó grave, y abrazándola, le contestó con fiereza:

—No tienes idea de lo que haría por ti, Candice White.

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, dejándola con una sonrisa en la cara que ni los problemas podían borrar. Él salió a los pocos minutos, se vistió con un jean oscuro y una camiseta. Ella lo miró, afectada como siempre por la tranquila seguridad y competencia que emanaba. Era de una fortaleza única y sin embargo, pensó sin darse cuenta, en la cama era capaz de doblegarlo, le mostraba una veta vulnerable, que estaba segura de que nadie más conocía. Le encantaba saberlo. Su frase la aterrizó enseguida.

—Debo atender esta visita. Una nube de preocupación pasó por el rostro de Terry y cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta, se volvió hacia ella.

—Quiero convencerme de que no empezarás a dudar de mí o de ti misma, Candy, o a sopesar las ventajas o inconvenientes de mantener conmigo una relación.

—Pero… ¿cómo se te ocurre? —respondió ella, saliendo de la cama desnuda y acercándose a él.

—Me esperan días complicados, tengo que demostrar mi inocencia y no sé de qué lado se inclinará tu balanza cuando esto se ponga peor.

—Demostrarás tu inocencia, Terry, eres un hombre bueno. Se produjo un momento de silencio que rompió Terry con voz tranquila:

—Por el bien de todos, lo espero. Ella se alejó caminando hasta la puerta del baño, él la miró todo el recorrido y salió a enfrentar el resto de la jornada.

El detective Perkins, un exmiembro de la CIA, observaba los diferentes títulos de la biblioteca cuando Terrence GrandChester apareció en la puerta.

—Señor GrandChester, buenas tardes. Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano y Terry se dirigió a su escritorio.

—Deme un momento, por favor. Por un intercomunicador, llamó a alguien del servicio y pidió un transporte para Candy y que le subieran algo de comer.

—¿Desea tomar algo?

—No, gracias. El detective admiraba la sangre fría del empresario. Dedujo que la policía lo tendría difícil con él, estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo.

—Me imagino que ya sabe por qué lo convoqué.

—Algo, pero me gustaría que me lo aclarara. Terry pasó los siguientes minutos explicando las supuestas pruebas que la policía tenía. Lo hizo después de una breve lucha interna en la que el deseo de resguardar su intimidad fue superado por el deseo de aclararlo todo y era una tontería, su vida privada ahora era del dominio público.

—Quisiera hacer mi propia investigación de los hechos, quiero saber qué ocurrió y necesito tener acceso a todos los objetos de la difunta —exigió Perkins, después de escucharlo—. ¿Todavía están en la casa?

—Sí, no he hecho retirar nada, por mi hijo, ¿sabe?

—Lo entiendo.

—Me imagino que revisó correos electrónicos, teléfonos, mensajes de texto… Terry cruzó ambas manos frente al rostro.

—Lo hice, necesitaba saber, a veces pienso que fue un error y debí dejarlo todo en manos de la policía, encontré algunas cosas, pero supongo que habrá mucho más. Terry se levantó del escritorio y con una llave en la mano abrió un archivador, sacó una laptop y un móvil de última generación y se los entregó al detective.

—Ahí encontrará material del romance de mi esposa con Moore, pero lo más importante por ahora es recabar qué cámaras había en el recorrido que hice esa noche. Terry hizo un croquis con la ruta utilizada en su ida a correr.

—¿Sospecha quién pudo haberlos asesinado?

—No, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

—El crimen es a todas luces pasional, alguien más estaba involucrado, a lo mejor la esposa del difunto.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver.

Perkins recibió una mirada intimidante de unos ojos Zafiro fríos, pero si se sorprendió por la réplica, no se dio por enterado.

—Tengo que hacerle preguntas incómodas, pero recuerde que estoy de su lado. ¿Su esposa tuvo alguna aventura aparte del señor Moore? O usted, tiene enemigos, ¿señor GrandChester?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? —contestó él, poniéndose de pie y paseándose por el estudio.

—¿Alguna aventura? ¿Alguna mujer que desee vengarse de usted?

—Ninguna —aseguró, perentorio.

—Le tendré esa información tan pronto la consiga —dijo el hombre, refiriéndose a la laptop y al móvil. Me gustaría mirar las cosas de Alice si me lo permite, entrar en su habitación.

—Claro, sígame. —Terry se puso de pie y con paso acelerado salió del estudio, una empleada le hizo un gesto con el que le comunicaba que Candy ya se había ido. Subió los escalones sin pausa y llegó hasta la habitación.

—La policía no demora en venir con una orden de cateo, pensé que me los iba a encontrar.

—No había pensado en eso. Terry pensó que hubiera sido difícil de explicar la presencia de Candy en la casa si las autoridades hubieran ido más temprano.

Entró con el detective a la estancia, ya el olor de Alice se había dispersado, habían pasado cuatro meses y la habitación estaba como si ella fuera aparecer en cualquier momento. El embrollo de sentimientos lo ahogaba, pero la rabia y la frustración por lo injusto de la situación eran los que predominaban, otra vez la vida lo ponía en una situación de la que no sabía si podría salir adelante. Nada en su expresión delataba que estuviera temeroso, pero le temía a terminar sus días encerrado por un crimen que no había cometido. Observó al hombre examinarlo todo, abría puertas y cajones, curioseaba en la intimidad de Alice, entró al vestier, examinó los zapatos y la ropa minuciosamente, escrudiñó bolsos, suéteres y camisetas. Ya llevaban más de media hora en el lugar y Terry estaba impaciente, pero lo dejaba hacer su trabajo.

Al fin en uno de los estantes, al tantear entre las camisetas, el detective dio con una caja que sacó enseguida. Terry frunció el ceño, el hombre abrió la caja y un móvil de mediana complejidad hizo su aparición, lo encendió enseguida. Él se acercó.

—¿Conocía este aparato, señor GrandChester? Terry con la cabeza.

—No lo había visto nunca, no son los que acostumbrábamos a usar. El hombre le pasó el aparato.

—Tiene clave. Terry recordó las claves más usadas por Alice, pero ninguna funcionó.

—Démelo —exigió el investigador—. Sé quién puede hacer ese trabajo. Usted no se preocupe, tan pronto tenga algo, se lo haré saber.

—Yo también podría hacerlo en la empresa ¿No será mejor dárselo a la policía? —preguntó Terry.

—No, así como me cuenta usted que están las cosas, tenemos que tomar la investigación en nuestras manos si usted quiere salir bien librado. Déjemelo a mí, lo mantendré informado. El detective revisó algunas cosas más y luego salieron de la habitación.

Candy había salido de la casa de Terry en cuanto un taxi llegó hasta la puerta. Fue a su casa a cambiarse, había encontrado tres periodistas en la puerta, se calzó sus gafas oscuras, los ignoró y entró al interior. Se sintió más tranquila después de la tarde compartida, aunque estaban lejos de solucionar algo y debían seguir escondiéndose, no le importaba, había ignorado sus fuertes sentimientos hacia Terry y ya era hora de hacerles frente. Recordar la dichosa investigación y que Morgan creía que él era el asesino la llenaba de una tremenda angustia. Marcó su número móvil y saltó a buzón enseguida, era un hombre ocupado, con muchas cosas en mente, lo dejaría tranquilo. Mientras desgranaba sus pensamientos uno a uno se desvistió y buscó otra ropa en el closet. Rememoró lo ocurrido en la tarde, la ansiedad y la alegría de estar en sus brazos, el consuelo para su alma y la esperanza que tímida empezaba a florecer de poder llegar a ser algo más. Terry había querido algo más y ella, resentida y desconfiada, le había dado largas, ya estaba bien, no lo haría más. Estaba enamorada de Terry. ¿En serio podía producirse algo así, tan cercano a una pérdida? Se lo preguntó, confundida por sus propios sentimientos. Si miraba en retrospectiva, su unión había nacido del resentimiento y el odio a sus respectivos cónyuges. Había sido como una defensa contra el dolor. Y la pasión sexual, ¿dónde quedaba? ¿También era un paliativo, otra barrera? No podía negar la compenetración de sentimientos, de sentidos, en sus brazos se sintió libre y plena a pesar de todo, consciente de su propio cuerpo, de la cuantía de sus sentidos, capaz de superar a su lado cualquier cosa. Candy se bajó del taxi y entró en la estación, que era un hervidero de gente, y preguntó por los detectives encargados del caso. A los pocos minutos la hicieron entrar y un joven agente la escoltó a una sala de interrogatorios. Caminó por la estancia hasta que Morgan entró en la habitación.

—Siéntese —señaló el hombre, en tono frío—. Bien, empecemos desde el principio.

—Buenas tardes, detective. Candy se sentó, extrañada por el comportamiento de Morgan.

—Hábleme de su supuesto romance con Terrence GrandChester.

Ella, que en ese momento miraba un punto lejano en la pared, volteó la vista con la rapidez de un relámpago.

—¿Supuesto?

—No es necesario que se ponga a la defensiva, señora White —dijo el detective, tratando de calmarla—. Dígame usted misma qué relación tiene con GrandChester.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y trató de controlar los nervios, si perdía la seguridad, estaba segura de que caería sobre ella como ave de rapiña.

—Al señor GrandChester y a mí solo nos une el hecho de que nuestros respectivos esposos nos ponían los cuernos, oficial.

—¿Está segura de que conoció a Terrence a partir de los acontecimientos?

—Sí, estoy muy segura, como le dije, fue cuando todo esto comenzó, antes solo lo vi en una oportunidad en el colegio y de lejos.

—El señor GrandChester difiere de usted.

Le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Terry: "Tranquila, ellos no pueden probar nada", "me he asegurado de eso", "no hemos hecho nada malo". Ella levantó una ceja sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Pues el señor GrandChester miente. Le pareció una afrenta negar lo que sentía, consideraba que traicionaba a Terry y se traicionaba a ella misma, recordó de nuevo sus palabras, que repetía interiormente mientras su boca soltaba mentira tras mentira. Morgan se echó para atrás en la silla y entrelazó los dedos sobre su abdomen. Candy observó el labio hinchado y partido, se notaba que no había dormido bien y al igual que ella esa mañana, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

—Su defensa de la inocencia del señor GrandChester a la salida del restaurante fue muy… curiosa, para alguien que apenas conoce —expresó Morgan—. La noche del dos de mayo fue vista con él en una cafetería cerca de la medianoche, el lugar queda a pocas cuadras de su domicilio. Candy meneó la cabeza.

—Eso no nos hace asesinos ni amantes, oficial. Nos reunimos para hablar de lo ocurrido, ¿quiere los detalles? Morgan hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Candy le relató lo que recordaba de esa conversación. En un momento, el detective la interrumpió.

—Sé que piensa que el señor GrandChester es una persona decente, pero déjeme decirle que no es la persona que usted cree, maltrata a sus empleados, miente a la policía y a lo mejor le ha vendido a usted una imagen que no corresponde con el hombre frío que se esconde tras su fachada.

—No creo que sea una persona violenta.

—Pues déjeme decirle que tenemos evidencia de que maltrataba a su esposa.

Candy encajó la información como pudo. Por su mente pasaron algunos momentos en que él había sido algo brusco con ella, el tono de voz cuando le ordenó subir al auto, la manera en que le aferró el brazo cuando se bajaron en la casa. Pero de ahí al maltrato físico… No, no lo creía.

—No me importan sus intimidades domésticas. Y no creo que el señor GrandChester haya matado a nadie.

Morgan se acercó a ella.

—No esté tan segura, en la universidad estuvo involucrado en la muerte de un amigo suyo.

"No tiembles, sé fuerte", caviló, angustiada, al escuchar las palabras del policía. Se aferró las manos por debajo de la mesa.

—No entiendo qué me quiere decir, oficial.

—El señor Timothy Steel, ambos concursaban para el Auxilio Duncan, una partida de dinero para desarrollar proyectos tecnológicos y en la que participan los mejores estudiantes del país. El proyecto del señor Steel era el que tenía más probabilidades de conseguir dicho auxilio, seguido del proyecto del señor GrandChester.

Los testigos dijeron que escucharon una fuerte discusión en el dormitorio de Timothy y luego un disparo. Al entrar en la habitación, encontraron su cadáver, se había pegado un tiro. El señor GrandChester estaba conmocionado, pero nunca dijo por qué fue la pelea, la investigación lo libró a él de una acusación, pero a muchos no les sentó que el dinero del proyecto fuera a parar a sus manos. Había un caso y no obstante, se escabulló. Ese expediente estaba sellado, si no es por alguien que nos alertó, no lo hubiéramos sabido, no estaba en sus antecedentes.

Para Candy fue como si hubiesen vaciado una cubeta de agua helada sobre ella, quiso gritar y gritar sin parar para no pensar en lo que le acababa de contar el detective. Sin embargo, se obligó a no dejarse amedrentar y se oyó decir a sí misma con voz clara y firme:

—Si lo dejaron libre, fue por algo, ¿no cree?

—No siempre se hace justicia —dijo Morgan, incisivo. Las palabras del detective le desgarraban el alma como si de un cuchillo se tratara. No podía ser, Terry era inocente, era íntegro y bueno. No hacía ni una hora quiso decirle lo amaba. "¡Dios mío, no! Que esto sea una jodida pesadilla".

—No entiendo qué gana contándome todo esto, ya le dije que no tengo nada con Terry.

—Usted es su amiga, ayúdeme a darle captura, por mal que haya actuado su esposo, no es justo que su crimen quede en la impunidad. La noche de los asesinatos, GrandChester salió por casi tres horas, está documentado en las diferentes cámaras de la empresa el momento en el que salió, según dice él, a correr, pero no ha podido probarlo. A Candy la surcó un escalofrío y tuvo que tener un autocontrol muy grande para que no le castañetearan los dientes ni tampoco echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué Terry no le había contado estas cosas? Agachó la cabeza unos instantes, rogando al cielo por algo de templanza. Levantó el rostro de nuevo.

—No sé nada, lo único que deseo es que esta pesadilla termine.

—¿Sabe que el asesino era zurdo? Candy palideció de pronto, el detective la miró, algo preocupado, necesitaba ponerla de su lado, esos dos estaban en una relación, iniciada después de los asesinatos, él no era ningún imbécil, además le convenía. Los hombres eran vulnerables a las mujeres que se follaban, soltaban secretos, estaba seguro de que la había predispuesto a la duda, de ahí en adelante la viuda no tragaría entero. Segundos después, sin emitir palabra, Candy se levantó queriendo echar a correr, lejos de todo, hasta de la temible semilla de duda que acaban de sembrar las palabras de Morgan en ella. Se despidió como pudo, y con ojos aguados se dirigió a su casa.

Continuará...

Feliz día. Gracias por comentar y opinar.

JillValentine.X.


	11. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

¿Sabe que el asesino era zurdo? Candy palideció de pronto, el detective la miró, algo preocupado, necesitaba ponerla de su lado, esos dos estaban en una relación, iniciada después de los asesinatos, él no era ningún imbécil, además le convenía. Los hombres eran vulnerables a las mujeres que se follaban, soltaban secretos, estaba seguro de que la había predispuesto a la duda, de ahí en adelante la viuda no tragaría entero. Segundos después, sin emitir palabra, Candy se levantó queriendo echar a correr, lejos de todo, hasta de la temible semilla de duda que acaban de sembrar las palabras de Morgan en ella. Se despidió como pudo, y con ojos aguados se dirigió a su casa.

En la noche, Terry se dirigió a una reunión con Brandon y David en la oficina de la empresa. Sabía el tema que deseaban tratar con él. En cuanto se abrió la puerta del ascensor, caminó hasta la oficina, y vio que todavía había gente trabajando. Algunos lo miraban con curiosidad. El aire parecía crepitar de repente ante la energía que el hombre emanaba a su paso. Su empresa era motivo de orgullo para él, su éxito había superado sus más ambiciosos sueños, trabajaba con idéntica furia desde el primer día. Llegó a su oficina, su asistente ya no estaba, llamó por interno a Brandon, este le dijo que la junta de emergencia se reuniría en unos minutos. Terry tomó una bola de caucho de esas que se usan para manejar el estrés y la apretujó varias veces, mientras miraba fijo al frente, pensando en lo que sería mejor para la empresa. No tenía mucha elección, estaba en los estatutos de la sociedad. Brandon entró como un ciclón, estaba nervioso e incómodo.

—Lo siento, hermano, me pusieron contra las cuerdas. Quieren revocarte la presidencia de la empresa. Habrá un comunicado mañana para aquietar las aguas —expresó—, las acciones están a la baja, me apena decirte esto, pero debes retirarte, por lo menos hasta que todo se aclare, es un consejo.

—Te enviaron a ti para amansarme. Se levantó de golpe y lanzó una salvaje maldición, tiró la pelota, que rebotó contra una pintura. —¡Yo soy el jodido dueño de esta empresa! —Respiró profundo—. La creamos juntos de la nada y ahora quieren hacerme de lado como a un perro. Esa diatriba impregnada de dolor conmovió a Brandon y basándose en la creencia instintiva de su inocencia, intervino:

—No es personal, yo sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver.

—¡Todo en esta vida de mierda es personal! —bramó Terry con voz y gesto de desprecio—. No me voy a sentar en esa junta y que me miren como si yo fuera un puto asesino. Caminó de lado a lado con las manos en la cintura, se paró frente a la ventana, observó el paisaje de la ciudad, seguía anocheciendo tarde, el sol caía entre las nubes para darle el paso al manto oscuro que se extendería sobre ellos en minutos. Miraba la hilera de rascacielos y a lo lejos las luces de los autos.

—Creo en tu inocencia a ojo cerrado, pero hasta que no se compruebe, hermano, no podemos arriesgarnos ni arriesgar la empresa, hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estamos. Terry sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, era como una pesadilla.

—Lo entiendo, la empresa es primero, pero no voy a ceder el control. ¿Te nombrarán a ti?

—Sí, yo seré el CEO, no te preocupes, te tendré al tanto de lo que ocurra y seguirás tomando decisiones, aunque sea en la sombra. Saldremos de esta, hermano, te lo aseguro y en cuanto salgamos, tomaremos la revancha, al que te hizo esto a ti y a Alice se lo haremos pagar bien caro. Terry, que había vuelto a sentarse, se reclinó en la silla y observó a su socio y amigo. No era un hombre que vistiera bien. A pesar de ser delgado, su presencia intimidaba, estaba agresivamente orgulloso de lo logrado con la empresa, era su mejor amigo y admiraba su cualidad innata de detectar los matices de la naturaleza humana, era buen negociador y sabía llegar al centro de todo problema. En la superficie, era un hombre sencillo, pero en su interior brillaban sus cualidades. Además, en ese mundo plagado de tiburones, era un soplo de aire fresco encontrar a alguien tan leal.

—Pásame el maldito papel y firmaré lo que se necesite. Dejó la oficina pasada la medianoche, recibió una llamada de Tristán, que ya se encontraba en casa de Amalia. Escuchar la voz de su hijo le avivó la nostalgia, se encerró en su estudio con una botella de wiski y unas ganas inmensas de hablar con Candy, pero ella no le contestó.

Candy ignoró la llamada de Terry esa noche, se reprendió por cobarde, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta de que las palabras del detective la habían afectado.

A primera hora de la mañana, antes de ir a dar clase a los niños, lo llamó.

—Ey, por lo visto tu sueño mejoró —dijo Terry tan pronto contestó. Su voz profunda la llevó a rememorar su último encuentro. Ella se pasó la mano por el cabello, imaginándolo en la oficina o en casa.

—Lo siento, acabo de ver tu llamada, tomé algo para descansar.

—¿Cómo te fue con Morgan? —preguntó con temor. Candy suspiró.

—¿Cómo crees?

—Mejor que a mí, supongo.

—Digamos que lo mantuve a raya. Entonces Terry rio, y su risa caldeó el corazón de Candy tanto como sus palabras siguientes.

—Esa es mi chica. No sabes cuánto te extraño. Candy agarró el móvil con fuerza, sacudió su cabeza queriendo ahuyentar a los fantasmas.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora tendré tiempo de sobra, me quedé sin trabajo.

—¿Cómo? Sorprendida, se sentó en la cama. Mientras se ponía los zapatos, Terry le contó lo sucedido.

—La policía hizo un allanamiento a primera hora, buscando no sé qué pruebas.

—¡Dios!

—En fin, un día normal en la nueva vida de Terrence GrandChester, ex CEO de Empresas GrandChester. Candy quiso decirle que todo se solucionaría, pero ya no estaba segura de nada, le dijo que no podía verse con él ese día, tenía un asunto pendiente que deseaba finiquitar, pasaría la noche fuera de la ciudad. Quedaron en verse al día siguiente.

En cuanto ella le comentó el lugar a donde iría, Terry se dijo que a lo mejor lo que tendría que enfrentar hizo que estuviera algo fría, era eso o ya empezaba a dudar de él. Al día siguiente lo sabría.

En la tarde viajó con Cindy a Cape Cod, la cabaña había quedado libre de toda investigación desde tiempo atrás y ya era hora de disponer de ella. Necesitaba alejarse de Boston, de las palabras de Morgan que le taladraban los sentimientos, de las omisiones de Terry que le lastimaban el alma. No quería contarle nada a Cindy, que le echaba miradas suspicaces, como si sospechara que algo no estaba bien, no quería que nadie la juzgara si había cometido tamaño error, estaba asustada y no por la experiencia que la esperaba, sino por estar enamorada de un hombre que tal vez no lo merecía.

—¿Qué tienes? —la encaró Cindy. Candy la miró como si fuera obvia la razón de su incomodidad—. Tú no estás rara por ir a esa cabaña, aunque todavía no entiendo el arranque.

—Necesito darle un cierre a todo esto. Cindy la miró de reojo, decidida a enfrentarla.

—La prensa lo está devorando vivo ¿Qué ocurriría si él fue…?

—¡No! —exclamó Candy, interrumpiendo la diatriba que estaba segura su amiga quería lanzar—. La prensa se ha dedicado a conjeturar, no tienen nada. Cindy negó con la cabeza.

—¡Estás metida en un lío fenomenal! A Candy se le aguó la mirada y se negó a hablar del tema. Cindy la dejó en paz.

A medida que se acercaban al lugar, otro temor la asaltó, como si de pronto su cita fuera con los fantasmas de Alice y Blake, y caviló que en todo proceso de duelo, el muerto debería tener una última aparición en la tierra para explicar el porqué de tantas equivocaciones cometidas y disculparse con los que quedaban lidiando con la sarta de errores.

—No tenías necesidad de hacerlo —insistió Cindy, a la que el viaje le parecía una pésima idea. Ella no le había insistido más en el tema de Terry, algo que Candy le agradecía en el alma.

—Necesito saber en qué condiciones está la casa para ponerla en venta. Cindy manejaba un Toyota Camry, el interior estaba desordenado, bolsas plásticas, vasos de café dejados de cualquier manera, sorbía del pitillo del vaso de un refresco comprado en un McDonalds varios kilómetros atrás. La música de preferida de Cindy, gaitas escocesas, irrumpía por encima de la charla de las mujeres.

—Hubieras contratado a una agencia, la misma que te ayudó a vender la casa. Candy miraba el paisaje y se masajeaba el abdomen, le dolía como si una gran piedra estuviera alojada allí.

—Lo voy a hacer.

—Entonces… ¿por qué tenemos que venir hasta acá? Es retorcido. Candy encogió los hombros. Cindy no iba a entenderlo y no tenía ganas de darle más explicaciones. Se encerró en su silencio. Tenía la certeza de que no podría seguir con su vida hasta que la maraña del pasado quedara desentrañada. La cremación total de ocho años de su vida.

Cuando llegaron al condominio, el sol de la tarde se colaba por las ramas de los árboles de ese día de finales de agosto. Habían hecho reserva en un hotel cercano al lugar, pero se habían dirigido primero a la cabaña.

El encargado de la administración del condominio la esperaba a las puertas de la casa. Se bajaron del auto, Candy caminó despacio hasta la entrada, Cindy, a pesar de su sermón, tenía una mirada de viva curiosidad en el rostro. El hombre bajó los escalones del porche y se acercó a ellas.

—Señora Moore, buenas tardes.

—Soy White, buenas tardes, señor Peterson, ella es mi amiga Cindy. El hombre enrojeció y la miró, azorado.

—Mil disculpas, señora White, bienvenidas. Mi más sentido pésame, todos aquí apreciaban al señor Moore. —"Tanto como para alcahuetearle el romance", pensó Candy—. Tan pronto la policía liberó la cabaña, su abogado me telefoneó con las instrucciones, la mandé a limpiar y me tomé la libertad de tirar el colchón de la cama, tomé prestado uno de la bodega por si usted deseaba quedarse. —Se quedó mirando a Candice, que observaba la fachada de la casa, una cabaña en madera pintada de amarillo claro con los postigos y las barandas de color blanco, rodeada un pequeño jardín que se veía bien cuidado—. Hice lo que pude con las plantas, sé que el señor Moore las apreciaba —agregó, casi en un murmullo.

—Mil gracias, señor Peterson, no se hubiera molestado, arrancarlas de cuajo hubiera sido mejor. —El hombre abrió los ojos, sorprendido—. Aunque pensándolo bien —Candy dijo pensativa—, le da alegría a la fachada y eso ayudará cuando la ponga en venta. ¿Cuántas veces estuvo Blake en la cabaña con esa mujer? ¿Iban los dos a las reuniones de copropietarios? ¿Era a ella a la que llamaba si surgía algún problema? El hombre balbuceó sin dar una respuesta clara, se notaba avergonzado. Candy volvió la vista al pequeño jardín, aún indignada. Pensaba que hectáreas de flores o árboles no borrarían el terrible asesinato allí cometido, pero esperaba que alguien la comprara. Candy preguntó un par de cosas más y el encargado las dejó solas.

—Por fin, creí que a ese pobre hombre le iba a dar una apoplejía —señaló Cindy y Candy sonrió—. Por lo menos Blake te dejó bien situada económicamente. Candy subió las escaleras mientras abría el bolso y buscaba las llaves.

—El dinero no me importa, no quiero nada de esto —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero de la venta de la casa?

—Lo voy a donar a la iglesia del Padre Rojas para comprar una casa para los niños, ellos necesitan una escuela. Cindy extendió las cejas casi hasta la raíz del pelo. Esa quincena llevaba el cabello de color azul a juego con sus ojos, vestía un chándal de algodón, tenis y un suéter de sudadera. Candy, también con tenis, vestía un jean desteñido y una camiseta azul oscura.

—Repítemelo otra vez. Candy así lo hizo.

—¡Te volviste loca! —Tomándola del hombro, la obligó a dejar la búsqueda de las llaves e hizo que la mirara a ella—. No estás pensando en forma racional, todavía estás herida.

—Cindy, tengo el dinero de la casa de Boston, más un seguro, más el dinero de los fondos, puedo vivir de ello durante años.

—Por esta casa te pueden dar una buena pasta, hasta algún millonario excéntrico coleccionista de viviendas donde se cometieron asesinatos podría comprarla. Candy frunció el ceño.

—Estás loca, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

—Volvió a la búsqueda de las llaves.

—De un programa de televisión. ¿Qué tanto cargas en ese bolso? Apuesto a que basura.

—Habló la mujer del auto impecable. El pasatiempo de esos millonarios es horrible, deben tener vidas espantosas. Esta casa la venderé por debajo del valor comercial, saldrá más rápido.

—Sigo pensando que es una soberana locura.

No le iba a decir que aceptar el dinero de esa casa sería como cargar con el par de muertos toda su vida. Esa casa, para bien de ella, tenía que desaparecer. Encontró las llaves y pensó en salir cuanto antes del mal rato. Vio que tendría que mandar pintar la puerta, que daba muestras de desgaste debido a la entrada de investigadores y agentes. Con dedos temblorosos, consiguió por fin introducir la llave en la cerradura. Antes de abrirla, se volteó y miró a Cindy.

—Tanto preocuparse de las cosas materiales y… ¿qué se llevaron Blake y esa mujer? Abrió la puerta y entró en el lugar. Cindy, curiosa, la siguió. El lugar estaba aseado, la luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas hacía a Candy pensar en una tenue neblina, había olor a desinfectante mezclado con el del aceite de limón con el que al parecer limpiaron los muebles.

—Huele a muerto, así hayan limpiado. frunció el ceño

—Así huele la muerte, a un lugar que se ha quedado sin dueño.

Recordó el día que fue a reconocer a Blake a la morgue y el único olor que recordó fue el del antiséptico. Cindy miraba de lado a lado de forma curiosa, como si de pronto fuera a encontrar algo relevante a lo sucedido meses atrás. La mirada de Candy recorrió lentamente la sala, con los muebles que Blake había escogido y el comedor de madera natural, dio un vistazo a la cocina, y siguió, hasta que por un angosto pasillo, llegó a la alcoba. La cama estaba tendida con un juego de sábanas nuevo y una cobija color café a los pies. Ella sentía una presencia extraña o tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas por tratar de imaginarse el par de cuerpos extendidos en la cama y sorprendidos por el horrible hombre que los asesinó. En ese momento creyó escuchar algo, como un susurro o un soplo de aire, se quedó quieta y tras un momento de reflexión, estuvo segura de que la voz de Blake le recitaba en su oído mil palabras de perdón. Lo que había oído era tan débil como el sonido de una sola cuerda de violín o a lo mejor había sido un arranque momentáneo de su imaginación. La invadió algo parecido a la compasión. Sus labios emitieron las palabras que pensaba la liberarían de la pena.

—Tendré que perdonarlos —dijo, más para sí misma que para Cindy.

—Está bien —aprobó Cindy, mirándola perpleja. No quiso llevarse nada, allí ya no había ningún objeto que le perteneciera, además, no quería recuerdos atados a ese lugar. En la mesa al lado de la puerta vio un plato de cerámica y varias piedras blancas recogidas por ellos en sus paseos por la playa, esos artilugios encerraban la historia de su amor, no pudo resistir tocarlas y sentir que su corazón se rompía de nuevo. Derramó sobre ellas los rescoldos de las lágrimas que le quedaban. Cindy la abrazó y la consoló como si de una niña se tratara.

Al momento salió de la casa, no volvería a pisarla nunca, sus paredes encerraban un recuerdo muy amargo y ella quería liberarse de él. Dio un paseo por el puerto y en un ritual de renuncia, abandonó su vida pasada tirando la llave al mar.

Ese mismo día, la ayudante del Fiscal del Distrito, Alexa Carrington, fue encomendada para presentar el caso contra Terrence GrandChester. Eran pruebas circunstanciales, pero estaban allí. Ella estaba segura de que si sembraba la duda razonable en el jurado, lograría una condena y al menos uno de los miles de asesinatos a mujeres ocurridos todos los años en el país no quedaría en la impunidad. Citó a los detectives del caso en su oficina. Era una mujer alta y delgada, de mirada incisiva, que fumaba sin parar. Morgan se consideraba afortunado de que el caso hubiera caído en sus manos, la mujer libraba verdaderas batallas cuando de violencia familiar contra la mujer se trataba.

—Las pruebas no son concluyentes y el que el acusado sea Terrence GrandChester tampoco ayuda, pero podemos refundirlo en la cárcel si vamos a juicio. No apareció nada incriminatorio en su casa. La ropa con la que se ve en la cinta es lo único que encontramos, estaba limpia y ordenada en su closet, esperemos qué resultados arrojan las pruebas forenses. La mujer miraba el informe que le habían llevado el par de policías, mientras seguía hablando.

—Estoy segura de que GrandChester no querrá negociar. Esto se convertirá en un jodido circo del que podremos sacar ventaja.

—No me gustan los juicios mediáticos, los cabrones siempre se salen con la suya —adujo Morgan.

—En este caso no los dejaré. ¿Quién es el abogado defensor? Morgan soltó una risa irónica.

—Charles Lapena.

—Hueso duro de roer, querrá manejar al jurado a su antojo, la sola elección de sus doce miembros durará meses.

—Lo que necesite, cuente con nosotros.

—Necesito más cosas, por ejemplo, el arma homicida. Sin ella lo tendremos difícil, aunque no imposible.

Terry y Candy se citaron en el departamento en horas de la tarde. Angustiada, ella le pidió a Cindy que la ayudara a escabullirse del agente de policía que la custodiaba, le parecía raro que no lo hubieran cambiado o a lo mejor pensaban que ella no se había dado cuenta. Salió como si nada para un supermercado de cadena, que a esa hora estaba abarrotado de gente, no se había puesto gafas ni gorra, eso los prevenía más. En el probador de damas del almacén cambió de ropa con Cindy, esta sacó una peluca del mismo tono de pelo y de igual largo.

—Con esto que te quede claro que te quiero. —Su amiga la miró de manera tajante. Candy la abrazó. Sus palabras la conmocionaron.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Ten cuidado, Candy —advirtió Cindy cuando ya se hubieron desprendido del abrazo—, espero que no te vayas a meter en ningún lio, quisiera decirte que estás cometiendo un error, que las cosas llevadas de esa manera no traen nada bueno, pero no soy buen ejemplo en cuanto a relaciones se refiere. Debería negarme a ayudarte. Candy imploró, levantando las manos y luego dejándolas caer con gesto desvalido. Hoy le preguntaría, hoy sería el día en el que aclararía todas sus dudas. Necesitaba saber, no podría continuar si Terry no le hablaba con la verdad. Aunque por un momento hubiera dudado, considerar que fuera el asesino le parecía algo espantoso.

—Ayúdame en esto, no te lo volveré a pedir, he tratado de ahogar mis sentimientos, convencerme a mí misma de que estoy cometiendo un terrible error, que a lo mejor… No puedo ni considerarlo sin querer morirme.

—Deja esa relación, ven conmigo a casa. La prensa no presenta una buena imagen de él. Suprimiendo un acceso de rabiosa lealtad, Candy inquirió.

—¿Tú crees que él es el asesino?

—Tienen la sospecha.

—Igual que yo.

—Por Dios, Candy, deja esta locura y salgamos de aquí.

—Tengo que verlo.

Cindy soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, en sus ojos Candy pudo vislumbrar algo parecido a la compasión.

—Está bien. Se cambiaron, se puso la peluca y salió primero. Cuando Cindy se percató de que el policía la seguía, llamó por el móvil a Candy, que se puso una peluca de color azul y salió ataviada con la ropa de Cindy.

Llegó al edificio en minutos. Se engañaba con el razonamiento de que si pudiera mirar sus ojos y escuchar su voz, se tranquilizaría y adquiriría la seguridad plena para hacerle frente a sus dudas. Se quitó la peluca con manos temblorosas al tiempo que subía las escaleras. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo? Terry le había dado una llave, en cuanto entró, lo encontró parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación, se había quitado la camiseta, el jean se ceñía a su figura, estaba descalzo, caminó rumbo a ella como si fuera el viento, poderoso e inquietante y se perdieron en un beso devastador. Quiso alejarse de él, de su hechizo erótico y enfrentarlo, pero por lo visto su deseo era más grande que sus dudas. Entre piezas de ropa dejadas por el camino llegaron hasta la habitación, se tendieron de lado, frente a frente en la cama. Terry bajó el ritmo y se dedicó a besarla, a acariciar con sus manos el contorno de su cuerpo, la línea de su cintura e imprimió una presión para atraerla hasta él. La abrazó.

—Te necesito —jadeó él, su pene hambriento saltó jubiloso. Experimentaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, un deseo abrasador, angustia por todo lo que los rodeaba y el hambre por ella, que parecía querer incinerarlo. Con la armadura resquebrajada, deseaba tomar todo lo que ella tenía. Se puso encima, calibrando sus reacciones. Candy cerró los ojos, él empezó a besarle los pezones, ella se arqueó ante el contacto.

—Sé que te exijo mucho —dijo, preocupado—, pero estamos en tiempos de guerra. Candy le acarició el cabello, dispuesta a escucharlo. Las dudas bailaron ante ella antes de posarse debajo de la cama. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó abriendo los ojos con el nudo de angustia oprimiéndole el pecho y sin saber cómo enfrentar a un hombre que por su inteligencia y temperamento estaba por encima de los demás.

—En este momento lo que menos quiero es hablar. Le cogió la cara con las manos y la besó, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con los pulgares. Ella saboreó el olor caliente y delicioso de su boca, la embestida íntima de su lengua y por unos minutos se permitió pensar que eran solo una pareja normal en un encuentro amoroso, sin dudas, sin omisiones, sin mentiras. Él deslizó la mano hasta su sexo con un gruñido bajo, susurrante, placentero. La acarició en el lugar húmedo donde se le agolpaban las ansias. Entró en ella profundamente con el deseo de siempre, pero con las sensaciones alborotadas de una manera diferente. Candy se sentía en llamas, la mirada de Terry la quemaba, la hacía sentir viva, nada los separaba allí dentro, pero afuera los separaba todo, hasta ellos mismos. Los sudores, los jadeos, los gritos y los vaivenes llevaban música, ritmo, preparándolos para reventar de placer en medio de un cielo estrellado y una sonata estruendosa, volviendo a la tierra como seres nuevos. Terey sintió como si hubiera atrapado un haz de luz, Cansy sintió que por primera vez un hombre había llegado a los albores de su alma. Su placer se disolvió instantáneamente en lágrimas, y se acurrucó en su pecho, sollozando. Oyó la voz del hombre en su oído, pero no pudo entender sus palabras.

—No llores, Candy, por el amor de Dios. No llores.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo, sonriéndole a través de las lágrimas—. Lo siento.

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba creerle y que sus temores y recelos se estrellaran con la certeza de su inocencia. Él le acarició el cabello, los hombros, la abrazó. Raspó su cuello con pequeños besos suplicantes. Candt respiró profundamente y dejó que el extraño estallido amainara. Terry se levantó, fue al baño y cuando salió, le preguntó.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No —respondió ella con voz tensa y con ganas de llorar otra vez. Se acomodó de nuevo a su lado. Candy no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

—Entiendo que todo esto no es fácil y nos esté pasando factura. Todo se arreglará, ya verás. —dijo Terry, malentendiendo la angustia de ella—. No te contesté la pregunta que me hiciste en la casa.

—¿Cuál?

—Qué me haría feliz.

—Es cierto. Candy se acomodó, se levantó un poco y apoyó la espalda en el espaldar de la cama.

—Me haría feliz poder dejar todo esto atrás, todos estos sentimientos que me carcomen, nunca pensé que podría odiar a Alice al punto en que la odio. —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. ¿No odias a Blake? Digo, por haberte metido en este problema.

—No.

—Deberías, no solo te engañó, te usó y te metió en un puto lío que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. —Se levantó de la cama, molesto, y caminó por la habitación, levantó el brazo hasta el marco superior de la ventana, mientras su mirada se perdía en la lejanía. Candy admiró su cuerpo de arriba abajo—. Fue un maldito bastardo al que no le importó destruir un matrimonio, solo por satisfacer las necesidades de su polla. Candy se irritó. ¿En qué momento se había erigido Terry en inquisidor?

—Quizá, pero no creo que tu esposa se haya negado mucho, si no hubiese sido Blake, hubiese sido otro. Él volteó la cara desconcertado y después le regaló una expresión furiosa.

—No hables así de ella. ¡No era una zorra! No saltaba a la cama de cualquier hombre como…

—¿Como yo? Eso fue lo que quisiste decir.

—Candy… Ella se levantó de la cama, tirando de la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

—Alice, Alice. ¡Siempre Alice! —dijo con enojo, y se sintió combativa, agresiva—. No te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor no era esta la primera vez que ella lo hacía, regalos caros, pasajes, a cualquier hombre lo enloquece una mujer con poder y dinero.

—¡Cállate!

Candy se plantó frente a él. —¡No! Estoy harta, Terry ¡Cansada! ¿Toqué alguna fibra delicada? ¿Es que te afecta en tu hombría, saber que tu mujer te dejó por otro?

—¡Ella no me había dejado!

—¡Pero iba a hacerlo! Estás aquí, lamiendo tu ego de macho herido, escondiéndote en un odio que te carcome día a día, cuando de verdad quien perdió fui yo. ¡Yo! Tu Alice, tu perfecta pero odiada Alice, no solo se llevó a mi marido, su recuerdo ahora atormenta al único hombre con el que pensé que podría superar esto, pero al parecer, solo era una jodida ilusión. —Recogió la ropa que estaba en una silla cercana al baño y empezó a murmurar—: A esto es a lo que le temo, no puedo vivir así, con miedo a que esto también se marchite y desaparezca. Jugar a ser ciega otra vez, a no querer ver lo que se planta en mi cara. Terry la aferró de manera algo brusca por ambos brazos.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Ahí estaba su oportunidad, el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a su encuentro.

—¡No has sido sincero conmigo! —Gritó, la represa de la información obtenida resquebrajándose, la duda desbordando sus mayores miedos—. De lo que me he tenido que enterar gracias a la policía, porque tú no me tienes la suficiente confianza para hablar de ello.

La ira poblaba el semblante de Terry, sus ojos brillaban dándole a sus facciones un aspecto duro.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el hijo de puta de Morgan?

—Nada que no sea cierto —respondió en tono cortante.

—Todo es falso, están buscando un culpable para no quedar en evidencia con su ineptitud, y créeme, no van a descansar hasta no tener a alguien detrás de las rejas. Nada de lo que te ha dicho es verdad.

—Entonces es falso que estuviste involucrado en la muerte de un compañero cuando estabas en la universidad.

El rostro de Terry perdió todo color, se alejó de ella y peinó su cabello con la mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza. En sus gestos estaban escritos el asombro y el ultraje.

—¿Silencio? Eso es lo único que tienes para darme… —La desolación palpó las palabras de Candy.

—¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que ocurrió! —explotó él—. Y me parece que Morgan no debió soltarte esa información.

—¡Entonces dímelo tú! —exclamó, furiosa, deseando un explicación, necesitaba la verdad—. ¿No merezco tu confianza? ¿Es solo para acostarnos juntos que me quieres aquí? ¿Por qué no me contaste que la policía tiene pruebas que te incriminan? Terry se sentó en la cama con las manos, cubriendo su rostro.

—No quería que dudaras de mí, pero por lo visto Morgan ya hizo su trabajo —concluyó, abatido.

—Ellos te consideran culpable de su muerte —soltó Candy sin querer ver el dolor en los gestos de él.

—¿Y tú, qué piensas tú? —preguntó mordaz. Candy se obligó a calmarse, lo veía prevenido.

—Quiero escuchar tu versión.

—Es cierto que yo tuve que ver con su muerte —admitió él, y ella se llevó la mano a la boca con horror—, pero no fui yo quien lo mató.

—Te escucho. —Necesitaba saberlo todo y actuar como una persona serena.

—Llevo la muerte de Tim a cuestas, la he llevado durante muchos años a pesar de que no fui yo quien jaló el puto gatillo. Ella se levantó de la cama como un resorte, necesitaba poner distancia y se envolvió en la sábana. Terry sonrió sarcástico.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que seas tú quien me saque de la confusión—dijo ella.

—¿Dudas de mí? —Él se le acercó y agarró su barbilla con cautela. Aunque a Candy su mente le gritaba cosas, su corazón rebatía con otras mucho más fuertes.

—Quiero que confíes en mí, Terry —contestó, sin dejar de mirarlo. Él apartó la mirada y se alejó unos pasos.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes que empezara a hablar.

—Timothy era mi compañero de universidad, un texano a veces impulsivo, pero una de las mentes más brillantes que he llegado a conocer. No entiendo por qué diablos había un arma en su habitación, si lo hubiera sabido… En fin, ambos concursábamos para el Auxilio Duncan, era un dinero que brinda una fundación al proyecto más innovador presentado por los estudiantes de las universidades más prestigiosas del país. El padre de Timothy era un cabrón, siempre presionándolo para que fuera el mejor en todo, en serio, Candy, era enfermizo, la presión del hombre sobre mi amigo era bárbara y con la consecución del auxilio fue peor, alguien me llegó con el rumor de que Timothty había falseado cierta información para beneficiar su proyecto. Investigué y era cierto, al confrontarlo y amenazarlo con decirle a su padre, se descontroló, yo creo que ya estaba harto, no me di cuenta de en qué momento sacó el arma del cajón del escritorio. —Candy se tensó—. Primero me apuntó a mí, traté de disuadirlo, rompí las pruebas que tenía, si él quería ganar, yo iba a dejarlo ganar, se lo dije y fue cuando llevó el arma a su sien. —Su voz se entrecortó—. No pude hacer nada, él se disparó sin si quiera titubear.

—¡Dios mío!

Terry bajó la cabeza.

—Toda esa sangre, fue espantoso, la policía me investigó algún tiempo, pero eso fue lo que sucedió. No pudieron incriminarme, porque él se suicidó. ¿Me crees, verdad?

Ella no fue capaz de asentir. Se sentía incapaz de acercarse a él y consolarlo de alguna forma, las demás pruebas bailaban ante ella. Lo miró, angustiada.

—¿Dónde estabas la noche de los asesinatos? —preguntó, sin darle tregua.

—¡Dios! —Terry se mesó el cabello hacia atrás y caminó por la habitación. Ella esperó su respuesta.

—La noche de los asesinatos yo estaba en mi empresa, arreglando un jodido problema que tenía que quedar solucionado antes de la primera hora de la mañana. Cuando estoy estresado hago footing, me relaja, puedo pensar con claridad y encontrar soluciones que en otra instancia no puedo ver. Así que eso hice corrí, dicen que yo maltrataba a mi esposa, cuando nunca la lastimé, soy un hombre de temperamento y estoy seguro de que si hubiese sabido del engaño hubiese querido matarla, pero no fui yo… ¿Me crees, Candy?

Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos, pasó la palma de su mano abierta por su rostro y le dio la espalda. El silencio se hizo espeso, como una neblina gruesa, recubriéndolos.

—¿Candy? —Ella mantuvo su mirada en la ciudad a través del cristal en la ventana—. No tienes que decir nada. —Ella escuchó la cama crujir—. Tu silencio lo dice absolutamente todo. —Se giró para verlo tomar los pantalones y salir de la habitación. Por unos segundos, el desasosiego hizo mella en Candy, la duda estaba ahí, aunque sabía que él no era culpable, su corazón se lo decía. Escuchó un estruendo fuera de la habitación y salió para ver a Terry recorriendo la estancia como un león enjaulado, la pared frente a él estaba húmeda y fragmentos de un vaso roto se encontraban en el piso. Se miraron frente a frente por unos segundos.

—¿Nada de lo que diga va quitar tus dudas, verdad? Morgan ya te puso de su lado.

—Júrame que tú no hiciste nada en contra de ellos. Dicen que el que los asesinó era zurdo. Él la miró desencajado.

—¡¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ahí dentro?!

—¡Te escuché! —Se acercó a él—. Por supuesto que te escuché, pero ellos tienen pruebas.

—¡No tienen nada! ¡Nada! Salí a correr, por amor a Cristo, tengo testigos que saben que lo hago como rutina.

—¡A medianoche!

—¡A cualquier maldita hora! ¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí si crees que los maté? ¿Tienes algún fetiche sobre la adrenalina, quizá la muerte de Blake te hizo fetichista, te excita acostarte con el hombre que mató a tu marido? O confías en mí, Candy, o no.

—¡Es difícil hacerlo!—le gritó. Él se acercó, la aferró con fuerza y la sacudió, desesperado. Ella no se resistió, pero lo miró a los ojos y le dio la estocada—. ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a maltratar como lo hacías con Alice?

La soltó de pronto y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Después se alejó, la ira bordeando sus ojos acules flameantes.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Nunca maltraté a mi esposa! Candy se masajeó los brazos y caminó tras él, ya arrepentida de su exabrupto. -- Terry, yo estaré contigo si te apresan. Si te encierran y te dictan sentencia yo estaré contigo.

Él se alejó, furioso, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella lo creía un vulgar asesino, quería estrellar las paredes con los puños, gritar de frustración. Soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Me harás el favor de ir a la visita conyugal los días designados para ello? Si es que no me meten en el puto corredor de la muerte. Porque según tú, soy culpable.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he pronunciado!

—En ocasiones no hay que decir las cosas, solo hay que pensarlas. Sacó de su bolsillo el sencillo celular por el que había estado hablando con ella desde hacía meses, lo dejó caer en el suelo y luego dejó que su pie cayera sobre el aparato una y otra vez, hasta que no fue más que basura.

—Terry… —Su voz titubeó, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, él la interrumpió.

—Ten buena suerte Candice, esto se acabó. Recogió la camiseta y buscó los zapatos. Ella se quedó inmóvil, meditando en la manera de arreglar lo que había ocasionado y no encontró nada que sirviera. Lo contempló, desorientada, con la boca entreabierta y sin pestañear. Terry caminó determinado hasta la puerta y salió de ahí sin darle una mirada. Candy no supo cómo llegó hasta su casa, luego de que Terry se fuera, le costó lo suyo vestirse y abandonar el lugar. Lo había traicionado, ella sabía que él no era culpable, pero las palabras de Morgan y toda esa historia la hicieron dudar, los frágiles sentimientos en los que estaba basada su relación y lo poco que lo conocía, hicieron el trabajo.

Al llegar, se desvistió como autómata, el silencio invadía el lugar, en la ducha, las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua, se sentó en la tina sin poder calmar los sollozos. La había jodido y en grande, Terry nunca le perdonaría aquello, el sufrimiento y el temor eran nuevos, distintos a lo que sintió cuando falleció Blake, era como si su alma se hubiera cercenado por la mitad. Se sintió perdida en su propia desgracia, ahogada y sin saber qué hacer, o sí lo sabía, tendría que pedirle perdón una y mil veces, hasta que él se condoliera de ella. Había sido tan estúpida, ¿dónde estaba su juicio? Terry se había confiado a ella y ella le había enterrado el puñal sin ningún miramiento. Quiso gritarle que a pesar de las dudas lo amaba con locura, pero estaba segura de que él le hubiera tirado esas palabras a la cara. Había hallado algo precioso y de incalculable valor en medio de toda la basura que la rodeaba y lo había descartado por cobarde.

Continuará...


	12. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 11

**CAPÍTULO 11.**

Al llegar, se desvistió como autómata, el silencio invadía el lugar, en la ducha, las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua, se sentó en la tina sin poder calmar los sollozos. La había jodido y en grande, Terry nunca le perdonaría aquello, el sufrimiento y el temor eran nuevos, distintos a lo que sintió cuando falleció Blake, era como si su alma se hubiera cercenado por la mitad. Se sintió perdida en su propia desgracia, ahogada y sin saber qué hacer, o sí lo sabía, tendría que pedirle perdón una y mil veces, hasta que él se condoliera de ella. Había sido tan estúpida, ¿dónde estaba su juicio? Terry se había confiado a ella y ella le había enterrado el puñal sin ningún miramiento. Quiso gritarle que a pesar de las dudas lo amaba con locura, pero estaba segura de que él le hubiera tirado esas palabras a la cara. Había hallado algo precioso y de incalculable valor en medio de toda la basura que la rodeaba y lo había descartado por cobarde.

Candy estaba inconsolable. Se desahogó con Cindy, que fue a visitarla esa noche después de salir del trabajo. En cuanto le abrió la puerta, los sollozos la asaltaron. Su amiga la llevó para el sofá más cercano y la consoló como si de una niña se tratara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Se acabó, Cindy! No quiere saber más de mí. —Cindy la abrazó de nuevo, después la soltó y frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Por qué?

—Aparecieron unas pruebas en su contra y cosas de su pasado, lo van a acusar y yo… desconfié de él. Quería que me demostrara que no era el asesino y fui muy dura con él. Le dije cosas muy fuertes que realmente no sentía, estaba… como fuera de mí. —Seguía sollozando, Cindy siseó para calmarla—. ¡Nunca me va a perdonar! Cindy se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Candy se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos y recibió el vaso en medio de suspiros temblorosos.

—¿Qué tanto lo incriminan las pruebas?

—Salió de su oficina a la hora del asesinato y no puede probar dónde estuvo.

—Pues si eso es así, entonces es lo mejor que te puede pasar. —Cindy hizo una ligera pausa—. Si al tipo lo meten en la cárcel, no podrás ni ir a visitarlo sin que termines tú también implicada. Candy negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Él no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Vamos, dices que han salido cosas de su pasado. No lo conoces tan bien. Llegaste a dudar de que fuera el asesino…

—Si tan solo hubiese confiado en mí, si me lo hubiese dicho… Cindy la interrumpió.

—No puedes culparlo por no decirte cosas de su vida pasada. Ustedes tenían una relación netamente sexual, Candy, ¿o es que acaso se sentaban a cenar y contarse su día cada vez que se veían? Ustedes solo tenían sexo. —Se levantó del sofá—. ¿Tienes algo de licor? Empezó a hurgar en los muebles de la alacena. Sacó una botella empezada de tequila y sirvió dos tragos.

—No fue solo sexo, teníamos una amistad Cindy, no saltábamos uno sobre el otro, hablábamos de muchas cosas, me contó de su padre y de sus esfuerzos para llegar a la cima, tuvo la oportunidad de decirme sobre lo que ocurrió cuando estaba en la universidad, sobre las sospechas y no lo hizo. Me enteré por la policía.

—Bebe. Candy bebió de golpe, el licor se deslizó por su garganta, ocasionándole un ardor en el estómago.

—Si tan solo lo hubieses visto mientras me relataba lo ocurrido, su dolor, sus gestos…

candy

—Ay, Candy, aterriza ya, por favor. Sigo pensando que en este momento era lo mejor que te podía suceder, quizá y cuando el tiempo pase… Cuando quede libre de sospechas…

—Quisiera estar con él, acompañarlo.

—Pero no puedes hacerlo —dijo su amiga, como hablándole a una niña y luego cambió el tono de voz a uno más enérgico—. Olvídate de él, de Blake y empieza a hacer algo con tu vida, no quieres trabajar, te la pasas regalando tu tiempo, si no estás aquí encerrada, si sigues así, en un par de meses llenarás este apartamento de gatos.

—Soy alérgica al pelo del gato —protestó infantilmente .

—Pues tendrás de esos que no tienen pelo y parecen aliens, a lo que me refiero es que saliste de una relación para meterte en otra que ha resultado ser tóxica, no sé cuáles son tus sentimientos por Terrence, tampoco sé si él tiene los mismos sentimientos por ti. Lo único que tenemos es que tu marido te ponía los cuernos con la esposa de él, algo normal hoy en día en miles de matrimonios, que dejó de ser normal en cuanto aparecieron asesinados, y él ahora es sospechoso, lo más seguro es que le dicten sentencia si no encuentra una coartada que justifique su salida de la empresa.

A Candy no le gustó el tono de mamá que adoptó Cindy, valoraba el hecho de que era única amiga sincera que tenía en ese país, pero le molestó su animadversión a Terry. No debió contarle nada. Dejó que su amiga llevara el rumbo de la conversación, bebió un poco más hasta que su conciencia se adormeció, horas después le dijo que deseaba dormir. Cindy se levantó, recogió el desorden, lavó los vasos y dejó la botella donde la había encontrado. Candy observaba estática un punto al frente. Cindy le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó sola.

Al paso de los días, Candy cumplía con su rutina de manera automática. Cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido en el departamento, su pecho se contraía y el dolor de la pérdida, mezclado con el arrepentimiento, hacía que la herida que parecía no cerrar sangrara. Quiso estar sola, no contestaba las llamadas de Cindy o de Ian. Sus días transcurrían sin ningún propósito que no fueran las clases a los niños y saber de Terry en los diferentes medios de comunicación. Observaba las noticias y entraba a Internet cada tanto con anhelo enfermizo por tener noticias de él. Telefoneaba a Arrazola, la mujer apenas le hablaba del caso y ella no deseaba ponerse en evidencia, pero un día, desesperada al ver el cariz de las noticias, poco le importó y preguntó directamente por qué estaban acusando a si él era inocente. La detective le contestó de mala manera:

—Si sabe algo más del caso, tendrá que venir a la comisaría, señora White. Asegurar la inocencia de un sospechoso sin estar segura, solo le traerá problemas. Si no tiene pruebas contundentes que lo exoneren, manténgase al margen. Candy no insistió más. Deseaba adelantar su viaje a Africa, pero hasta no saber qué sería de Terry, no lo haría. El viaje estaba pactado para la segunda semana de octubre, pero ni siquiera la perspectiva de viajar después de tanto tiempo deseandolo la animaba. Si no sabía nada del caso para esa fecha, aplazaría el vuelo. Despertaba sin ánimo, apenas comía, se bañaba y se lavaba los dientes y salía a dar sus clases en la casa de la iglesia. Era como un robot, se mantenía indiferente a todo. Necesitaba hablar con él, por las noticias se enteró de que la empresa tenía algunos problemas y el deseo desenfrenado de saber cómo se encontraba la inundó, sabía del gran amor de Terry por su trabajo y para un hombre tan dominante como él, no debía haber sido nada fácil ceder el control. Estaba terminando de preparar algo de comer, al fondo podía escuchar un programa de televisión que realmente no estaba viendo. Se giró en el momento en que trasmitían una noticia de último minuto en donde el reportero informaba sobre la solicitud de la Fiscalía al empresario Terrence GrandChester, subió el volumen con el control remoto y escucho con desazón el informe del avance del caso. La fiscal encargada iba saliendo en ese momento de su oficina y el reportero se acercó a entrevistarla junto con algunos otros. La mujer, de porte arrogante, dijo a la prensa que no diría nada en referencia al homicidio, pero confirmó que Terry tenía una citatoria para el día siguiente. Se cambió con premura, necesitaba ir hasta su casa, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él.

Tenía los nervios alterados y un ardor en el estómago cuando el taxi se detuvo en el portal de la casa de Terry, al bajarse del auto, se atusó el cabello y se enderezó la falda, fingiendo valor subió los escalones hasta llegar frente a la puerta. A los segundos de presionar el timbre, una empleada doméstica abrió la puerta. Después del saludo y de preguntar si Terry estaba en casa, la joven mucama iba a hacer pasar a Candy, cuando una fuerte voz en tono autoritario las dejó sembradas a cada una en su lugar.

—Yo atiendo, vuelve a tus oficios, Maggie. La joven, algo confusa, entró enseguida dejando a Candy en la entrada. La mujer que salió a recibirla estaba alrededor de unos cincuenta años y vestía ropa oscura. Candy no la había visto el día que estuvo en la casa, pero sabía que era el ama de llaves y llevaba con la familia más de diez años.

—Buenas tardes, soy la señora Higgins —se presentó la mujer, con evidente inquietud, cuando Candy se acercó a ella.

—Buenas tardes, busco al señor GrandChester. La mujer la miró, evasiva, jugaba con un manojo de llaves que llevaba de una mano a otra.

—El señor GrandChester no está disponible —soltó, en el mismo tono autoritario en que le habló a la empleada, para enseguida suavizarlo al ver la expresión desolada en el rostro de Candy—. Pero tengo una razón de su parte: le pide que no insista en verlo y qué por favor, no vuelva. Buenas tardes. La mujer cerró suavemente la puerta.

Candy se quedó quieta en el lugar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, dio gracias a Dios porque no había despachado al taxi. Se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, como si algo la hubiera golpeado y no supiera de dónde había venido el golpe. Dio la vuelta y caminó con gesto derrotado al auto. Terry la había rechazado, el corazón lo sintió en un puño apretado, a duras penas farfulló la orden al conductor de llevarla a su casa. decidió adelantar su viaje y se marchó

El deseo de correr tras ella fue muy fuerte, observaba los pasos de Candy, que con la cabeza agachada se montaba en el taxi. La luz se colaba por los ventanales del estudio y se reflejaba en los diferentes muebles de la estancia. El lugar lucía algo desordenado, tres computadores de última generación coronaban una par de escritorios Chippendale, todo un sacrilegio si su esposa hubiera estado viva. Terry se hallaba junto a una de las ventanas, se había asomado para observar el cielo y así decidir si salía a correr a esa hora o más tarde. Aún llevaba el cabello húmedo de una ducha reciente y barba de varios días, vestía sudadera azul oscura. Entonces vio el taxi y quien se bajaba de él y pegó un alarido llamando al ama de llaves, que se materializó en segundos.

—¡Dígale que no estoy! Mándela al diablo, ciérrele la puerta en las narices. La mujer lo miraba, estupefacta. Sin modular palabra, él estaba muy seguro de lo que la mujer pensaba, pero le importaba un bledo.

—¡Vaya!

—Sí, señor. Llevaba días acampando en el estudio, al principio quiso gritar, mandar todo al diablo, maldecir sobre la tumba de Alice, ella no solo le había adornado la cabeza, ahora por su culpa reabrirían el suicidio de Tim, su hijo estaba lejos, ya no podía ir a su empresa y Candy lo había dejado solo. El deseo de llamarla había sido fuerte, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco quiso volver a hablar de Alice y menos con las respectivas familias. Su esposa nunca había sido muy unida a los suyos, hoy lo agradecía, porque se evitaba intromisiones. De su familia se había alejado mucho antes, desde la muerte de sus padres. Se reunió con los agentes de policía un par de ocasiones más y después dejó todo en manos de sus abogados. Se embarcó en la creación de un nuevo software desde su casa, tenía años que él mismo no creaba una plataforma. Tenía técnicos que lo hacían por él, pero estaba decidido a que este nuevo programa llevara su sello personal, este era su nuevo analgésico. Quiso que Tristán se quedara en Europa, hacerlo volver en medio de la comidilla amarillista, los reporteros y las noticias desagradables que habían aparecido en los últimos días, no era lo adecuado. Le rogó que empezara el año escolar en una escuela de Londres, y aunque un poco reticente, Tristán aceptó. Confiaba en Amalia, con ella el chico estaría bien. El ama de llaves volvió.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó en tono áspero.

La mujer lo miró con evidente reprobación.

—Nada, le cerré la puerta en las narices como usted quería. La mujer dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y salió con paso digno.

La reunión con la Fiscalía estaba pactada para el día siguiente, Terry presionaba al detective privado por más información. Lo más probable era que le dictaran medida de aseguramiento, si le concedían la fianza, sería de las más altas. ¿Qué iba a ser de su hijo? Se presentó en la Fiscalía a las nueve de la mañana con sus abogados. Se había peinado y afeitado, vestía un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata de pintas doradas, esgrimía su ceño más atemorizante. Ya un grupo de periodistas estaban apostados en el andén.

Charles Lapena era un hombre altivo que exhalaba suficiencia por cada uno de sus poros. No había modo de saber cómo irían las cosas. Todo dependía de la entrevista. Terry corría el riesgo de perder su libertad ese mismo día. Tenía una sensación de incertidumbre y confusión, aunque su semblante mostrara una expresión estoica. Subieron las escaleras del ente judicial.

—Un momento, necesito un cigarrillo —dijo Terry a David mientras se examinaba los bolsillos.

—Acabas de apagar uno.

—No importa. Sacó la cajetilla y encendió el cigarro, estaba asustado, no quería ir a la cárcel, su hijo lo necesitaba, su empresa lo necesitaba, era inocente.

Había sucumbido al vicio del tabaco de nuevo, trató de dejarlo un tiempo, pero los nervios, el estrés de pensar que en poco tiempo podría llevar un uniforme de recluso, le arreciaban las ganas por un poco de nicotina. Su otro analgésico ya no estaba y nunca volvería a verla, había dudado de él y lo había herido profundamente.

Entraron al edificio, dejaron sus identificaciones, caminaron por largos corredores hasta llegar a la oficina de la fiscal. La mujer le pareció prepotente, y no tenía ganas de hacerse el simpático con nadie, así que a pesar de los consejos de sus abogados, al inicio de la entrevista se mostró arrogante e imposible. David lo miraba como suplicándole que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles. Se rememoraron detalles del caso. Terry se sentía como si estuviera siendo interrogado por el par de detectives que le hacían la vida imposible. Mientras contestaba las preguntas, no dejaba de pensar en los giros del destino, esta amarga lección le enseñaba que el concepto de seguridad al que tanto se aferraba el ser humano era una simple ilusión. Al término de la reunión, cuando le comunicaron que le dictarían el pliego de cargos en los siguientes días, Terry perdió un poco el control.

—¡Están llevando un hombre inocente a la cárcel, señora fiscal! Si así es como se maneja la justicia en el país, entiendo por qué hay tanto asesino suelto.

—¡Terry! —señaló el abogado y luego en voz baja le murmuró—: No querrás predisponerla contra ti cuando tengamos que pelear por la fianza, piensa en Tristán.

Terry se dijo que ante esa mujer ya estaba perdido, lo consideraba culpable, hiciera lo que hiciera, si el caso seguía en manos de ella, se pudriría en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Al salir, la nube de periodistas los asaltó, se negó a contestar preguntas. En cambio, caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a su auto.

—¿Qué sabes de Perkins? —preguntó a David, mientras llevaba la mano a su cabello, quería despertar y que todo fuese como antes. Despertar y encontrar a Alice a su lado, prefería mil veces la escena de ella diciéndole que ya no lo amaba, yéndose del que había sido su hogar, que abrir los ojos y verse envuelto en el pantano en que se encontraba.

David miró a su amigo con compasión, Terry no merecía pasar por todo lo que estaba pasando. Llevó la mano a su hombro, palmeándolo levemente, un sutil consuelo para un hombre que parecía estar al borde de todos sus límites.

—Está trabajando, me dijo que en un par de días ya tendrá algo. Tranquilo, hermano, esto pasará, no dejaré que te encierren —soltó David con rabiosa lealtad—. En unos meses vamos a reírnos de todo esto y todos los que dudaron de ti tendrán que bajar la cabeza cuando te vean pasar. Las últimas palabras de su amigo fueron como el tequila en una herida abierta, y ya no se trataba de la herida que había dejado Alice. —No me importa David, lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe.

Arrazola estaba ante el computador poniendo una serie de informes al día. Aunque debería sentirse satisfecha, porque ya el caso GrandChester estaba en la Fiscalía, tenía el presentimiento de que algo se le escapaba. Se levantó y caminó hasta el tablero del que todavía no había quitado las fotografías. Terrence, Linda y Rossi estaban alrededor de la fotografía de Alice. Según lo que supo de la Fiscalía, GrandChester insistía en su inocencia y estaba dispuesto a defenderse hasta la última instancia.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó Morgan, que había estado en silencio, pero no perdía de vista a su compañera.

—Linda, odia a Terrence porque ella cree que mató al amor de su juventud. Rossi también y es zurdo, ¿por qué no hemos sido implacables con ellos? Morgan veía a su compañera, preocupada y fatigada.

—Tienen coartada. —aseveró Morgan.

—¿Y si es mentira? —Se quedó en silencio unos momentos— ¿Y si ese par son cómplices? ¿Si se están protegiendo? Linda encubre a Marco porque lo ama y a la vez se venga de Terrence por lo ocurrido a su novio.

—Es Terrence —interrumpió Morgan, impaciente. Arrazola volvió a su escritorio y se hundió en su silla.

—No quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto y sin la confesión de Terrence, él puede quedar libre y este asesinato impune. Además, si es inocente, el hombre debe estar pagando mucho dinero para buscar cámaras que lo pongan en el trayecto que nos dijo.

Morgan se quedó en silencio. Arrazola levantó la cabeza, arqueando las cejas ante el silencio de su compañero.

—¿Tú revisaste las jodidas cámaras, verdad?

—En esas estamos, no son muchas, la mayoría están averiadas, hemos tenido que recurrir a los negocios, algunos borran las cintas cada tanto. Hasta el momento no hay ninguna que nos diga que Terrence hizo la ruta que nos dibujó.

—Tampoco que no la hizo. Más dudas razonables. —Suspiró Arrazola—. La palabra de él contra la nuestra.

—Alguna cámara aparecerá, no te preocupes, y te darás cuenta de que Terrence GrandChester no pasó por allí. Arrazola volvió a su informe, al rato murmuró:

—Linda no tiene idea de que Rossi se acostaba con Alice. Morgan se devolvió, acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás segura? Entre amigas se pueden contar muchas cosas.

—Esa mujer es demasiado posesiva con él. Su actitud sería otra si lo supiera —aseveró ella. Morgan sacudió la cabeza.

—Si aparece alguna cámara, yo hablaré de nuevo con ellos.

Linda esperaba a Marco en el departamento, él había salido una hora antes, dejándola a ella en la cama despojada de su ropa, se había convertido en una costumbre que ya empezaba a fastidiarle. Encendió el televisor y un brillo de satisfacción pobló sus facciones al ver salir a Terrence de la Fiscalía. La estaba pasando fatal, pero se lo merecía, era un hijo de puta en toda regla. Había perdido a Timothy por su culpa, y así no hubiera apretado el gatillo que le voló la tapa de los sesos a su novio, él lo condujo a hacerlo. Su vida ya no volvió a ser la misma desde ese suceso, su fallido matrimonio y lo mala madre que era, ahora la relación insana entablada con un hombre que no era ni de lejos lo que soñaba cuando era una adolescente. Pensó en Alice, la amaba y la envidiaba, su hogar perfecto que a la larga no era tan perfecto, el dinero, la vida que llevaba, luego su relación con Blake Moore, lo feliz que estaba, ella de algún modo había tratado de emularla liándose con Rossi.

Sintió frío, Marco y su jueguito que se jodieran, otra vez le había escondido la ropa, solo dejó el bolso y los zapatos a la vista. Se levantó y abrió el armario de la ropa, que estaba hecho un desastre, recorrió el pequeño lugar buscando qué ponerse, pero nada le parecía adecuado. El hombre la doblaba en tamaño y masa corporal, empezó a buscar en los cajones de la parte inferior, segura de que algo podía encontrar con lo que poder cubrir su desnudez. Sin proponérselo, tropezó con una de las finas fragancias de Marco, el hombre las mandaba a traer desde Italia, se agachó para recogerla y notó que había una división en la parte inferior del closet, donde estaban ubicados unos libros, nunca había visto a Marco leer, por lo que el hallazgo le causó curiosidad. Sacó el primer libro, que tenía una tapa dura y leyó la portada, era una edición de 1987, del escritor John Katzenbach, recordó que a Alice le encantaba ese autor. Leyó el título y lo abrió sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Era un libro hueco, un celular de alta gama reposaba apagado. Lo encendió, preguntándose por qué Marco tendría un celular escondido, y el primer pensamiento le nubló a visión. ¿Y si pensaba dejarla? Tenía algo de carga y no llevaba contraseña, entró enseguida a Whatsapp, encontrándose con un contacto que estaba guardado bajo el nombre de "Mi amore". A medida que leía, se puso pálida al darse cuenta de que "Mi amore" no era otra que su amiga Alice, el pulso le temblaba a medida que leía toda la etapa del romance y la frustración del hombre cuando ella terminó con él, el tono de los mensajes pasó a ser violento y desagradable, había varias amenazas de muerte.

—¿Qué haces, cara? —Linda saltó ante el tono de voz, miró a Marco, que la observaba de manera fría—. ¿Qué haces hurgando entre mis cosas?

—Yo… solo buscaba una camisa.

—No tienes ningún derecho a…

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —bramó, furiosa, levantando el móvil para que él lo viera—. ¡Te acostabas con Alice! ¡La amabas!

El hombre se acercó, con el ánimo de arrebatarle el teléfono, pero ella se escabulló para la sala.

—¡Dame el teléfono, cara! —Suavizó la voz—. Lo ocurrido en el pasado no importa. Ahora somos los dos.

Linda empezó a llorar sin poder controlarse. Marco en minutos había desbaratado su corazón, odió a Alice, los GrandChester le arrebataban siempre lo que era importante para ella.

—No lo creo, estos mensajes me muestran que lo que sentiste fue muy fuerte. —Soltó una carcajada irónica y carente de humor—. Fui una idiota. Marco se impacientó y caminó hacia ella, que lo miraba con ira, tenía la respiración agitada y le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Tú y yo no estábamos juntos, yo no te he reclamado de tu relación con tu esposo. Tu pasado no me importa. —La engatusaba, su voz era suave, ronroneante, pero la mujer estaba tan fuera de sí que no lo dejaba acercarse—. Dame el móvil, tranquilicémonos, todo tiene solución.

—¡No! Un entendimiento caló de pronto en la mente de Linda. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué pasaría si entregara esto a la policía?

El corazón de Linda se detuvo un instante, deseaba haber escuchado mal, era espantoso pensar que durante más de seis meses se había estado acostando con el asesino de su amiga. Terminó de darle la comida y tocó su mejilla sana, esas manos que meses anteriores le habían regalado horas de placer, ahora le causaban miedo. Esas últimas noches en que había estado atada, el recuerdo de la dura y sombría mirada de Marco, que se profundizó cuando sus manos aferraron su cuello con el ánimo de ahorcarla, la tenían aterrorizada. Necesitaba mostrarse dócil, serena, dispuesta, intentar que él confiara nuevamente en ella, si no, la mataría, se lo había dicho antes de atarla, luego que le narrara como había asesinado a Alice y al profesor Moore.

—Necesito ir al baño, me gustaría que pudieras soltarme y así darme una ducha. —Su voz salió ronca y su garganta picó.

—¿Soltarte? —Arqueó una de sus gruesas cejas —Y que vayas con el cuento a la policía… No soy tan estúpido, Linda.

—Solo quiero darme una ducha.

—¡No! —Al menos déjame ir al baño, llévame tú, amore, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo. —La expresión en el hombre se suavizó ante el apelativo cariñoso.

—Fue una suerte que tu marido se hubiese llevado a los niños a donde tu exsuegra, pero haces una sola tontería y tendré que desmembrarte y repartirte por todos los contenedores de la ciudad.

—No, no lo haré. —Linda había calculado el momento, sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad, era su vida la que estaba en juego y no pensaba errar. Cuando Marco se acercó, ella le regaló una sonrisa de las de antes, no importó el dolor en su rostro, quería trasmitirle seguridad. Una que, aunque no tenía, debía mostrar. Marco soltó la cuerda de la cama, como lo había hecho las veces anteriores, dejó sus manos atadas y la alzó en sus brazos caminando con ella hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Debí quitarte las malditas bragas desde un principio—bufó cuando la dejo de pie y tuvo que agacharse para bajarle el panty por sus piernas. Ese fue el momento y Linda no lo pensó más, tomó la ducha manual que reposaba sobre el tanque del váter y golpeó a Marco con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. El hombre cayó al suelo con un alarido y ella golpeó sus costillas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de correr fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta desde afuera.

—¡Zorra! —Vociferó él, empujando la puerta con fuerza—. Eres una maldita, no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a Alice, nunca he podido serte fiel, eres patética en la cama, por eso tu esposo se aburrió de ti. Colocó una silla del comedor debajo de la chapa, sabía que una puerta no lo detendría, corrió a la cocina y buscó un cuchillo mientras escuchaba las arremetidas de Marco, soltó sus ataduras sabiendo que quizá solo tendría un par de segundos antes de irse de ahí, se colocó una camisa de él que le quedaba hasta la rodilla y volvió a la sala, soltando un pequeño grito cuando la puerta se estremeció por el golpe que Marco propinaba desde la otra habitación. El móvil estaba sobre la mesa de café, frente al sofá de dos plazas que adornaba la estancia. Seguramente ante la imposibilidad de movimiento de ella, Marco se había dedicado a rememorar los mensajes que había enviado a Alice.

—¡Linda!

—¡Muérete, desgraciado! —Corrió hacia la puerta, necesitaba ponerse fuera de su alcance, al llegar a la calle se dio cuenta de que era de noche y que estaba descalza. Marco vivía en un sector no muy céntrico, miró a uno y otro lado y sin saber para dónde ir, corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello hasta llegar a una calle transitada donde paró un taxi, quería estar lejos de él para cuando lograra salir de la habitación, si es que ya no estaba fuera y buscándola. Dio la dirección de la comisaría, el chofer le destinaba vistazos preocupados. Quiso llamar a Henry, a sus hijos, los necesitaba, se prometió que si salía viva de esa, viviría de otra manera. No tenía dinero, ni manera de comunicarse con nadie, soltó un sollozo, aliviada, estaría bien y se lo repitió una y otra vez mientras era transportada por las calles. Al llegar a la comisaría, le pidió el favor al chofer de que se bajara con ella para que alguien en el lugar le cancelara el servicio.

El oficial de la recepción la hizo seguir enseguida, le pagó al chofer la carrera y le dijo que tenía que llevarla a un hospital, ella le contestó que hasta que no hablara con los inspectores Morgan o Arrazola no se movería del lugar. Pidió un móvil prestado, llamó a su exesposo, y le contó lo sucedido en medio del llanto. La detective Arrazola quiso llevarla a un hospital tan pronto salió a recibirla, pero Linda no le prestó atención, las manos le temblaban y el cuerpo le dolía, pero no se sentiría segura en las calles con Marco buscándola.

—Tiene que ayudarme, inspectora, Marco mató a Alice. Lo descubrí y él me lo confesó, me mantuvo retenida en su casa, logré escapar pero él sigue ahí. Aquí —entregó el celular—, aquí están todas las pruebas que necesita.

Arrazola llamó a Morgan, que junto a un par de patrullas se trasladó al domicilio de Marco Rossi. Cuando llegaron, el departamento estaba vacío.

Continuará...


	13. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 12

**CAPÍTULO 12.**

—Tiene que ayudarme, inspectora, Marco mató a Alice. Lo descubrí y él me lo confesó, me mantuvo retenida en su casa, logré escapar pero él sigue ahí. Aquí —entregó el celular—, aquí están todas las pruebas que necesita.

Arrazola llamó a Morgan, que junto a un par de patrullas se trasladó al domicilio de Marco Rossi. Cuando llegaron, el departamento estaba vacío

Arrazola estaba junto a Linda, tomando su declaración formal cuando un agente se presentó para decirles que un detective y el abogado de Granchester tenían que hablar urgente con alguno de los dos detectives que llevaban el caso. Ella pidió que esperaran, le insistió de nuevo a Linda que la llevaría a un hospital, la mujer estaba frenética, trató de calmarla, y terminó con el interrogatorio, mientras le brindaba una bolsa de hielo para la cara que a medida que transcurría el tiempo se inflamaba más. Las facciones estaban transformadas, llevaba un párpado rojo con el ojo cerrado por la inflamación, la mejilla izquierda hinchada y el labio partido. Su rostro era un tapiz de diversos colores. El exesposo había llegado y esperaba en recepción, la angustia del hombre fue patente al ver el estado de Linda, que enseguida que lo vio se puso a llorar desconsolada, se despidieron minutos más tarde, con la promesa de la detective de que aprendería a Marco Rossi y le haría pagar caro su golpiza.

En la sala de interrogatorio continuaban el detective y al abogado de GrandChester, Arrazola entró y después de los saludos de rigor y de tomar asiento, Perkins procedió a contar el motivo de la visita.

—En días pasados, el señor GrandChester me dio un móvil de su esposa que encontró entre sus efectos personales escondido en esta caja. —El hombre sacó la caja y la abrió mostrando su interior—. No era uno de los teléfonos asignados por la empresa para la familia, como tenía contraseña, el señor GrandChester confió en mí para que rescatara el contenido.

—¿Qué encontró? —"Estos detectives profesionales, me desesperan", caviló Arrazola, que miró al abogado de reojo, seguro pensaba igual que él. El detective sacó un legajo con todo el informe. Arrazola lo abrió enseguida. Hasta índice tenía el condenado informe.

—Señor Perkins, como usted sabrá tenemos que evaluar esta investigación y tendrá que darme el aparato.

—Claro, oficial, sé el procedimiento, pero lo que ese informe tiene los va a llevar a encontrar el verdadero culpable. —Arrazola no quiso informar lo ocurrido con Linda—. Aparte de eso —El hombre sacó una memoria del bolsillo y se la dio a la oficial—, esta es una copia de las cámaras del parqueadero del restaurante Aldos. Arrazola introdujo la memoria en el dispositivo para tal fin en el computador y abrió el archivo. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que en una de las tomas se veía a Terrence GrandChester, tal cual como estaba vestido esa noche, pasando por el lugar al trote, el reloj marcaba la una y treinta de la madrugada.

—Cómo ve, es muy poco probable, que mi cliente haya estado corriendo y al mismo tiempo en la escena del crimen. Tendría que tener el don de la ubicuidad y créame, oficial, este no es el caso —adujo el abogado, reclinándose más en la silla.

—Tendré que comprobar lo de la cámara. Arrazola reflexionó que su compañero no había hecho la investigación a conciencia, era increíble que algo como ese lugar se le hubiera pasado. Morgan, en su empeño obsesivo por culpar a GrandChester, pasó varias cosas por alto, no estaba segura de si lo había hecho por descuido o con intención. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

—Espero que con estas pruebas, mi cliente se vea libre de toda sospecha, aunque eso no subsane el daño moral y psicológico que se le ha infligido.

—No puede culparnos por hacer nuestro trabajo —se envaró enseguida ella.

—En este caso, no sé qué pasó, detective, sé de la gran labor que realizan ustedes, pero en esto están muy equivocados y no descansaremos hasta comprobarlo.

—Tenga por seguro que nosotros no descansaremos hasta que el culpable pague por lo que hizo.

Se despidieron minutos después, una vez llenadas las formas sobre los objetos entregados.

Morgan entró en el apartamento de Rossi, era un lugar de muebles funcionales, cortinas oscuras, con las paredes desnudas de adornos o cuadros, se veía algo desordenado, seguro por el forcejeo, la cocina estaba limpia, en el piso había un lámpara rota. Siguió a la habitación, donde encontró la puerta rota, una silla hecha pedazos y ropa tirada por todos lados, también se percató de las cuerdas que estaban atadas a la cama. Con un par de agentes revisó el lugar a conciencia, desocuparon muebles, alacenas, el armario, levantaron el colchón y lo palparon. Morgan examinaba las paredes y el piso buscando un vacío, algún escondrijo. Corrió una silla y tanteó el techo de la habitación, hasta que sintió un peso y que algo rodaba cuando levantó una de las láminas. Llamó a uno de los agentes, entre los dos movieron la tabla y un paquete mediano envuelto en plástico transparente cayó al piso. Pidió unos guantes y una bolsa y ya con ellos, levantó la pieza del suelo, era ropa oscura manchada con una sustancia roja que ya se encontraba seca, también dentro de una bolsa se encontraba una navaja, que estaba seguro era el arma homicida. Dejó que tomaran fotos del lugar y de lo encontrado y luego envió todo directo al forense.

Las autoridades habían dado aviso de búsqueda contra Marco Rossi en todas las salidas de la ciudad, por tierra y por aire. Esperaban que fuera aprehendido en pocas horas. Morgan volvió a la estación, donde encontró a Arrazola investigando la nueva evidencia.

—Encontramos el arma y la ropa, el forense está intentando descubrir si la sangre pertenece a Alice GrandChester y a Blake Moore.

—Eso es genial, el abogado de GrandChester estuvo aquí —Morgan alzó una de sus cejas— con un detective privado.

—Le mostró el video en la computadora—. Este restaurante estaba en la ruta que nos dio GrandChester, no entiendo cómo se te pudo pasar pedir la orden para revisar las cámaras del lugar. Ya tengo la orden para incautarlas mañana a primera hora. Dame una buena razón, Morgan, hemos sido compañeros por mucho tiempo, necesito la verdad. Morgan observaba la imagen, apenado.

—Según el croquis, este era el lugar donde dio la vuelta para devolverse, fue aquí, no creía que saliera del punto de vegetación. Mira —dijo señalando el video de la cámara con el dedo. Todas las cámaras del parque están averiadas—. Él apareció veinte metros más allá.

—¡Con mayor razón debías buscar en los alrededores! —farfulló, furiosa. El hombre lucía desconcertado. Se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo, nunca había visto a su compañera tan molesta.

—Estaba seguro de que…

—Deseabas tanto que el fuera el culpable, que se te nubló el juicio —interrumpió ella, había algo de decepción en su tono y su mirada—. Prepárate, la investigación no nos dejará bien parados, eso sin contar que seremos la burla del cuerpo policial. Morgan se enderezó.

—Estoy tan cansado de esta mierda, que por mí pueden echarme mañana mismo. Salió de la oficina cuando vibró su móvil, contestó enseguida, escuchó y colgó sin despedirse.

—Arrestaron a Rossi intentando atravesar la frontera con Canadá.

—Bien.

—Ya viene en camino.

Marco Rossi tamborileaba con los dedos la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios, mientras Morgan y Arrazola lo miraban a través de la cámara de Gesell. Su pose era en apariencia confiada, pero algo en su mirada delataba los nervios que sentía.

—El cabrón ya debe sospechar que lo sabemos, lo que no se imagina es que tenemos la prueba del delito —dijo Morgan.

—En unos minutos lo sabrá. El par de detectives entraron a la sala de interrogatorios, Rossi les regaló un gesto displicente.

—Espero que no demoren tanto, oficiales, tengo un vuelo que tomar —señaló, con fingida indiferencia.

—Creo que tendrá que posponer su viaje, señor Rossi. —Arrazola lo miró con expresión desafiante. El hombre puso cara de no entender el comentario—. Hablamos con Linda Jordan y nos contó algo muy interesante. — Un tic en el pómulo izquierdo de Rossi hizo su aparición. Sus ojos brillaron, desconfiados—. Ella levantará cargos por lo que le hizo. Y yo lo veré refundido en una cárcel — concluyo, con rabia, la detective. El hombre palideció bajo el falso bronceado.

—No entiendo —susurró, con algo parecido a la ira.

—La señora Jordan descubrió el móvil con pruebas de su tormentoso romance con Alice y nos dijo que, al confrontarlo, usted le contó que los había asesinado. Queremos escucharlo de usted, y demás está decir que su coartada del catorce de abril del año en curso ya no existe —señaló Morgan.

—Eso es una jodida mentira, es una mujer resentida. ¿Móvil? ¿Cuál móvil? Ese aparato no existe, además, ustedes ya tienen al verdadero culpable, yo puedo decirles muchas cosas. Morgan sonrió, escéptico y Rossi siguió en sus trece.

—Claro que sí —señaló el obeso policía—, usted nos dirá muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el porqué de las amenazas a Alice por mensajes de texto a su número de teléfono.

—Yo nunca la amenacé a su teléfono… No existe tal teléfono. Morgan sacó el móvil que le suministró el detective de GrandChester.

—Estoy hablando de los dos teléfonos que Alice compró solo para comunicarse con usted, señor Rossi. —Sacó el móvil que Linda les había dado—. Dos móviles que usted pensó jamás encontraríamos. Usted nunca descartó el suyo y por lo visto la señora GrandChester tampoco, el aparato fue encontrado hace unas horas en casa de ella. Usted fue muy descuidado, señor Rossi. —Morgan le hablaba en falso tono afable y voz coloquial—. Por lo que dicen los mensajes, no se tomó nada bien el nuevo romance.

—No tengo idea de lo que está hablando. Rossi se meció incómodo en su silla y apretó los puños.

—Ya lo creo que sí —aseveró el policía. Arrazola, de pie y recostada en la pared frente a él, no perdía detalle de las expresiones de Rossi.

—¿Con qué derecho entraron en mi casa? La mujer se encogió de hombros antes de contestar sin apartar los ojos del hombre.

—Con el derecho que nos otorga la ley, con una orden de la Fiscalía. El hombre se puso nervioso, aferró ambas manos y exclamó asustado:

—¡Necesito un abogado! Morgan echó la silla hacia atrás.

—Está en todo su derecho —dijo. Arrazola tomó asiento en una silla al lado de su compañero.

—En los mensajes se le nota muy resentido. ¿Por qué? —indagó—. ¿Fue porque Alice GrandChester lo cambió por un hombre más viejo, menos atractivo que usted?

Marco agachó la cabeza y en ese momento entró un agente que le dijo algo al oído a Morgan. Todo era parte del teatro para ponerlo más nervioso. Cuando se fue, el detective comentó:

—Encontramos lo que parece ser el arma homicida, estaba encima de un techo falso de uno de los closets de su casa, señor Rossi. El hombre levantó la cabeza y lo miró con gesto furioso, ambas manos se aferraron a la mesa como si la fuera a voltear enseguida.

—¡Era una zorra y una mentirosa! ¡Me prometió cosas que no cumplió! ¡Me cambió por un viejo! Ambos se merecían cada cuchillada que les propiné. En una andanada, primero apenada y luego furiosa, Rossi contó lo sucedido, el enamoramiento enfermizo por ella, la implacable persecución hasta que al fin Alice lo aceptó en su cama, la aventura, el haber encontrado por fin una mujer que lo llenara en todos los aspectos, las ventajas económicas que vinieron con el romance y luego la ruptura, la manera en que planeó los asesinatos siguiéndolos a todas partes, el día que se coló en la casa y dejó la botella de vino con el somnífero al alcance de ellos, pues sabía que Alice tomaba un par de copas todas las noches, y luego el brutal asesinato, como los maniató y obligó a Alice a ver la manera en que moría su amante, y luego —soltó un sollozo ahogado—, cuando le dio muerte a ella, el trabajo que le costó. Cuando se hizo silencio, entraron un par de agentes y lo rodearon.

—Señor Marco Rossi, queda detenido por los asesinatos de Alice GrandChester y Blake Moore, tiene derecho a permanecer callado, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede costearse uno, la fiscalía pondrá uno de oficio a su disposición, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra —dijo Morgan con voz inexpresiva. Después de recitarle sus derechos, se lo llevaron esposado. Arrazola silbó por lo bajo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de interrogatorios.

—¡Qué poco se necesitó para hacerle perder el control!

—Los malditos esteroides, unidos a la tensión y la frustración. La detective organizó las carpetas, dispuesta a despejar la mesa y señaló con algo de reproche:

—Un inocente menos a la cárcel. —Salió, dejando a Morgan solo.

Terrence GrandChester llegó a la comisaría tan pronto se supo la noticia, quería verlo, quería moler a golpes al infeliz que les había partido la vida en dos. En esos primeros momentos no sentía el alivio que debía sentir por quedar libre de toda sospecha, tenía ganas de acabar con el malnacido.

Arrazola y Morgan, le impidieron hablar con Rossi y sus abogados terminaron por calmarlo. El detective se disculpó con él por las molestias causadas y Terry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tomarlo por las solapas de su traje y golpearlo contra la pared más cercana. En cambio, solo se acercó al hombre y le susurró en voz baja que podía meterse sus disculpas por el trasero. No sabía muy bien cómo gestionar lo que sentía: la ira y el dolor le impedían experimentar algo de tranquilidad al ver que habían dado con el verdadero asesino y él quedaba libre de toda sospecha. ¿Así de inadecuado había sido como esposo?

Con la pesadumbre rabiosa de ver a su esposa como una zorra, recordó todas las triquiñuelas y artimañas que ella esgrimió para tener tiempo de hacer de las suyas. Con el puñal clavado en el centro de la rabia, tuvo la certeza de que el amor se les había acabado desde años atrás, se había desgastado como las suelas de los zapatos y él, impávido y distraído, apenas había asistido a su derrumbe. Era como un nuevo duelo, como si le acabaran de comunicar que Alice había muerto. Se refugió en las diferencias que siempre los habían separado, las discusiones que desgastaban sus noches, los largos silencios, las cenas desabridas y los viajes aburridos, toda su vivencia matrimonial la vio cubierta por el manto de la dejadez y la rutina, solo eso lo ayudaría a soportarlo. Le fue fácil culparla a ella del fracaso de su relación, total, no estaba para defenderse, se paseó por los años más difíciles, los aburridos, se regodeó en sus defectos. Pensó en Candy, que lo había herido de muerte con su desconfianza, su orgullo le impedía llamarla, buscarla. La extrañaba y más en esos momentos de angustia en que deseaba escucharla, darle el consuelo que él sabía que ella también necesitaba. Sabía que estaba en Africa. No dejaba de pensar en ella, en cómo se estaría sintiendo. Volvió a tener esas ganas apremiantes de sentir, de dejarse ir al vaivén de esa pasión impertinente que le había regalado la vida en un momento tan inoportuno, se le vino a la mente algo que había leído en alguna parte: "Un gran error es arruinar el presente recordando un pasado que ya no tiene futuro". Sonrió, sarcástico, como si fuera tan fácil vivir solo en el aquí y el ahora, sería una total dicha, una fantasía.

Terry estaba en su oficina cuando su asistente le comunicó que el detective Perkins solicitaba verlo. Había hablado por teléfono con él para agradecerle por sus servicios y le había dado una buena bonificación, pero el hombre insistía en conversar personalmente con él. En un mes se trasladaría a Nueva York. Entre el hueco de una reunión y otra, apenas le había quedado tiempo para nada. Se desanudó el nudo de la corbata y miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscuro, las luces de los edificios parpadeaban a lo lejos, las gotas de agua de un torrencial aguacero resbalaban al contacto con el vidrio.

—Hágalo pasar.

El hombre entró enseguida y Terry lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sofás, él se sentó en el otro. Después de los saludos de rigor, de pedir un café para ambos y de volverle a agradecer sus buenos oficios, le pidió entrar en materia.

—Señor GrandChester, sé que usted me pidió que no siguiera con la investigación, pero ya me pagó por el trabajo y tengo una serie de informes que le pueden ayudar a esclarecer algo más de lo ocurrido. Terry lo miró con gesto confuso.

—¿Por qué querría yo eso? Ya cogieron al asesino, un antiguo amante de mi mujer, créame que no me interesa saber si hubo alguien más —soltó con desprecio.

—No todo es lo que parece, señor GrandChester. Saber que las cosas no son como pensamos puede traer un poco de paz.

—Estoy en paz, señor Perkins. Dígame, ¿qué es esa carpeta que tiene en las manos? El hombre miró a un lado y otro. Había cajas por todas partes.

—Escuché la noticia. Abandona Boston.

—En vista de lo ocurrido, es lo mejor. —Terry se recostó en el sofá y cruzó la pierna, mirando la carpeta con ojos de halcón—. Mi hijo y yo nos instalaremos en Nueva York, parte la empresa se mudará conmigo, y otra seguirá aquí en Boston. Cuando a la llegada de Tristán de Inglaterra, un par de semanas después de que el asesino de Alice estuviera entre rejas, Terrence le dio la noticia de que vivirían en Nueva York. Esperó encontrar renuencia de su parte, pero el chico estaba tan aliviado de que su padre no fuera a la cárcel, que aceptó enseguida el cambio. Tendría que cambiar de escuela otra vez, solo le pidió que no fuera de esas elitistas, quería una como en la que estaba en ese momento. Terry se lo prometió, venderían el departamento de la Quinta Avenida. Habían estado unos días en Nueva York estudiando el mercado inmobiliario de la ciudad, encontraron una vivienda en la parte sur de Central Park, entre las avenidas Quinta y Sexta, un edificio de la década de los cincuenta muy bien conservado, el departamento era de techos altos, no muy grande y presentaron una oferta enseguida. Querían estar instalados para antes de Navidad, era consciente de que había hecho todo con premura y la verdad, no toleraba estar más tiempo viviendo en Boston, agradeció que su hijo le siguiera los pasos sin chistar.

La empresa ya tenía unas oficinas cerca al Distrito Financiero, Terry compró los locales aledaños a una inmobiliaria de judíos. Su socio, Brandon Cooper, seguiría en Boston y cada uno viajaría cuando fuera necesario. Terry le había pedido a su asistente que empacara documentos y más útiles. La mujer entró con una bandeja y un par de cafés. Él le explicó qué cajas irían para el estudio de su nuevo departamento, cuáles se trasladarían a la nueva oficina y cuáles terminarían en el contenedor de basura. La mujer abandonó la estancia.

—Tengo poco tiempo, detective.

—Ya veo. —El hombre sorbió la bebida—. Como le decía, esta información es algo que nunca le dirá la policía.

—No quiero saber datos íntimos, no tengo tiempo para eso y lo que deseo es superarlo.

—No es mi intención molestarlo y más después de lo generoso que fue con el pago.

—Lo merecía, su investigación me salvó de la cárcel y por eso lo estoy escuchando, pero insisto, mi hijo y yo queremos dejar todo atrás. Terry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, dándole la espalda al hombre. Puso una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Encontré una cuenta de mail que no está registrada en los computadores de la casa, pero sí en la laptop, son unos mensajes de la señora GrandChester y el señor Blake que pueden ayudarlo a…

—¿Sobrellevar la pena? —preguntó, sarcástico, sin voltearse y con tono de voz molesto.

—Podría ser —contestó el detective, sintiéndose imbécil por creer que una persona de la talla de Terrence GrandChester fuera solo un simple mortal. Ese hombre estaba por encima del resto y estaba seguro de que la compasión no era una de sus virtudes. Él lo miró de reojo.

—Ya no me importa, detective Perkins. Nada de lo que diga esa carpeta me hará cambiar la opinión que tengo de mi esposa. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Al ver que todavía seguía mirando por la ventana el cielo oscuro, el detective se levantó de la silla y dejó la carpeta en la caja que él había visto señalar a la secretaria que iba para el estudio de su nueva casa.

—Le deseo buen viaje, señor GrandChester.

Terry volteó y se despidió sin apenas mirarlo. Respiró profundo en cuanto se sintió solo de nuevo, le incomodaba la presencia del detective. No era culpa del hombre, pero le molestaba sobremanera que supiera cosas de la vida íntima de Alice, sentía como si ella lo traicionara una y otra vez, y necesitaba empezar a superarlo. Estaba aburrido de esos sentimientos que lo perseguían como nubes de mosquitos. Volvió a su trabajo, al mirar el reloj, se dijo que trabajaría media hora más y se iría a casa. Lo ilusionaba pasar las fiestas navideñas en Nueva York, estar ya instalados para esas fechas, iniciar el año en otro lugar. Si alguien le hubiera dicho el año pasado que su vida iba a dar un giro tan radical, se le hubiera reído en la cara, él era el dueño del control, ¿qué podía pasar? Pues había pasado. El año que concluía había sido como un fuerte remezón, estaba seguro de que así mismo se sentían las víctimas de un desastre natural. Solo que sus pérdidas no habían sido materiales, solo emocionales.

Candy necesitaba saber qué había sido de Terry, si estaba privado de la libertad por el asesinato de Alice y de su esposo, no le importaba, iría a visitarlo, así la policía la pusiera en la mira, necesitaba hablar con él, decirle que lo dicho la última vez que se vieron era verdad, que haría parte de su vida, que lo acompañaría siempre, sin importar si era culpable o no. El pulso le tembló, imaginando lo peor. En cuanto puso su nombre en el buscador, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro al leer las noticias. Agradeció al cielo que se hubiera hecho justicia y su nombre hubiera quedado libre de toda sospecha. ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo se sentía? El asesino de su esposo ya estaba privado de su libertad, algo de alivio llegó a ella por Blake, por lo menos la familia Moore podría estar tranquila y todos podrían pasar la página, le dolía, claro que le dolía la manera tan trágica en que se habían dado las cosas, su pecado había sido terrible pero tampoco para que hubiera muerto. ¿Y ahora qué? Leyó que Terry ya no vivía en Boston, que junto con Tristán se había trasladado a Nueva York. Tendría que verlo, a lo mejor todavía seguía furioso con ella. Abrió su cuenta de correo, tenía cientos mensajes represados, varios del padre Rojas, dándole las gracias por la donación y contándole lo que había hecho con el dinero recibido de la venta de la casa. Otros del agente Morgan y de la oficial Arrazola. Había varios de Cindy, de Ian, no quería la decepción instalada en su sentir al no ver ningún correo de Terry, a lo mejor no quería saber de ella, a lo mejor había seguido con su vida. El corazón le brincó en el pecho cuando vio un correo de Tristán . Nerviosa, lo abrió enseguida.

Para: De: Querida Candy: Te sorprenderá recibir este correo después de tanto tiempo. Espero que te encuentres bien, hace pocas semanas nos trasladamos mi padre y yo a Nueva York. Iniciaremos el próximo año con vida nueva, es nuestro lema. Todavía es duro, pero puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que los GrandChester hemos superado lo peor y esperamos con entusiasmo lo que la vida nos depare. Espero que tú también y que donde te encuentres seas muy feliz, lo mereces. Te cuento que ya lo decidí, el próximo otoño estudiaré Literatura, ya estoy preparándome, pero no es para contarte eso que te escribo y además todavía falta mucho tiempo. Querida Candy, quiero contarte que soy el ganador del concurso de cuento "Promesas literarias del nuevo milenio" que organiza la Academia de las Letras de Nueva York. Pomposo, ¿verdad? Todavía no me lo creo, querida profesora, quiero que estés conmigo en esa fecha tan especial, pues tú me ayudaste en los momentos en que más lo necesité y pienso que por errores de niño no supe valorar tu amistad, te hubiera escrito antes, pero estaba avergonzado. El evento será la última semana de febrero. Te estoy avisando con tiempo para que me puedas acompañar, en un archivo adjunto te envío todos los datos. En serio, querida Candy, espero verte dentro del público. Escríbeme por favor, cuéntame de tu vida. Sé que estás en Africa, no sé nada más. Extraño nuestras charlas, extraño tu amistad. Quedo atento a tu respuesta, Un abrazo, Tristán.

Candy se quedó mirando el correo, se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida, la vida era maravillosa, le daba una oportunidad de volver a ver a Terry. En dos meses largos volvería a verlos. No contestó el correo enseguida, lo haría más adelante.

Continuará...

Saluditos queridos lectores.

JillValentine.X.


	14. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 13

**CAPÍTULO 13.**

Candy se quedó mirando el correo, se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida, la vida era maravillosa, le daba una oportunidad de volver a ver a Terry. En dos meses largos volvería a verlos. No contestó el correo enseguida, lo haría más adelante.

Terrence GrandChester había conocido a Tina, una talentosa actriz de Broadway, en una gala benéfica, en uno de sus viajes antes de instalarse del todo en Nueva York, luego había salido a cenar con ella en dos oportunidades. No sentía lo mismo que por Candy, pero la mujer era buena compañía y le gustaba. Miró algunas de las cajas sin desembalar que estaban en una esquina, ya el lugar estaba organizado con una biblioteca amplia, un escritorio con un computador, alfombras gruesas y muebles mullidos. Se sirvió un whisky y se puso a desempacar la primera. Recordo las charlas con Candy, escuchar su voz, su risa contándole cosas de su infancia o cuando hablaban de naderías. Se dio cuenta que la extrañaba pero pesaba más su orgullo, Candy lo había herido de una manera que no sabía si sanaría. Organizó varios fólderes y libros en un archivador y cuando llegó a una carpeta amarilla, la abrió y recordó la visita del detective. Fue como si el jodido fantasma de tiempos pasados hubiera llegado a visitarlo. Se sentó en una de las poltronas con el vaso en la mano y la botella de whisky anclada en una de las mesas cerca de él. Había un informe del detective que lo preparó para lo que iba a leer.

Para: Alice GrandChester

De: Brake Moore.

Asunto: Serendipia.

Blake: Juro que solo fui por un café, no tenía intención de que terminara arruinando tu camisa y tu corbata. Puedes pasarme la cuenta de la tintorería, por un momento pensé que me regalarías el gesto que les haces a tus alumnos y que los pone a temblar, ya tengo un secreto tuyo bajo la manga y es que sonríes y haces bromas. ¿Crees que tus estudiantes pagarían por esa información? Un saludo, Alice.

Para: Alice GrandChester

De: Blake Moore.

Asunto: Serendipia.

Lo de la taza de café fue una casualidad inesperada y afortunada para mí, no me importó andar con la ropa manchada el resto de la jornada. Por favor, te lo ruego de rodillas, no develes mi secreto, esas criaturas que ves por los corredores con cara de inocencia son en realidad pequeños diablillos listos para tomar cualquier debilidad de los que los rodean y utilizarlas a su favor. Y sí me gustaría hacerte temblar. Un saludo, Blake Moore.

Terry tomó un sorbo de licor directamente de la botella mientras proseguía la lectura, había tres correos casi iguales a los dos primeros, el tira y el afloje en el inicio de la relación, algunos relacionados con la obra, el ala de informática que habían donado a la institución y que por lo visto fue el comienzo de todo.

El siguiente correo databa de un mes después al último.

Para:Blake Moore.

De: Alice GrandChester.

Asunto: Dilema.

Querido Blake: Es un gran dilema, no soy capaz de mirar a los ojos a mi marido sin sentir angustia, pero a la vez me siento ilusionada, con ganas de vivir la vida, desde mi juventud no había vuelto a estar tan distraída. Mi alegría y mi tristeza van de la mano en este momento, sonrío cuando escucho tu voz, sonrío cuando voy a verte. En cuanto te toco es como entrar en un mundo diferente, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué la vida nos muestra el verdadero amor cuando ambos estamos atados a otras personas? Tuya, Alice.

Para: Alice GrandChester

De: Blake Moore.

Asunto: Dilema.

Querida Alice: ¿Desde tu juventud? Pero si eres una mujer joven. Me hiciste sonreír. No estás segura, piensas, das vueltas, reflexionas y no sabes qué decidir. Yo esperaré por ti, respetándote. Pero por favor, no temas, el amor solo es amor... el vivir con maravilla y sueños. Si me dejas, te contaré razones para amar, te llevaré hasta el querer, si me dejas te amaré... me amarás. No temas... Tuyo, Blake.

Para:Blake Moore.

De: Alice GrandChester.

Asunto: Dilema del dilema.

Querido Blake: Si supieras cómo era de distraída en mis años de adolescente, vivía en otros mundos, hubiera sido una buena escritora, me inventaba mundos mágicos, era en realidad un problema cuando tenía que abordar el mundo real. Las cosas no pueden seguir así y sin embargo, me aterra el tener que dejar de verte. No quiero que mi vida cambie, pero a la vez temo volver a mi rutina de antes. Tengo que ser sincera contigo, debo contarte algo que me avergüenza mucho, si después de esto cambias de opinión respecto a mí, créeme, lo entenderé. Hace un par de meses tuve una aventura con mi entrenador, sé que suena a cliché, mujer rica y aburrida busca entretenerse. Nunca le había faltado a mi esposo, pero me he sentido muy sola en esta relación, no quiero culpar a Terry, es un buen hombre que en este momento está casado con su trabajo. ¿Fue un error querer sentirme deseada? ¿Volver a experimentar algo y no la soledad y angustia que me acompañaban? La tentación fue fuerte y caí. No me estoy justificando, lo hice a conciencia y le fallé a mi familia, en ese momento no me importó, pero ahora sí me importa y lamento haber estado con otro hombre como no te imaginas, pero no por mi esposo, sino por ti. Es tu juicio el que me importa. Tuya, Alice.

Terry tiró la carpeta y se levantó de golpe, caminó y se acercó a la chimenea, donde en un momento de rabia, golpeó el mármol que la rodeaba. Los nudillos se le enrojecieron pero no sintió dolor debido al licor ingerido.

Recuperó la botella y tomó otro trago largo, su gran diferencia con Alice era que él habría luchado por su familia, por su esposa. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría respondido de alguna forma, pero la maldita ignorancia le había ganado la partida, él no se hubiera dado por vencido. ¡Era su familia, por el amor de Dios! A su pesar recogió los papeles de nuevo, se sentó y siguió leyendo.

Para:Alice GrandChester.

De:Blake Moore.

Asunto: Juicio.

Adorada Alice: Eres muy estricta contigo misma, nuestra vida empieza ahora, no soy quién para juzgar tus actos antes de conocerme, es más, lo veo como una señal de tu descontento con tu vida. Nunca me escucharás juzgarte por eso, eres muy valiosa para mí. Me dices que no quieres que tu vida cambie, ya ha cambiado, Alice, y no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo. Cuando estamos juntos, siento que no te hago el amor, lo descubro de nuevo. Cuando no estás, te escucho; cuando estás, no me canso de mirarte; cuando no estás, te siento; cuando estás, te quiero abrazar. No te guardes nada, quiero saber tus pensamientos, tus esperanzas, lo que esperas de mí, lo que sueñas, procuraré meterme en tus sueños y en tus pensamientos, cumplir tus esperanzas y estar ahí cada instante. Tuyo, Blake.

Para: Blake Moore

De: Alice GrandChester.

Asunto: Encuentro.

Amor mío:

Grabé tus palabras diciéndome que me amas y por eso la sonrisa se quedó fija en mí. Deseo que llegue el momento volvértelo a escuchar, porque tus "te amo" son mi fuerza para vivir. El tiempo contigo me parece demasiado corto , pero lo tomo como un regalo que me da la vida y lo agradezco. No podré ir hoy a nuestro encuentro, Terry llega de viaje y Tristán quiere que hagamos algo los tres. ¡Pobre hijo mío! Es más perceptivo de lo que parece, sabe que algo no está bien. Terry, en cambio, no tiene idea de este sinvivir mío, su mundo está en su empresa y cuando sale de su vida a compartir con nosotros, es como si no nos viera. Siento no poder ir hoy. Te amo, Alice.

Para: Alice Alice GrandChester

De: Blake Moore.

Asunto: Encuentro.

Mi amor: No te preocupes, te extrañaré como no te imaginas, disfruta de tu hijo. Te amo, Blake.

Para: Blake Moore.

De: Alice GrandChester

¿Qué estamos haciendo? Voy a herir de muerte a mi familia. Si al menos Terry fuera cruel o perverso, no sufriría por ellos tanto, voy a herir en el alma a un gran ser humano, ¿será posible cimentar la felicidad sobre inicios tan tristes? Tú dejando a Candice, yo dejando a mi esposo y destruyendo la familia de Tristán, ¿qué futuro nos espera? A veces quisiera desaparecer y no volver jamás. Estoy cansada de interpretar el papel de esposa, ya no es fácil y menos en la intimidad, es duro para mí y lo he hecho para que se sienta seguro, esto no puede continuar así. Estamos tratando con dos buenas personas, con las que decidimos compartir nuestra vida, hicimos unos votos, son decentes, sensibles. Sé que acordamos no hablar de ellos, de nuestras vidas íntimas, pero hoy especialmente me siento mal, es nuestro aniversario y si no lo hablo contigo, entonces, ¿con quién? Hablamos de hacerlo, de terminar nuestra vida con ellos, quiero una ruptura limpia y sana. ¿Será posible? Tu atribulada Alice que te ama más allá de todo.

Terry recordó ese aniversario en especial, en cuanto llegó del trabajo con un estuche de joyería con un anillo que él mismo había escogido, la encontró en la habitación limpiándose los ojos, se notaba que había llorado. No quiso preguntarle por qué lloraba, pensó que era por sus ausencias, la besó y la abrazó, quiso llevarla enseguida a la cama, pero algo en su expresión lo frenó. Ahora lo entendía, de alguna manera le fue fiel al infeliz de Blake Moore, él era la obligación, recordó que de un tiempo a esa parte solo se acostaban juntos los jueves en la noche, cuando no estaba de viaje, el resto del tiempo a Alice siempre le dolía la cabeza, o tenía la regla o discutía con él antes de irse a la cama. Qué imbécil había sido y qué negligente, no ostentaba la medalla al mejor marido del mundo, la culpa lo empezó a azotar. Alice había sido ante todo su mejor amiga, eso no se lo quitaría ese cabrón, por más palabras floreadas que le dedicara. Algo de compasión llegó a él, al ver que para Alice no todo había sido coser y cantar. Su esposa había sufrido porque se había enamorado de otro hombre, porque tendría que dejarlo y eso, si no aliviaba su pena, por lo menos la hacía ver más humana a sus ojos.

Para: Alice GrandChester

De: Blake Moore.

Querida Alice: Me pones nervioso con tus pensamientos, sé que la tristeza y la culpabilidad afloran, pero piensa en cómo nos conocimos, en nuestros sentimientos. Anoche estaba en una reunión de colegas, Candice charlaba con las esposas de unos compañeros, yo había bebido dos tragos, estaba sobrio, no escuchaba la charla de mis amigos. Solo quería estar a tu lado. Pensaba solo en ti, solo en ti. Imaginaba nuestra vida, juntos en Toronto. En esto voy a ser algo egoísta, querida, tenemos que pensar en nosotros, en nuestra felicidad. Me atormenta cada minuto que pasas en su compañía, los celos me consumen al ver que te despiertas cada día a su lado, iremos a la cabaña de Cape Cod unos días y allí decidiremos como hacerlo. Alice, ya es hora. Te amo, Blake.

Terrey agarró el folder con fuerza, lo llevó ante el fuego de la chimenea y en un impulsivo momento quiso echarlo en las brasas, pero pensó en Tristán, él tenía derecho a conocer la historia de su madre. No se lo mostraría ahora, no en un año, pero sí algún día, así como lo había hecho con el manuscrito de su padre, hoy en manos del chico. En silencio observó las llamas. "Hiciste las cosas tan mal, querida Alice", susurró, ya con la rabia amainada, pero con la pena como si le acabaran de dar la noticia de su muerte. "Cuantas muertes habrán de suceder, querida Alice, para que ya no me importe". Se la habían robado en sus narices, a lo mejor era su amor propio el que se negaba a admitir la derrota. Habían desperdiciado el tiempo de su matrimonio en rechazos, en silencios, noches en vela donde hubiera podido someterla a su pasión, pero el orgullo se lo había impedido, no habían aprovechado el tiempo y ahora Alice no estaba. Tenía la certeza de que la vida quería darle una lección, pero le era difícil dilucidarlo.

Candy tomó la revista, las piernas le temblaron al verlo, estaba guapo, no lucía despeinado como ella lo había conocido, vestía de smoking, y de su brazo iba una mujer pelirroja de enormes ojos color miel, que vestía un atuendo de noche verde aceituna. Ambos se veían hermosos, elegantes y seguros de sí mismos, como solo suelen estarlo las personas que lo tienen todo en la vida. Leyó el pie de página, en el que hablaba de su asistencia a una gala benéfica, en ningún momento decía que eran pareja. Soltó la revista y camino rumbo al estudio donde tenía un ordenador. Lo encendió y con gestos impacientes se sentó a esperar a que entrara Internet. Tecleó el nombre de Terrence en la red y aparecieron una serie de imágenes sobre los asesinatos, luego unas fotografías de él acompañado de esa mujer, que era una actriz de teatro con una obra en Broadway, no decían si llevaban saliendo mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos daba datos a la prensa, pero se les veía cenando en algún restaurante de la Quinta Avenida o caminando por el Chelsea Market. Se le vino el alma a los pies. Mientras ella se encontraba a sí misma, Terry estaba de romance. Debió saberlo, no era un hombre habituado a la soledad, ella no había confiado en él, lo había lastimado y él ni corto ni perezoso había seguido con su vida, no como ella, que se había quedado estancada en la pena y tuvo que irse fuera de la civilización para superarlo. Se arrepintió de haberle enviado la respuesta a Tristán, lo había hecho en un arranque antes de salir de Africa. ¿Qué excusa podría esgrimir para no asistir?

Quiso llamar a Terry para desearle un feliz año, pero no se atrevió. Su recuerdo de lo vivido con él la asaltaba en los momentos más inoportunos y se tomaba con alevosía su alma. Además, estaba celosa. Con las campanadas anunciando un nuevo año, el champán y las uvas, oró por Blake, rogó que allá en donde estuviera encontrara la paz y pidió un solo deseo multiplicado por las doce uvas: volver a ver a Terry. Llevaba nueve meses viuda. Recordó la fiesta de año nuevo pasada con Blake, ya estaba enamorado de Alice, estuvo ausente toda la velada pendiente de su móvil. ¿Cómo no se quiso dar cuenta? Se prometió por ella misma no reprocharse más lo que pudo haber hecho y no lo hizo.

N había estado satisfecha con su vida hasta que se puso al servicio de los demás, fue como si de pronto la niebla a su alrededor se dispersara y pudiera ver lo que en realidad era importante. Si Terry iba a estar en su futuro y haría lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo, tendría que vadear entre dos mundos, porque la verdadera ayuda a los demás no la dejaría jamás. Tan pronto se bajó del avión, el frío le caló hasta los huesos. La fila de inmigración era larga, tardó más de una hora en salir hasta el servicio de taxis. Ese año el invierno era inclemente con la ciudad, febrero había sido uno de los meses más fríos de los últimos años, enormes bloques de hielo se posaban sobre el río Hudson, observó, mientras atravesaba el puente. No dejaba de admirar la imagen mutilada de una ciudad que amaba, extrañaba el par de torres que eran símbolo del poderío de una gran nación. Ni siquiera el frío espantaba a las personas, que caminaban con sus ropas de abrigo a un destino determinado. Sus pensamientos volaron a Terry, ¿sabría que ella iría? Tristán no había nombrado a su padre en el par de mails que intercambiaron. Estaba nerviosa, un puño le apretaba el pecho y la piedra en el estómago no pensaba ir a ningún otro lugar. No sería fácil enfrentarlo, pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba saber si todo lo sentido se había disuelto en la bruma de un pasado que deseaban dejar atrás, o tendría una oportunidad a su lado. ¿Y si había formalizado algo con esa mujer? No lo creía, Terry no era un hombre de afectos ligeros, lo que sintió por ella fue real, esa era su esperanza, que no la hubiera olvidado. Se bajó del taxi en el hotel Hudson Nueva York, el precio de la carrera le pareció excesivo, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que gastaría algo de dinero en ese viaje. El hotel estaba ubicado a dos cuadras de Central Park y a tres o cuatro del Lincoln Center, sitio donde tendría lugar la entrega del premio a Tristán. Finalmente, había llegado. Una llovizna azotaba la ciudad. Un portero se acercó a recibirla con un paraguas. Le dieron una habitación en uno de los últimos pisos, era un lugar pequeño, enchapado en madera oscura. Le dio la propina al botones y se quedó sola, se quitó la bufanda, los guantes y el abrigo, y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la ventana frontal desde la que se divisaba el paisaje de la ciudad. Había oscurecido y no eran ni las cinco de la tarde. Decidió darse un largo baño de agua caliente en la tina, ordenó comida a la habitación, no había ingerido nada desde la mañana, pues en el avión no quiso probar bocado. Se obligó a comer una ensalada ligera con un refresco de dieta y contra todo pronóstico, se durmió temprano.

Terry y Tristán cenaban esa noche acompañados de Tina, la señora Higgins había puesto las fuentes en la mesa, pero la pelirroja había insistido en servir. Charlaban de la premiación que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Terry estaba relajado, degustaba de su copa de vino mientras veía los esfuerzos de Tina por llevarse bien con su hijo.

A Tristán la mujer le parecía preciosa y un buen ser humano, pero veía a su padre como anestesiado. La única mirada que vio de su padre destinada a Candy, en la fotografía del periódico, no tenía nada que ver con el intercambio que observaba en esos días. La mujer hacía de todo para complacerlo, pero a Terry le era indiferente. La estimaba y era amable con ella, pero no la amaba, aunque podría llegar a hacerlo, a lo mejor se había precipitado al invitar a Candy. En la euforia por ser el ganador del premio y en agradecimiento por todo lo que ella lo ayudó, Tristán no cayó en cuenta hasta ese momento de que su padre deseaba dejar el pasado atrás y Candy, para bien o para mal, era parte de ese pasado que Terry deseaba superar. Ya era tarde para retirar la invitación, no podría hacerle eso a Candy.

—¿ Tienes novia, Tristán? El chico volvió de sus vagos pensamientos, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y la dejó en la mesa.

—Me gusta alguien. Terry salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar a su hijo y elevó las cejas, sirvió vino para los tres.

—¿ Por qué no la he conocido? —preguntó. Le pasó la copa a Tina y luego a Tristán, que le dio un sorbo antes de contestar.

—Lo harás mañana, tranquilo, se llama Emma Andley.

—¿ Andley? —pronunció con dificultad—. ¿Qué apellido es ese? No lo había escuchado.

—Tomó otro sorbo de vino. —Es de Chicago..

Terry se ahogó con la bebida y empezó a toser profusamente, se levantó de un salto y Tina fue tras él, que con un gesto, le pidió que se sentara de nuevo. Cualquier preocupación de Tristán respecto a haber invitado a Candy se acrecentó enseguida por la reacción de su padre.

—Ah —dijo Tina—, maravilloso, Tristán, mañana la conoceré, podré ir solo un momento, ya que la función empieza a las ocho. —La premiación es a las seis y treinta —contestó distraído.

—Me dará tiempo.

—¿ Dónde la conociste? —preguntó Terry mientras regresaba, con el ceño fruncido.

—En la escuela, su padre es arquitecto y su madre es maestra, como Candy…No terminó la frase, al ver el gesto en el rostro de su padre.

—¿ Quién es Candy? —interrumpió Tina.

—No es nadie —se apresuró a contestar Terry—. Hijo, ya es tarde, es mejor que vayas a dormir. El chico se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya no soy un niño. Me retiro, papá, pero no porque me lo digas sino porque voy a escribir, quiero mostrarle algo a…Iba a decir Candy, le quería mostrar el borrador de su novela, lo había impreso en la tarde, quería dárselo a ella personalmente. Se despidió de la pareja y se fue a su habitación, su padre se llevaría una gran impresión al ver a Candy, por lo visto estaba muy molesto con ella, cada vez que la nombraba actuaba de la misma forma, era evidente que todavía sentía algo por la mujer.

Terry se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal, observaba las luces de los edificios.

—¿ Qué fue eso? Asustaste al chico. Él soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

—Qué va, Tristán no me teme. No tiene por qué. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás. Le besó la espalda. Tina consideraba a Terry un hombre de contrastes, en un momento era cálido y al otro era frío como el hielo, claro que la experiencia vivida no había sido cualquier cosa, sabía que la pena estaba en carne viva. Así él no lo percibiera, había puesto una burbuja entre él y el mundo, y deseaba ser ella la que pudiera sacarlo de su ostracismo.

—Quisiera quedarme, pero mañana tengo que madrugar mucho.

—Haré que Hassam te lleve. Él se dio la vuelta y rompió el contacto.

—Gracias. Ella insistió y se acercó de nuevo para recibir un beso, Terry le dio uno suave y luego llamó al chofer por el móvil. Tina bajó al momento. Él fue a su estudio y encendió el computador. No debió reaccionar así al escuchar el nombre de ella, su hijo era sensible, perceptivo y como un niño se había puesto en evidencia. Vio la mirada de Tina, la interrogante en sus ojos.

—Candy White. Susurró su nombre al silencio de la habitación. Si pudiera olvidarla, si pudiera pasar un tupido velo por todas las vivencias tristes o borrarlas de un brochazo, todo sería más fácil. Aún se afligía con el recuerdo, Alice le dolía de tarde en tarde, pero era cada vez menos, la veía en los gestos de su hijo, en su sensibilidad, trataba de rescatar lo bueno, no quería envenenar su alma con lo malo, ya había tenido suficiente. Todo hubiera sido diferente si ella se hubiera sincerado con él. Nunca sabría qué hubiera ocurrido, pero por lo que había conocido del romance de su esposa, no hubiera podido hacer mucho por salvar su matrimonio. Eso lo llevaba inevitablemente a Candy, las dos mujeres estaban unidas por un lazo que él quería romper, la pensaba todos los días, en sus madrugadas insomnes, en cualquier reunión o en cualquier momento, algo le recordaba a Candy, sentía que un lazo tiraba de él y no quería, necesitaba olvidarla. Salía con una de las mujeres más hermosas de Nueva York, ¿por qué no podía dejar todo atrás? Se prometió intentarlo con ahínco, era un hombre fuerte, esculpido en sufrimientos y duras batallas, no podía dejarse ganar esta vez.

Candy se puso un pantalón térmico ajustado, un grueso suéter, unas botas de invierno y salió temprano a hacer compras. Si quedaba tiempo pasaría por el Museo de Arte Moderno donde se exhibía la obra de un pintor famoso. Salió abrigada con gorra, bufanda y guantes, la bofetada de frío la atacó tan pronto atravesó la puerta. Caminó rumbo a la Quinta Avenida, quería comprar un vestido en Saks, el trayecto duró veinte minutos, entró a Starbucks, donde compró un capuchino que bebió mientras observaba vitrinas, hasta que llegó al almacén. Recorrió el lugar, se midió un vestido en lana suave de cuello redondo, pegado al cuerpo, de manga larga a la rodilla, en color rojo, era de un diseñador joven, no se espantó por el precio, podría usarlo con sus botas negras y el abrigo negro de puños y solapa de piel, así se congelara por el camino, iría bien arreglada. El encuentro con Terry era inminente, un sentimiento de anticipación le tenía el alma en vilo desde que había decidido viajar a Nueva York. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla? ¿Le hablaría? ¿O le daría la espalda? Emprendió el camino de vuelta, el cielo lucía encapotado y una llovizna la alcanzó a una cuadra del hotel. Así el clima fuera pésimo, la ciudad vibraba con vida propia. Dedicó la tarde a descansar y cuando se acercaba la hora, empezó con su arreglo. El cabello rubio, que tenía mucho más largo, lo peinó hasta dejarlo ondulado suave y brillante, y luego lo entorchó, dejándolo con un ondulado grueso que estaba de moda. Se maquilló suave y se puso un labial del mismo color del vestido que había encontrado en una tienda Mac. Su ánimo se debatía entre la preocupación por el encuentro y la alegría de volver a ver a Tristán, rogaba al cielo que el joven la ayudara a allanar el camino de vuelta a Terry. Cuando estuvo lista, marcó a recepción y pidió un taxi.

Llegó al Lincoln Center en minutos, las manos le sudaban a pesar del frío, entró al lugar y buscó el salón donde tendría lugar la premiación. Era una estancia como muchas sillas ordenadas en filas, un podio y un proyector en la pared del fondo. Había bastante gente, ella se quitó el abrigo y se ubicó en las sillas de atrás. Se obligó a mantener un gesto cortés y las manos firmes. En cuanto se sentó, pudo observar en detalle el salón, las obras de arte que coronaban las paredes y la iluminación. De pronto, el recinto quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego unos murmullos se elevaron por encima de él.

—Míralo, es él, su mujer apareció muerta —susurró una mujer a su lado a un hombre que le pidió que bajara la voz.

—Ya recuerdo —dijo otra—, la encontraron en la cama con un tipo. "A lo que quedaste relegado, Blake Moore", pensó Candy con ganas de callar al par de chismosas de una bofetada. Las mujeres, como si la hubieran escuchado, se quedaron en silencio. En cuanto él pasó a las primeras filas, todo se silenció a su alrededor, solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, la gente seguía murmurando, pero ella no escuchaba nada, se había quedado concentrada mirándolo.

Estaba guapísimo, imponente, con el pelo echado hacia atrás, lo que destacaba el azul de sus ojos, la mandíbula lisa, camisa oscura, pantalón elegante y un abrigo grueso. Se obligó a dominar la expresión con que lo miraba. Sintió un respingo en la boca del estómago cuando él soltó una risa por algo que comentó la mujer que lo acompañaba, que era hermosa y lo miraba como estaba segura de que también lo miraba ella. En ese momento se le ocurrió que había sido una necia por haber ido, que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, no era su entorno, no era su gente, y que el abismo entre ella y Terry, causado por su desconfianza, era infranqueable. Quiso levantarse y salir corriendo del lugar, los vio sentarse y conversar, él reía de nuevo son soltura, el ácido amargo de los celos no la dejaba reaccionar. Se enterneció en cuanto entró Tristán, estaba hermoso y había crecido mucho, vestía traje y corbata, estaba acompañado también, vaya con los GrandChester, era una jovencita de cabello largo y ojos oscuros, menuda y delicada. Tristán la llevó hasta Terry, el hombre se levantó de su silla para saludarla, la chica se sonrojó, notaba algo familiar en ella. Tomaron asiento, el muchacho recorrió con la vista el salón antes de sentarse, hasta que dio con ella, levantó la mano y la saludó con algo parecido a la preocupación o la tristeza. A los veinte minutos dio comienzo el programa, el acto era informal, se inició con las palabras de un escritor adscrito a la Academia de Artes y Letras de Nueva York, Candy sabía quién era, había ganado numerosos premios y había leído una obra suya el invierno anterior. Este premio era un espaldarazo para Tristán y se alegró mucho por ello. Luego el escritor y el chico tuvieron una charla informal en donde hablaron de la obra premiada y de los demás cuentos que irían en la antología.

Candy apenas prestaba atención, no era capaz de desviar la mirada de Terry, que inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda para escuchar algo que le decía su acompañante. Sintió el dolor de los celos como un golpe en el abdomen. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué el mundo de Terry dejaría de girar al no estar ya ella a su lado? Tristán leyó un aparte de su obra, Candy recordó la tarde que le había masacrado aquel relato, y sonrió orgullosa al escuchar los cambios que le había hecho, mejorando ostensiblemente la historia. Tuvo lugar la premiación, y por último las palabras de otro escritor integrante de la Academia, hablando de proyectos futuros que vendría para el libro, que saldría publicado para mitad de primavera. Candy quiso levantarse e irse tan pronto acabó el evento, pero sería una muestra de grosería y mal gusto no acercarse a felicitar a Tristán, que de manera tan amable la había invitado. Además, el chico ya la había visto y en su defensa, se dijo que él no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido. Observó con alivio cómo la pareja de Terry se despidió del par de hombres y salió presurosa, así las cosas serían más fáciles.

Se levantó de la silla, se limpió las manos en el vestido y con un mundo de mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago, se acercó al grupo en el que estaban Tristán, la amiga de Tristán, Terry y el escritor con el que había conversado.

El chico la vio tan pronto ella caminó hacia ellos y su sonrisa deslumbrante tuvo el poder calmar un poco los nervios de Candy. Agachó un segundo la cabeza y cuando la levantó, su mirada dio con los ojos que alguna vez que la habían mirado con cariño, con pasión, con rabia y con una profunda decepción. Se acercó tanto a ellos, que pudo oler su aroma. Tristán la abrazó, su saludo, abierto y cálido, le infundió valentía para enfrentarse con Terry.

—¡ Viniste! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, parte de este logro es tuyo también. Ella desestimó su comentario.

—Fueron tu pasión y tu talento. Te felicito. Se desprendió de su abrazo para saludar a Terry, que la miraba sin parpadear, era una mirada dura, nada caritativa. La tensión en su cuerpo era palpable. Aún estaba furioso con ella y Candy lo único que sintió fue la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, un abrazo que le devolviera lo que le hacía falta, pero por su fría mirada, supo que el gesto no sería bienvenido.

—Hola, Terry, me alegra verte —saludó, con una confianza que no reflejaba en lo más mínimo su estado de ánimo, estaba segura de que delante de los demás no se atrevería a ser grosero, no podría.

—Candice…—Tomó su mano con un apretón rápido y breve, como si fueran simples conocidos y la soltó enseguida mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Continuará...


	15. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS 14

**CAPÍTULO 14.**

—Hola, Terry, me alegra verte —saludó, con una confianza que no reflejaba en lo más mínimo su estado de ánimo, estaba segura de que delante de los demás no se atrevería a ser grosero, no podría.

—Candice…—Tomó su mano con un apretón rápido y breve, como si fueran simples conocidos y la soltó enseguida mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El primer impulso imaginario de Terry no fue voltear el rostro o darle la espalda o hacerle algún tipo de desplante y estaba en todo su derecho. Pero no. El primer impulso de Terry fue tocarla, abrazarla, disminuir la distancia y acariciar, la textura de su piel de cristal que nunca pudo quebrar. El simple roce de las manos no fue suficiente y por su mente pasó el recuerdo de las tardes compartidas, las charlas, la sensación de no estar jodidamente solo contra el mundo. No, no podía tocarla, estaría perdido si lo hiciera, se enfureció por experimentar esa clase de sentimientos, si Tina no se hubiera ido…Qué diablos pensaba, él no era ningún cobarde, la enfrentaría, ¿qué coño hacía allí? ¿Lo estaba acechando?

—Papá —intervino Tristán, apenado por el recibimiento de su padre—. Yo la invité. Terry continuó con el ceño fruncido. El escritor se despidió de manera apresurada.

—Yo que deseaba darte una sorpresa esta noche —dijo Terry con sarcasmo—, y el sorprendido fui yo.

Tristán, avergonzado de su padre, hizo las presentaciones.

—Candy, te presento a Emma, mi novia —dijo y se dirigió a la chica con dulzura—. Candy también es de Chicago.

Terry estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver a su hijo en esa tónica, nunca lo había visto acompañado, la chica era preciosa y muy dulce. Tendría que disimular los turbulentos sentimientos que le despertaba Candice. Era la noche de Tristán y no iba a arruinarla por aquella intromisión.

—Mucho gusto, Emma, el placer es mío.

La gente había abandonado el lugar, quedaban unos cuantos, Terry tenía reservas en el mejor restaurante de Nueva York: el Eleven Madison Park, y luego de cenar recogería a Tina, una vez terminado su espectáculo. No sabía qué planes habría hecho Tristán con su amiga, pero la chica sería bienvenida. Aún no se reponía de la sorpresa que la aparición de Candy le había causado, no quería mirarla más de lo necesario, el pozo verde cristalino de sus ojos lo llamaba como canto de sirena, apretó los dientes y los puños en los bolsillos. Estaba hermosa, en esa condición etérea que siempre lo había devastado. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para recordar que no eran nada y que él no debía sentir nada por ella.

—¿ De qué parte de Chicago eres? —preguntó Candy.

—Soy de Illinois.

—Yo también. ¿Hace cuánto vives aquí?

—Seis años.

—¿ Te gusta Nueva York? La chica miró de reojo a Tristán, que le puso un brazo sobre el hombro en un gesto claramente protector.

—Ahora me gusta más —dijo, sin dejar de mirar al chico. Candy sonrió y Terry la miró, furioso, luego miró al reloj. Se dirigió a Tristán.

—Hijo, tenemos reserva, estoy seguro deque Candice tendrá algo que hacer y no queremos quitarle tiempo.

Necesitaba salir de allí, dejar de mirar su facciones cuando ella no se daba cuenta, estaba distinta e igual, la veía más aplomada, la percibió diferente, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, le notó el nerviosismo por el encuentro, sus miradas furtivas, sus sonrisas nerviosas. En definitiva, estaba tan hermosa que la mitad del tiempo no escuchó lo que decía al par de chicos.

Tristán lo miró con gesto risueño, como si adivinara cómo se sentía.

—Papá, tengo una fiesta que me han preparado mis amigos. ¿Te molesta si dejamos la cena para después? ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a cenar y así se ponen al día? —dijo, mirando a uno y a otro. Tristán no hubiera hecho ese ofrecimiento si por accidente esa mañana no hubiera encontrado unas fotos de Candy en el computador de su padre. Entró en su estudio por un libro que deseaba regalarle a Emma, vio que había dejado uno de los aparatos encendido y se apresuró a apagarlo. Al acercarse y abrirlo, toda la pantalla la ocupaba una fotografía de Candy en lo que parecía ser un desierto, se sentó, sin importarle mucho que estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de su padre, observó las fotos una a una: Candy jugando con unos niños de una aldea, tejiendo algo, alrededor de las mujeres…Le sorprendió notar en su rostro una expresión que nunca había visto, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba en el colegio, era como de felicidad pura. ¿Por qué su padre tenía esas fotos? No creía que ella se las hubiera enviado, pues su reacción el día anterior habría sido otra. Su padre había enviado a alguien a indagar sobre su vida. O sea, que sentía algo por ella. Volvió al presente para ver el rostro de Candy, asustado, pero con una fiera determinación, y el de su padre, que se debatía entre sembrarse a mirarla o salir huyendo del lugar. Decidió que los dejaría solos. Terry lanzó un bufido y antes de que pudiera contestar, Tristán y Emma se despidieron de forma apresurada. El chico le hizo un gesto a Candy, indicándole que al día siguiente se reuniría con ella. Estaban solos, frente a frente, a kilómetros de un pasado que siempre se interpondría entre ellos.

Terry necesitaba salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Ten buena noche, Candice. Se dio la vuelta y salió a paso apresurado.

—¡ Terry!

El hombre, varios metros más allá, se quedó quieto, con el cuerpo en tensión. "No la mires", "sal de aquí", "no hagas caso", "te envolverá y después te decepcionará".

—Terry, necesito hablarte —musitó ella, casi a su lado, herida por su actitud, por el tono glacial con que le hablaba, y casi sintiendo morir las esperanzas de lograr arreglar las cosas. Terry tuvo que tener un control muy grande para no recriminarle todo lo que deseaba, pero el orgullo salió al rescate. En cuanto la armadura cubrió sus facciones, se sintió capaz de enfrentarla. Se dio la vuelta.

—¿ Qué quieres, Candice? Ya estaban en la salida, llovía tanto que parecía que el mundo se les caía encima, el agua se precipitaba en ráfagas, escucharon el estallido de un trueno. Estaban atrapados. Terry maldijo por lo bajo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, parte de la tensión se liberó.

—¿ Me regalas uno? Terry levantó una ceja, mirándola con burla.

—¿ Ahora fumas?

—No…Pero creo que podría ayudarme a calmar los nervios. Terry le brindó un cigarrillo y le ofreció fuego. Ella aspiró una bocanada, pero le ocasionó un carraspeo que terminó en una tos seca. Lo apagó enseguida y lo botó en una caneca metálica que estaba en la esquina. Él quedó momentáneamente intrigado por su confesión. Se quedaron en silencio. La lluvia empezó a amainar, Terry pensó en llamar a su chofer y que los recogiera en el aparcamiento, pero se vería obligado a llevarla y no quería compartir más tiempo del necesario con ella.

—Dime, ¿de qué deseas hablar? Ella le regaló una mirada limpia, transparente, el verde de sus ojos le recordó a una hoja bañada por el rocío en plena primavera, cuando los colores eran más intensos.

—¿ Cómo has estado? —Se moría de frío, en su afán por alcanzar a Terry no se había puesto el abrigo. Se lo puso enseguida.

Hasta Terry llegó el aroma de su perfume, ese que se había quedado grabado en sus sentidos, la fragancia lo llevó a recordarla en la cama del departamento, riendo y con las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza y chasqueó los dientes.

—¿ Esto es en serio?

—No te entiendo.

—Somos extraños con recuerdos en común. ¿Vamos a hablar como cualquier par de conocidos que se encuentran por casualidad? No me hagas reír, Candice. Di lo que tengas que decir, sin adornos ni sentimentalismos, tengo otro compromiso.

—Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado, que al fin se pudiera dar con el…

—¡ No vayas por ahí! No voy a hablar de eso, no contigo. Se sintió un cabrón completo al ver como se apagó su mirada. Se volvió y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a los ascensores. Ella lo siguió.

—Terry, sólo quiero que me perdones. Siento muchísimo…

—Déjalo, Candice —le dijo él—. No gastes saliva.

Candy lo agarró por el brazo.

—¡ Terry, para! —dijo, ansiosa por arreglar la situación—. Te lo ruego, espera un minuto. Por favor, déjame…

—¡ No! —dijo él, sacudiendo el brazo para zafarse de su mano—. ¡No me toques! Esto no fue buena idea, Candice, vuelve por dónde has venido y déjanos en paz.

Candy deseaba enmendar su error, , ella también había sufrido y mucho.

—¿ Crees que tú eres el único que ha sufrido? ¿Sientes lástima por ti mismo, y crees que eres el único al que han hecho daño? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Terry sacudió la cabeza, desdeñándola mientras caminaba. Ella lo siguió, hablando:

—¿ Cómo crees que me sentó la noticia de que ese hombre los había asesinado de esa manera tan horrible? Yo también perdí mucho. ¡Intenta entenderlo! Sé que no debí desconfiar de ti, ese fue mi gran error, pero tú no eres un hombre misericordioso. Terry dejó de caminar, estaba a pocos pasos del ascensor, la miró con ojos brillantes.

—¡ Misericordioso dices! Me juzgaste, Candice, creíste que yo había blandido el arma que acabó con ellos. ¿Sabes lo que se siente? ¿Que la mujer en la que confías piense que eres un vulgar asesino? —Se golpeó el pecho con fuerza—. Yo confié en ti, eras mi amiga, eras mi amante, para mí nunca fuiste una simple aventura —concluyó él, en tono ronco. Ella lo miró, desesperada.

—Lo sé, Terry, lo sé. —Puso sus manos en ruego—. Yo también me enamoré de ti. Me equivoqué y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Te amo, Terry.

Terry aparentó que dejaba correr el comentario con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, pero sintió su corazón encogerse en un puño. Dio gracias al cielo porque la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y entró enseguida.

—¡ Qué cómodo para ti resulta decirlo ahora! ¡Pero después de hundirme, te largaste a la primera oportunidad!

—¡ No me querías a tu lado! Me botaste de tu casa —refutó ella.

—No importaba, necesitaba saber que estabas allí.

Candy se quedó mirándolo, devastada, sus ojos verdes como pozos fue lo único que vio Terry antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor. Se quedó unos minutos allí parada sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que no sería fácil, que no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos ni la dejaría acercarse a él. Una valentía nacida de la decepción la hizo caminar hasta el hotel, la lluvia había amainado algo, sin embargo, llegó al lugar empapada y con la firme idea de que había perdido una batalla. Si Terry se había mostrado tan furioso con ella, era porque todavía sentía algo, odio, rencor, pero sentía algo, ella tenía el poder de afectarlo. No había recuperado el timón de su vida para que la desesperanza llegara ahora y le jugara una mala pasada.

Tina supo que algo raro había pasado cuando Terry la saludó en cuanto ella entró al auto. La expresión de él era torturada, confusa, y la besó con angustia.

—¿ Qué pasa? —preguntó, alarmada. Las emociones de Terry atravesaban diferentes estadios: rabia, resentimiento, amor, desesperación. Su mente volvió a la última mirada de Candy antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, experimentó una añoranza tan profunda por ella que se aferró a Tina como náufrago a una balsa.

—Vamos a mi casa.

No dijo nada más durante el viaje al departamento. Tina respetó su silencio, ya estaba habituada a su ánimo cambiante. En la habitación, Terry quiso tener sexo enseguida. Sin decir ni una palabra, le pasó una mano por la nuca y le devoró los labios. A pesar de la exuberancia del beso, Tina lo notaba distante, y lo provocó con manos y boca. Terry la notaba excitada, en cambio, él se apagaba. Tuvo que recordar un rostro, unos ojos verdes, un cuerpo, un aroma, para poder salvar la noche. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Deseaba a Tina? ¿Quería lastimar a Candy? Ni él mismo sabía lo que le ocurría. Le dio rabia, no era justo que ella llegara con sus ojos verdes y su apariencia etérea a robarle la paz que con tanto afán buscaba. Se topó con la mirada oscurecida de Tina, la acarició con más ahínco. Ella lo dejó hacer. "Yo también me enamoré de ti. Me equivoqué y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Te amo, Terry". Recordar esas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría para su excitación. Tina lo percibió y se apartó de él.

—¿ Quién es ella? —preguntó, alejándose de sus brazos.

—No hay nadie —contestó con hastío. La mujer le dirigió la primera mirada dolida en el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—No soy tonta, Terry, al comienzo creía que competía con el recuerdo de tu difunta esposa, pero desde la cena de hace dos días presiento que hay alguien más.

—¡ No voy a hablar de eso ahora! —La mirada de Terry, transformada por la desesperación, en vez de molestarla le llegó al alma.

—Terry. —Le acarició el rostro—. No voy a presionarte a nada, te respeto mucho para eso, pero también te digo que no soy plato de segunda mesa, no voy a ser tu rebote. Estoy acostumbrada a ser la primera en el corazón de un hombre.

—Tina, por favor. El rostro de Terry lucía avergonzado. Ella se quedó quieta y callada, observando el dolor en la mirada del hombre. Le acarició la mejilla.

—No necesitas contármelo, no creo merecerlo, ha sido poco nuestro tiempo juntos. —La mujer se puso los zapatos y tomó el abrigo que había dejado en el suelo—. Búscala o termínalo de una vez, porque no mereces vivir así. Terry soltó un profundo suspiro ante la perspicacia de la mujer.

—Le diré a Hassam que te lleve a casa. Le besó la mano, ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Necesitas poner tu mundo en orden, Terry.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Eres muy buena, ojalá fueras tú.

Ella negó con la cabeza, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. "Yo también me enamoré de ti. Me equivoqué y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Te amo, Terry". Esas palabras se deslizaron una vez más por su mente mezcladas con el recuerdo de sus gemidos apasionados, de su presencia desnuda ante él. Un sentimiento de posesión lo asaltó, como si pudiera reclamarla como suya. Las palabras proferidas por ella volvieron como disco rayado durante toda la noche.

—Qué alegría me diste anoche, gracias por tu compañía. —Tristán abrazó a Candy.

—No podía faltar, me siento muy orgullosa por tus logros.

Se habían citado en una cafetería entre la Quinta y la Sexta. El lugar estaba abarrotado, tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta encontrar una mesa vacía. El olor a café y panecillos saturaba el ambiente y la temperatura era agradable; se sentaron con sus pedidos respectivos en una mesa que daba a la ventana.

Tristán no pudo obviar el velo de melancolía que cubrió el rostro de Candy al ver a su padre y decidió enfrentarla.

—Sé que me estimas mucho, pero estoy seguro de que tu viaje a Nueva York no fue solo por mí. Candy se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en la taza de café que apenas había probado. La gente pasaba abrigada por la acera, las calles estaban mojadas, la luz de esa tarde de invierno cubría con su manto de plata la ciudad.

—No pensé que fuera tan evidente. Tristán acarició la taza.

—Es evidente en los dos. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Tu padre no desea saber nada de mí. Le fallé y no va a perdonarme nunca.

Tristán soltó un bufido.

—No tengo idea de qué ocurrió entre los dos, pero mi padre siente algo por ti.

—Tiene novia.

—No la mira como a ti.

—Es muy hermosa —musitó ella, sobre las conversaciones de los demás comensales. Afuera volvió a arreciar la lluvia. Por la ventana se veía pasar la gente presurosa por resguardarse.

—Cuando vivíamos en Boston, antes de que se supiera quién lastimó a mi madre, en cuanto papá te nombraba cambiaba el tono de su voz. Y luego vi la manera en que te miraba anoche.

—Como si quisiera desaparecerme.

Tristán sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes idea.

—No, no tengo idea de cómo acercarme a él.

—No te rindas, mi padre es un hueso duro de roer. Insístele hasta que te escuche.

Hablaron de la escuela, de Emma, de la próxima publicación y se despidieron un rato después. A Candy le dolía la cabeza, pero las palabras de Tristán le infundieron el valor para ir hasta la oficina de Terry, había averiguado la dirección esa mañana temprano. No podía perderlo, Además necesitaba de su ayuda, aunque como veía las cosas, no sabía si la sacaría del lugar en cuanto le dijera que el motivo de su visita a la oficina era para qué hicieran una campaña de beneficencia. No importaba, lo visitaría y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

En la recepción se identificó y le pidieron esperar.

—El señor GrandChester la recibirá unos minutos, tiene que salir en media hora para el aeropuerto —dijo diez minutos después la recepcionista y le señaló el ascensor.

—Gracias. A medida que el ascensor ascendía, un nudo crecía en el estómago de Candy. Tratando de conjurarlo, se arreglo el cabello y se puso brillo de labios. Al llegar al piso, una secretaria la esperaba y la llevó directo a la oficina de Terry. Entró al lugar, la vista era impresionante, las ventanas daban hacia los rascacielos de Nueva York. La estancia era sencilla, paredes desnudas y todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos pululaban por el lugar que estaba adornado solo por el paisaje afuera de los cristales. Terry estaba en su escritorio y se levantó tan pronto entró ella.

—Hola, Terry. —En cuanto le dio la mano, el maldito temblor hizo su aparición, se ruborizó, nerviosa.

Él le devolvió el saludo, serio, y la invitó a tomar asiento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar con ella compartiendo el mismo espacio, como si la noche anterior no la hubiera mandado al diablo. Recurrió a su orgullo para mostrar una faceta civilizada, reconocía que su comportamiento de ayer no había sido el más maduro. Sonrió, al darse cuenta de su estado. Verla así, nerviosa e insegura, le hacía bien a su ego herido. Ella se sentó y mientras buscaba mentalmente las palabras, se dedicó a observarlo: estaba bien peinado, sus ojos azul noche refulgían, vestía traje entero color humo y corbata de tonos vivos, destilaba elegancia y masculinidad. Quiso acercarse perderse en su aroma.

—Me siento halagado por tu escrutinio —señaló Terry con sarcasmo—, pero se me acaba el tiempo, tengo un vuelo que tomar. Sus palabras la espabilaron enseguida.

—Mil disculpas.

"¿ Por qué te estás disculpando?", quiso preguntarle él. "¿ Por no creer en mí? ¿Por considerar por unos momentos que yo era un puto asesino?".

—¿ Cómo estás, Terry?

"¿ En serio?

¿Cómo crees?

Como en el maldito infierno desde anoche".

Se quedó embobado mirando su rostro, su boca, su cuello, recordaba la textura de esa piel que había saboreado hasta la saciedad, la depresión en la base del cuello, que quedó descubierta en cuanto ella se quitó la bufanda de lana. Estaba en problemas. La parte de él que estaba molesta quería llenarla de nuevo de reproches, pero se recordó así mismo su promesa de no herirla más con sus palabras y se tragó el enojo.

—Bien. —Carraspeó después de responder. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Quiero contarte algo, porque necesito de tu ayuda. Él no dijo nada. Por lo menos la ira del día anterior había amainado algo, o eso parecía, pensó Candy y la tensión en la boca de su estómago pareció aflojar algo, se sintió un poco más tranquila. Terry se acomodó en la silla esperando su exposición.

—Cuando vi Africa, un país, en su mayoría desierto, un lugar con muchas necesidades, me apena decirlo, pero los niños se mueren de hambre, el agua escasea, los cultivos no prosperan y hay muchas enfermedades. Terry se dispuso a firmar unos papeles.

—Quieres mi dinero.

—Quisiera que tu fundación considerara el que les presentemos un plan para llevar agua a la región y así mejorar el nivel de vida de esa gente. Terry soltó el lapicero y levantó la vista.

—No conocía tu faceta caritativa —sonrió, sarcástico.

"¿ Por qué el desierto? ¿Por qué fuiste a parar a unos de los caseríos más miserables del planeta? Y se te veía tan feliz, lo sé todo, Candy", quiso decirle, pero su orgullo le impedía abrir la boca.

—No tuvimos tiempo de conocernos, Terry.

El tono de voz en el que pronunciaba su nombre tenía el poder de electrizarlo, a su mente vino el pensamiento de esa misma palabra pronunciada en su oído en un momento de pasión. "No vayas por ahí o estarás jodido y no en el sentido literal de la palabra", se reprendió a sí mismo, sin embargo no se aguantó, quería recuperar a la joven nerviosa de unos minutos atrás.

—Yo diría que nos conocimos muy bien —señaló, recorriendo su cuerpo con mirada punzante. Y el tiro le salió por la culata, porque fue él el que recordó sin remedio todas las veces que la había amado. La había echado tanto de menos, cuando estaba con Tina era a ella a la que escuchaba gemir, era su cuerpo el que adoraba y era su nombre el que deseaba gritar en medio del placer. Nunca podría odiarla.

Candy entrelazó las manos. Terry se dijo que había sido mala idea aceptar verla, necesitaba salir de allí antes de claudicar ante ella. Levantó el teléfono y concertó una cita para Candice con Meredith Adams, la presidenta encargada de la fundación que en esos momentos se hallaba fuera del país por dos semanas. La cita quedó concertada para la tercera semana de marzo, él hubiera podido gestionarla más pronto, pero pudo más la tentación de saberla en Nueva York, al alcance de su mano. Se reprendió por imbécil. Le pasó los datos y ya se disponía a levantarse, cuando Candy le habló.

-Háblame de tu relación.

-¿ De Tina? —preguntó, en un tono que intentaba transmitirle que no tenía derecho a preguntar por ella.

-De Tina no, de tu relación, de tus sentimientos hacia ella. Terry quiso ser mezquino y decirle que estaba enamorado de la actriz, que se casaría con ella, pero no fue capaz, un atisbo de integridad o de algo más le impidió mentirle.

-No es parecido a lo que tú y yo compartimos. Le gusta que la vean conmigo. Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que nosotros no podíamos, estaba la prensa, las autoridades, Tristán…

—Como sea. —Se levantó y puso una laptop y algunos documentos en un elegante maletín—. Es una relación calmada, tranquila, somos amigos. — encogió los hombros y quiso lastimarla—. Segura, diría yo.

Ella quedó pensativa, como meditando muy bien qué contestar, no la vio incómoda, y para su fastidio, tampoco celosa.

—¿ Por qué siento que te conformas con poco? Él soltó una risa carente de humor.

—Ay, Candice. ¿En serio piensas que con lo que hemos pasado estamos para emociones intensas? Ella se levantó también.

—Lo nuestro fue muy intenso —dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Y mira donde estamos.

—Terry, yo…Él la interrumpió de manera brusca.

—¿ Sales con alguien?

—¿Qué? -- La pregunta la sorprendió pero no le desagrado.

\--No.

Terry ya lo sabía, pero no quiso preguntarse por qué se sintió aliviado con su respuesta.

Se despidieron con frialdad. Candy sabía que Terry le daría el dinero necesario para el proyecto, sin embargo, eso no la alegró, estaba tan lejos de él como el día en que había terminado todo. La desesperanza que se había negado a admitir en esta nueva etapa de su vida cayó sobre ella. En medio del tráfico de Nueva York en ese febrero invernal, supo cuánto amaba a Terry, en la dimisión de un amor los sentimientos se acrecientan y la culpa por haber dudado de él la destrozaba. Nunca la perdonaría. Esa tarde asistió a una cita con otro posible benefactor de su proyecto, , una organización subsidiada por empresas particulares, para proyectos en el tercer mundo. La reunión no fue un éxito total, pero al menos no le cerraron la puerta en las narices y eso era algo. Al salir del lugar encontró varias llamadas perdidas de uno de los ingenieros del proyecto.

Terry se bajó del avión, el tiempo había empeorado, la ciudad estaba cubierta con un manto de nieve, se veían también los colores de las insignias de los aviones. La limosina no tenía permitido el paso hasta el hangar ese día. Se levantó el cuello del abrigo, aferró el maletín de trabajo y caminó rápidamente hasta la salida.

La terminal bullía de ruido y actividad en contraste con el paisaje. Cerca de la puerta de salida, ya alcanzaba a ver el auto, cuando divisó entre la multitud al detective Morgan, llevaba el cuello del abrigo subido y algunos copos de nieve reposaban en su cabello. Le pareció que había perdido peso. Se sorprendió al verlo, y quiso pasar de largo, pero el hombre lo atajó.

—Señor GrandCgester, buenos días. Terry no estaba para sutilezas. Por lo que sabía, el caso estaba cerrado y enterrado.

—Eran buenos hasta que lo vi, detective, si no está aquí por algo concerniente el caso, mejor déjeme seguir mi camino.

—Es casualidad. —El hombre se rascó la barbilla—. Pero me gustaría aprovecharla para hablar algo con usted.

Terry le quitó importancia y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo la menor intención de hablar con usted ni con ningún otro policía a menos que sea en presencia de mis abogados. Morgan soltó un suspiro.

Ver a GrandCgester le había recordado la sensación de culpabilidad que nunca logró borrar totalmente por la forma en que había manejado el caso, envenenando a Candice en contra de Terrence y dando al traste con la relación que al parecer había surgido entre ambos viudos. De repente sintió el impulso de hablar con él y tratar de aclarar las cosas. Quizás aún no fuera tarde. No tenía por qué hacerlo, era un oficial de la ley, la Constitución le daba derecho de investigar sospechosos relacionados con un crimen, y la ola de criminalidad en el país no estaba como para andarse con delicadezas. Pero muy en su interior sabía que en ese caso se había extralimitado.

—Esta no sería una conversación oficial, sino personal. Además, no es necesario que usted diga una sola palabra. Hablaré yo. Como le digo, es pura casualidad, en media hora sale mi vuelo para Washington. Necesito hablar de Candice White.

Terry reaccionó como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—¿ Ella lo envió? —preguntó, sarcástico. El detective abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—No, ella no sabe lo que le voy a contar.

—Dispongo cinco minutos para escuchar lo que tenga que decirme.

—No será más tiempo, se lo aseguro. Morgan lo invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas que pululaban por allí, pero Terry se negó, en cambio, miró el reloj.

—Le quedan cuatro minutos y cuarenta segundos.

El policía soltó otro suspiro.

—Yo presioné de mala manera a la señora White para indisponerla contra usted.

La cara de Terry se puso tensa, pero su voz era ominosamente suave.

—No me está diciendo nada que no sepa.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que ustedes estaban en contacto de alguna forma. A pesar de todo lo que usted crea, Candice siempre lo defendió, yo deseaba que ella me ayudara a apresarlo, que lo entregara, que averiguara algo, aprovecharme de esa amistad, de la debilidad que tenía por usted, pero ella ignoraba por completo mi plan. La manipulé hasta hacerla creer que usted era el asesino.

Un músculo empezó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Terry. Morgan continuó sin aparentar que lo notaba.

—Le hablé de Tim y ella se resistió a creerlo, le hablé de que no tenía coartada, le hablé del supuesto maltrato a su esposa, fui implacable y poco a poco vi que su confianza se quebraba. Aunque de todas maneras no me dio ninguna información valiosa. —Hizo una pausa y vio que Terry seguía allí de pie, mirándolo con expresión de desprecio—. De algún modo me siento responsable por el daño que pudo causar mi forma de actuar en lo ocurrido después. Terry sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Yo no tengo nada con ella. No entiendo a qué viene su defensa, detective.

—No lo tienen ahora, pero sí tenían algo cuando ambos estaban siendo investigados, no me subestime, GrandChester, su rostro lo dice todo.

—Se le acaba el tiempo, Morgan. —De repente, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de tomarse un trago.

—Necesitaba hacer esto, no por usted, sino por Candice, ella no merece que piense mal de ella.

—¿ Cómo sabe usted qué pienso de ella? El hombre movió la cabeza con gesto afirmativo.

—No soy tonto, GrandChester, revisando el caso veo que ustedes se enamoraron, y es obvio también que ahora no están juntos.

-¡ Váyase al diablo!

Terry salió del aeropuerto y con celeridad se montó en la limosina que había ido a esperarlo. Al llegar a las oficinas de la empresa, se reunió de inmediato con sus ejecutivos. Pasó la reunión distraído y eso le agrió más el genio, esa nueva plataforma creada por él en casa era lo único bueno de esa etapa negra de su vida, sería la sensación del mundo digital el año siguiente.

Las palabras del detective taladraban su mente y no lo dejaban concentrarse. El recuerdo de la frase de Candy: "Te amo, Terry", acudía una y otra vez. Como pudo aquietó sus pensamientos y puso toda su atención en la reunión. Tendría que arreglar las cosas con ella, Tina tenía razón, necesitaba seguir con su vida. No pudo viajar esa noche, la fuerte nevada cerró el aeropuerto, y se quedó en un hotel cercano. El teléfono de Tristán saltó a buzón en las dos ocasiones en las que lo llamó. Se sirvió un trago mientras miraba las imágenes del noticiero de la noche. La temperatura había descendido, era el tiempo más frío de los últimos cinco años. Seguía enamorado de Candice, tratar de negarlo sería de tontos. Y lo que acababa de saber por Morgan ponía todo en una perspectiva diferente. Conocía la manera de interrogar del policía, con él, que se preciaba de tener nervios de acero, se había ensañado y conseguido manipularlo, logrando que emergiera su rabia. Candy estaba vulnerable y había sido víctima de sus manejos. Él no tenía razón para odiarla. Tendería los puentes hacia ella, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Nunca había necesitado tanto a una persona, ni siquiera a su esposa, hasta conocer a Candy. No había sido un amor liviano, efímero, ni la aventura perfecta en el momento indicado, no, su deseo por esa mujer era el deseo del amor único al que todos aspiramos, el resultado dichoso de ver la propia alma reflejada en otra. Un cruel giro del destino había sacrificado a dos maravillosos seres humanos para que ese amor pudiera manifestarse. Ahora lo entendía. A lo mejor si Alice y Blake hubieran hecho su vida, ellos no se habrían encontrado o a lo mejor sí. Candice había sido su hallazgo sorprendente en medio de la pena, su ansiedad desesperada; su recuerdo volvía a él en esos meses con la melancólica sensación de una canción de verano, el rastro de un perfume o la evocación de un beso. De pronto tuvo la urgente necesidad de verla, llamó de nuevo al aeropuerto, seguía cerrado, y volvió a sus divagaciones, pero ya aceptando el amor que le corría por dentro y que no se sentía capaz de seguir ignorando. No sería un amor sencillo, estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento le traería también muchos sinsabores. Era celoso y posesivo, y más después de la experiencia sufrida. Además, se consideraba demasiado hombre como para conformarse con migajas, él querría todo de ella, cuerpo, alma y corazón, no aceptaría menos. No era una persona fácil, pero ella había dicho que lo amaba, la suerte estaba echada. La vibración del móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, hijo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, acabo de llevar a Candy para el aeropuerto.

-¿ Cómo? —preguntó, con ansiedad reprimida.

-Adelantaron una reunión para un proyecto en el que está trabajando, parece que una empresa europea dará el dinero.

-¿ Cuándo vuelve? —inquirió, sombrío.

-No lo sé, papá.

El atardecer recorría muralla del horizonte. Candy, sentada en una de las mesas de la plaza, frente al hermoso lugar, veía a la gente caminar sin rumbo fijo. Tomaba un jugo helado mientras intentaba paliar el calor sofocante con un abanico comprado en una de las esquinas a un vendedor ambulante. La reunión había salido muy bien, pero empezaba a estar molesta por la burocracia, los trámites, los permisos, tendría que vadear las aguas en muchas direcciones para que sus planes no quedaran en quimeras. La prueba piloto marchaba con mucho éxito y los niños se enfermaban menos. Según lo hablado había otras areas entusiasmadas en replicar el proyecto. Aunque no todo funcionaba a la perfección, no podía quejarse, en dos semanas volvería a Nueva York, hablaría con la presidenta encargada de la Fundación GrandChester y volvería a intentarlo con Terry. Pagó la cuenta y se levantó de la mesa sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Necesitaba moverse, eso hacía que su mente se centrara menos en él, o al menos quería creerlo. Caminó por una de las callejuelas repletas de balcones coronados con flores, la humedad

Divisó una librería situada en una esquina, y caminó hacia allí atraída como por un imán. Entró, era un lugar decorado con buen gusto y destilaba ese olor a libro que tanto le gustaba. El local estaba medianamente lleno, paseó entre mesas observando los diferentes títulos. Encontró un volumen de poesías de Ella Wheeler Wilcox en inglés, lo tomó entre sus manos, y se sumergió entre sus páginas. Tan perdida estaba en uno de los poemas, que se sobresaltó cuando alguien habló detrás de ella.

—Ese es un buen libro.

Candy llevó el libro a su pecho y cerró los ojos, pensando que había soñado con ese timbre de voz ronco que barrió su piel causándole un escalofrío. No quería dar la vuelta y que la ilusión se desvaneciera, quería retener el sueño un poco más, pero llevada por la curiosidad se giró y…ahí estaba. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo. ¿Estaría soñando despierta o alucinaba a consecuencia del calor? Podía sentir su olor y su presencia intimidante. Esa sutil sensación que experimentaba cuando él estaba cerca la envolvió por completo. Se reprendió a sí misma, obligándose a despertar y cuando al abrir los ojos lo vio ahí de pie frente a ella, agradeció a Dios por estar viviendo ese momento. El corazón quiso salírsele del pecho y un fuerte sonrojo la asaltó, aún lo miraba pasmada, como si de una aparición se tratara.

Continuará...

Feliz Domingo queridos lectores.

JillValentine.X.


	16. SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO.

El corazón quiso salírsele del pecho y un fuerte sonrojo la asaltó, aún lo miraba pasmada, como si de una aparición se tratara.

—Qué grosero he sido —dijo él, con talante risueño—, no fue mi intención asustarla, hermosa dama, mi nombre es Terrence GrandChester. Le tendió la mano.

Candy lo miraba más que sorprendida y reciprocó el gesto, decidida a seguirle el juego. Estaba hermoso, vestía un pantalón claro y camiseta blanca, acompañados de unos mocasines color arena, llevaba un reloj de fina factura en la muñeca. Lo notó vibrante, enérgico y su mirada ostentaba la expresión de antes, necesitó de un gran autocontrol para no echarse en sus brazos, besarlo y tocarlo. No sabía si había venido por ella o estaba en plan de trabajo y había acabado allí por mera casualidad. Terry la miró con picardía , hizo un gesto hacia sus manos y luego hacia ella, que apenas pudo modular un:

-Mucho gusto, Candy White.

Él sonrió, y mientras estrechaba la mano de ella, la miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos y una de las comisuras de los labios elevadas hacia arriba.

—No eres un sueño —fue lo único que pudo modular Candy sin dejar de mirarlo. Dejó que su mano acariciara la mejilla rasposa del hombre frente a ella. La boca de Terry tembló, tragó saliva en un intento de fundir el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Fui un cretino, y estoy aquí para disculparme por mi comportamiento —dijo, con enorme aflicción.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —contestó ella.

Él tomó su mano y la instó a sentarse sin soltarla, le tocaba el dorso con anhelo, no podía apartar los ojos de ella ni dejar de desearla, le costaba un trabajo inmenso no cargársela al hombro, llevarla hasta su hotel y no dejarla salir hasta que fueran uno solo. Pero no lo haría, se había hecho una promesa y pensaba cumplirla.

—Verte otra vez me lo removió todo de nuevo, pero en Boston, además, me encontré al detective Morgan. Y él me contó la manera en que te había manipulado, intentando ponerte en mi contra con la esperanza de sacarte información. Me dijo que tú siempre me habías defendido.

—¿ Te dijo eso? —Candy estaba sorprendida—. Yo me sentía fatal por haber dudado aunque fuera por un breve momento de tu inocencia, pero no era consciente de qué había sido manipulada intencionalmente. De todas formas, no me siento orgullosa de lo ocurrido ni del modo en que te traté. Y quiero que me perdones.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Yo siento haber sido tan duro contigo en Nueva York. Pero si te parece bien, podemos dejar todo eso en el pasado. —Ella asintió enfáticamente, se la veía aliviada—. Quiero escucharte, como antes. Soy tu amigo después de todo.

—¿ Los perdonaste?

Terry agachó los ojos y cuando la miró de nuevo, ella pudo vislumbrar la dura batalla que había sido para su corazón.

—Sí, Candy, en el corazón no se manda y ellos se amaban, me costó entenderlo, al final no teníamos nada que hacer.

—Me alegra que lo hayas superado.

—No fue una batalla fácil, encontré unos correos que hablaban de su relación, de cómo empezó todo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo diablos sabías dónde me estoy quedando? —preguntó ella, todavía un poco incredula.

—No te dije. Tengo el poder de leer la mente, de hecho, sé lo que estás pensando en este momento.

—¿ Ah sí, y qué estoy pensando?

—Que vas a ir a tu cuarto y vas pensar en mí toda la noche.

—Engreído. —Lo golpeó en el pecho—. En serio, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí hoy?

—¿ Ves el hombre que está en la esquina, a la izquierda? —dijo, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella miró hacia allá y vio un hombre alto y corpulento con pinta de turista—. Es uno de los escoltas que mi equipo de seguridad contrató al llegar.

Más adelante hay otros dos, ellos estaban antes con nosotros, mientras estábamos en la playa y…—Bajó el tono de voz—. Han estado contigo unos días. Ella se soltó, molesta.

—¿ Has estado siguiéndome?

—Siguiéndote no, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba saber de tu vida, asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—No sé si me guste —dijo ella, pensativa.

—Tu seguridad y mi tranquilidad no son negociables. Candy iba a protestar, pero se contuvo. Disculparía esa invasión a su intimidad, en vista de todo lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo podría reprocharle si él solo intentaba protegerla? El episodio vivido le había arrebatado a Terry no solo a su esposa, sino la sensación de que tenía el control de su vida, ella tenía el presentimiento de que la mujer que decidiera compartir su vida, tendría que habituarse a su veta protectora y controladora.

—Me muero por hacerte el amor, tengo unas ganas inmensas de fundirme en tu calor, de perderme en tu interior y disfrutar cada sensación, de tenerte debajo de mí, sobre mí. Estoy quemándome por dentro, tanto es mi deseo de tocarte, de tenerte desnuda frente a mí y probar cada centímetro de tu piel. Pero quiero más, mucho más, Mañana viajaré a primera hora a Nueva York, tengo reuniones inaplazables, si me quedo esta noche contigo no seré capaz de dejarte, no podré. Vine aquí porque necesitaba que supieras que estoy a tu lado y que no importa el lugar del mundo en el que te encuentres, no estás sola. Siempre puedes contar conmigo. No iré a ninguna parte.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero tres citas, Candy.

—¿ Citas? Terry se quedó pensativo.

—Bueno, en realidad son dos más, esta de hoy cuenta como la primera cita, quiero adorarte en dos citas más, que seamos Candy y Terry , quiero amarte sin necesidad de tocarte aunque cada segundo que pase a tu lado sin pasearme por tu cuerpo desnudo será una tortura, una tortura dulce, pero tortura al final.

—Terry…

—Es todo lo que te pido para empezar de nuevo, para empezar con buen pie, no puedo ni quiero prometerte un noviazgo largo. Una vez que nuestros cuerpos se unan, serás mía, así que dame esto. Nuestro comienzo estuvo signado por una necesidad física, por querer arropar una pena grande con encuentros de piel. —La tocaba por todas partes y a la vez por ninguna—. Quiero que nos conozcamos en un plan diferente. ¿Te parece?

Candy, que ya tenía la visión aguada, solo pudo balbucear.

—Sí, sí.

—Espera instrucciones, chica guapa. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó con pasos lentos. Ella observó su andar, su espalda, su trasero que la volvía loca, un suspiro tembloroso salió de su interior al verlo girarse con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la miraba y caminaba de espaldas, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, se detuvo en la entrada del hotel y se encogió de hombros antes de seguir su camino. Ella entró entre nubes hacia su dormitorio, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Su móvil sonó y lo buscó. Tenía un mensaje de texto. "Asómate a tu ventana". Corrió a la ventana y lo vio de pie bajo el balcón, su celular sonó de nuevo, otro mensaje que decía. "Es lo más lejos que me permitiré estar de ti"…Lo vio entrar al hotel enseguida. "Buenas noches".

El viernes a primera hora de la tarde, Candy atravesaba la puerta de salida del aeropuerto JFK, el clima en Nueva York había variado un poco, hacía frío, pero el cielo era luminoso. Un hombre que estaba no muy lejos de la puerta principal llevaba en sus manos una pequeña pancarta con su nombre. La ayudó a subir al coche negro y atravesaron la ciudad, los bloques de hielo del Hudson habían desaparecido y se veían las diferentes embarcaciones pululando por la corriente. La limosina se detuvo en el hotel Plaza, ella le dijo que tenía una reserva en el hotel Hudson, pero el hombre insistió en que seguía órdenes del jefe. Se despidió y dijo que la recogería a las seis.

Al subir a la habitación, una suite de tres ambientes, encontró una enorme caja roja con el logo de un conocido diseñador, en una pequeña tarjeta estaba su nombre, al abrir la caja, envuelto en papel de seda, estaba un vestido negro azulado precioso y una tarjeta con la letra de Terry: "Este vestido le hará honor a tu belleza. Sobre tu piel, esta prenda alcanzará otro nivel". Se lo midió enseguida, el color contrastaba con su piel, se le ajustaba perfectamente, de corte sobrio y provocativo, el corpiño aprisionaba sus pechos haciéndolos más voluminosos de lo que eran. La falda, confeccionada en una estructura muy fluida, caía en gasa de seda natural, lo que le daba libertad de movimiento. El vestido no necesitaba de mayores complementos, unos aretes de brillantes y labios rojos, medias negras trasparentes y zapatos de tacón. Arregló el equipaje, hizo cita en el spa del hotel, dedicó la tarde a mimarse, en el salón de belleza le peinaron el cabello y cuando se vio vestida en el espejo frontal, sonrió, satisfecha. Tomó el abrigo y Bajó tan pronto recibió la llamada de recepción.

Al salir del hotel quedó sin habla, Terry, vestido de traje completo gris y una corbata del mismo color de sus ojos y camisa blanca, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, la esperaba recostado en un auto de alta gama que ella no conocía. Lo notó sorprendido al verla, se levantó despacio y una sonrisa descolló en sus labios. Sus ojos pronunciaron su nombre y le dijeron cuan hermosa estaba. Se alegró de haberlo dejado sin palabras. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, hasta ella flotó su aroma varonil. La ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, tocándola en el proceso, lo que ocasionó un escalofrío en su piel. Él soltó una risa nerviosa, le abrió la puerta y la invitó a subir al auto, dio la vuelta y en cuanto se ajustó el cinturón, fue que pudo hablar. —Estás preciosa —dijo, con un nudo en el corazón.

—Tú también estás muy guapo. Candy jugó con el radio en un intento por no parecer nerviosa. Este era Terry, el hombre con el que había tenido sexo en un auto, el mismo que la había ido a buscar solo para ofrecerle su amor.

Terry sentía el corazón a mil, ella estaba allí frente a él, el vestido lo había excitado desde que la había visto salir del hotel, y los zapatos, Dios, hacían que sus piernas parecieran interminables, estaba loco por besar su cuello desnudo. Nunca lo había fascinado una mujer como ella, ni siquiera su esposa en sus mejores momentos. Como si ella hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, le dijo:

—Gracias por el vestido, es precioso. Él acercó a sus labios a su cuello.

—En este momento le tengo envidia, porque acaricia tu piel. Ella le sonrió exitada.

Llegaron al Time Warner Center de Manhattan, donde estaba ubicado Masa, catalogado el mejor restaurante de comida japonesa fuera de Japón. Dejaron el auto en manos de un joven que lo llevaría al aparcamiento y ellos entraron al local, donde los recibió un mesero. Era un espacio sobrio, elegante y minimalista, pero pequeño, para no más de una treintena de comensales. Candy había escuchado alguna vez que aquel era el restaurante más caro del mundo. Quiso decirle a Terry que no era necesario, que ella sería igual de feliz a su lado comiendo en un lugar menos ostentoso. Él, al percibir su incomodidad, le susurró al oído:

—Ventilar lo nuestro a plena luz del día es lo que he deseado hacer desde que te conozco, lo nuestro ha tenido hambre de exterior que necesita ser saciada de inmediato —dijo. Se sentía enamorado, feliz e ilusionado como un niño, con unas ganas inmensas de enseñarle el mundo y lo haría.

Una pareja pasó por su lado, la mujer reconoció a Terry de inmediato y se acercó a saludar. El esposo detrás de ella, algo incómodo, saludó brevemente.

—Terry, qué alegría verte. —La mujer miraba a Candy como si ya la conociera, pero no recordara donde—. Sentimos muchísimo lo ocurrido.

—Gracias —farfulló Terry, incómodo por la situación y sin dejar de tocar a Candy. La pareja se despidió enseguida.

—¿ Quiénes eran?

—Amigos de Alice —contestó, sombrío.

—¿ Qué pasará cuando todo el mundo se entere de que estás saliendo con la viuda del amante de tu esposa? Terry aspiró profundamente.

—No es algo que me quité el sueño. —Ella lo miró a los ojos—. No me importa, el mundo puede irse por donde vino, no voy a dejar que comentarios malintencionados de pécoras envidiosas arruinen lo nuestro. Candy dejó la servilleta en la mesa.

—No tienes que sentirte incómodo porque la gente hable de Alice a mi alrededor, a pesar de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, era una mujer líder en causas sociales, dejó un legado, ella irá primero en muchas cosas y eso no me afecta.

—Candy. —Terry soltó un suspiro—. Te lo diré una vez y no volveremos a hablar del tema. Alice fue el amor de mi juventud, tú eres el amor de mi vida. Ella le regaló una mirada enamorada y agradecida, Terry le acababa de dar un regalo invaluable.

—¿ Por qué el amor marca tan fuerte?

—Porque es un sentimiento superior, capaz de poner las vidas de cabeza, porque sus sensaciones son tan profundas que a veces te sientes caminando al borde de un abismo. Ella le dio un profundo beso.

—Quiero llevarte a bailar —dijo él, llamando al mesero por la cuenta.

—Ya veo que esta será una noche inolvidable.

—Conmigo todas las noches serán inolvidables, nena.

Al día siguiente, Candy, prepararía una cena en casa de Terry. Emocionada, rememoró la noche anterior, la discoteca a la que la llevó, el baile . Terry era excelente bailarín, los besos y roces en la pista de baile sumados a los toqueteos en el auto que casi lo hacen claudicar. Candy le rogó que subiera a su habitación y él estuvo tentado, pero con voluntad de acero la sacó del auto, dejándole un casto beso en la frente, sabía que si sus labios tocaban los de ella una vez mandaría su resolución al infierno.

Llegó al departamento de Terry casi a las seis, Tristán y Emma escuchaban música en el salón. Terry, que había llegado temprano, salió a recibirla con un profundo beso. A Candy le gustó el departamento, la decoración elegante y sencilla, presentía que era el estilo de Terry, por lo visto no le iba la opulencia de la mansión en Boston.

—Te pusiste así de sexy para mí —murmuró en su oído mientras tocaba sus caderas. Candy sonrió, tenía puesto un jean que abrazaba sus curvas y una camisa sencilla de algodón. Sin embargo, decidió seguirle el juego. Él la apretó a su cuerpo, besando su cuello con besos húmedos, ella se recostó a él sintiendo sus músculos duros bajo el jean y la camisa tipo polo que usaba ese día.

—Los echaré a todos —dijo a su oído—. Dime que solo quieres que estemos los dos.

—No te preocupes. —Lo miró con un brillo juguetón.

—No es necesario. —Alzó el tono de voz—. Chicos, si me ayudan en la cocina podremos jugar cualquier juego de mesa que haya en esta casa. —Se giró entre sus brazos pasando las manos por sus cabellos antes de salir a la sala donde los dos jóvenes escuchaban música—. ¿Se quedarán a cenar, verdad? Tristán y Emma miraron a Terry.

—No sé si mi papá quiera —dijo el chico, ante la mirada del hombre.

—Claro que sí —confirmó Candice, mirando con gesto burlón a Terry—. Además, estoy segura de que Emma disfrutará de mi delicioso postre. Terry gimió, consternado.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto —gimoteó en su oído. Ella le dio un codazo para separarse.

La siguiente media hora se dedicaron a la cocina. Candy puso la olla con el pollo al fogón, con las hierbas y por último las papas que entre todos habían pelado.

El aroma de la comida se colaba por toda la estancia. Un llamado de Tristán invitándolo a jugar a la mesa lo sacó de su abstracción. Jugaron al monopolio un buen rato y después, en medio de bromas y charlas por la manera en que Terry arrasó con las propiedades de todo el mundo, disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida.

—Eres un tiburón —señaló Candy, que en el juego quedó debiendo hasta la camisa.

—Alguna vez te dije que era un oportunista.

—Ahora lo veo.

Tristán observaba el intercambio de la pareja con una sonrisa. Terminaron de cenar en medio de charlas y bromas, y Terry se dijo que había sido buena idea la de Candy, los GrandChester estaban famélicos de afecto, bueno por lo menos él, pues Tristán estaba en la gloria con Emma. Los chicos se despidieron cuando llegó la hora de dejar a Emma en su casa. Candy y Terry colocaban los platos en el lavavajillas, pero tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, él soltó lo que estaba haciendo, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación.

—No he terminado…—dijo ella sobre su cuello. La bajó tan pronto llegaron a una estancia amplia, con una cama en madera oscura y un edredón café, un amplio vestier, sillas y mesas con lámparas, todo olía a él. Terry la admiró en silencio, luego la aprisionó en sus brazos y la besó con un ansia que hizo que Candy retirara la cara un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo.

—No más que yo a ti —dijo ella en un murmullo. Terry la envolvió en un abrazo nervioso, sin pensar en la sujeción que aplicaba en ello, a Candy no le importaba, era el único lugar en el que deseaba estar.

—No volveremos a separarnos. Ella sintió las manos en su nuca cuando la volvió a besar. Le acarició el pecho y los pectorales, luego lo abrazó por la espalda. Terry la empujó hasta la cama entre caricias algo bruscas y besos desmedidos. Se desvistieron en segundos, la volvió a besar en cuanto la vio desnuda frente a él, reclamó cada sonido, cada jadeo y cada respiración como suyos. Se apoderó de sus labios, al tiempo que delineaba el contorno de su cuerpo con los dedos, le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrirse paso con premura en su interior, pero quería ir despacio, adorarla lentamente, tenían toda la noche por delante, la vida entera. Sus caderas se movían contra las suyas, le tocaba la espalda, la curva al final y luego ascendía para tocarle los pechos, llevó un dedo a su interior.

—Me encanta tu piel, me encanta sentirte húmeda —susurró sobre su cuello. Ella estaba muy excitada. Muy caliente y suave, hinchada y latiente—. Pídeme que me case contigo. Ella sonrió en medio de un jadeo cuando él intensificó sus caricias.

—Ese tren salió hace rato. Él volvió a besarla.

—Anda, pídemelo —rogó él, mirándola con el fuego eterno en sus ojos. Los pequeños músculos de su ingle se apretaban en torno a la mano de él, hizo círculos alrededor y dentro de ella llevándola a un orgasmo profundo y sollozante. Los gemidos se paseaban por la habitación buscando una salida.

—Cásate conmigo, por favor, quiero compartir mi vida contigo —dijo ella, aferrándole con brusquedad el cabello.

—Sí, sí, sí —jadeó él, abriéndole los muslos, aferrándola de la cadera, entrando en ella y atrayéndola hacia él, lento, saboreando ese instante en el que sus cuerpos se unían—. Lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras. Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en su interior, caliente, suave, apretado. Acomodó la pelvis y se hundió más en ella, estaba tan excitado que si cerraba los ojos, un caleidoscopio de colores se extendía ante él. Solo quería ver su rostro, sus ojos brillantes y el gesto de su rostro cuando ya estaba cerca la liberación. Era suya, rezaba con fiereza para sus adentros, su mujer, "mía, mía, mía". La adoraba y tuvo la certeza de que no habría nadie más en cuanto empezó a ceñirlo en medio del placer y solo tuvo el deseo de hundirse en el encanto y la magia que le proporcionaba el amor de su vida.

Candy, erizada por completo, se acoplaba al movimiento sordo y rápido de sus cuerpos, cuando sintió un estremecimiento que la recorrió entera y le cortó la respiración. Una estampida ancestral la tomó por asalto como si toda su vida y la de Terry convergieran en ese momento, como si una pieza de rompecabezas encajara de golpe. Se dejó llevar, atravesó montes, abismos y desiertos con su vida, en un éxtasis total ante la mirada turbulenta e insondable que Terry le destinaba.

Cuatro años después…Sentada en una silla mecedora, Candy se cubrió la frente con la mano y miró al cielo. No había una sola nube, el sol brillaba en todo lo alto y sus rayos chocaban con la arena blanca y el abanico de colores que vestía el mar y que iban del verde aguamarina al azul profundo. Las palmeras ondeaban con la ligera brisa. Esa casa en la playa Clearwater, en Florida, era el refugio de la familia, el lugar perfecto en el que ella, una tarde en Boston, le había dicho que sería feliz. Pero había estado errada, la felicidad no estaba en una casa, la felicidad estaba en la familia que habían construido, en la pequeña Anabelle que tenía tres años y manejaba a su padre con el dedo meñique; en Tristán, que se graduaría ese otoño con matrícula de honor y partiría para Inglaterra a continuar su formación literaria; en el pequeño que ella llevaba en su vientre y que llegaría en mes y medio. Presentía que ese sería el último viaje hasta que naciera el bebé. Pasaban mucho tiempo en esa casa, algunos fines de semana, en enero y febrero extendían la estadía hasta por dos semanas.

La casa no era grande, tenía cuatro habitaciones, un salón cómodo y la cocina había sido remodelada, en el porche había una silla columpio y varias mecedoras, al frente construyeron una piscina en la que Terry y Anabelle pasaban horas jugando. Escuchó los pasos de su esposo que se acercaba.

Terry salió con un vaso de té helado y se lo brindó, ella se levantó de la mecedora, se sentó en la silla columpio y lo invitó a que compartieran espacio. Él la rodeo con el brazo y besó su hombro bronceado cubierto de pecas. Hablaron del último viaje del lento proceso para dotar de agua a la región de Africa. Candy era ahora la presidenta de la fundación " Candice GrandChester", le habían cambiado el nombre en el primer año de matrimonio y tenían varios proyectos en África. Había trabajado duro hasta la semana anterior, ya que se tomaría un año de licencia para estar a tiempo completo con la familia.

—Estás tan apetitosa —dijo Terry. Ella se estremeció y él dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción; adoraba hacerla vibrar con solo tocarla.

—Me lo dijiste anoche y esta mañana, a este paso el bebé nacerá antes de tiempo y estaré embarazada de nuevo en pocos meses.

—Me gusta la idea, descalza y embarazada. Ella le dio un codazo.

—Y con un hijo en cada cadera. —Negó con la cabeza, varias veces—. Estás loco. —Estoy loco por llevarte a la habitación y…—No tienes remedio, Terrence GrandChester.

—A ti te encanta, puedo hacerte feliz sin ni siquiera levantarte de la silla. Su arrogancia la hizo sonreír. Los años no pasaban por la figura de Terry, tenía el mismo cuerpo esbelto de siempre, los mismos ojos azul Zafiro y la misma sonrisa que estaban presentes en Anabelle.

—Hemos podido disfrutar muchas noches de placer sin protección. —A Candy le empezaron a sentar mal las pastillas anticonceptivas desde hacía año y medio, por lo que Terry debió encargarse de las medidas de planificación. Candy le sonrió.

—¿ Eres feliz? —preguntó él con ese brillo que no se apagaba nunca cuando la miraba.

—Muy, muy feliz, tal como lo imaginé. Un perro labrador vino corriendo, lo que quería decir que Tristán y Anabelle ya estaban cerca. Subió al porche y se acostó en el piso. Terry acarició los muslos de su esposa, que llevaba un short corto de maternidad. Iba ascendiendo en su caricia cuando ella le atrapó la mano.

—¡ Basta! Ya los oigo. Anabelle apareció cantando la canción de la araña y con un balde lleno de conchas. Era una niña preciosa, Teery se lo repetía todos los días de su vida, con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes, sería una rompecorazones cuando creciera. Candy gozaba viendo a su esposo disfrutar con sus hijos, con Tristán hablaban de lo divino y lo humano, llevaban una relación muy estrecha y con Anabelle era un padre muy cariñoso y dedicado, siempre le brindaba tiempo de calidad.

—Papi, mira lo que encontré. Terry se acercó a su hija, se sentó en el piso a su lado y unieron las cabezas mientras miraban el contenido del balde. El timbre del móvil de Tristán se escuchó y él corrió a contestar. Poco quedaba del joven adolescente, era un hombre muy guapo que había cumplido veintidós años en febrero. Lo más probable era que fuera Emma, llevaban todo el verano separados, ella hacía un curso en Francia y se reunirían en Inglaterra. Después de cuatro largos años de relación, ellos creían que la ceremonia de matrimonio estaba cerca. Anabelle buscaba una concha especial, regalo para su madre y el bebé, pero no la encontró, y le dijo a su padre que tenían que volver a la playa.

—No sin una buena porción de bloqueador, cielo —señaló Candy. Los tres caminaron por la playa, Candy y Terry tomados de la mano y Anabelle unos pasos más adelante examinaba piedras y conchas en el recorrido.

Candy levantó de nuevo la vista al cielo, era un momento perfecto, su vida era así, llena de momentos preciosos que vivía con intensidad y atesoraba en su corazón. Dio gracias a la vida por cada instante compartido con el amor de su vida. Al mirar a su esposo, vio en sus ojos, como siempre, su alma.

Fin.

Muchas Gracias lectores por terminar conmigo otra historia de Candy y Terry. Millones de gracias a Isabel Acuña por la dedicatoria y el amor que pone a cada libro. Les invitó a leer giros del destino.

Saluditos. Nos leemos pronto

JillValentine.X.


End file.
